Old freinds reunite
by formerly webdoor
Summary: An old teammate of Tommy from his MMPR days is related to one of the Dino Thunder Rangers. The final chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**As you all know I do not own the Power Rangers. From what I have saw, it looks like nobody has done this before. This is set between Back in Black and Diva in Distress.**

It was a typical Saturday morning in Reefside as Ethan was surfing the internet on his laptop, Kira was singing and playing her guitar and Connor just got rejected by a girl again.

"Man that is the second one this week," Connor said.

"You just got shot down again didn't you?" Ethan asked.

"Yup, what am I doing wrong? I mean I am a soccer star for crying out load," Connor said.

"You really think that being a stud soccer player is going to get you a date?" Ethan asked.

"YEAH!" Connor said.

"Whatever dude," Ethan said turning his attention to his e-mails. "Hey man, my Uncle Zack is coming for a visit," he said after checking one of them.

"Good for you," Connor smirked.

"You obviously do not know who my uncle is it is Zack Taylor," Ethan said.

"**NO WAY, YOU ARE RELATED TO THE ZACK TAYLOR!" **Kira said as she joined the guys.

"What is the big deal about his uncle?" Connor asked.

"Hello! Zack Taylor is one of the hottest dance choreographers around," Kira said.

"Man he will be the biggest name to come here in a long time," Ethan said.

"Yeah I agree with you," Kira said.

A short time later, Tommy walks in.

"You two seem awfully excited about something," he said to Kira and Ethan.

"It is really no big deal, just some famous uncle of Ethan's coming for a visit," Connor smirked.

"Dude soccer players are not the only celebrities," Ethan reminded him.

"So what does your uncle do?" Tommy asked.

"He is a dance choreographer in L.A.," Ethan said.

"Aw, I know one of the top ones myself," Tommy asked.

"Hey, I bet you know my Uncle Zack then, he is from Angel Grove," Ethan said.

"What is his last name? Tommy asked.

"It is Taylor," Ethan said.

"Wait, your uncle is Zack Taylor? Of course I know him. He was one of the original Power Rangers," Tommy said.

"I thought the Black Ranger looked familiar," Ethan said when he remembered the video that he, Connor, and Kira recently watched.

"So when is he coming into town?" Tommy asked.

"Let me check, he will be at my house sometime tonight," Ethan said.

"I have not seen him since before I came here," Tommy said.

That evening, Zack showed up at Ethan's house and the two of them went to the Cyberspace Café where Ethan introduced him to Hayley, Connor, and Kira.

"Man this place takes me back to my youth; you see back in Angel Grove we had this place The Juice Bar. It was also the youth center," Zack said.

"I bet it does Uncle Zack," Ethan said.

"This place is missing a few things, the youth center in Angel Grove had mats were the guys did their sparing. It also had gym equipment and a beam for gymnastics," Zack said.

"Hey our science teacher is from Angel Grove," Kira said.

"Oh really?" Zack said.

"Yea Dr. O is great, except for his pop quizzes," Ethan said.

"Your science teacher is a dr.? Hum it is not one of my old teachers then," Zack said.

"No way, Dr. O may know a lot about dinosaurs but he did not live with them," Connor said as Kira elbowed him in the gut and everyone gave him a dirty look. "What?" He said.

"I am not that old," Zack said.

"You got to forgive him, he likes to put his foot in his mouth," Ethan joked.

"Hey, where is Dr. O? He is usually here to hear me sign," Kira said while Tommy put one of his fingers up against his mouth while he snuck up behind Zack.

"I am sure Tommy is just running behind," Hayley said noticing what he was doing.

"What are you thinking about Uncle?" Ethan asked seeing Zack deep in thought.

"It is actually quit silly. I was just thinking how this Dr. O is from Angel Grove and his first name is Tommy and nah it can't be," Zack said.

"It can't be what?" Kira asked.

"I just had this crazy thought that your science teacher could be an old friend of mine from high school, Tommy Oliver," Zack said.

"It really is not that crazy," Tommy said standing right behind Zack as he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Tommy man, how long have you been behind me?" Zack asked greeting him with a hand slap.

"Long enough to hear Conner calling us, and our high school teachers old," Tommy said sending a look in Conner's direction.

"So what kind of Dr. are you now?" Zack asked.

"I am a Dr. in Paleontology," Tommy said.

"You a Dino Dr., I figured Billy would do something like that but, you?" Zack said.

"Well, people do not always turn out like you think they will. So, what brings you here?" Tommy asked changing the subject.

"Oh yea, well, since I have already told Ethan, I am now engaged," Zack said.

"Congrats I am happy for you. So, who is the lucky lady?" Tommy asked.

"It is Angelia," Zack said.

"**THE** Angelia from high school?" Tommy asked.

"Yep," Zack said.

"You know her Dr. O? Ethan asked.

"Yeah, Zack was crazy about her back then," Tommy said.

"Speaking of the good old days, I heard you and Kim broke up during senior year," Zack said.

"**AUGH**," Tommy groan.

"Who's Kim?" Conner asked.

"Kim is an old friend of mine, and his high school sweetheart," Zack said.

"You had a high school sweetheart? Sounds like you were not a _PLAYER_," Conner smirked.

"Well, Conner when you find someone that you truly care for, no one else maters, besides Zack here was _THE player _back in the day," Tommy said pointing to Zack.

"Hey man, you know I spent those two years trying to get Angelia to notice me," Zack said.

"Was that before you went to Switzerland?" Ethan asked.

"I figured he tried to get her when he was in Switzerland," Tommy joked.

"What were you doing in Switzerland?" Kira asked as she remembered the video but she asked anyways.

"Two of our friends and I were chosen to attend the World Peace Summit there," Zack said.

"By the way, where is Angelia?" Tommy asked.

"She is back in Angel Grove. Her family has an emergency that she went back for," Zach said.

"Well, I hope things get better for her and her family," Ethan said.

"I don't know if they will," Zack said.

Haley announced to the crowd that Kira was taking the stage as everyone clapped. She played a few songs then after she got done, Tommy and Zack went back to Tommy's to talk about their Power Rangers days. After a while, Zack went back to Ethan's house.

**What do you guys think, should this be a oneshot or should I make this into a multi chapter story? Did you think that it would be about another one of the MMPR being relate to one of the Diino Thunder Rangers?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this a multa chapter story.**

The next morning, Ethan showed Zack around town. While they were in the park, a group of Tyrannodrones showed up.

"ETHAN, GO HIDE I WILL TAKE CARE OF THESE THINGS!" Zack said as Ethan followed his uncle's orders.

"Dr. O, Uncle Zack is in trouble. He is taking on a group of Tyrannodrones by himself and he told me to hide," Ethan said into his commentator.

"Morph and join him, I will get the others and join you," Tommy said as Ethan did just that.

Zack was glad to see Ethan show up as he 'drones were more then he could handle. A short time later, Tommy, Conner, and Kira showed up ready for battle. The Dino Thunder Rangers easily took out the 'drones. After the fight, Zack approached Tommy.

"Wow, another Black Ranger, you know I was the original one," Zack said.

"Aw, so you are Zack Taylor, it is so nice to meet one of the originals," Tommy said trying not to reveal himself to Zack.

"Man, you have got to teach me some of those moves," Ethan said.

"Maybe someday, but first I like to get to know you guys," Zack said.

"Um you should know that a ranger is not supposed to reveal their self," Tommy said.

"I know that, but we are part of the ranger family," Zack said.

"You can say that again," Tommy and Ethan, mumbled.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"Um, nothing," Tommy said.

"Anyways, I have to find my nephew, he was showing me around town until we got attacked," Zack said as Ethan found a place to un-morph and walked up to Zack.

A short time later, Ethan and Zack were almost at the Cyberspace Café when Zeltrax, Elsa, and some Tyrannodrones showed up.

"Oh man not again," Zack said as Ethan thought the same thing.

"GET HIM!" Elsa ordered pointing at Zack.

Two 'drones grabbed Zack, he tried to break free but it was no use. He vanished with them, Elsa, and Zeltrax.

"Dr. O, some Tyrannodrones captured Uncle Zack in front of Hayley's, Ethan said into his communicator.

"Meet me in the lair," Tommy said before he contacted Conner and Kira to come to his house.

"What would Mesogog want with Uncle Zack?" Ethan asked once got into the lair.

"Probably what he always wants, the gems. I bet he is using Zack as bait for them," Tommy said.

"You know, I as going to say the same thing," Conner said as everyone shot him a look. "What? I was," he said.

"We have to find an invisiportal at get to Messagog's island," Tommy said.

The three rangers agreed.

"I found one!" Hayley said.

"You did where?" Tommy asked.

"Yea there is one a mile north of here," she said.

"Ok guys lets take the Raptor Cycles. I will ride with Conner," Tommy said.

The rangers morphed before heading to the invisiportal.

_**Hold on Uncle Zack we are on our way**._ Ethan thought.

Once we get there, we will probably have to fight Messagog and the goons," Tommy said as he hopped onto Conner's bike.

"So you were a Power Rangers years ago, well I bet the rangers will come to your rescue, but none of you will leave here the way you came in," Messagog said to Zack.

"Man what is your deal? Is it taking over the world?" Zack asked while trying to figure a way out from bring strap to the table.

"No, I am going to turn the Earth back to the days of the dinosaurs," Messagog said.

"That is different," Zack said as an alarm went off.

"What is going on?" Messagog asked.

"It appears we have company coming," Elsa said pointing to a computer screen that shows the rangers on there way to the portal.

"Alright you are going to go down!" Zack said.

"Well, this is the spot, I think it will open up any minute," Tommy said as the portal opened up and the rangers went through it without any thought.

"Yes we made it!" Everyone said.

"OK now everyone be on the look out for Messagog or any of his goons I don't think we can rescue Zack without a fight," Tommy said.

"Are you looking for me?" Elsa asked.

"Not quite, but you will do for now," Ethan said.

"You guys take on Elsa, I will try to find Zack, Tommy said.

Kira took Elsa on by herself then Zeltrax and some Tyrannodrones showed up. Ethan and Conner took on the Tyrannodrones until Elsa gave up her fight and her and Zeltrax went back to Messagog leaving Kira to help fight the Tyrannodrones.

"The black ranger, I am glade to see you," Zack said as Tommy freed him from the table before Messagog, Elsa, and Zeltrax showed up.

"Are you ready to show them what two black rangers can do?" Tommy asked as Zack shook his head in agreement.

Zack and Tommy took the three on until Conner contacted Tommy to tell him that there was a portal near them.

"We need to move fast," Tommy said as he and Zack made it just in time.

"Man that was close," Zack said.

"We are glad you are ok," Ethan said as the others agreed.

"I am going to my sister's house, hopefully my nephew is there," Zack said.

"I am going to head home myself," Ethan said when Zack got far enough he could not hear him.

The next day after school, the rangers and Hayley were in Tommy's lab disusing their previous day's battle and their day at school.

"Why can't I use Wikipedia as one of my sources for the report?" Conner asked.

"Conner, it is a source that anyone can put information on. It is better that you use a source that is more creditable, Tommy said.

"Leave it up to the jock to want to get by using Wikipedia," Ethan snickered.

"TOMMY ARE YOU HERE?" Zack yelled from up stairs.

"What is Uncle Zack doing here? I thought he went back home today." Ethan said.

"Everything should be ok as long as he does not pull on the Triceratops mouth that opens the trap door," Kira said looking at Conner.

"Hey if I did not do that, none of this would happen," he said.

"I'll go upstairs while you take the exit," Tommy said before they heard the trap door open.

"Tommy what is going on down here?" Zack asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy and the three rangers were speechless.

"Yo check this place out, it reminds me of the old Command Center but with an old dinosaur cave in a teacher's basement kind of feel," Zack said.

"Do you like it?" Tommy asked.

"Yea man it is tight. Billy boy would love this," Zack said.

"Yea I miss the Command Center so much that I tried to make a prehistoric looking one," Tommy said.

"Now if the Power Rangers knew about this place, they might want four poles similar to the old Batman TV show so they can slide down here when they need to," Zack joked.

"That would be so awesome," Conner said. "Wait, did I just say that out loud?" he asked.

"Like you three are the Power Rangers. I know there are four of them, and I doubt Tommy here would be a ranger again," Zack said half hearty.

"Guys, I think the jig is up," Tommy said.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira morphed in front of Zack. Then they took their helmets off.

"Ethan, you're a Power Ranger?" Zack asked.

"Yes, mom and dad do not know," Ethan said.

"Hey man, that is cool, your mom and grandparents never knew that I was," Zack said.

"I guess it was meant to be a family thing," Conner said.

"You guys do not have an evil ranger to fight against do you?" Zack asked.

"No we do not," Ethan said.

"An evil ranger, I did not know that could be possible," Kira said.

"Oh it is possible," Zack said as he looked at Tommy.

"I do not mean to change the subject, but I thought you already left," Ethan said.

"I decided to stop here to say bye to Tommy before I left by the way, who is your mentor? We had a space alien as ours," Zack said.

"O um… ours is a human," Ethan said.

"Well guess the sight of a giant blue head in a tube is a 90's thing," Zack joked.

"Zordon is gone," Tommy said.

"Oh, man I did not know, wait, how do you know that?" Zack asked.

"It's a long story," Tommy said.

"Wait a minute, are you their mentor?" Zack asked Tommy.

"Yes I am, and unlike Zordon, I did not choose the guys. The power source chose them," Tommy confessed.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"It is a long story, besides do you have any stories about Dr. O from back in the day?" Conner asked as Kira elbowed him in the gut and Tommy gave him a death stare.

"I sure do, but I am interested in you guys. Why is there not a pink ranger?" Zack asked.

"I did not find a pink gem. You see, they all have a gem that holds their powers sort of like our old power coins except the gems are the ranger's colors and they have powers that we never had," Tommy said.

"Wait, you found a red, blue, yellow, and black gem? When and where?" Zack asked.

"Years ago on a dig I did not find the black gem with the others, it showed up in Messagog lab and I took it from him," Tommy said.

"Good thing you got into the hands of good and not evil, I would hate the idea of another you from back in the day. Say, who is the black ranger?" Zack asked.

"Whatever you do, PLEASE do not laugh or tell the public," Tommy said before he morphed.

"I do not believe it. My nephew is being mentored by one of the best Power Rangers. By the way, what is that your third color?" Zack asked.

"It is my fourth one, during Senior Year, and a little while after graduation, I was the red ranger," Tommy said.

"Ah yes, I remember hearing something about that and, next time you might want to try blue," Zack joked.

"Very funny," Tommy said.

"Let's see here, Tommy is a mentor and a ranger again do you have a robot to help you?" Zack asked.

"No, but I do have a tech adviser. Hayley, from the Cyberspace Café, is ours, and no we do not teleport. Neither one of us could come up with that," Tommy said.

"That's no fun," Zack smirked.

"Being a ranger is not all fun," Tommy said.

"True, so does anybody else know about this?" Zack asked.

"You are the only one," Tommy said.

"Wait until they find out," Zack said.

"Yea about that," Tommy said.

"Oh, ok I won't tell. I bet they would laugh if they found out anyways," Zack said.

"I do not want to find out," Tommy said.

"So, how long has this team been active?" Zack asked.

"We have been active rangers for about a month," Conner said.

"You guys have a lot ahead of you," Zack said.

"I agree," Tommy said.

"So what can you tell us about Dr. O?" Conner asked.

_**What is he going to say? **_Tommy thought.

"Boy do I have a lot of stories, but I won't embarrass him to much," Zack said as the group went upstairs.

"Gee thanks," Tommy sarcastically said.

"For starters, he had a mullet when he moved to Angel Grove our freshmen year," Zack said.

"You a mullet, that's funny," Conner said laughing with the others.

"If he ever turns evil again, then he is bad news," Zack said.

"That was out of my hands," Tommy noted.

"If any of you spar against him, chances are that you will lose," Zack said.

"Was he that good?" Ethan asked.

"He is one of the best karate fighters I have ever seen," Zack said.

Just then, Zack's phone started to ring Angelia's name showed up on the caller ID.

Save by the ring Tommy thought.

"Hey guys, I have to go Tommy, it was nice to see you again and make sure Ethan stays out of trouble," Zack said.

"That won't be to hard," Tommy said.

"Conner Kira it was nice to meet you two," Zack said.

"It is so nice to meet an old teammate and friend of Dr. O's," Kira said as Conner agreed.

"Ethan, you be good, and I will see you soon," Zack said.

"Will do," Ethan said.

"Shortly after Zack left, the rangers heard a loud crash.

"What the heck was that?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out," Tommy said as everyone agreed.

The rangers found an alien spaceship had crash landed in the woods a few miles from Tommy's house.

"I am going to investigate if anything comes out and you guys back me up if I need it," Tommy said.

"RIGHT!" The teens said.

Suddenly a door opened up and something started to walk out.

**What is in the spaceship and is it a friend or a foe? Find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not do this but Megagalvatron12, if I get stuck for an idea I might bring in Scorpina or someone like that. sernity1806, I am sure you were joking but it is not the Astro Megaship.**

A few seconds after the spaceship's door opened, a human looking creature walked out.

"Salutations and greetings, I come in peace as I have spent the last several years in outer space, mostly on a planet called Aquitar; it is an aquatic based planet where the inhabitants need H2O to survive. I have also visited and made myself get acquainted with beans from other planets such as Edenoi, Triforia, KO-35, Eltar, Mirinoi, and Phaedos. These are planets which I highly doubt you have ever heard of," a male who appeared to be Tommy's age with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Why yes actually, I have heard of them, I myself have been to Edenoil and Phaedos. You look familiar, are you from Earth?" Tommy asked.

"Why yes, I am from Angel Grove, California. From the looks of things, it appears that I have not landed back in Angel Grove. Could you tell me where have I have landed by chance?" The male asked.

"You are in Reefside, California," Tommy said.

"I see it appears that the coordinates which I sat, were off. Anyways, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is William Cranston but I go by Billy," the male said.

"Billy? It is me Tommy. Tommy Oliver," Tommy said.

"Tommy? Wow man you have changed. I did not recognize you with out your long hair," Billy said.

"Yea, I got it cut several years back. So, what made you decide to come back to Earth?" Tommy asked.

"Several factors played into my decision. One being that I missed you and the rest of the rangers and I also missed my family. By the way, how long have you lived in Reefside?" Billy asked.

"I have not lived here to long. It is great to have you back. Oh, these are three of my students; Conner, Ethan, and Kira," Tommy introduced everyone.

"Your students, what do you teach them?" Billy asked.

"I teach high school science," Tommy said.

"I figured you would be a teacher of something, but I did not know that you chose science," Billy said.

"Well, I am a dr. in Paleontology," Tommy said.

"I never envisioned you going around looking for dinosaur bones," Billy said.

"Well, I guess our time in high school had an impact on what I would do after high school," Tommy said not reveling anything about the team.

"I guess so. Salutations, it is a pleasure to meet you three," Billy said as he greeted the three rangers.

"Hi I guess you two know each other?" Kira asked as Ethan and Conner waved.

"Yeah, Tommy and I went to high school together," Billy said.

"Come on, I'll take you back to my place," Tommy said as the five of them got into his Jeep and Billy thanked him.

"Aug, I think I should have walked back," Ethan said feeling a little cramped.

"Relax Ethan, we are almost to my house," Tommy said.

"You prefer the solitaire lifestyle?" Billy asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I guess I do. You should have known that I am private person," Tommy said.

"I agree by the way, have you heard from any of the old team?" Billy asked as they pulled in Tommy's driveway.

"Yea, I just saw Zack, who is Ethan's uncle, this weekend. He is engaged," Tommy said.

"Oh really, do we know the lucky lady?" Billy asked.

"Yea, it is Angelia," Tommy chuckled.

"That is quite funny, the thought of those two together," Billy said.

"Yes it is," Tommy said as they got out and walked up the steps.

"You know my uncle?" Ethan asked.

"I sure do. I have known him longer then I have known Tommy," Billy said.

"Were you friends with him when he went to Switzerland?" Ethan asked.

"Yes I was," Billy said.

"Billy and I were both friends of his when he left," Tommy said.

"Speaking of our old friends, did you and Kim ever get back together?" Billy asked.

"We tried, but we could not work things out," Tommy said.

"Well Dr. O, we are going to leave. We'll see you tomorrow," Conner said.

"Ok you three have a good night," Tommy said.

"Did Uncle Zack give you his phone number?" Ethan asked.

"Um no I do not think he did I guess I forgot to ask for it," Tommy said.

"Ok I will give to you," Ethan said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from a drawer and wrote it down before giving it to Tommy and leaving.

"It was nice to meet you Billy," the three teens said together.

"Likewise," Billy said.

Meanwhile back at Billy's spaceship, Cassidy and Devin witness the encounter from a safe distance.

"That was weird. Dr. Oliver and that human looking creature being all friendly with each other," Cassidy said.

"I don't know Cass, did you hear? That guy is human and he had been in outer space for several years. Plus, he is an old friend of Dr. Oliver's," Devin said.

"Hum, you could be right. But I have never heard of those planets before. I think it was a sit up to make us look bad," Cassidy said.

"It does not take much to make that happen," Devin mumbled.

"What did you say?" Cassidy asked in a harsh tone.

"Um nothing, I do not think that would happen. Dr. Oliver does not seem like the kind of guy that likes to make people look bad," Devin said.

"Yea your right or, maybe the two of them set this up to make it look like the good dr. found an alien spaceship," Cassidy said.

"Yea Cass, I do not think he is the kind of guy that wants to be in the spotlight," Devin said.

"Yea you could be right, that does not seem like Dr. Oliver," Cassidy said.

"You have a nice place here Tommy," Billy said.

"Thanks would you like something to eat or drink?" Tommy asked.

"No thank you I am good. This place seems to fit you" Billy said.

"Thanks," Tommy said before the phone rang.

Hayley called Tommy asking him if he was busy.

"I have an old friend visiting that I have not seen in years, other then that I am not real busy. What is going on?" Tommy asked.

"I was in my office, I spotted an energy source that I could not tell what it is or where it is at," she said.

"Ok well keep me update. Bye Hayley," he said before he hung up.

"Is there a problem?" Billy asked.

"Oh no, I am sure it is nothing," Tommy said.

"So what were you doing with those three students earlier?" Billy asked.

"Oh Ethan brought Zack out here so we could talk before he went back to L.A., Conner came here to try to get an extension on a paper I just assigned today, and I have no idea why Kira was here I think one of the guys made here come," Tommy said making something up that sounded good.

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy, I just got off the phone with my step sister, how would you like to go on a blind date?" Hayley asked.

**What is the energy source Hayley found? What will Tommy say about the blind date? Who is Hayley's step sister? You will know when I finish the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guyys, I have modified this chapter and I hope it is easer to read. I had do this chapter on a different program then the other chapters. Plus I was without power and internet for a little bit this week. Btw I live in the midwest.**

"Hay, I am against the idea the idea of blind dates," Tommy said.

"A lot of guys say that," she said.

"Well with work and my "extra curricular activity" I do not have time for a dating life," he said.

"Extra curricular activity?" Is that you are calling it?" She asked.

"You know what I mean, besides one of my friends from high school is here," he said.

"Did this friend do the "extra curricular activity" with you in high school?" She asked.

"Yes, but he does not know what I am doing now days," Tommy said.

"Is it Ethan's uncle?" She asked.

"No, but the three of us were friends in high school," he said.

"Oh, one of those guys, I gotcha," she said.

Tommy looked at Billy when a smile came upon his face when he said to Hayley,"Although, I do believe you two would be perfect for each other."

_**What the heck is he talking about?**_ Billy wondered.

**"THOMAS OLIVER, I HAVE A VERY SUCCESSFUL BUSNESS NOT TO MENTION I HELP YOU WITH YOUR TEAM. YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH WHO SHOULD BE TRYING TO SET ME UP ON A BLIND DATE!" She yelled.**

"I take that as a no then," he said.

"Look Tommy, I am going to be closing up early so I can come over and try to locate the energy

source," she said before she hung up.

"Is there a problem?" Billy asked.

"Just pull on the T Rex jaw and follow me," Tommy instructed pointing to the module.

Billy did so which opened the trap door."You do not like people going down into your basement do you?" Billy asked as they walked downstairs.

"You could say that," Tommy said.

"This place is amazing, but why is it decorated like an accent ruins?" Billy asked.

"Oh um, I wanted to go for something different," Tommy said.

"Are these what I think that are?" Billy asked as he walked over to the Raptor Riders.

"They are electric raptor fused with with raptor DNA," Tommy said wondering how Zack did not find them.

"You know, we could of used something like these back in the day especially when the Command Center's power was out," Billy said.

"Yea, but the Shark and Zeo Jet Cycles worked," Tommy said.

"I agree even though I did not use the jet cycles," Billy said before he pressed a button the reveal the Raptor Cycles.

_**I think he just uncovered what I am hiding.**_ Tommy thought.

"I am going out on a limb here and guessing that there are active Power Rangers, and you are

their mentor. Am I right?" Billy asked.

"You are right on both parts," Tommy confessed.

"Let me take another guess. This is your "extra curricular activity?" Billy asked.

"Yup," Tommy said.

"So are those kids that I met earlier, are they the rangers?" Billy asked.

"Yea, actually, they are 3/4 of the team," Tommy said.

"Oh really, I like to meet the fourth member if I can," Billy said.

_**Well, he was bound to find out sooner or later**_. Tommy thought before he morph.

"I do not be leave it, you can not stay away from the power can you?" Billy asked amazed to see

his one time teammate back in action.

"Believe me, I did not chose to be an active ranger again," Tommy said.

"Oh really," Billy said.

"Yea, our power source chose us," Tommy said.

"How so?" Billy asked as Hayley came downstairs.

"Tommy, what are you doing revealing yourself to none rangers?" She asked.

"He was eventually going to find out, plus he discovered the Raptor Riders and cycles," Tommy said.

"Is this your friend from high school?" She asked.

"Yea Hayley, I like you to meet Billy Cranston. Billy, this is Hayley, she is like you because she is out tech person," Tommy said as the two of them greeted each other and shook hands.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Billy asked.

Tommy told him how they met while Hayley started to look for the power source.

"Tommy, come here," she said.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"I found a white dino gem. I still can not find its location yet, but it should be safe as long as Mesogog or one of his goon find it," she said.

"Mesogog is our villain," Tommy said to Billy.

"What about the dino gem's?" Billy asked.

"They are our power source," Tommy said.

"So if this Mesogog gets a hold of the gem then," Billy said."It could spell trouble in the form of an evil ranger," Tommy said finishing Billy's statement.

"Just like you in 1993," Billy said.

"It could be worse," Tommy said.

"Tommy, call the rangers, they need to know what is going on. Oh by the way, you can un morph now," Hayley said.

"Right," Tommy said.

When the teens got there, Tommy informed them that Billy knows about them being rangers and he also told them about the dino gem.

"We can not let this gem get in the wrong hands," Conner said.

"As long as we find it, it will not," Tommy said.

"I hate to think what would happen if there is an evil ranger," Kira said.

"Let me tell you just from experience, it is not good,"Billy said.

"If there is an evil ranger whoever it will be, probably will regret what they do if they are turned good," Tommy said.

"You two know this how?" Ethan asked.

"I was once an evil ranger," Tommy said.

"If we did not break the spell on him, then there is no telling what would of happened," Billy said.

"This is getting beyond creepy," Kira said.

_**If the evil ranger is a guy and Kira falls for him, it could be just like Kim and I. **_Tommy thought.

"Well great, just what we do not need. another tough foe," Conner said with a smirk.

"We need to find the gem before that happens," Tommy reminded him.

"I do not know how long you three have been rangers, but your battles are going to get a lot tougher, Billy said.

"He's right," Tommy said.

"How will we know who the evil ranger is if there will be one?" Kira asked.

"Well, when Tommy first became a ranger, he just moved to Angel Grove," Billy said.

"Trent," Kira mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has a little bit of humor.**

The rangers spent the next week battling Elsa, Zeltrax, Tyrannodrones, and Mesogog's monsters. During the same time, Hayley and Billy kept on trying to locate the white dino gem. Tommy tried to help during his free time, but the three of them could not find it.

"Man how hard can this gem be to find?" Tommy asked.

"Perhaps it is hidden in some protected barrier," Billy said.

"I bet you are right, when Mesogog had the black gem, it was protected in some clear rock," Tommy said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Billy asked.

"I guess I thought this gem would be easier to find," Tommy said.

Meanwhile, Conner and Kira were at the Cyberspace Cafe. Ethan told them he had something to do before joining them.

"How do you think Dr. O and Billy are coming along on locating the gem?" Conner asked.

"I have no idea. I do not think Mesogog, or his group, have found it either. If they have, then it has not been used yet," Kira said.

A short time later, Ethan walked in.

"It is about time you showed up," Conner said.

"Sorry bro, but I just came from Wal Mart. While I was there, I picked up this," Ethan said holding up a cell phone.

"Wow you got a new cell phone," Conner sarcastically said.

"It is not just new, it is my first," Ethan said,

"Wait dude, you are a senior in high school, and you just now bought a cell phone. That is wack," Conner said.

"Well I did not think I needed one until now. Besides, my little sister has one," Ethan said.

"She is a freshmen in high school. Why does she need one?" Conner asked.

"I don't know. She is a teenage girl and they like to talk on the phone, go figure," Ethan said.

"**HELLO!** I am a teenage girl also and you do not see me on the phone all the time," Kira said.

"Yea, well you have more important things to do," Ethan said.

"Yea like saving the world," Kira said.

"And making sure you look good for Trent," Conner joked.

"I recent that remark," she said.

"We know you resemble that remark," Conner said.

"I could kick your but," she told Conner.

"OOOO I am scared," Conner said.

"GUYS stop fighting," Ethan said.

"So, have you called anyone yet?" Kira asked Ethan.

"Not yet," he said.

"Dude, you know what you should do? Call up your sister, and hang up when she answers," Conner joked.

"That's dumb. What are you ten?" Kira asked.

"Actually, that is brilliant. I am going to call her up right now," Ethan said as Kira let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" A man's voice said on the other end.

Without saying a thing, Ethan's face turned red and he hung up as fast as he could.

"I am guessing you did not get your sister," Kira said.

"No, but if the person that I did get finds out what happen, I could be in major trouble," Ethan said.

"Who did you call?" Conner asked.

Just then, their communicators went off.

"Do any of you know who has a cell phone number of 555-5555? They called me and hung up without saying anything," Tommy said.

"No, that number does not ring a bell," Ethan said.

"Have you two found anything new?" Kira asked.

"No not yet. Billy and I were searching, then my cell phone rang," Tommy said.

"Keep us up to date," Kira said.

"Will do," Tommy said.

"Dude you called Dr. O? You are so busted if he finds out," Conner said.

"Yea I know," Ethan said.

"Guys, we found a dino egg that is near the beach," Tommy said.

"We are on it,"Conner said.

When the rangers got there, they found Elsa looking for the egg.

"Well well well, if it is the Power Rangers. Only one of us will leave here with the egg," she said.

"Yea and it will be us," Conner said.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Elsa hissed as a group of Tyrannodrones appeared. "ATTACK!" She ordered.

The rangers fought the Tyrannodrones while Elsa looked for the egg. A short time later, Tommy showed up.

"That egg does not belong to you," Tommy told her.

"We'll see about that," she said.

During a fierce battle between Elsa and Tommy, Zeltrax showed up. Him and Conner spotted the egg at the same time . Conner used his supper speed to get to it before Zeltrax could. As Conner threw it to Kira, Elsa intercepted it and vanished.

"Oops, that was not suppose to happen," Conner said.

What is in that egg?" Kira asked.

"My guess is another auxiliary zord," Tommy said.

"You mean like the Cephalazord?" Ethan asked.

"Exactly," Tommy said.

"This could be very bad," Conner said.

"Ok you three go back to what you were doing before," Tommy said.

"Right," they chorused.

"We finally done it. We now have our own zord!" Mesosgog said.

"Yes we do master, but how do we use it?" Elsa asked.

"Once we open the egg up, we send it down and it will do the rest," Mesosgog said.

"What if the rangers get control of it?" She asked.

"How would they get control of it?" He hissed as Elsa just shrugged her shoulders.

A short time later, the Dimetrrozord was unleashed.

"Tommy, come check this out," Hayley said pointing to the computer screen in the dino lab.

"I don't believe it. They have their own zord," Billy said.

"If we play our cards right, it can be very useful for us," Tommy said.

Tommy called the three rangers, and the four of them went downtown. Conner, Ethan, and Kira formed the Thundersaurus Megazord to stop the Dimetrozord. Tommy was out of the way using his morpher to try to control the Dimetrozord. The zord caused a lot of damage, using its blade to cut into buildings, cutting down trees, it knocked down a few power lines, and its tail smashed everything else in its path.

"Ah ha. I finally got it," Tommy said in excitement as the zord broke free from Mesogog's control. "Wait until you three see what this thing can do," he said before he gave the command for it to join the Thundersaurus Megazord and now form the Triceramax Megazord.

"All right that is sweet," all three of them chorused.

"So much for that," Elsa said.

"Somehow, I am going to blame you for this," Mesogog hissed.

That evening, Tommy and Billy went to a local pizza place.

"Is something bothering you?" Tommy asked.

"There is this woman who, since I have been back, I have developed a feeling for. I do not know how to explain it," Billy said.

"Sounds like you like someone. Lucky for you. I can help you out," Tommy said.

"Thanks, but you are no Casanova," Billy said.

"I did manage to have a relationship with Kim while we were rangers," Tommy said.

"Affirmative, but you were not the smoothest of the male gender," Billy said.

Tommy and Billy continued their convocation about Tommy and Kim.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you do not mind another chapter so soon. Also, I put a poll up on my profile. A part of this chapter is sort of like an epasoide of Dino Thunder.**

"Where's Mesogog?" Elsa asked Zeltrax.

"Still in his human form I suppose why?" Zeltrax asked.

"I think I have something that will be of use for us," she said.

"A shiny black rock?" He asked.

"No you cyborg, there is some kind of energy in this rock," she said.

"What kind of energy?" He asked.

"It does not matter. All that matters is that it might be enough to give us the upper hand," she said.

At Anton Mercer's house. Anton was in his study when Trent walked in.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Anton asked.

"Yea it was ok," Trent said.

"Look Trent, every since I became your legal guardian, I knew that I would have to make some tough parenting decisions, for one, I do not approve of you wanting to be an artist after high school. Drawling is fine, for a hobby, but you need to be realistic with your choice about your life after high school," Anton said.

"But dad, you see me drawling as a waited opportunity I don't. All I know right now is that I have found something that I am good at," Trent said.

"In life you do not always get to do what you are good at. Besides, if something happens to me, I am leaving you in charge of the company," Anton said.

"What do you mean if something should happen to you? Are you ok?" Trent asked.

"I am fine for now, but you never know when something happens and you are unable to do what you have done. Now go, I have work to do," Anton said.

"Yea I have work to do also," Trent said.

As Trent was walking down the hall, a portal opened up in Anton's study. Anton got sucked into it.

"Dad," Trent said as he walked back into the study only to find Anton gone.

_**Where did he go? **_He thought. A few seconds later, the same portal opened up and it sucked Trent into it. The next thing Trent knew, he was in what looked like some kind of lab. He was walking around to find a way out, when he came across the same shiny rock that Elsa had. Only this time, there was a hole in the rock, like someone had broken it. A short time later, a stream of white energy came out of the rock and it went into Trent. He started to feel some sort of pain flowing through his body. A bracelet flew onto his arm, and a white morpher appeared. Trent had became the white dino ranger. The next thing he knew, he was in Reefside causing havoc on innocent people.

"Tommy, come quick," Hayley said.

"Oh my goodness, Mesogog found the white dino gem before we did," he mumbled.

"Whoever, this ranger is, he is going to need a lot of work from the team to get him good," Billy said.

"I'll call the others and we will try to put a stop to him," Tommy said.

A short time later, the four rangers were downtown.

"So what are we going to be facing?" Kira asked.

"You'll see. I must warn you, it won't be pretty," Tommy said.

"Woo, does anyone know this guy?" Ethan asked as everyone said no.

The white ranger took on the dino rangers. The dino rangers suddenly channeled their Super Dino Mode.

"Wow, we could of used that back in the day," Billy said as him and Hayley watched while in the lab.

The white ranger, used his Drago sword to throw gold beams of light in the shape of arrows at the four rangers. The arrows knocked the rangers down as the white ranger just laughed at them.

"I'll see you later," The white ranger said in an evil tone.

"This dude is though," Ethan said as he finally got enough strength to stand up.

"We have to work together, we can defeat this guy," Tommy said.

"So now what?" Conner asked.

"Go back home, I will alert you if something comes up," Tommy said.

An hour later, the white ranger discovered a dino egg. He took it the abandon warehouse to try to hatch it. While Billy went to go get some Chines food, Tommy was alerted to what was going on.

_**This guy moves fast**_ he thought.

"Guys, the white ranger is trying to hatch a zord," Tommy said through his communicator.

"Where his he at?" Ethan asked.

"It looks like he is at the abandon warehouse," Tommy said.

"Should we meet you there?" Kira asked.

"Yea, but first let me let Billy and Hayley know what's going on," Tommy said at the three rangers agreed.

By the time the four dino rangers got there, the white ranger hatched the Dragozord.

"This can not be good," Tommy said.

"Since when did the bad guys get their own zords?" Conner asked.

"Hey Tommy, is any of this bringing back bad memories?" Billy asked.

"I try to block those out," he said as the Dragozord took flight.

"It is zord time," Conner said.

"Hayley found a nice little surprise that just might come in handy soon. If you guys need any help, we got two extra zords that might help," Tommy said as the three rangers cheered before they joined their zords and formed the megazord.

The white ranger had another idea instead of fighting the dino rangers. When Tommy thought the white ranger was going to destroy him, he ended up I the claw of the Dragazord. The white ranger navagated

the zord out of Reefside.

"Where is he taking Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"Billy Hayley, do you two have any idea of where Dr. O is?" Ethan asked.

"Negative. The white ranger seems to be taking him far away," Billy said.

"We will probably be next," Kira said.

"Unless he wants to fight us without Dr. O around," Conner said.

The Dragozord, with Tommy in the claw, flew for an hour when the white ranger released Tommy, causing him to fall several mile somewhere far away from Reefside. A few miles below, a free falling Tommy, a

young married couple and a female friend of theirs were setting in the back yard having a conversation.

"So Kim, have you revived an invitation to Zack's wedding?" The man asked.

"I have not been home today to check my mail, so maybe I will get it today," the woman called Kim said.

"Speaking of Zack, he told me the funniest thing the other day. Apparently, Tommy is back in the ranger business," The man said.

**"WHAT?" **The man's wife and Kim asked.

"Yea, Tommy is the mentor of a group of rangers in Reefside, California. Zack's nephew is one of the rangers," The man said.

"Well what do you know, the man that has been three different colors, is a mentor, the man's wife said.

"That's not all, he is also a ranger himself. I think this time he is the black ranger," the man said.

"Tommy as a ranger again? Man I would love to see that again," Kim said.

"Well 'sis' it is not like he is going to fall out of the sky already morphed," the man joked as Tommy feel two feet away from them.

_**Wow and I though teleporting took a tole on your body after the first time.**_ Tommy thought as he tried to get up unaware to his whereabouts. As soon as Tommy noticed the three people standing not to far

away from him, he was surprised to see who was in front of him.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" He asked.

"Well Mr. Black ranger, you are in Angel Grove California," the man said as Tommy thought that he should reveal himself to his high school friends.

He did not get the reaction that he thought he would after he took his helmet off.

"You were saying Jason," Kim smirked.

"Sounds like you three were expecting me to drop by," Tommy joked.

"Not exactly, we were talking about you being the black ranger," Jason's wife said.

"Who did Zack tell?" Tommy asked in a gruff voice.

"He told me, and I told them. Anyways, it is nice to see you again bro," Jason said.

"Yea I agree, but I did not mean to drop by like that," Tommy said.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Billy asked.

"Is that who I think it is, and if it is where is he?" Jason's wife asked.

"More importantly, if it is him, when did he get back?" Jason asked.

" Kathrine, if you think it is Billy, then you are correct, and he got back a few weeks ago," Tommy said.

"Where was he?" Kim asked.

"It's a long story," Jason said.

"Yea, I am ok," Tommy said.

"Tommy, what are you doing with your helmet off? Do you want strangers to know who you are?" Hayley asked.

"It's ok guys, I am in the company of old friends. By the way Billy, I sense a _'welcome home party'_ coming in your honor," Tommy said.

"_A welcome home party' _in my honor Tommy, where are you?" Billy asked.

"He is in some very familiar territory," Jason said.

"Jason?" Billy asked.

"Yea it's me," Jason said.

"Is anyone else there?" Billy asked.

"Well since I dropped in, it is now two reds and two pinks," Tommy said.

_**A red and two pinks?**_ Billy thought.

"Who could he be talking about?" Kira asked.

"We know he is not with Uncle Zack," Ethan said before Billy figured it out.

"Good thing Jason is there, because I hate to be you around Kim and Kat without anyone to protect you," Billy joked.

"This has been a strange day," Tommy said.

"The kids agree with you," Hayley said.

"Come on bro, I'll give you a lift back home," Jason said.

"Thanks bro," Tommy said.

"Can we come too?" Kim asked.

"I am ok with it, as long Tommy is," Jason said.

"I sure am," he said as the four of them got into Kat and Jason's car and drove to Reefside.

On the way there, Tommy filled the three in on how the Dino Thunder team got started and how he got to be a ranger again. When the four of them arrived at Tommy's house, Jason, Kat, and Kim met Hayley and the three young rangers, and they spent a few hours catching up with Billy.


	8. Chapter 8

**There are some references to some of the previous chapters and there is a refernce to one of the epoisodes.**

The next morning, Tommy went to Hayley's Cyberspace for some breakfast. He was hopping for a more 'normal' day then the day before.

"So that was Kim, Kat, and Jason," Hayley said referring to the trio from yesterday.

"Yea, You have now met all but one of the original six," Tommy said.

"I can not wait to meet the rest of the old team," she said.

"Well now that Billy is back on Earth, I think a reunion could be in the works," he said.

"Speaking of Billy...," she said sheepishly.

"You have a thing for him don't you?" He asked.

"What makes you ask?" She asked.

"I noticed the look in you face when I said his name. Also, the tone in your voice when you said his name," Tommy said.

"Ok I admit, I have developed some feelings for him," Hayley admitted.

"**I KNEW IT!** I think I can help you two get together," Tommy said.

"Oh really, from what I heard, about you back in high school, you were not the sharpest tool in the shed. Also,you were not exactly Mr. Romantic," she snickered.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"My step-sister, that I tried to set you up with, told me. By the way, had you agreed to the blind date, it would not of been a blind date," she said.

"Your step-sister knows me?" Tommy sheepishly asked.

"Yep, she was a teammate of yours," Hayley said.

"Pink or yellow?" Tommy sheepishly asked.

"I think she was pink," Hayley said.

Well that narrows it down to two. Tommy thought.

"Why don't you go on to work and think about it," Hayley suggested

Tommy did not object because he figured that id he did not leave then he might be late. A short time later, Billy walked into the cafe. Hayley hired him to help her at the cafe. Tommy, Billy, and Hayley all agreed that Billy would be a second technical person for the team.

"Seeing a few of my old teammates last night made me realize that being away from Earth has caused me to miss out on a lot things in my friend's lives," he said.

"I bet," she said.

"So how did you like meeting Jason, Kat and Kim?" he asked.

"I found the three of them to be good people," she said.

"Yea they are great," he said.

"Although I have met Kim before," she said.

"Really, how did this take place?" He asked.

"My mom and I were living in Oakland when her and Kim's dad met," she said.

"Was this before or after Kim's parents divorced?" Billy asked.

"It was sometime after," she said.

"What was your parent's marriage status at the time?" He asked.

"My dad died five years earlier," she said.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," he said.

"Thanks, it happened a long time ago," she said.

"So, how did your mom and Kim's dad meet?" Billy asked.

"I am not for sure. They had been seeing each other for a couple of months before I met him," she said.

"Did they git married?" He asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I see," he said.

"Kim and I have gotten close and sometime after she left, she told me that she was a ranger," Hayley said.

"Did you know Tommy at the time?" He asked.

"Not really, we had just met," she said.

"Did you have any idea that were a part of the same team?" He asked.

"Not at first, but after Tommy and I got to know each other a little better, he talked about her a lot," she said.

"Sounds like he still had feelings for her," he said.

"That is exactly what I thought at the time," she said.

"How did you know that Tommy was talking about the same Kim?" Billy asked.

"Just by some of the things he said. When he said that they lived in Angel Grove and she was a gymnast that moved to Florida to train for the Pan Gobble Games, I started to wonder. It was not until last night when she called me, after she got home, that I figured it out," she said.

"Fascinating," he said.

"I guess it is she said.

The two of them changed the subject before they got the cafe ready for the crowd of teenagers coming in that afternoon. Meanwhile, Tommy spent all of his free time trying to figure out who Hayley's step-sister is.

"Is something wrong Dr. O?" Ethan asked after class when the three dino rangers walked up to Tommy's desk.

"What? Oh um nothing. It is just that Hayley told me that her step-sister and I were in high school together," Tommy said.

"Did she tell you who it is?" Kira asked.

"No, she wants me to try to figure it out,"he said.

Man I wish I was in high school with you guys. Those girls that you were with last night were hot," Conner said as Ethan and Kira were in shock and Tommy gave Conner a death glare.

"Don't you have another class to go to?" Tommy asked.

"Um yea we sure do. Come on guys," Kira said trying to get away from Tommy. Ethan ran out before she did and Kira had to make Conner leave.

Once they got into the hallway Conner asked,"What, was it something I said?"

"Apparently you did not feel this way when we watched the video," Kira said.

Kira and Ethan just shook their heads when Ethan said,"Never mind dude. We have to get to class."

After school, Kira, Ethan, and Conner went to Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe when they were greeted by Hayley and Billy.

"So was Tommy's class to hard for you today?" Billy asked.

"No not really, but it might tomorrow, because a certain soccer star could not keep his hormones in check," Kira said.

"Might I ask, what did you do?" Billy asked looking right at Conner.

"After class, all I said was that I wish that I went to high school with you guys because those two girls are hot," Conner said as Billy sighed and shook his head

"What you may not know, is one of those two was Tommy's girlfriend in high school. I think he and the other one were getting close when I left," Billy said as Conner started to blush.

"Wow, I have never seen him blush like this," Kira said as Ethan agreed.

"Dude it sucks to be you right now," Ethan chuckled.

"I take it you three have not been friends very long," Billy said.

"No, we didn't even talk to each other until we got detention," Kira said.

"Tommy filled me in on the rest of the story," Billy said.

"Laugh it up. It ranks right up there with what you did," Conner said to Ethan.

"Ethan, what did you do?" Billy sternly asked.

"Um nothing," he sheepishly said.

"**ETHAN!" **Billy said.

"Fine, I accidentally dialed Dr. O's cell phone number when I meant to call my sister," Ethan confessed.

"So that was you?" I am sure Tommy forgot all about it by now," Billy said as Ethan let out a sigh of relief.

The three young rangers enjoyed the rest of their time at the cafe that afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

The next afternoon, the three young rangers were at Hayley's. Kira was surfing the net looking up news on some music artist, Conner was surfing the net trying to find out if any pro soccer teams were having any tryouts in the area soon, and Ethan was playing a video game.

"**OH MY GODDNES!"** kira screamed.

"What did you find? Is Britney Spears making a comeback?" Conner joked.

"Oh you wish soccer boy anyways, the hottest new musical group Yellow Power is coming here," she said.

"So where will they be at and when are they coming?" Conner asked.

"Let me see, they will be appearing... here at the Cyberspace, and they will be here this weekend," she said. As Hayley walked up to them.

"I guess you heard about the latest musical group coming here?" Hayley asked.

"Yea how did you get them to come?' Kira asked.

"I heard their debut song on the radio and I done some research on them. In my research, I discovered that they both lived in Angel Grove back in the mid to late 90's. So, I called their manager up, and asked if I

could speak with one of them I was surprised that he let me. Then I asked her if she knew Tommy and she said that they both did. That is when I said that I am a friend of Tommy's, and she asked me what is he

doing and where is he. She laughed when I told her that he is a Dr. in Paleontology. She asked me if I have heard of you Kira," Hayley said.

"Wait how do they know about me?" Kira asked.

"I think someone told them about you," Hayley said.

"I bet it was Ethan's uncle," Kira said as Ethan walked up to them.

"What do you think he done?" Ethan wondered.

"This new music duo Yellow Power heard of me, and the only way that I can think of them knowing about me is from him," Kira said.

"If it was Ethan's uncle that told them about you, then I think he did a good thing," Hayley said.

"It does sound like something that he would do," Ethan said.

"So how did you get Yellow Power to come here?" Kira asked.

"Oh right, towards the end of the conversation, I was talking to both of the women and they mentioned how they would like to see Tommy again. That is when we set everything up for them to come here,"

Hayley said.

"Nice," the three chorused before Tommy alerted them that the White Ranger was on the lose.

**"I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF YOU ALREADY!"** The White Ranger said to Tommy in his evil voice.

"Ha you only wish that you did," Tommy replied before Conner Ethan, and Kira showed up.

The white and black rangers fought each other for a little while until the White Ranger called for the Dragozord. The Dino Rangers called for their Dinozords, then they formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. The

Dragozord started to beat up on the megazord until they called for the Steagazord for help.

"Nice, now I have a trick for you, Steagazord join me," The White Ranger said as he was waving his arms.

The Dragozord and Steagazord joined together to form a new megazoed.

"That's not good," Ethan said before Conner for the Cephalazord. (I know that Conner did not call for this one as just the Red Ranger, but it is my story). The Cephalazord for with the megazord for the Cephala

Power Punch. After one punch, the White Ranger left his megazord and challenged Conner to a fight.

"If it is a fight he want's, then it is a fight that he get's," Conner said as they left the megazord.

"Why do you want to fight us, we are all rangers," Kira said.

"True, but you are good, I am evil," The White Ranger said as he left.

"What is his problem?" Conner asked.

"I wish I knew," Tommy said.

"Ugh the White Ranger struck again and we made no effort to get to him," Elsa said.

"You are just as guilty as I am," Zeltrax said.

"Leave me alone," Elsa said as she push Zeltrax out of the way.

"Elsa," Mesogog sad as he walked into the main part of his lab.

"Yes master?" She asked.

"I want you to send down a monster. I do not care what kind of monster it is, as long as it attracts the White Ranger so you and Zeltrax and capture him and bring him here," he said.

"Come on you worthless cyborg, we have work to do," Elsa said.

"What are we going to do?" Zeltrax asked.

"Mesogog wants us to make a monster to attract the White Ranger so we can bring him back here," she said.

"What kind of monster are we going to make?" Zeltrax asked.

"We will see what comes out," Elsa said as she pushed a few buttons on the monster making machine. A short time later, a monster that look like a giant chick crossed with a fish appears.

"Ready for duty," the monster said.

"Go down to Reefside and make the White Ranger fight you then bring him back here," Elsa ordered.

"That might be the funniest looking monster we have made," Zeltrax said after the monster left.

Conner was in the park when the monster appeared. He started laughing as hard as he could at the monster.

"What is so funny kid?" The monster asked.

"You are. You look like a cross between a chicken and a fish," Conner said.

"Laugh all you want, I am searching for the White Ranger," the monster said before Conner called for the rest of the Dino Rangers.

"Look fish face, if the White Ranger shows up, then he shows up," Conner said.

As the Dino Rangers were fighting the monster, Cassidy and Devin were off in the distance when they saw the battle.

"That has got to be the funniest looking monster I have ever seen," Devin said.

"Hush, now get this on film," Cassidy told him.

As the rangers, assembled their Z Rex blaster, the White Ranger shows up.

"Ah, just the ranger I have been looking for," the monster said as a group of Tyrannodrones grabbed the White Ranger and they along with the monster, went back to Mesogog's lab.

"Well, that was weird," Kira said.

"Don't power down just yet guys," Tommy said as he spotted Cassidy and Devin.

"What are those two doing here?" Ethan asked.

"Probably wanting to find out who we are. Let's go back to my place to un morph," Tommy said.

Cassidy and Devin started arguing when the Dino rangers left.

Saturday came and the duo Yellow Power showed up at Hayley's. Shortly after they started signing autographs. Tommy walked in.

"Wow Hay, this place is packed even for a Saturday," he said.

"I have a couple of special guest," she said.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yep, they are right over there," she said as she pointed to two African American women dressed in Yellow.

_**I do not believe this, I better call Billy**_. He thought.

"Is something wrong Tommy?" Hayley asked.

"What? Oh um I am going to make a phone call," he said.

He told Billy to get down to the cafe as soon as possible. Billy did, and was surprised to see who was there.

"It appears that our past is catching up to us," Billy said to Tommy.

"It sure seems like it," he said.

After signing autographs for two hours, the women took a break.

"On my goodness, Tommy? Billy? What are you two doing here?" One of the women asked.

"We live in town and my friend, Hayley, called me here, and I called Billy here," Tommy said.

"It is nice to see you again Tanya," Billy said.

"Yes it is. Aisha! Get over here," Tanya said as Aisha was surprised to see her old friends and former teammates there.

The four of them caught up on their lives, before the women went back to signing autographs. Tommy invited the women to have dinner with him and Bill that evening and they agreed.

"I have been wanting to try that new Mexican restaurant La Piedra," Billy said.

"Mexican sounds good, what do you two think?" Tommy asked.

"Yea sure," Tanya as Aisha said.

**If you know what Piedra means in spanish, then you probably will figure out what happins next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, I am back with chapter 10. I know ssome of you probably would of liked me to contiuned the last chapter, but I did not have a good idea on how to continue. **

The four former rangers made their way to the new Mexican restaurant La Piedra.

"I hope this place is good," Tommy said.

"I heard that the owner is from Mexican heritage," Billy said.

"That makes sense," Aisha said.

The four were at their table not long after they arrived.

"It looks like they have a nice selection," Tommy said as the four of them were looking at the menu.

"Yea, and the prices are not bad," Billy noted.

"Do you know what you want yet, or do you need more time?" The waitress asked.

"Do we need more time guys?" Tommy asked.

"We are going to need a little more time," Tanya said.

"That's fine. Can I get you some drinks?" The waitress asked.

"I will have an ice tea with lemon," Billy said.

"Sweet or unsweetened?' The waitress asked.

"Oh um unsweetened," he said.

"I'll have the same," Tommy said.

"I'll have sweet tea no lemon," Tanya said.

"I will have sweet tea with no lemon also," Aisha said.

"I will be back with you tea's," the waitress said.

"I wonder what Piedra means in English," Aisha said.

"I believe it means rock," Billy said.

"So Tommy, have you had any interesting battles since you have been back in black?" Tanya asked.

"It has only been a few months, but yea their have been a few interesting things pop up," he said.

"Wait, Tommy I did not think you told them your new color," Billy said.

"You are right I did not. There are only four former rangers that know what color I am now," he said.

"The owner of the Cyberspace Cafe also knows," Billy said.

"Well Hayley told me," Tanya said.

"One of the former rangers told me," Aisha said.

"Am I going to have to guess who it was?" Tommy asked.

"I will make it easy for you. It was one of the guys," she said.

"I bet it was Zack," Tommy said.

"Yep," Aisha said before the waitress came back.

"Ok do you know what you want now?" She asked.

"I will have a Enchilada Platter," Tommy said.

"I will have a Chicken Fajita Platter," Billy said.

"I will have a Taco Salad with chicken," Aisha said.

"I will have a Quesadilla Platter," Tanya said.

"So that is a number 5, a number, 3, a number 2, and a number 4. Is that all?' The waitress asked.

"I think you got it," Billy said.

"Ok, I will be back with you food," she said.

In the kitchen, the waitress gave the cook the ranger's orders while the owner of the restaurant was in the kitchen checking on his employe's. After he made a round in the kitchen, he decided to check on the customers. While he was talking to customers at another table, he kind of saw the two women out of the corner of his eye.

_**I think that is the new music group Yellow Power.**_ He thought to himself.

Before he made his way to their table, their food had arrived and he asked their waitress to go back and ask Aisha and Tanya if they were the group. The waitress got back to him and told him that it was them.

"Welcome to La Piedra. It is an honer to have a new music group such as yourself here tonight," he said standing behind Billy while everyone was eating.

"Why thank you... **ROCKY?" **Aisha said as the other three looked to see another former teammate of theirs.

"Aisha? Tanya? I had no idea you two were Yellow Power, but it makes sense now," he said.

"Yea well we could not think of a name and we got talking about our Power Rangers days, and the name just came to use from that," Tanya said.

"Oh, I did not realize you had company," he said not realizing that it was Billy and Tommy.

"So what brings you here?" Tommy asked.

"I own this place," Rocky said.

"I guess it makes since with Piedra meaning rock. I think Tommy here was starting to wonder if Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson owned this place," Billy joked.

"Tommy? I did not recognize you without your long hair," Rocky said.

"Yea I got it cut a long time ago," he said.

"He was just telling us about his newest adventure as a Power Ranger," Aisha said.

"Really you are a Power Ranger again?" Rocky asked.

"Yea I am not only a ranger, but I am the teams mentor," he said.

"I am one of the technical advisers," Billy said.

"Billy? When did you get back?" Rocky asked.

"Almost a month ago," he said.

"Every since I became the black ranger, it is almost like my past is coming back," Tommy said.

"In a good way I hope," Rocky said.

"Of course in the short time, I have ran into Zack, Jason, Kim, Kat, and you four." Tommy said.

"How are Kim, Kat, and Jason doing?" Rocky asked.

"They are doing good," Tommy said.

"Well you have caught up with almost all of us," Tanya said.

"Yea and if I could change any of it, I would not of dropped in on Jason, Kat, and Kim like I did," Tommy said.

"Let me guess, some unresolved issues with Kim?" Tanya asked.

"No it is not that. I literally dropped in on them. There is an evil white ranger, and he has a flying dinozord. Anyways he picked me up and flew to Angel Grove. If I was not morphed I probably would not have lived. Once I realized where I was, things got crazy," Tommy said.

"Where did you land?" Rocky asked.

"I landed in Jason and Kat's backyard. Oddly enough, Kim was visiting them when I fell to the ground," Tommy said.

"That turned out to be an interesting night," Billy said.

"Well hey guys, I am going to let you get back to your dinner, and maybe we all can have a reunion someday," Rocky said.

"That sounds good man," Tommy said.

After dinner, Tommy, Billy, Aisha, and Tanya went back to Tommy's house for a while. Around ten pm, Aisha and Tanya went back to their hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

After the Tyrandrones and Mesogog's latest monster capture the White Ranger, he found himself in Mesogog's lab.

"What do you want with me?" The White Ranger asked.

"It is simple, join forces with us and together we will destroy the Power Rangers," Mesogog said.

"I work alone," the White Ranger said then he suddenly un morphed.

"Well what do you know, the White Ranger is none other then Anton Mercer's son," Elsa said before

Mesogog turned back into Anton.

"Dad?" Trent said.

"Look Trent I did not mean for you to find out or to be caught up in this," he said.

"I knew you were hiding something, but I did not think it was anything like this," Trent said.

"It is not by choice. It started as an experiment gone wrong," Anton said.

"Dad let me help you," Trent said.

"**NO**! It is to risky for you," Anton said before he tuned back into Mesogog.

"Soon your father will not exist," Mesogog told Trent.

"**YOUR WRONG HE WILL FIGHT THIS**!" Trent said before he left.

On Monday Principal Randal found Trent in the hallway.

"Ah if it isn't the White Ranger himself," she said.

"How do you know that I am the White Ranger?" He asked before she took off her glasses and gave him a look. He thought for a minute before he mumbled," Elsa."

"In the flesh," she said.

"Well now you know my secret and I know yours so, I guess I can not get in trouble in school," he smirked.

"Not so fast Mr. Fernandez, I expect you to be on your best behavior while you are here. Besides we do not want to tip our hand to those rangers do we?" She asked.

"No I guess not," he said.

"Good, now you best get to class before you are late. I DO NOT want to see you in my office," she said.

"I gotcha," he said.

Tommy was in the middle of a lecture of the Jurassic era when someone knocked on the door before walking in.

"Excuse me, is this Dr. Oliver Science class?" A petite brunette white girl with blue eyes wearing a pink t shirt and blue jeans asked.

"Yes it is, I am Dr. Oliver, and you are?" Tommy asked.

"Katie Underwood. I just moved in from Indiana last week," she said.

_**She's a babe.**_ Conner thought.

"Well Katie, why don't you take a seat next to Conner in the red shirt." Tommy said as Conner's heart started beating fast.

_**Oh great another girl for Conner to hit on. **_Kira thought.

_**Shes cute, but Kira looks better**_. Trent thought.

_**Another girl for Conner to try to mack on.**_ Ethan thought.

_**I hope this girl does not get in the way of Conner's ranger duties. **_Tommy thought.

_**She's hot.**_ A drooling Devin thought.

_**Is he drooling? . ! **_

Casiday thought.

After class Conner helped Katie to her next class.

"If you would like I can show you around town sometime. Two of my friends and I meat up after school at the place called Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe," Conner said.

"Yea I would like that," she said.

After school the three Dino Rangers took Katie to the cafe.

"This is place is nice. There is nothing like this were I come from," Katie said.

"Your kidding right?" Kira asked.

"No I am not. I come from a very small town, my dad had to drive 25 miles from where we lived to were he worked," Katie said.

"So why did you move out here?" Ethan asked.

"My dad is the new president of Reefside Tech. My mom and I were living in Indiana still while he was searching for a nice place for us," she said.

"Hey guys, who is this?" Hayley asked.

"My name is Katie Underwood. I just moved here from Indiana last week," she said.

"Hi I am Hayley, the owner of the Cyberspace Cafe. It is nice to meet you," Hayley said shacking hands with Katie.

The rangers and Katie hung out at the cafe for a little while longer before the rangers were alerted about Mesosgog's newest monster.

"What was that noise?' She asked.

"Um it was the alarm on my cell phone. I need to get home, Conner said.

"Kira and I need to head home also. Our parents do not want us out to late," Ethan said trying to cover up that they were needed for battle.

"What's up Dr. O?" Conner asked as soon as the three of them got away from Katie.

"Guys there is a monster downtown. It looks to be a sticky situation. I will meet you there," Tommy said.

"We are on it," Conner said as the three Dino Rangers took off.

"What the heck is up with these monster's lately?" Kira asked as the Dino Rangers saw a monster that looked like a blob of chocolate chip cookie dough.

A short time after the rangers started fighting, the White Ranger showed up. The White Ranger started attacking the Dino Rangers, then when it looked like the Dino Rangers were beaten, the White Ranger started to attack the Cookie Monster.

"I ratter face the blue muppet cookie monster then this thing," Tommy said in between groans.

It looked like the White Ranger was about to defeat the monster, when the monster shot a beam at the White Ranger turning him into a giant chocolate chip cookie. Suddenly a new female ranger showed up. Her suit was like Trent's only pink. Where Trent's suit had black strips, the Pink Ranger's suit had white strips. Her helmet was shaped like the head of a Stegosaurus, and her visor was black instead of red. She pulled out a bow and arrow and shot it at the monster destroying it.

"Thanks for your help," Conner said as the Dino Rangers started to get up.

"I did not come here to help you losers," the Pink Ranger said before the monster grew.

"It's zord time," Conner said.

While the Dino Rangers were forming their megazord, the white ranger called for his zords. Before the White Ranger's megazord could form, the Pink Ranger waived her hands and the Stegozord stopped then suddenly the Stegozord turned all pink.

"Ok this is getting weird," Ethan said.

"The Dino Rangers used the Dino Drill to finish off the monster. As soon as the monster was destroyed, all of the rangers got out of their zords. "Who are you?" Kira asked the Pink Ranger.

"I am your worse nightmare," she said.

"There can only be room for one evil ranger," the White Ranger said.

"Not anymore pal, oh yeah I work alone. Also, you can forget about getting the Stegozord back," the Pink Ranger hissed at the White Ranger.

The Pink and White Rangers walked away leaving the four Dino Rangers.

"Now we got double the trouble," Ethan said.

"If those two join forces, then we could be double teamed," Conner said.

"Are you guys alright?" Billy asked through the communicator.

"Yeah did you and Hayley see that?" Tommy said.

"Yes we did, and we had no idea of a pink dino gem," Billy said.

"Neither did I," Tommy said.

"Ok so now what do we do?" Kira asked.

"You three go home. Billy, Hayey, and I will take it from here," Tommy told the them.

The three of them started to complain but they knew it was getting late so they did what they were told to do.

**In case anyone of you are wondering, no the pink ranger is NOT Kim. The new ranger is not even related to Kim.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is. I would like to read some ideas on what the pink rangers power should be.**

That evening Tommy, Billy, and Hayley were in the lab going over what happen earlier that day.

"So let me get this straight, you four were battling a monster when the White Ranger and an evil Pink Ranger showed up?" Billy asked.

"Yep, that is pretty much it," Tommy said.

"I had no idea there was another dino gem out there," Hayley said.

"Neither did I," Tommy said.

"I had no idea the Steagazord would become the Pink Rangers own zord," Tommy said as Billy and Hayley agreed with him.

The next morning, the Dino Rangers gathered outside of the school.

"If it was not bad enough that there is one evil ranger, now there are two," Kira said.

"I know right," Conner said before Katie walked up to them.

"Hey guys,"she said.

"Hey," they chorused.

"Last night I was watching TV and I had no idea that there are real Power Rangers in this town," Katie said.

"They have been here for only a few months," Ethan said.

"Sorry we left you like we did yesterday," Conner said.

"That's ok. I live only a few blocks away from the cafe," Katie said.

_**I hope they do not find out my secret**_. She thought.

Tommy was in his classroom when Principal Randal knock on his door.

"Come in!" He yelled from his desk.

"Ah Dr. Oliver, I suppose you got to meet your new student yesterday," she said after she walked in.

"Yes I did. From what little I got to know her, Katie is a good kid," he said.

"Dr. Oliver, you obviously have no idea what you are talking about. Kids today are not good. They are rotten. They do not appreciate what they have. They only think about their selves," she hissed.

"Well, you have your opinion and I have mine," he said before the first bell rang.

"Don't say I did not worn you," she hissed before she walked out.

_**What crawled up her but?**_ He thought as some students were walking in.

Meanwhile, at the Cyberspace Cafe, Billy and Hayley were starting to get things ready for the afternoon.

"You know I believe Tommy's birthday is coming up," Hayley said.

"Really? I guess I have forgotten about it," Billy said.

"Knowing Tommy, he will not be dropping any hints about it," Hayley said.

"That sounds like him," Billy said.

"I have an idea of throwing him a surprise party," she said.

"Who are you planning on inviting?" He asked.

"Your old team," she said.

"I think he would be more in favor of a get together if we tell him it is a reunion," he said.

"That is a great idea. I'll call Kim and I'll ask Ethan to call his uncle. I am sure they will be more then happy to contact the others," she said.

The two of them were discussing the reunion when suddenly Billy pressed his lips against hers and they kissed. A second later, they pulled away then they kissed again this time it was for thirty seconds.

"Did what I think happen, just happen?" She asked.

"I think so, I mean one moment we were talking and the next...," he said.

"I can not believe that just happened," she said.

"Who would of thought us?" He asked.

"Oh my goodness, we can not let the others know about this," she said going in a circle around the cafe freaking out.

"I agree, nobody can find out about this," he said.

She stopped before she said," Although, it did kind of feel good."

"Oddly enough, I agree," he said.

The rest of the day they tried to act as nothing happened. Hayley called Kim to tell her about the party/reunion. Billy called Rocky to tell him the same. The dino rangers teens just got relax at the cafe when Tommy alerted them about the new pink ranger causing trouble.

When the dino rangers started to fight the pink ranger, she pulled out her bow and arrow shooting at them lucky the dino rangers all got out of the way. While the dinos were facing the pink ranger, the white ranger showed up. Before the dino rangers knew it, the white and pink rangers were fighting each other.

"I don't think they are exactly on each others side," Kira said.

"I have to agree with you," Tommy said when Ethan and Conner agreed.

As the pink and white rangers were about to call for their zords, Zeltrax showed up.

"Ah man, if there was not enough trouble here," Tommy said.

"I did not come for you fool," Zeltrax said as he shot a laser beam at the pink and white rangers.

The next thing the dino rangers knew Zeltrax, the white, and pink rangers were gone.

"That was strange," Conner said.

"You three go back to what you were doing, I will contact you if anything comes up," Tommy said.

"You got it dude... er Dr. O," Conner said.

Back at Mesogog's lab, Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax were trying to get the pink ranger to talk. Suddenly, the white and pink rangers de morphed causing everyone to be in shock.

"Katie?" Trent asked.

"Trent?" She asked.

"Your an evil ranger also?" They asked at the same time.

"Ah pink ranger, will you join us?" Mesosgog asked.

"No way pal. I have no idea who or what you are. This gem and bracelet, that I found the other day, is causing me to act evil. Otherwise I would join the others," Katie said.

"Very well, white ranger have you changed you mind?" Mesosgog asked.

"Nope sorry," Trent said as he grabbed Katie before the two of them went through a portal. Once the two of them got back to Reefside, Trent filled Katie in on who Mesosgog and Elsa are.

"Ok this is freaky, if it is bad enough that we are evil rangers that do not to be evil, but our principal lives a double life?" She asked.

"Yep petty much so," he said before they both morphed.

"Come on let's go to the abandon warehouse. I have an idea how to get rid of the black ranger," the white ranger said as the both went to the warehouse.

"Are you sure this is will work," the pink ranger asked.

"Positive," the white ranger said as Tommy appeared.

"I never thought you two would work together," Tommy said as Trent and Katie de morphed.

"Dr. Oliver, what are you doing here?" Trent asked.

"Guys, I know who the white and pink rangers are," Tommy said into his communicator, before Trent and Katie morphed and Katie pressed a button on a ray gun. The gun shot a golden beam at Tommy capturing him in a gold amber fossilizing him.

"Oh no you don't Dr. Oliver," the white ranger said.

"Oh no, they fossilized Dr. O," Kira said.

"We have to get him and bring him back here to try to figure out how to free him," Hayley said.

The dino rangers got on their Raptor Cycles while Billy and Hayley drove Tommy's Jeep. When they got there, Trent and Katie were gone.

"Where could those two have gone?" Conner asked.

"I have no idea, but let's get Dr. O back to the lab," Ethan said as he, Conner, and Billy picked Tommy up and put him the the Jeep.

"These two have a funny sense of humor fossilizing a Paleontologist," Conner said.

"You three should go home, we will try to figure something out," Hayley said.

**As everyone figured Katie is the pink ranger.**


	13. Chapter 13

**There is a refereance, or two. to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Zeo.**

After the dino rangers left the lab, Billy and Hayley were trying to figure out what to do next.

"I think I can access Tommy's email account and send Principal Randal an email, pretending to be him, saying that he is sick and will not be able to come to work for a few days," Billy said.

"Do you think that will work?" Hayley asked.

"It is worth a shot," he said.

"I will tell the kids," she said as Billy tried to think what Tommy's password could be.

_**Hum let's see, if it is anything ranger related, then it will be either dragon, Kim, or one of his colors. Otherwise, it could be a dinosaur name.**_ He thought.

"What were his zords?" She asked.

"Dragon and tiger. Although, his zeo zord looked like a Phoenix," he said as he typed in dragon. "It says to many letters," he said before he typed in tiger. "Still to many letters? "You don't suppose it could be Kim do you?" He asked.

"There is only one way to find out," Hayley said as the two of them guessed incorrectly.

"I got one more idea," Billy said as he typed in Saba. "Who knew his password would be his personal weapon when he was the white ranger?" Billy asked.

"We better not let the kids know, or Conner might do something like give himself an A in the class," Hayley joked.

"Remind me to tell Tommy to change his password once he is free," Billy said.

The two of them came up with what they hope was a convening email.

The next morning, Ethan and Kira were in the hallway near Ethan's locker talking about Tommy, when a tall athletic white male, with a mullet and dressed in green, walked up to them.

"Are you new around here?" Kira asked.

"Pretty nice disguise don't you think," Conner said.

"Dude what are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"I figured since Dr. O will not be here for today, then I might as well see if his old look still works," Conner said.

"If that does not work then what, will you have a pony tail?" Kira asked.

"Come on Kira, how will this look not work? Business in the front, party in the back," a cocky Conner said as Kira just rolled her eyes.

"Obviously you have watched the video to many times," Ethan said as they made their way to their first class.

As classes was getting ready to start, Principal Randal walked in telling the class that they would have a substitute teacher for the class.

_**How did Dr. O tell her that he will not be here today?**_ **_Katie and I fossilized him. It is bad enough that our sub is my dad._** Trent thought.

I_** thought Dr. O would not be able to move after what my evil self did to him.**_ Katie thought.

**_Well Billy and Hayley's email did the trick_**. Both Ethan and Kira thought.

**_If Dr. O was able to pull this look off, so can I._** Conner thought.

"Oh by the way Mr. McKnight, it is not Halloween, lose the wig," Principal Randal hissed as the class laughed a Conner blushed.

_**How does she know it is me?**_ He thought.

"Ok class, settle down and take your seats," Anton Mercer said.

After school, Billy contacted the Dino Rangers to met him at the lab.

"So did you two free Dr. O yet?" Kira asked when her and Ethan showed up.

"Not yet..." Billy said as Conner came down the stairs wig and all.

"You do not have to stop just because I came in," he said before Ethan caught reminding him of his look. "Oh yeah, the wig and the green. Um well," he said before Billy stopped him.

"You do not have to explain yourself. Copying someone's past look is not going to help you with the ladies. Back to why I called you three here, Since Tommy in unable to help you with your karate training, I have called in three of our former teammates to fill in," Billy said as Jason, Rocky, and Adam walked up standing beside him.

"First off, the mullet look is out. Just because Tommy had one when he became a ranger does not mean it works today," Jason said as he gave a smirk to Conner.

"The whole romance thing with Tommy and Kim was already going on when we joined the team," Adam said while Rocky shook his head in agreement.

"You three have already met Jason. Next to him is Rocky, the second red Mighty Morphin ranger and my successor as the Blue Zeo ranger. Next to him is Adam, the second black Mighty Morphin ranger and the green Zeo ranger," Billy said as he pointed to the three former rangers.

The three dino rangers and the older rangers greeted each other before Jason started their lesson. After the lesson, Billy whispered something to Jason which made Jason's facial expression change.

"I wonder why Jason gave me a mean look before we left," Conner said.

"Oh gee I don't know. Maybe Billy told him about what you said to Dr. O the day after we met Jason and his wife!," Kira said.

"Oh yea. I forgot about that," Conner said sheepishly before he blushed.

The next thing they knew, a group of Tyrandrones showed up.

"Aw man not now. Billy, tyrano freaks on the lose," Kira said into her communicator.

"You three go ahead, Jason, Adam, and Rocky are on their way, Billy said.

The three dino rangers started fighting the Tyrandrones before the three older rangers could get there. Before the six fished off the Tyrandrones, the white and pink rangers showed up.

"Oh no, not you two again," Conner said as Jason, Adam, and Rocky looked at him.

"These two are the evil rangers of the day," Kira informed the three.

"Almost like Tommy and Kat before they turned good and Tommy became white," Rocky said.

"I do not want to hear anymore about Tommy and Kat being evil," Jason hissed.

"What do you two want?' Ethan asked.

"What do you think we want?" The white ranger asked before he drew his weapon.

The white and pink rangers were to much for the dino rangers. The three older rangers did everything they could to keep from getting injured. The three dino's handed their Thundermax Sabers to the older ranger's.

"We are out of here," the white and pink rangers said at the same time before an invisaportal opened up.

"Are you three ok?' Adam asked.

"Yea I think so," the three dino's said as they tried get up.

"Well we will see you three later," Conner said before the six of the departed.


	14. Chapter 14

**"Hey guys here you go. There is a refernce to one of the villians in MMPR. One thing I did not say when I put the last chapter up was that I had finshed it after my grandpa passed away last week. This is the first chapter that I have written from start to finsh since his funerial. Enough about my personal life, enjoy. **

The next day the dino rangers were heading to Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe.

"I see that you ditched Dr. O's old look," Kira said to Conner.

"Yea I decided that it is better to be yourself then to try to be someone that you are not," he said as Kira rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Let me guess, Billy or Jason talked you out of trying to look like Dr. O's younger self?" Ethan asked.

"Never mind that guys, either Mesosgog found a way to clone us, or someone has copied your look Conner," Kira said as she pointed to a teenage boy across the street that looked exactly like Conner.

"Oh my goodness, it's my twin brother Eric," he said.

"Oh yea, I remember you saying something about having a twin," Ethan said.

"Randall would have a cow if she found out about him," Kira joked as Eric crossed the street.

"Hey bro, whats going on?" Eric asked before clapping a hand with his brother.

"Not a lot actually, what are you doing here?" Conner asked.

"I have the day off from my ninja training and I decided to come home for a day," Eric said.

"Sweet! Hey, how about you join us. By the way, these are my friends Kira and Ethan," Conner said as he pointed to them.

"Wow bro, mom and dad never told me that you have a girlfriend. Hey babe, how would you like to be with a ninja instead of a soccer player?" Eric said to Kira as Conner became embarrassed at the thought of him and Kira as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Did he just call me babe?** Did YOU** just call me babe? For your information I am **NOT** your brothers girlfriend," she hissed before she continued walking.

"I tried to warn you do not call her babe. Kira is one chick the McKnight charm does not work on," Conner said.

"I heard that," Kira said as she was getting ready to enter the cafe.

The four teens walked up to the bar before Hayley could great them.

"Hey guys what can I get... Did billy invent a cloning machine and used it on you Conner? Oh gosh we are doomed if he did," she said while pancaking.

"What? Oh no, Hayley, this is my twin brother Eric. Eric, this is Hayley, she owns this place and is a friend of ours," Conner said as Eric and Hayley shake hands.

"Two McKnight boys? I did not think that was possible," she said.

"Believe it even though we are identical, we do not act the same. I am cool and my brother here, well... you know," Eric said before he fell off the bar stool.

_**Sure they do not act the same**_. Ethan sarcastically thought.

"So, who is this Billy that you thought made a machine that could clone people?" Eric asked.

"He is a friend of mine that Conner and his friends know," Hayley said.

"Come on Hayley, a 'friend'. You two seem to have a lot in common," Ethan said.

"Dude it is none of our business what they do when we are not around. It's not like they kissed or anything," Conner said as Hayley started to blush.

"**YOU TWO KISSED**?" A shocked Kira asked before Hayley barley shook her head yes.

"Wow I got to give props to Billy," Conner said.

"Please do not let him know that you know. We promised that we would not tell anyone," she said.

"Wait until Dr. O finds out," Conner said as Hayley gave him a look.

"Speaking of Dr. O, have you heard from him yet?" Kira asked trying not to reveal the ranger stuff to Eric.

"What? Oh no not yet," Hayley said.

"Is this Dr. O another friend?" Eric asked.

"He is our science teacher," Conner said.

"He had to go back to Angel Grove for a emergency," Hayley said.

Meanwhile at another table, Cassiady and Devin were talking.

"Do you know how big of a news story it would be to uncover the identities of the Power Rangers?" Cassiady asked.

"Come on Cass, do you really think we can find out who they are?" Devin asked.

"Of course we can. Wait do you see what I see?" She asked.

"You tell me what you see and I will tell you if I see it too," he said.

"I see two Conner McKnight's," she said.

"Yep, I see the same thing. You know I have been thinking, perhaps Conner, Kira, and Ethan are part of the Power Rangers. I mean they did not even look at each other until just before the Power Rangers showed up," he said.

"Devin, that is the dumbest idea that you have ever had," she said.

"Relax Cass, it was just a thought," he said.

"Do you think Dr. Oliver is the black ranger also?" She hissed.

"You know now that you mention it, he does seem to wear a lot of black," he said.

Cassiady just stormed off.

After the dino rangers and Eric left the cafe, they ran into Trent and Katie (un morph of course).

"Hey guys this is my brother Eric," Conner said.

"Look Conner, I love to stay and chat, but we have somewhere to go," Katie hissed.

"Wait, did you just say we? You two aren't dating are you?" Kira asked.

"If it is any of your business, which it is not, no we are not. We just need to get to the library," Trent hissed before him and Katie walked off.

"And to think I have a crush on her... ops," an embarrassed Conner said while blushing,"

"It's ok man, we kind of figured it out by now," Ethan said while him, Kira, and Eric were laughing.

"Meanwhile back at the lab, Billy Hayley, Jason, Adam, and Rocky were talking when the alarms went off.

"What is the problem now?" Adam asked as everyone ran to the computer.

"Its a... Skeleton monster?" Hayley asked.

"That thing almost looks like Rito, only without the helmet like skull," Rocky said while Billy and Adam agreed.

"From when I battled him, it does," Jason said.

"We have to contact the kids," Hayley said as she told the dino rangers about their newest opponent.

Ethan and Kira just left Conner's house when Ethan went back to get Conner. They made up an excuse so Eric would not follow them.

Not long after the dino rangers got to the monster, the white and pink rangers showed up.

"We thought you two worked alone," Kira said.

"We like to, but our gems cause us to morph and go into battle at the same time," the pink ranger said as she shot her bow and arrow at the monster before she shot it at the din o rangers.

After the dino rangers destroyed the monster with their Z Rex Blaster, the white and pink rangers started fighting each other.

"This is getting old," Ethan said before the monster grew.

While the dino rangers were fighting the monster, the white and pink rangers were about to call their zords when Zeltrax showed up. He shot a laser at the white ranger and then another one at the pink ranger causing them to fall down and un morph. The rangers used the Cephala Power Punch to defeat the monster. After the monster was destroyed, they discover Trent and Katie laying on the concrete in pain.

"What are you two doing here?" Conner said as the three jumped out of the megazord.

"One moment we were getting ready to call for our zords, the next thing we know, one of mesosgog's creeps blasted us with some sort of laser causing us to un morph," Trent said.

"Wait... you two are the," Kira said.

"Pink and white rangers," Katie said.

"But how, why?" Conner asked.

"Believe me it was not by choice. The gems found us," Trent said.

"Maybe we can help you," Ethan said.

"NO!" Trent said as he ran off.

"Like you three would want us around," Katie said before she ran off.

"Well now we know who the evil rangers are, but they do not know who we are. Power down," Ethan said as Conner and Kira minds started to fill up with several thoughts about the people they have a crush on.

**Sorry to disapoint anyone who wanted me to have Tommy free this chapter, maybe next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

The three dino rangers met back at the lab. Conner was mad at the fact that Katie is the pink ranger.

"I can not believe this! She seemed so nice when she arrived," he said before he punched the amber that held Tommy, "OUCH!" He screamed after his hand hit the surface causing a crack.

"Conner, you stupidity may have lead us to something," Hayley said.

"Yeah be careful what you punch," he said as he was holding his hurt hand.

"Look Conner, I am upset that Trent is the white ranger, but if you remember, the gems found them. I really think the gems are making them evil," Kira said.

"I do believe Kira has a valid point. "Conner, why don't you a Kira go over to the first aid kit," Billy said as the two of them stopped his hand from bleeding.

"Valid point or not, look at what they did to Dr. O," he said.

"Trust me, they were shocked to see me," Tommy said through a hole in the amber.

"Dr. O your still alive?" Ethan asked.

"Yes I am, now could someone help me out of here?' He asked.

"How about the Z Rex Blaster?" Conner asked.

"You need to free me not kill me," Tommy said.

"Oh right sorry," Conner said.

"I have been working on a ray that might do the trick, but it will need an energy source to work," Billy said.

"Good job Billy. No matter what, you come up with something," Tommy said.

"While you guys try to figure something out, I am going to go to the ER. I just hope my hand is not broken," Conner said.

"Do you need me to take you?" Kira asked.

"I guess it would be wise to have someone with two good hands drive me there, thanks," he said.

"No problem," she said before they left.

"Maybe I can break some more of the amber if I use my Tricera armor," Ethan said.

"That sounds risky," Tommy said.

"I agree," Hayley said.

"It may be be risky, but what other options do we have right now? Kira's Ptera scream?" Billy asked.

**"BILLY I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE MY HEARING!"** Tommy said as the amber cracked a little more.

"How did that happen? Ethan asked.

"Perhaps the sound caused a vibration strong enough to cause a crack?" Billy suggested while Ethan looked confused.

"He think Tommy's shouting cause the crack," Hayley said while Ethan shook his head.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

"We could use my Tricera armor. "I could break the top and we could try using a magnet to get him out from the top," Ethan suggested.

"Has Elsa or Zeltrax zapped you and Conner with any rays that might cause you to switch brains lately?" Tommy asked.

"No, remember Conner is the one that wanted to use the Z Rex Blaster," Ethan said.

"Try your armor Ethan," Billy said.

He got ready to punch before Kira's voice came over the communicator.

"Have you guys freed Dr. O yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, how's Conner? Hayley asked.

"He broke his hand, the ER Dr. gave him some medicine. "He needs to go to his regular Dr. in a week for a follow up," she said. (I have never broke a bone, so I am making this up)

"We hope he get's better soon," Hayley said.

"Thanks," Conner said.

"Hey Ethan and Billy, we need you two. We are a mile north of Dr. O's. There is something freaky up here," Kira said.

"Ok, we are on it," Billy said.

"Should we take my bike, or Dr. O's Jeep?" Ethan asked.

"You two better take the Raptor Cycle," Tommy said.

"You got it Dr. O," Ethan said.

When Billy and Ethan got to Kira and Conner, they found a meteor had crashed.

"This is an awfully big rock," Conner said.

"This is no rock, it is a meteor," Billy informed him.

"A meteor, how did it get here?" Ethan asked.

"They are common in outer space, my guess is that it somehow enter the Earth's atmosphere," Billy said.

It just so happened to land here?" Kira asked.

"Apparently so," Billy said as the meteor started to glow purple.

Billy ran away, the teens started to run away, but they were hit with a purple beam before they could get very far.

"Are you three alright?" Billy asked.

"I am starting to feel a little woozy, Conner said.

"Yeah, I am getting dizzy," Ethan said.

"The three of you better head home then, we will run test tomorrow if we have to on you three," Billy said.

The next morning, the dino rangers met in the lab for test. At first glance, it appeared there was nothing wrong with Conner or Ethan Kira on the other hand, was peppy.

"Have any of you noticed any change in your behavior?" Billy asked.

"Nope," All three of them said together.

"We know something is wrong with Kira. I have never noticed her to be this peppy," Tommy said.

"Can we get this over with? I want to try out this new game that I just found out about," Conner said.

"Dude a game? How about we play a little 1-1?" Ethan asked.

_**Ok, Conner wants to play a game and Ethan wants to play basketball**_. Billy thought.

"Hold still while I run a scan on you three," Hayley said.

"Will this hurt?" Conner asked.

"Not at all," Hayley asked.

"So what did you find?" Kira asked after the scan.

"Hum Conner, what do you think of girls?" Hayley asked.

"I will talk to them, but I have to be really into her before I make a move," he said.

"No way dude, you have to mack around," Ethan said.

"I see," Hayley said.

"So like what do you know?" Kira asked.

"Somehow all three of your personalities have changed," Billy said.

"I don't even need to run test to know that," Tommy said.

"Look, there are some Tyranadrones attacking downtown, Take care of them then ride your Raptor Cycles to the meteor and destroy it," Hayley said.

"Let's do this," Conner said before the three of the morphed.

Even with different personalities, the Tyranadrones were no match for the rangers.

"Now lets destroy the meteor," Conner said.

They found it and shot lasers from their cycles at it. Purple beams hit the rangers before the meteor glowed and exploded.

"Hey, maybe one of these pieces can provide the energy source Billy needs to free Dr. O," Ethan said.

"You sound like your old self," Kira said.

"Yea I do, and so do you Kira," Ethan said.

"I feel like playing some soccer after all of this is done," Conner said.

The three of them arrived back at the lab with a piece from the meteor.

"I think this might be able to free Dr. O," Ethan told Billy as he gave him the piece.

"I take it the three of you are back to your old selves?" Billy asked.

"Yep," All three of them said at the same time.

"Here we go," Hayley said as she put the piece into place.

A laser beam was shot right at the amber. A few seconds later, sparks started to fly out of the machine. Billy quickly turned it off.

"Excellent work. Power down!" Tommy said.

_**This is not good.**_ Both Billy and Hayley thought.

"I said Power down!" Tommy said again without anything happening.

"Come on Dr. O you have to be tired of being in the suit. Go ahead an un morph," Conner said.

"I have tried Conner, it seems that my morphed and dino gem have bonded together," Tommy said.

"Exactly my thoughts," Billy said.

"Translation, he is stuck in his ranger form," Hayley said.

"You three go on home, we will come up with something. I guess I will need to email or call Principal Randall and tell her that I can not come into work," Tommy said.

"We did that when you were in the amber, you should think about changing your password," Billy said.

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" Tommy asked.

"It took us a few tries," Hayley said.

"I see," Tommy said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I just got done with this chapter. Oh yeah, Happy Easter.**

The next afternoon, the dino ranger teens were at Hayley's.

"It is a good thing that Dr. O can fight with us now," Kira said.

"Yeah, too bad he is stuck in his ranger form," Ethan said.

"You know, I thought I would never say this, but I am starting to miss Dr. O being our teacher. Dr. Mercer is way more tougher then Dr. O," Conner said while the other two agreed.

"By the way Conner, is your brother going to be stopping by and time soon?" Kira asked.

"Who knows when he will stop by next. He always drops by unannounced, unless it is Christmas, Thanksgiving, or one of those holidays," Conner said.

"Hey guys, how was school?' Billy asked.

"Brutal. We have to get Dr. O back to his old self," Conner said.

"Let me guess, Dr. Mercer won't let you slide by in class?" Billy asked when Conner gave him a look.

"For once, we agree with him," Kira said.

"Tommy has been through a lot as a ranger. I just hope we can get him normal again," Billy said.

Billy walked to Hayley's office when Trent and Katie walked in.

"Here comes trouble," Ethan whispered.

"They still do not know who we are, or that we know who they are. All they know is that the Power Rangers kn ow who they are," Conner said.

"Wow, try saying that five times fast," Kira joked.

"They still do not know... HEY!" Conner said when he realized she was joking.

"That was pretty funny," Ethan said as he was getting a look from Conner.

"Hey guys," Katie said.

"Hey," the three said and waved.

"So does anyone know when Dr. O will get back?" Trent asked.

"No idea, let me guess, you are tired of Mr. Mercer too," Ethan asked.

"I have to put up with him after school. He's my dad," Trent said.

**"WHAT!"** Everyone else said.

"He's not my biological dad, but he adopted me when my parents died in an accident,

Trent said.

"But, you two do not have the same last name," Conner said.

"I decided to keep the Fernandez last name. Either one works," Trent said.

"Does anyone know what happened to Dr. O?" Katie asked not knowing the dino rangers know what she did.

"Um no, I heard he had to go to Angel Grove for some kind of emergency," Kira said.

"Where is that?" Katie asked.

"It is about two in a half hours south of here I think," Conner said.

"I see," she said.

"You two aren't dating are you?' Conner asked

"Nope we are just friends," Trent said.

The five teens were having a good time when someone said that the Tyrandrones were outside the cafe.

"Not those things again," Katie said as people ran out screaming.

Trent and Katie left the cafe, leaving the three dino rangers, Hayley, and Billy.

"Ready?" Conner asked before the three morphed and took on the Tyrandrones.

When there were just three Tyrandrones left, the white and pink rangers appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you two here to cause trouble," Ethan asked.

"Three of these freaks left, we can take them ourselves," the white ranger said.

"Correction drago boy, I can take them out by myself," the pink ranger said as she grabbed a Tyrandrone by the arm and threw it a foot away.

"Woo is that super strength?" Conner asked.

"Don't ask me where it came from. See ya," she said as the two evil rangers ran off.

Somehow Katie received some dino gem power also," Conner said.

"It is wicked cool. If you two start dating, you better not make her mad or she might pick you up by the arm and throw you like she did the the Tyrandrones," Ethan joked.

"Ethan, it is not nice to make jokes about the enemy or how much Conner likes her," Tommy said.

"Dr. O, where are you?" Kira asked when the three of them did not see him.

"Surprisingly, my dino gem power of invisibility still works. I did not want to let those two know yet that I am somewhat free," Tommy said appearing out of nowhere.

"That was the first time we saw any dino gem power from Katie," Conner said.

"If she has some, then you can bet that Trent has some," Tommy said.

"We hate to interrupt, but the there is a new monster in the rock query," Hayley said through the communicator.

"We are on it," Tommy said as the four made their way.

"Something tells me that someone was hungry when they were making this monster," Conner said as the dino rangers saw a monster that looked like a pizza with arms and legs.

"Ah, just the people I have been expecting. How do you like your pizza, or do you like to be a pizza?" The monster asked.

"Actually, we aren't hungry, just ready to defeat you," Kira said before she used her weapon.

" I hope you like peperoni," the monster said before he threw four pepperoni's.

"They have never been my favorite topping," Tommy said as he dodged one.

"You four are moving to fast, maybe you won't move so fast if you are covered in sauce," the monster said before pizza sauce covered the rangers.

"Is that all you got?' Conner asked after he rolled out of the way of the sauce.

"Nope, how about some sausage?" the monster said before he threw some sausage.

"Sorry, I do not like spicy food," Kira said as she threw a piece back.

"Hey now, no fair. I am suppose to hit you, not the other way around," the monster said.

"Don't you ever run out of toppings?" Ethan asked as the ranger were being attacked by a handful of mushrooms.

"Nope," the monster said,

"Well guess what, your done before, and your burnt. WEAPONS! LET'S PUT THEM TOGETHER!" Conner said as the rangers used their weapons to form the Z Rex Blaster.

"Who was foolish enough to make a pizza monster?" Mesosgog asked before he made the monster grow.

"Brachio," Tommy said causing his Brachiozord to come and the other three Dino zords to come.

"Let's cut this monster up," Kira said.

"Good idea. Dimetrozord," Tommy said before the zord hopped out.

"Let's put them together. Dimetro saw blade," Conner said making the Dimetrozord for with the megazord.

"That's one odd looking pizza cutter you have there," the monster said before the saw blade cut into him causing him to explode.

"No pink or white rangers?" Ethan asked.

"I guess not," Conner said before the three hopped out of the megazord.

"Great job guys. Power down," Tommy said.

A short time later, the three dino teens were back at the cafe talking to Trent and Katie.

"Since you four have been so friendly to me. My parents said I can invite you over for supper Saturday night," Katie said.

"That sounds great. What will we be having?" Conner asked.

"Home made pizza. It's a secret family recipe," she said when the dino rangers facial expressions changed.


	17. Chapter 17

**If I owned the Power Rangers franchise, this season would of been really expensive with all of the former actors and actries comming back. I guess the idea of some of this chapter came to me because any day now, I will find myself in sorta like Tommy in this chapter. (Minus the ranger stuff lol.) Enjoy. **

The next afternoon seemed pretty normal as far the dino rangers hanging out at Hayley's and Billy and Hayley were both busy with costumers.

"Woo, did Hayley or Billy free Dr. O from his morph state without telling us?"Ethan asked after a man that looked almost identical to Tommy walked up to Billy.

"Excuse me, can you help me find 1992 Valencia Road?" The man ask Billy.

"Yeah, you know you look really familiar," Billy said.

"Maybe you are mistaking me for my younger brother Tommy Oliver, who's house I am trying to find," the man said.

"Ah, now I remember where I saw you before. I am Billy, one of Tommy's friends from high school, and a former Power Ranger," Billy said.

"Oh man, I did not recognize you at first. The last thing I heard about you was that you were living on another planet," the man said.

"I was until a few months ago," Billy said as the crowed of teenagers at the counter died down and the two men moved to an empty table.

"I don't think that is Dr. O, but he sure knows Billy," Conner said.

"So what is my 'little' brother up to these days, besides being a high school science teacher?" Tommy's brother asked.

"He is a Power Ranger again, this time the black ranger, he is also a mentor. It's a long story, but right now he is stuck in his morph state," Billy said.

"I can not believe that, Tommy a ranger again. How did he get stuck in his morph state?" his brother asked.

"It's a long story. His team is right over there," Billy said pointing to the teens.

"Um guys, what did you do know?" Kira asked.

"What makes you think we did something wrong? Maybe it was you?" Ethan said before the two men walked over to them.

"Guys, I like you to meet Tommy's brother David. David, this is Conner, Kira, and Ethan," Billy said introducing the teens to David.

"For a moment, I thought one of us did something wrong," Kira said.

"Not that I know of. Oh yeah, David knows about Tommy being a Power Ranger, past and present. I also told him about 'the problem'," Billy said.

"So what was it like growing up with Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"We did not grow up together. We were adopted by two different families when we were young. Tommy was a senior in high school when we met," David said.

"So what brings you to town?" Conner asked.

"I just became a father, and I wanted Tommy to see my son," David said.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

"Thanks," David said.

"Have you tried calling him?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, a few days ago, but I have not got a response from him since," David said.

"Yeah he was unable to do anything for a few days," Conner said.

"Hey, I got an idea," Ethan said before he began to speak into his communicator. "Come in Dr. O," he said.

"This better be important Ethan, because I am not picking anything up," Tommy said.

"Do you feel like having some company?" Ethan asked.

"**DO YOU WANT TO FAIL YOUR NEXT TEST WHEN I GET BACK?"** an angry Tommy asked.

"Me fail, nice one Dr. O. Besides there is someone here from your past that wants to see you," Ethan said.

"You know I am in no condition to have company," Tommy said.

"Not even your own brother and new nephew?" David asked.

"David, is that you?" A stun Tommy asked.

"Yes it is, didn't you get my voice mail?" David asked.

"I just checked my phone a couple days ago," Tommy said.

"Have you been that busy?" David asked.

"I have been covered up for a few days," Tommy said.

"How about I come by tonight and bring little Hayden?" David asked.

"I would like that," Tommy said.

"Great I will see you tonight then," Tommy said.

"Oh I wrote down some directions to Tommy's place," Billy said to David.

"Thanks man. "It was nice meeting all of you," David said

"Same here," the teens said, as they waved bye.

"Now let's hope Mesosog and his group does not do anything," Kira said after David left.

"I hear that," Tommy said.

"Hey guys, was that Dr. O we just saw walk out?" Katie asked as her and Trent walked up to the rangers.

"No that was his older brother," Conner said.

"I introduced him to them," Billy said

"How do you know him?" Trent asked.

"Well I met Tommy, or as you know him Dr. O, in high school. I met his brother David when Tommy and I were seniors in high school," Billy said.

"They look a lot alike," Katie said.

"Yeah, but Dr. Oliver's brother has the better haircut. I don't like the spike hair look," Trent said.

"Tommy did have a mullet when I first met him," Billy said.

"Dr. O with a mullet? Hey Conner, didn't you wear a mullet wig to school recently?" Katie asked in between giggles.

"Yeah I wanted to try something new, it did not go to well," he said.

"Back to Dr. O's hair, did he always keep in mullet while in school?" Kira asked.

"He grew it out during senior year, his hair was past his shoulders," Billy said.

"**EWWWWWWW!"** Kira and Katie both said.

"Long hair was in at the time," Billy said.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Hayley asked while walking up to the group.

"Did Dr. O have long hair when you two met?" Kira asked.

"Oh yes it was awful. I was glad when he cut it," Hayley said.

"I do not want to see it," Katie said as the group laughed.

That evening, David took his new son over to Tommy's house. The two adults spent a good while catching up.

"I am glad to finally get to met my nephew, I wish I wasn't stuck morph right now," Tommy said.

"I am sure you will be free soon," David said.


	18. Chapter 18

**I think this chapter is deeper then anything I have done.**

All morning and all of the night before, Tommy kept on feeling like he was missing out on something.

_**Seeing David with his new son last night made me think what could have been between Kim and I.**_ He thought.

Billy had already left for the cafe, so Tommy called there to talk to either Billy or Hayley.

"Hey Tommy, what's going on?" Hayley asked when she saw his cell phone number on the caller ID.

"Just feeling like I have been missing out on life. My brother came over last night and he brought his new baby boy over. Even though I am stuck in my ranger form, I am thinking about trying to find Kim's number and talk to her," he said.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" She asked.

"Right now I miss her as much as I did after she wrote that stupid letter," he said.

"Wow, I have no idea you felt that way," she said.

"Well knowing that David now has a family my made reevaluate things," he said.

"It sounds like it," she said.

"I need to call Jason's to see if he or Kat will give me Kim's phone number," he said.

"Or I can just give it to you," she said before she looked for her cellphone.

"Nice try Hayley, but how in the world would you have her number? Hold on I am receiving a text message," he said before he checked the message.

_**The cat is out of the bag.**_ She thought.

"I guess you two exchanged phone numbers when you met not long ago," he said.

"You could say say that," she sheepishly said.

"Wait a second, she's your step-sister isn't she?" He asked.

"It took you nearly two weeks to figure it out. Hey Billy, he finally figured it out!" she said as she yelled at Billy who was in the kitchen.

"You got to remember hun he was fossilized for a few days," Billy said.

"Did he just call you hun?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, you must be hearing things," a quick thinking Hayley said.

"I guess you are right. Hey thanks for her number. I will talk to you later," he said.

"Bye Tommy," she said. "Billy, I think he might be getting suspicious," Hayley said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh crap! Although I doubt it that he will think about it to much," Billy said.

"Yeah you are probably right. I think he is dialing Kim's number now," she said.

"Good for him," he said.

Meanwhile, Tommy dialed up Kim's cell phone. It rang four times then it went to her voice mail. He started to cry after he hung up the phone. A short time later, Kim check her cell phone.

Whose phone number is this? The only thing I recognize is that is a Reefside cell phone number. She thought before she played her voice mail.

_Kim, it's me Tommy. If you are wondering how I got your cell phone number, you have three guesses. I know we have not talked much recently, but since last night I have been thinking about you. Actually I have been thinking more about us. What we had and what we could of have. After you broke up with me, I tried to move on with Kat, but as you know that did not work out. The point s that I miss you and I love you._

She was deep in thought remembering her ranger days and her relationship with Tommy until a knock at the door snapped her out of it.

"Oh sorry Kim, I did not mean to disturb you," a man said.

"It's ok Jase, after the last class left I checked my voice mail and you have to hear it," she said as Jason held her cell phone up to his ear.

"Wow he still loves you after all of these years? How did he get your cell phone number?" Jason asked.

"I guess my step-sister Hayley gave it to him. She is his teams tech adviser and her and Tommy have been friends since college," Kim said.

"Oh before I forget, I came by to remind you about the staff meeting after school," Jason said.

"What if I don't show up what are you going to do fire me?" she asked.

"If I want to fire you, I have to recommend it to the school bored," he joked.

"Oh come on Jason, you wouldn't do that," she said.

"Your right, I wouldn't," he said.

"I'll be there," she said.

"See you then," he said before he walked out of her classroom.

A short time later, she called Tommy.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey I got your voice mail a little bit ago, but I had a class when you called," she said.

"That's ok, I did not know your schedule," he said.

"Speaking of schedules, when is your next class?" She asked.

"I am actually at home. A few days after we last saw each other, our resident evil rangers fossilized me. Then after being stuck for a couple of days, my team and Billy got me free. Now I am stuck in my ranger form," he said before he heard laughter.

"Thomas Oliver, you are the only one, that I know of, to be on four different teams, lead three of them, become the mentor for the other, and actually get stuck being morphed," she said.

"It's not funny," he said.

"Yeah your right, anyways, what made you start thinking about me all of the sudden?" She asked.

"I have been thinking about you for a while actually, but last night David came over. He brought his baby boy with him. After they left, I got to thinking about us what we were, and what we could have been," he said.

"Since my relationship with the guy I met before I wrote that awful letter ended, I have thought about us a lot she said.

"Are you seeing anyone?" He asked.

"No, are you?" She asked.

"No, although Hayley did try to set us up on a blind date a couple weeks ago," he said.

"Then you dropped by, I went to Reefside, and she changed her mind?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess," he said.

"Listen Tommy, I have another class coming in soon. 4th graders in a music class do not want to get into their teachers past," she said.

"All right. Oh and Kim," he said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I love you," he said.

"I... love... you... also," she slowly said before they both hung up.

_**I have to get free as soon as possible.**_ Tommy thought.

The next thing he knew, he called the cafe.

"Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe," Billy said.

"Hey Billy, I just got off the phone with Kim," Tommy said.

"Yeah, how did it go?" Billy asked.

"I have to get free as soon as I can," Tommy said.

"We know man," Billy said.

"You don't understand, Kim and I still have feeling for each other," Tommy said.

"After all of these years, that must be some kind of love," Billy said.

"Tell me about it," Tommy said.

"Hey man, I'll talk to you later," Billy said.

"Ok," Tommy said before they hung up.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am taking some time offnow for personal reasons. I'll be back though.**

After school, the ranger teens gathered at the cafe.

Hey guys, check out these new sun glasses I bought last night," Conner said.

"Wait, last night after we left here you bought a pair of sun glasses? Nice one jock boy," Kira hissed.

"Yeah so?" Conner asked.

"Never mind," Kira said rolling her eyes as Conner put his sun glasses on.

Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab, Elsa and Zeltrax were arguing.

"I can't not believe that we are unable of destroying the great Tommy Oliver, but two independent evil rangers manage to fossilize him keeping him in his ranger form," Elsa said.

"You two both fail me!" Mesogog said.

"Master, we try," Elsa said.

"Try as you might, but did either one of you fossilize Dr. Oliver?" Mesogog asked.

"No sire," Zeltrax and Elsa both said.

"Good no leave," Mesogog said.

The next morning, Principal Randall spotted Conner walking down the hallway with his glasses on.

"Mr. McKnight aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

"Let's see, I took a shower, I am fully dressed, and I have my books right here so nope I don't think so," he said.

"Oh really, Do you have a Dr. note saying that you have to wear those glasses indoor?" She asked.

"Oh these, they look pretty nice don't they?" He asked before she gave him a death glare.

"May I remind you wearing them indoors is prohibited by school rules. You may pick them up in my office after school. Now hand them over!" She hissed.

"Fine," he mumbled handing them to her.

**"Good, NOW GO!"** She yelled. Cocky Red Ranger. She thought.

She went into her office and while nobody was looking, she changed into Elsa.

_**Hmm, you seem to like to wear these, I'll make it to where they change what you see.**_ She thought while zapping the sun glasses.

Before the first class started, Conner was moping about getting his glasses taken away.

"Whats with you?" Kira asked.

"Randall just took my cool glasses away from me," he said.

"First off dude, they weren't that cool. Second of all, you probably should of know she was going to take them anyways," Ethan said.

"I guess your right about her taking them," Conner said.

"Class, I have an announcement to make. Dr. Oliver is still out and Dr. Mercer will not be your substitute today. I like to introduce to you your new teach Mr. Cranston," Principal Randall announced.

_**Billy is our sub? Great!**_ Conner thought.

_**I hope Conner realizes he still will not be able to just get**_ by. Kira thought.

_**All right!**_ Ethan thought.

_**I hope dad is ok, other then that I am glad he is not here today.**_ Trent thought.

_**Where have I seen this guy before?**_ Cassiady thought.

_**What was she saying?**_ Devin thought.

_**Finally a break from Dr. Mercer.**_ Katie thought.

"First of all, I know Dr. Oliver so no funny business. Other then that, let's begin today's lesson," Billy said before he started.

After class, the three dino rangers walk up to Billy.

"Dude, I didn't know you became a substitute teacher," Conner said.

"First of all, just like Tommy does not like it when you call him dude, the same goes for me, and second we will talk about why I am here after school," Billy said before the three left for their next class.

As soon as the the last bell rang, Conner went to Principal Randall's office to try to get his glasses back.

"I suppose you want your glasses, back," she hissed meeting him at the office door.

"You know me to well don't you Principal Randall," Conner said.

"Fine, you may have them on one condition," she said.

"I know I know, I will not wear them in the building again," Conner said as she handed the glasses to him.

_**Oh the next time you put them on, you will not like what you see**_. She thought as an evil grin appeared on her face.

_**She might be perfect as the Wicked Witch of the West in a remake of the Wizard of Oz.**_ He though walking out of the building before his communicator went off.

"Go ahead Dr. O," he said when he got away from everyone.

"Meet me at Little Tokyo, we have a problem," Tommy said.

"I'm on my way," Conner said.

"Thanks to his super speed, Conner got there before Kira and Ethan did.

"Does that monster look like a anchor?" He asked.

"Yes it does," Tommy said before the other two rangers got there.

"We got here as soon as we could," Ethan said as the rangers started attacking the monster.

"You four are making Angor angry," the monster said.

"Dude was lame," Conner said.

"You think so kid?" The monster asked before a grappling hook shot out of his arm.

Just before the rangers put their weapons together, the white and pink rangers showed up.

"Ah reinforcements," the monster said.

"What they are now on his side?" Kira asked.

"Oh we have always been on this side, we just did not know it," Katie said.

"Your going down posers," Trent said.

"Funny, I thought you two were to posers," Conner said.

"Oh your mistaken Red Ranger," Zeltrax said after he showed up.

"Oh man not you," Tommy said.

"Oh yes Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax said before he sent a laser towards Tommy.

**"HA VICTORY IS MINE!"** Zeltrax said as Tommy was nowhere to be seen.

"What have you done you monster," Kira cried.

"You three are next," Zeltrax said before he felt someone tap him on the shoulders.

"You got to try harder then that Zeltrax," Tommy said appearing right behind him.

"What, but how?" Zeltrax asked.

"Your laser broke a board and when the explosion happen, I went invisible," Tommy said.

"Cleaver," Conner said.

"Awesome," Kira said.

"Nice," Ethan said.

"Very nice, but it is my turn," Angor said.

"Oh right, lets bring them together guys," Conner said forming the Z Rex Blaster.

"You know this is not over," Trent hissed before the monster re formed a grew.

Tommy called for the zords and the megazord was formed. The dino rangers made quick work of the monster by destroying it with the Dino Drill.

"This is not over yet," Zeltrax said before he left.

"We'll get you next time," Trent said before he and Katie left."

Well now that is over with, it is time to power down" Conner said before he put his glasses on.

_**Jock boy has not lost his ego**_. Kira thought.

"Uh Dr. O? Where did Kira and Ethan go, and why are there two Tyrandones standing next to you?" Conner asked.

"Bro what are you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"Conner, we are right here," Kira said.

"Since when the Tyrandones talk?" Conner said starting to freak out.

"Oh no. Billy we have a situation. Something you and Zack went through," Tommy said speaking into his communicator.

"Let me guess, one of the kids is seeing Tyrandones?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"Meet me in the lab, and have those not affected morph," Billy said.

"Will do," Tommy said.

"Man how did Mesogog or Elsa get their hands on these?" Conner asked holding his glasses before Kira and Ethan morphed.

Back at the lab, Conner handed Billy his glasses.

"I think it will take Hayley and I sometime to fix your predicament," Billy said.

"Trasnlation," Conner said.

"It will take them a while to fix your problem," Tommy said.

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be ready.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I am back a little sooner then I thought. Unfornatily Tommy does not return to normal, but if you seen the show, what I have happen does not happen in the show.**

"This should do it," Billy said before he gave the sun glasses back to Conner.

"Are you sure this will work? It will not cause me to go blind or anything else?" Conner asked.

"I sure hope not," Billy said while Conner put the glasses on.

"Well what do you see?" Kira asked.

"It work! Thanks Billy, your the man Billy!" Conner said.

"Your welcome" Billy said.

"Now if only you can free Dr. O," Kira said.

"Hayley and I have been trying to come up with something. I have something outside that collects solar energy hoping that it will cause Tommy's dino gem power to separate from his DNA," Billy said.

"In other words, you plan on using the suns rays to get me back to normal?" Tommy asked.

"Precisely," Billy said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Ethan asked.

"Let me see if there is enough solar energy collected yet," Billy said before he walked outside.

"I hope this works," Tommy said.

"So do we," the three rangers said.

"You in luck Tommy, there is enough energy in here," Billy said holding a container when he walked in.

"Lets load the machine up," Conner said before Billy could hook everything together.

Billy pushes a button causing a beam to hit Tommy right on the chest. When the beam hits Tommy, the machine starts to act up casing sparks to fly and smoke to appear. Before he could do anything, Conner ran over to the machine to turn shut it down. In the process, some electricity goes through his body.

"Well that did not work. Back to the drawling bored," Kira said helping Conner up.

"Guys, we have a new problem," Tommy said.

"How can we have a new problem? Nothing happened," Ethan said.

"Oh yes something happened. I am finally out of my morphed state, but I am in a different body," Tommy said in Conner's body.

"Well, looks like I won't be going to school for a few days," Conner said from Tommy's body.

"That's what you think. I just have to re do the wiring, collect some more solar energy, and have Conner's body touch the machine after it shoots the beam at Tommy's body," Billy said.

"Hey Billy, didn't you end with a similar problem?" Tommy as Conner asked.

"Affirmative, although it happened before you moved to Angel Grove," Billy said.

"Who's body did you get stuck in?" Kira asked.

"Kim's and she was in my body," Billy said.

"Whoa you actually got to spend time as a woman then you got back into your own body? How excellent," Ethan said.

"It was not so great. If you want, I can switch you and Kira," Billy said with a smirk.

"Um not thank you. I like being me," Ethan said.

"Yeah same here," Kira said.

"If there is a good thing about this, it is I finally get to see how Anton is doing teaching my class," Tommy said.

"Yeah but you are in my body. I do have a reparation Dr. O," Conner said.

"Let's see here, I have to pretend to be a cocky soccer player? That will be hard to do," Tommy snickered.

"Hey, it is not as easy at it looks," Conner said.

"Ok, I think everyone needs to go home now. I will let Hayley know what happened. Oh and Tommy, try not to do something to make Conner's parents suspicious," Billy said.

"Now that will be hard," Tommy said.

"I agree," Conner said before everyone left.

The next morning, Kira and Ethan met up with Tommy.

"So how is it going trying to be Conner?" Kira asked.

"Well his parents are nice and I do not think they suspected a thing," Tommy said.

"Hey Devin, what are you looking at?" Ethan asked noticing Devin was watching something on his video camera.

"Oh it seems that I had video taped you, Kira, and Conner talking in the hallway before school the day Dr. Mercer took over. By the way, Conner what was the big idea of you wearing a wig and dressing in green that day?" Devin asked after he joined the three.

"Um I wanted to try a new look. I was debating on whether or not I should grow my hair out," Tommy said trying to come up with a good excuse.

"May I see the part when the three of us were talking?" Kira asked in hopes of showing Tommy what Conner did.

"Yeah sure, but I could not tell what you three were saying," a confused Devin handed the video camera to Kira wondering why she wanted to see it.

_**What the heck was Conner thinking trying to copy my look that I had when I moved to Angel Grove?**_ Tommy thought.

"That is the last time you will see me with long hair," Tommy said.

_**Yeah I hope Conner does not pull anything like that again.**_ Kira and Ethan thought.

Meanwhile back at the lab, Conner and Billy were talking when the computer started to act up.

"Um Billy, does the computer act up like this while we are in school?" Conner asked/

"You mean with the screen shutting off and on? No" he said.

"What do you think can be going on?" Conner asked.

"I have no idea," Billy said.

When the computer screen stopped flickering, it went black with a giant blueish gray Z in the middle of it with a golden border around the edge of the screen.

"What the heck?" Conner asked.

"I can think of four words affiliated with Power Rangers that start with z. Zord, Zeo, Zedd, and Zordon," Billy said.

"Don't forget about Zeltrax. Did you get tong tied?" Conner joked

"No, but I almost did," Billy said.

"We better let Dr. O know when he gets home," Conner said.

"Good idea, by the way, I wonder how he is doing being you?" Billy said.

"Yeah I wonder myself. I hope no one realizes its really not me there today," Conner said.

After Conner said that, Tommy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Billy said.

"Hey Billy, how is the situation?" Hayley asked.

"You mean Conner, and Tommy? So far so good. We do have a new problem thought. The computer screen down here in the lab shut off and on a few times, and now there is a giant blueish gray z in the middle of it and a golden border around the edge of the screen," Billy said.

"Sounds sci fie," Hayley said.

"I agree," Billy said.

"Well, I wanted to see how things were going, I will talk to you later," she said.

"Ok bye," he said before they hung up.

After school, the dino rangers met at the lab.

"Is everything ready?" Tommy asked.

"Almost," Billy said before the alarms went off.

"What now?" Conner asked.

"Looks like Zeltrax and he has company," Billy said.

"Enough with those posers," Conner said before the rangers morphed.

"You may be in my bosy body but you still have your attidue," Tommy said.

"When we get back, we need to have a little talk," Tommy said giving Conner a stern look.

"Can it wait until we are back in our bodies? I do not want to see your face when we talk," Conner said.

"Well see about that," Tommy said before the rangers went to fight Zeltrax.

While Zeltrax and the loner rangers take on the Power Rangers, I will send down a monster of my own, Elsa thought pressing buttons and pulling a lever on the monster making machine.

_**Where have I seen a creature like this before?**_ She thought as a gold gorilla with a brown face came out.

"Monkey Gold ready for action," the monster said.

After the dino rangers took out a group of Tyrandrones, Tommy and Conner fought the White Ranger while Kira and Ethan fought the Pink Ranger. The dino rangers seemed to have the upper hand when Elsa's monster showed up.

_**I**** thought Goldar was gone. Is this deja vu? At least this monster is not wearing any armor.**_ Tommy thought.

"The Black Rangers has been teaching you some of his moves," Zeltrax said to the Red Ranger.

"Well not only is he a ranger, he is my mentor," Tommy said still in Conner's body.

_**Leave the cheesy lines in the 90's Dr. O.**_ Conner thought.

_**I think Dr. O is trying a little to hard to act like Conner.**_ Ethan thought.

Zeltrax had enough of the fight, he shot a beam at the three dino rangers knocking them back and causing them to de morph.

"Alright, now it's our turn," Katie said aiming her bow and arrow and the three until Conner's body lifted up his head.

She put her bow and arrow down when she realize that Conner is the Red Ranger.

"Hah loser," the White Ranger hissed at the Pink Ranger before Kira lifted up her head.

Trent seeing Kira on the ground, put down his sword.

"You were saying?" Katie hissed before an invisaportal opened up, pulling the two evil rangers in.

"Have fun," Zeltrax said before he left.

The three dino rangers got back on their feet, and all four of the rangers used their weapons on the monster.

"Nice try but you can not defeat me," the monster taunted.

Conner used Tommy's Brachio Staff's Energy Orb to destroy the monster. Back in Mesogog's lab, Trent and Katie were mocking Elsa when Mesosgog shut them up.

"Fools, you could not destroy them when you had the chance," the dinosaur like villain said.

"If you weren't a part of my dad, I would destroy you1" Trent hissed before Elsa made the monster grow.

"That's our cue guys," Conner said as he called for the zords.

"Just like old times," Tommy said taking Conner's place in the zord and megazord.

The rangers formed the megazord which was getting beaten by the monster.

"That's it Parasaur Final Cut!"Tommy yelled putting the finishing move on the monster.

Back at the lab, Billy set everything up to get Tommy and Conner back to normal.

"Oh Dr O, didn't you need to talk to Conner about something?" Ethan smirked.

"Oh yeah, good thinking Ethan,. So Conner, how did you like trying to look like my younger self the other day?" Tommy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked.

Devin caught you on tape when you were talking to Kira and Ethan Tommy said.

"Ops," Conner said embarrassed. "Can't you give me my punishment after we switch?' He asked.

"Maybe," Tommy said as the two took their places.

Billy fired up the machine then Tommy and Conner did their parts before the machine blew up.

"Did it work?" Ethan asked getting up from ducking behind a chair.

"As good as it was to be a teenager again, I am glad to be in my own body again, even though I am still in my suit," Tommy said as everyone else cheered.

"So Dr. O, no more cheesy lines anymore?" Conner sheepishly asked.

"You know, the zords do need to be washed," Tommy said.

"Come on Dr. O, was me beaning in your body punishment enough?" Conner asked as Ethan handed him a bucket.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. Things should be interesting now that Trent and Katie know who the Power Rangers are enjoy and please R/R. Also there is a poll on my profile asking if I should put someone in a later chapter.**

The next morning, the three dino ranger teens met in Tommy/Anton's classroom before school.

"Oh great you two are here. Listen while I was in Dr. O's body, I realized that he is a lonely guy. I think we need to set him up on a date. Ethan, I want you to fill out a profile for him on one of those dating web sites," Conner said.

"You really should not of said what you did about you know what out loud," Kira said.

"I agree with Kira, and dude this sounds like a bad idea," Ethan said.

"Come on guys, we are the only ones in here, it is not like anyone is going to come out of thin air," Conner said before Katie walked in.

"Well well well if it isn't the Power Rangers," she hissed.

"You know, you were so sweet when you moved here, let us help you," Conner pleaded.

"I do not need any help, finding that dino gem has been the best thing that happened to me," Katie said.

"Come on you do not mean that. We have two very smart tech advisers, I am sure hey can help you," Kira said.

Suddenly, something started to take form appearing in the teachers seat.

"You heard her, she does not want your help," Trent hissed after he appeared.

"Dude how did you do that?" Conner asked.

"More like how much did you hear?" Ethan asked.

"You three did not think that Katie was the only evil ranger, or you three, with dino gem power did you? Oh by the way, how did you like being in Dr. Oliver's body McKnight?" Trent hissed while putting his legs up on the teacher's desk and leaning back in the seat with his hands behind his head.

"What?" Katie asked.

"It's a long story," an embraced Conner said.

"Oh let me know how your little match making experiment goes with the good Dr.," Trent said before Anton walked in.

"Trent, what are you doing? You do not put your feet up like that at home and you should not do that here. I figure out of all of the students, you would respect me the most," Anton said.

Trent went to his seat without a word.

Meanwhile, Billy just finished up watching the ranger history video that Tommy made.

"Hey Billy, do you think I will have helmet hair when I get free?" Tommy asked walking down the stairs.

"I have no idea man, but I do know that you did leave out a few details in your ranger history video," Billy said.

"You watched the video?" Tommy asked.

"I just got done watching it. You did not mention a few things like the Aquitian Rangers and how we needed them when we were turned back into kids by Master Ville, Rito being Rita's brother, Tanya replacing Aisha, the all red ranger moon mission," Billy said.

"True, wait how did you know about the moon mission?" Tommy asked.

"I was on Aquitar when Aurico was called upon," Billy said.

"I guess some of that information was not important, Tommy said.

"Oh one more thing, power sword? It was the sword of darkness. Then again you probably want to forget about that," Billy said.

"So I forgot a few details," Tommy said.

At the high school, Anton walked in Principal Randall's office shutting the door behind him.

"The white dino gem has a hold of Trent. I caught him laying back in my seat with his legs up on the desk before school today," Anton said.

"After we discovered that he became the white ranger, I told him to be on his best behavior. His other teachers have noticed a change in him. Personally, I don't think they suspect a thing. I'll call Trent in to try to straight him out," she said.

"Thank you. How long do you think we can keep our double lives up?" He asked.

"As long as we need to," she said before Anton walked out.

After school, Anton and Principal Randall morphed into their evil villains before going to Mesogog's lab when they found Trent and Katie waiting on them.

"What are you two doing here?" Mesogog asked.

"I think it is time for us to make a deal," Trent said.

"Hey now, you two chose not to join us, so why should we make a deal with you?" Elsa hissed.

"We scratch your backs you scratch ours," Katie said.

"I do have a hard to reach area that needs scratching," Mesogog said causing Katie to make a face under her helmet.

"She did not mean it literally lizzard breath. I purpose a deal," Trent said as he told them about his deal.

Mesogog and and Elsa agreed to it. Meanwhile, the three dino rangers were relaxing at Hayley's when Tommy contacted them about the white and pink rangers attacking.

"What the heck, they joined forces and formed their own megazord?" Conner asked seeing the two zords together just like they were before.

The dino rangers formed their megazord and called for the Cephalazord, but the two evil rangers managed to get the zord over to their side. Next, the dino rangers call for the Dimetrozord, just like the first attempt, the evil rangers took control of it.

"This is not looking good," Kira said

"Later losers," Trent said from his and Katie's megazord while Katie blew Conner a kiss before they left.

Back at the lab, Hayley was able to locate the captured auxiliary zords.

"They are being held hostage on Mesogog's Island," she said.

"This has gone to a new low," Ethan said sounding defeated.

"We can not give up," Tommy said.

"Ok so we do not give up now," Kira said.

"You sound awfully confident Dr. O," Conner said.

"Do I have to remind you that I was the original evil ranger?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yea," the three chorused."

"You should be lucky you did have to face him while he was evil," Billy said.

"There is one thing that they have not done that I did," Tommy said.

"What's that?" Conner asked.

"Kidnap the red ranger," Tommy said.

Conner gulped.

"I suggest the three of you go home any enjoy yourselves. Teachers orders," Tommy said.

"Dr. O how can we enjoy ourselves knowing that they have two of our zords?" Kira asked.

"Just try to do what you normally would do," Tommy said before the three left.

The three of them were in the plaza when they ran into Katie.

"Well, well, well, we meet up again," she said.

"Us against you? We'll pass for now," Conner said.

Trent emerged from a wall of a near by building.

"To bad you three do not want to fight," he hissed.

Trent and Katie raised their arms and a morpher appeared on each arm before they morphed. The three dino rangers followed before fighting. While the dino rangers seemed to have the upper hand, Zeltrax showed up and Trent and Katie with a purple beam causing them to ummorph.

"Are you two alright?" Kira asked.

"I know I am better then alright, I am me again. How about you Katie?" Trent asked.

"Yea same here. Look guys, we did not mean to take your zords. The evil powers made us do it. How about we make it up to you. Meet us at the abandon warehouse in one hour and we will give you back your zords," she said.

"Yea we should give them back to you. It was wrong for us to take them," Trent said.

"I agree, as long as you do return our zords," Kira said.

"I am with her, you two better give us our zords back otherwise I am cool with it," Ethan said.

"How about you Conner? Is it alright with you?" Katie asked.

"Um I don't know, everything sounds good, but how do we know that we are not walking into a trap?" Conner asked.

"Would we offer the zords back if we were still evil?" Trent asked.

"I guess not. Ok we'll meet you in one hour. You better come through on your end," Conner said.

"We will," Trent and Katie said.

"The three go back to the lab to inform Tommy what happened.

"I don't know guys, something does not feel right. It took the rangers to free me," Tommy said.

"I concur. Why would Zeltrax free them of being evil?" Billy asked.

"I think this is a set up," Hayley said.

"I agree, but they believe that everything is good now," Conner said pointing to Kira and Ethan.

"Either way, I better go along just to check things out," Tommy said.

"They probably won't pull anything with you there," Conner said.

The dino rangers meet Katie and Trent at the abandon warehouse with no zords in site.

"All right, were are they?" Conner asked.

"Easy bro," Ethan said.

"I don't see any zords," Kira said.

"We thought we start off with a peace offering first," Trent said.

"Dr. O, I see that you are alright," Katie said.

"Other then being stuck morph, I am," Tommy said.

Katie pulled a sheet off of a black ATV.

"Sweet let me at it," Conner said.

"Easy there, it is in my color, I think I should try it," Tommy said.

"Nice work guys," Tommy said.

"Thanks, my brother taught me a lot about ATV'S and other motor bikes growing up," Katie lied.

"I see that you put in a twelve stroke engine," Tommy said.

"Yep sure did," Katie lied.

"If you really built this, you would know that they do not make twelve stroke engines," Tommy said.

"True, but then again...," Katie said.

"Mesogog does not order Zeltrax to turn people good," Trent hissed shoving the bike off with Tommy on it.

"Later losers. I never did like black and gold together anyways," Katie said.

_**Ah man, how could I have fallen for their trap?**_ Tommy thought.

Trent whistled before a white and pink ATV showed up. Trent and Katie drove off on their respected color bikes.

"I knew something was not right," Conner said while the tree got back on their bikes.

"I guess it is true, pink is evil," Ethan said.

The dino rangers raced to try to catch up to Tommy. Conner caught up to Tommy and used his Tyrano Staff to stop the out of control ATV by hitting the engine.

"Thanks I owe you one," Tommy said.

"Enough to give me an A in your class when you get back?" Conner asked.

"Now what kind of teach would I be if I gave you a grade you did not deserve?" Tommy asked.

"It was worth a shot," Conner said as the two got back on his bike heading back to the lab.

Back the lab, the three teens were still in shock of the recent events that happened while Billy and Hayley went to get the ATV and work on it.

"So now what do we do?" Ethan asked.

"We keep on fighting until someone wins," Tommy said.

"We will win," Conner said slamming his fist on the table.

"Usually the good guys do," Tommy said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, the first part of the chapter came to me two nights ago. The rest I got from the show.**

While the dino rangers were trying to figure out how to get their zords back, Elsa kidnapped a random man from the plaza. An evil smile came on her when a creature came out of the geno ramidizer.

"**LORD ZEDD IS BACK AND MEENER THEN EVER!"** The red and chrome metal villein with his Z staff in hand said.

"Now then, Zedd, your mission is to go down the Reefside and destroy the rangers," Elsa said.

"Who are you to give me orders? If I wanted to be ordered around by a woman, I would of stayed home with my wife," Zedd asked.

"I am Elsa, apparently I brought you back to the dark side," she said.

"Why should I do as you say?" Zedd said folding his arms.

"Don't do it for me, do it for my master Mesogog," Elsa said.

"Elsa, what kind of monster have you created now?" Mesogog ask as he walked into the lab.

"I am no monster, your servant brought me, Lord Zedd, back to what I once was," Zedd said.

"Oh yes, Zedd I remember hearing about you before I became evil, you weren't so bad back then. The rangers destroyed every monster you through at them," Mesogog said.

"Don't remind me of those pesky humans," Zedd said.

"Then go down their and redeem yourself by destroying the current rangers," Elsa said.

"A new group of rangers? I am on my way," Zedd said.

"Great if we do not have enough problems on our plate," Conner said when the alarms went off in Tommy's lab.

"Is that who I think it is?" Billy asked pointing to Zedd on the computer screen.

"It sure looks like it," Tommy said.

The three teen morphed then the dino rangers raced off to fight Zedd.

"Good thing Hayley fixed this ATV for me," Tommy said on his way.

"Only four of you now? This should be easier then when I was the bad guy," Zedd said.

"Don't be so sure about that. I don't know how you are here, but we'll make you wish you weren't" Tommy said.

"You sound familiar Black Ranger, have we met before?" Zedd asked.

"A few times, by the way, where is that overgrown flying monkey of yours? "I can not forget about that bag of bones brother-in-law of yours," Tommy said.

"**TOMMY!** Don't you ever give up?" Zedd asked before he shot a beam at Tommy.

"You can not keep a good ranger down," Tommy said dodging the beam.

"Sounds like you two know each other," Conner said.

"We have a history together," Tommy said.

"Yes we do, and this time you will be history," Zedd said as a group of Tyrandrones appeared.

The three teenage rangers took on the Tyrandrones, while Tommy took on Zedd.

"How's the wife?" Tommy asked as he took a swipe at Zedd.

"She vanished years ago," Zedd said as he took a swipe.

"Aw to bad, I never did like either one of you two anyways," Tommy said.

"Now now Tommy, is that anyway to talk about your elders? If it was not for Rita, you would not of been a ranger in the first place," Zedd said.

"Maybe then again maybe not," Tommy said as he managed to knock Zedd down to the ground.

"You picked up some new moves haven't you?" Zedd asked.

"I sure did and I have new finishing move," Tommy said before summering his energy orb.

"That was Zedd? He looks a lot scarier in person then he did in the diary video," Kira said.

"Don't let his appearance fool you he gave Billy, myself, and the rest of the team a lot of trouble back in the day," Tommy said before Zedd grew.

"I knew that was to easy," Ethan said.

"Bracho," Tommy said before the carrier zord came.

The rangers formed the megazord and started fighting Zedd.

Zedd blocked everything the rangers gave him until Conner used the Dino Drill destroying him. A man appeared walking around in circles like he was dizzy.

"Are you ok sir?" Tommy asked walking up to him.

"Tommy, it is me. The one you use to call Zedd," the man said.

"But how?" Tommy asked.

"Zordon's wave turned Rita and myself into humans. Not only that, we became good. Oh and I go by Ed now," he said.

"So how did you become Zedd again?" Tommy asked.

"A Gothic woman kidnapped me and placed me in some sort of chamber. The next thing I knew, I was my old self," Ed said.

"Nice to see that you are not trying to take over the world now," Tommy chuckled.

"Someone would not let me," Ed chuckled before Tommy's communicator beeped.

"Go ahead," Tommy said.

"Hey Dr. o, we got a big problem two blocks north of you," Conner said.

"I am on my way," Tommy said.

"Dr. O?" Ed asked.

"It's a long story," Tommy said before they exchanged phone numbers and left.

"Oh no, they didn't," Tommy mumbled when he arrived to the scene.

"See what happens when you lose your zords? They end up in evil's hands," the white ranger said.

"Guys, call for the other two auxiliary zords, I will try to get the others back," Tommy said.

"You got it," Conner said.

The Parasurzord and the Ankylozord joined the Thundersaurs Megazord giving it a new look while Tommy tried gaining control of the other two auxiliary zords. After the two megazords almost destroyed each other, Tommy gained control of the two auxiliary zords causing them to go back into the brachozord. Back in the lab, the dino thunder rangers were relaxing after their long day.

"What an afternoon," Kira said.

"I agree, oh crap, it is almost 6:00," Conner said.

"Apparently Elsa does not care about what time it is," Billy said pointing to the main computer screen.

"What is she doing?" Conner asked.

"I don't know, I better go check it out," Tommy said.

"Should we go with you?" Conner asked.

"No, you three stay here. I will call if I need you," Tommy said before he left.

"Dr. O could use a woman's touch around here," Kira said noticing a pile of pictures on a table.

"Don't look at me, I ain't his house keeper," Hayley said.

"Wow, I saw the video and I heard about it, but Dr. O, had some nice hair back in the day," Kira snickered looking at a picture of the original six when Tommy was the green ranger.

"Hey guys, I need a container of some sort. I found some green slime that I think Elsa was after," Tommy said.

"I'll be right there," Billy said.

A short time later, Tommy and Billy arrive back in the lab.

"I will run test on it tonight," Billy said.

"I guess slime really does pay," Tommy said.

_**Wow that was cheesy.**_ Conner thought.

_**Come on Dr. O, you are not that funny.**_ Kira thought.

"Well we better get home," Ethan said.

"Ok see you guys later," Tommy said.

The next afternoon, Tommy calls the three to the lab.

"What's up?" Conner asked.

"Billy and Hayley ran some test on the slime," Tommy said.

"It appears to be some kind of agent," Hayley said.

"Do you think it can free Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"That is what we are hoping for," Billy said.

"Hayley instructed Ethan where to put the container with the slime as Tommy walked into a chamber.

Billy pressed some buttons on a machine causing the slime to fill up the chamber.

"What happened?" Conner asked.

"He's gone?" Kira asked seeing the chamber is not empty.

"Look, is that door opening by itself?" Ethan asked.

"Ugh, looks like to slime put my dino gem power into overdrive," Tommy said.

"You mean your stuck?" Hayley asked.

"It looks like it," Billy said.

"You can show up and freak Randell out making her think her office is haunted," Conner joked.

"Very funner Conner," Tommy said.

"Now this is very sci fi," Ethan said.

"Nice to know that you like it Ethan," Tommy said.

**"I know in the show the white ranger became good before Tommy went invisable, but this is my story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here it is. If you watched the show, you know what happened after Tommy turned invisble. A few guest show up in this chapter that I did not plan on having in it before I put them in. **

After the rangers went home, Tommy started getting phone calls from his former teammates. It did not take very long for word to spread about Tommy's run in with a resurrected Zedd. There was also some laughs about Tommy now being invisible. The phone conversations lasted all night and few couple of former teem mates called in the morning.

The three young rangers met outside of the school as Katie walked up to them.

"Move it losers," she hissed sporting a strip of pink hair.

"Did you do something different to you hair?" Conner asked.

"Isn't obvious? I put pink highlights in it," she hissed.

"Going for a new look?" Ethan asked.

"Well you know... it is my color," Katie hissed before she walked away.

"Someone needs an attitude adjustment," Kira said before the three walked to their lockers.

The three rangers arrived in the classroom before school.

"Trent are you in here?" Conner asked.

"No, he just walked by it looks like he is heading towards his locker," Ethan said.

"Good how many more problems can Dr. O have?" Conner asked.

"I know, good thing none of us have the problem that he has right now," Kira said.

"Yeah, you may not have a voice after a while if that happened to you Kira," Ethan joked.

"Everyone would go deaf," Tommy said.

"Dr. O where are you?" Conner asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"I am by the back table. I decided since nobody can see me I might as well listen in on Anton's lessons," Tommy said.

"Dude, you better stop talking about Ranger business when we walk in here before school," Ethan said to Conner.

"Ha ha very funny," Conner said.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"It was the day after we got back into our bodies. The three of us were in here and I started to talk about being you. The Katie walked in. She got huffy with us. Then all of a sudden, Trent appeared out of know where listening in on our conversation," Conner said.

"Trent has dino gem powers?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I think his is camouflage," Ethan said before the bell rang.

After school, the dino rangers met the the lab.

"Hey Billy and Hayley, is Dr. O here? Not that anybody can see him," Ethan said.

"Over here guys," Tommy said lifting weights.

"I do not think we will ever get use to seeing anything like that," Kira said.

"Shouldn't one of you two be at the Cyberspace Cafe?" Conner asked.

"The pipes in the kitchen burst before school let out and there is a plumber there working on it," Hayley said.

"Oh," the three said.

"Back to why I called you three here, they think they found a way to make me normal again," Tommy said.

"If you can call a science teacher slash Power Ranger normal," Conner said.

"It was not my choice," Tommy said.

"Getting back to the subject, Tommy we do think we can get you back to normal, but we do not have a power source strong enough for it to happen," Billy said.

"I already thought about that," Tommy said.

Tommy walked over to a black box with the dino thunder team emblem on it. He gave the box to Hayley, and her and Billy had shocked facial expressions on their faces.

"What is it?" Conner asked.

"Its... the... black... dino... gem... but how?" Billy slowly got out.

"You mean what is it doing in the box and not in the mopher? I have no idea. I found it on the table that the three other gems once were," Tommy said.

"Still, I think using it to turn you back to normal is a bad idea," Hayley said.

"I agree. Although we do not have any other power source," Billy said.

"Come on guys, everything else we have tried has failed," Tommy said.

"True, but if we do this, it could turn you into something else," Hayley said.

"I have been stuck in my morph form and I have been been in Conner's body. I think I am ready to take the chance," Tommy said.

"Well ok," Hayley said.

"Catch ya on the flip side," Tommy said.

_**Doesn't Kim say that?**_ Hayley thought.

_**If only Kim heard that.**_ Billy thought.

Kira put the gem into a machine while Tommy laid on a table. Billy put a blanket over Tommy before Hayley hooked him up to the machine. She pushed a button on the machine. A few seconds later, Tommy's body started to vibrate while the machine started to smoke. Billy quickly turned off the machine before Ethan reached for the gem.

"Crap, the gem is broken in pieces," he said.

"At least Dr. O is back to normal," Conner said.

"Tommy wake up," Billy said.

Tommy did not move. Hayley tried to wake him up. After another try, Billy called 9-1-1 making up a story about him, Hayley, and Tommy working on an experiment that knocked Tommy out. The three teens were in the backyard out of site from the paramedics when they arrived. Everyone followed the ambulance to the hospital. On the way, Hayley text Kim what happened.

A short time after everyone got there, a Dr. looked over Tommy.

"I can not figure this out. His brain waves are everywhere, but everything else is fine," the Dr. said.

"Will he be ok?" Billy asked.

"As long as he stays in the same condition, it does not look like it," the Dr. said.

"Well thanks Dr," Billy said before the Dr. walked out.

"Kim is on her way. Jason and Kat will be on their way as soon as they can," Hayley said.

"I better get a hold of David," Billy said.

As Billy stepped outside, a news reported appeared on the TV talking about the latest monster.

"We need to go," Conner said.

"Will you two be ok without us?" Kira asked.

"We'll be fine now go," Hayley said.

The three rushed off before Billy re entered the room.

"Where are they going?" He asked.

"Monster attack," she said.

Billy went to find a restroom while a nurse knocked on the door.

"Excuse me while I check on Tommy," she said.

"I sure hope so," Hayley said.

"Are you his wife, girlfriend, relative, or just a friend?" The nurse asked.

"Just a friend," Hayley asked.

"Is he married?" the nurse asked.

"No," Hayley said.

"Back when Tommy and I were in high school, he was a strong person. I am sure he still that way," the nurse said as Billy walked back into the room.

_**Where have I seen this woman before?**_ Billy thought before he looked at her name tag.

"If you think he has been through a lot in school, he has been through a lot since," Billy said.

Hayley gave him a look.

_**Why is he telling this nurse about Tommy?**_ She thought.

"Billy... is that you?" the nurse said.

"Yes it's me. So when did you get back to the states?" He asked.

"I have been back in Califorina since 1997. That fall I went to school to be a nurse," she said.

"Do you two know each other?" Hayley asked.

"Oh sorry, Hayley this is an old friend of Tommy and mine Trini Kwan. Trini, this is my grilfrind Hayley. Trini here was the first yellow ranger," he said.

"It's ok, I am one of Tommy's technical advisers for his current team," Hayley said after she noticed a weird look on Trini's face.

"I am the other technical adivser for his team," Billy said.

"Where is his team?" Trini asked.

"Fighting a monster," Hayley said.

Before anyone said another word, the three teens walked in worn out.

"That monster was brutal. Somehow he drained us of our powers," Conner said before he noticed Trini was in the room.

_**Crap.**_ He thought.

"It's ok guys, Trini here was the first yellow ranger," Billy said.

"What a relief. I thought jock boy was going to blow our secret to a complete stranger," Kira said.

"Nope just a former ranger," Trini said.

A few seconds later, Kim walked in.

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"We don't know," Trini said.

"Trini what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"I am a nurse here," she said.

Before Trini said anything else, David walked in.

"How's my brother doing?" He asked.

"No changed," Billy said.

"Jason and Kat are on their way," Kim said.

"I better go continue my round, it was nice to meet you Hayley, and good to see you Billy and Kim," Trini said.

"Same here," they said.

Before another word was said, the same news reporter was on the TV. The monster was back.

"You three better go," David said.

"We would, but that monster stole our powers," Kira said.

"That would not stop Dr. O, he would battle the monster anyways. We should too," Conner said.

"He's right, I am right behind you," Ethan said.

"Wait for me," Kira said.

"How are you going to stop him?" Hayley asked.

"We will think of something," Conner said before they walked out.

"Tommy made three excellent choices," Kim said.

"He did not chose them, the gems chose them," Hayley said.

"Still I can tell they are Tommy's rangers. I wonder what is going on in him," Kim said.

"Wish we knew," Billy said.

"I think we should pray that he recovers," Kim said.

Hayley, Billy, and David were nervous about the idea, but they joined in the prayer with Kim. As soon as Kim got done leading the prayer, Tommy started to slowly move. The room filled with shock when he opened his eyes.

"I must be having another dream," Tommy said seeing Kim.

"You are not dreaming hansom," Kim said.

"Awww," two people at the door said.

Everyone was happy to see Jason and Kat.

"He just came to before you walked in." Billy said.

"We kind of figured the way Kim was talking," Jason said.

"Oh wow it is starting to get crowed in here," Trini said not realizing Jason had walked in.

"Trini is that you?" Tommy asked.

"Nice to see that you pulled through. I'll let the Dr. know you are awake," she said.

"Before you woke up, you must of known we were coming," Jason joked.

"I think it was our group prayer that woke him up," Kim said.

"You are both wrong, but you will not believe me if I told you," Tommy said.

**Before I wrote the hospital scene, I was not going to put David, Jason, and Kat in this chapter. In the next chapter Tommy tells everyone about him fighting his formerselves to stay alive and he saves his team. Before I wrote chapter 18 this was going to be the capter where Tommy found out about Kim and Hayley being step-sisters.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok guys here you go. Now that Tommy is back to normal, for being a ranger, everything is starting to get back to normal.**

Before Tommy began to tell them his dream, if you can call it that, he held out one of his hands. He opened the hand to reveal his dino gem in one piece.

"What is that?" David asked.

"Your... dino... gem... but ...how?" Hayley asked.

"I was fighting three of my former rangers selves. First I fought Zeo Ranger Five in what looked like a desert. I did not want to, but he started fighting so I had to. After I defeated him, I was transported to some sort of white woods. Then I saw the white ranger," Tommy said.

"Oh wow, battling your Zeo ranger self I get since those powers were not destroyed, but the white ranger?" Billy asked.

"I know, anyways I had to fight him. After I won, I found myself in a green forest. The green ranger appeared. The dragon dagger was a little different and his helmet had a strip of gray on it. Anyways, I had to fight him. After I thought he had beaten me, he held out his hand and helped me up. The other two rangers stood next to him. They told me it was a test. I was not fighting my past selves, but I was fighting for my life. They each had a peace of my gem in one of their hands. The peaces glowed, then I woke up," Tommy said.

"You did not face your turbo self?" Jason asked.

"No, I think it was because I passed that power on to T.J." Tommy said.

"That makes sense," Kat said.

"Hey were are the kids?" Tommy asked.

"Fighting a monster without their powers," Hayley said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"The monster drained them of their powers," Billy said.

"I have to go help them," Tommy said.

"You can't the Dr. has not cleared you to leave," Kim said.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Tommy said.

"We are all glad to see you alive," David said.

"How long was I out?" Tommy asked.

"Long enough for everyone to get here," Hayley said.

"With everything that has happened, it does not seem like it has been just over a week," Tommy said.

"Aw Tommy, it is nice to see that you are awake. Is everyone here family?" The Dr. asked.

"Just me, everyone else is a friend of his," David said.

"Usually I like to keep patents that have been in a coma over night, but since everything looks normal, I am going to keep you here for two more hours just to make sure nothing happens," the Dr. said. (I am pretty sure that does not happen, but for this story lets say it does).

_**I just hope the team can hold up until I can get to them.**_ Tommy thought.

"When can I go back to work?" Tommy asked.

"I think you will be able to go back tomorrow if you feel like it. I'll come back and check with you in a couple of hours," the Dr. said.

"Thanks doc," Tommy said before the Dr. walked out.

"Oh Tommy, great news. I am going to bed a dad," Jason said.

**"CONGRATS!"** Everyone said.

"Thanks," Jason and Kat said.

"Will this be your first?" David asked.

"Yep," Jason said.

"I am predicting the first second generation red or pink ranger," Tommy joked.

"It won't matter if he or she is a ranger of any color. As long as he or she is not put under an evil spell to befriend the current team," Kat said.

"Speaking of future rangers, I hope any of them or their mentor does not go through what I have been through the last few days," Tommy said.

"Hey Billy, the monster left but he still has our powers. We are at Dr. O's raiding his kitchen before we head down to the lab so we can keep an eye out for the monster," Conner said through the communicator.

"Ok you three be careful," Billy said.

"You have a communicator?" Kim asked.

"Hayley and I built it," Billy said.

"And you did not tell them about Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Nope," Billy said.

"Knowing them I may have to go to the store tonight," Tommy said.

"Good thing Rocky is not with them," Billy joked.

Trini walked in to see Tommy before he contuined her round. Everyone else stayed and talked until the Dr. came back in to release Tommy.

"I'll drive you to the gravel pit," Billy said when they got the parking lot.

Everyone said their goodbyes. When Billy and Tommy got there, the three rangers were trying to avoid getting hit when Tommy jumped and kicked the monster down.

"All right," the three said.

"No time to welcome me back," Tommy said before he morphed.

He used his energy orb on the monster. The blast released the powers and killed the monster.

"All right," the three said.

"You three better morph and get ready," Tommy said before the monster grew.

The rangers formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. The megazord was no match for the monster. The rangers used the Parasaur Final Cut on the monster. The rangers hopped out and landed in front of Tommy.

"Great timing Dr. O," Kira said.

"It would have been better if the Dr. let me go sooner," Tommy said.

"So I guess we will see you in school in the morning?" Conner said with a grin.

"Oh I don't think I am going to return tomorrow. I like to get use to not being in the suit or completely invisible first," Tommy said.

"So when are you coming back?" Kira asked.

"It will probably be a few days. Right now I am going to the grocery store. I got a funny feeling I am out of food," Tommy said.

"What makes you think that?" Ethan asked.

"The Cyberspace is closed, and weren't you guys in the lab for a little while?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but that does not mean we ate anything," Conner said starting to panic.

"Oh really, I thought I heard you tell Billy that you three were going to raid my kitchen before you went in the lab," an angry Tommy said.

"You heard that?" Conner asked.

"**IT WAS ALL CONNERS IDEA!"** Kira and Ethan said. In unison.

"See you three later," Tommy said.

He walked to his Jeep shaking his head while the three were bickering. The rest of the week was peaceful, for once. Monday came and Tommy went back to work, after being out of work for more then a week. Before class started, Principal Randall walked into the classroom.

"Class, I have some good news. Dr. Oliver has returned to work and Dr. Mercer will no longer be your teacher," Principal Randall said.

Everyone kept their excitement inside.

"First off, let my start by saying that I am happy to be back. I am sure Dr. Mercer did an excellent job filling in for me. Now, does anyone have any questions?" Tommy asked.

"Dr. Oliver, I am sure all of Reefside would like to know, what happened to you while you we gone," Cassiady said.

_**He walked right into that one.**_ Everybody else thought.

"Cass, for your information, my private life shall be private. That means what happens in my private life stays that way," Tommy said.

The class chuckled before Tommy started the lesson. After class, the three dino rangers walked up to Tommy.

"You waited a few days so you could come back today?" Ethan asked.

"That was so unfair," Conner said.

"I need time to adjust, and you three needed to learn a lesson. By the way, my grocery bill last week was $158.67. Someone owes me some money," Tommy said.

**I know their was no Trent and Katie parts but I fouced on getting Tommy. Speaking of Trent and Katie they will turn good soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here you go another chapter.**

At lunch, Trent and Katie were talking to Tommy in the cafeteria.

"Dr. Oliver, are we in trouble?" Trent asked.

"For causing me to be out of work for two weeks? A little but if you two can turn good, I think everything will be good," Tommy said.

"Do you really expect us to turn good?" Katie asked.

"I know it is hard to believe but you will," Tommy said.

Trent and Katie walked off.

"What was that all about?" Conner asked walking up to Tommy.

"Just your typical evil rangers refusing to be good again," Tommy whispered.

After school, the dino rangers were at the Cyberspace Cafe.

"It is great to finally have Dr. O back to his old self," Conner said.

"What do you mean his old self?" Cassidy asked.

Conner turned around to face to snoopy blond wanna be reporter.

"Um he was gone for a couple of weeks. Something had to be wrong. So now that be is back, he is his old self right?" Conner asked.

"Um yeah sure," Cassidy said.

Her and Devin walked away.

"Nice cover up," Ethan said.

"See I can think when I have too," Conner said.

Kira and Ethan rolled their eyes before their communicators beeped.

"What's up?" Conner said after he made sure nobody was looking.

"Meet me downtown. There is new monster," Tommy said.

"We are on it," Conner said before the three left.

When they got on the scene, they saw a creature with the legs of a duck, upper body of a human, arms like a monkey, and the head of an elephant.

"Ok whoever made this guy must have been hungover," Conner said.

"Hello rangers, I hope you like peanuts," the monster said.

Hundreds of peanuts shot out of the monsters trunk right for the rangers.

That was whack," Ethan said.

"Try this one buddy," Conner said bringing out his staff.

The monster held a little device, said copy, and a duplicate of Conner's staff appeared.

"What no way," Conner said.

"That is low," Kira said.

She called for her Petra Grips, which the monster made a copy of them.

He can copy our weapons, what else does he want?" Ethan asked.

"I'm the blue ranger, I like to play computer games," the monster said in Ethan's voice.

While the dino rangers were battling the monster, Trent and Katie were standing on top of a building already morphed.

"One of Mesogog's freaks. Just the worthy opponent for us," Katie said.

When it looked like the monster was going to take the rangers out with a copy of the Z Rex blaster, Trent and Katie swooped in and battled it.

"Huh whats going on?" The dino rangers asked.

Trent used his super dino mode on the monster destroying it. Before it was destroyed, Zeltrax showed up. The monster handed him something without anyone noticing. As usual the monster grew and Tommy called for the zords. They formed the megazord. The monster made a copy of the megazord.

_**Deva Vu.**_ Tommy thought.

"Billy are you seeing this?" Tommy asked in his communicator.

"Yeah I am, and I agree. I hope Rocky does not see this," Billy said.

While the dino rangers were trying to defeat the monster and the cloned megazord, Zeltrax and Tommy were down on the ground fighting.

"Looks like we get the winner," Trent said.

"It will be an unfair tag team for our opponent," Katie said

A portal opened up allowing something to grab Trent and pull him through. Katie ran through it just as it was about to close. Meanwhile, the rangers used the Ankylozord to deflect the laser beams of the monster and to the destroy the cloned zord and monster. Meanwhile Mesogog strapped Trent to a chair.

"This will teach you not to double cross me. Your friend is next," the villain said.

"What are you talking about?" Trent asked while trying to free himself.

Mesogog started up some kind of ray aiming a beam at Trent's head. Katie ran to him to try to help him get free while Mesogog was not looking. As soon as Anton returned to his human self, he saw what was going on and tried to stop the machine. A beam hit Trent's gem and another one hit Katie's.

"Are you two alright?" Anton asked.

"I think so," Katie said.

"I feel like me again," Trent said.

"The dino gems, are they done?" Katie asked.

"I don't think so. I believe the laser beams destroyed the evil coding on them," Anton said.

"So now what dad?" Trent said.

"You two do something good with your powers," Anton said.

"No, I won't fight you," Trent said.

"Go fight with the others. I'll be ok," Anton said.

Katie had to drag Trent out when Anton turned back into Mesogog.

"I can not fight my father," Trent said.

"I understand Trent, but Mesogog is to powerful," Katie said.

As soon as they landed back in the woods, they saw Zeltrax about to destroy Tommy. They morphed and ran to face the cyborg.

_**What the heck?**_ Tommy thought.

"We are good now. The evil coding of our gems is destroyed," Katie said when she stopped fighting.

"Is this a trick?" Tommy asked.

"I thought you two were on my side," Zeltrax said.

"Not anymore," Trent said.

He sent Zeltrax back on his back.

"I'll be back," he hissed before he jumped into a portal.

"You two got some explaining to do," Tommy said when he demorphed.

The two of them convinced Tommy that they turned good. Katie washed out the pink highlight in her hair before she went to the dino lab. Once the two former evil rangers reached the lab, they met Billy and waited on the others. When Conner, Kira, and Ethan arrived they got in their defensive stances.

"We are not here to fight," Katie said.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Conner asked.

"How did you two get in here?" Kira asked.

"I let them in. They saved my life," Tommy said.

"Dr. O..." Conner said.

"They told me that they are good now and I believe them," Tommy said.

"If anyone can tell when a former evil ranger turns good, it should be Tommy," Billy said.

"look guys we know we messed up. It was not really us. Katie even washed out the pink highlight in her hair," Trent said.

"Do you three believe us?" Katie asked.

"Well if Dr. O is ok with it then I am," Ethan said.

"I am still not convinced. I mean I like to believe that you two are reformed, but..." Conner said.

Katie put her hands on Conner's shoulders, looked him in the eye, and almost kissed him before Billy, Tommy, and Hayley made it known where they were.

"I know I got a lot of making up to do, but I hope you will give me a chance," Trent said to Kira.

"Well, I suppose so. I mean you two have been her for a while and the place is in one piece," Kira said.

"So now what?" Trent asked.

"What's that rule about newbie rangers washing the bikes?" Kira asked.

"I thought it was the zords," Conner said.

"I think it is both," Ethan said.

"You two start off washing the Raptor Cycles and my ATV, they we might let you off the hook with the zords," Tommy said.

Billy handed them some buckets, sponges, and rags.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys I came up with another twist. Most of this chapter does not follow the show.**

While Trent and Katie were washing the Raptor Cycles, Tommy received a phone call. He went up stairs to take it.

"Hello?" He said not recognizing the number.

"Hey Tommy, sorry I did not call you earlier, but I heard about you time in the hospital and I was hopping we could have get together soon," a man said.

"Yeah that would be great Rocky. I guess owning your own restaurant is time consuming," Tommy said.

"Yeah it is, but I managed to get this Friday night off. So how about you meet me here at the restaurant on Friday night?" Rocky asked.

"Sounds good to me," Tommy said before they hung up.

When he got downstairs, he told Billy about him getting together with Rocky Friday night. As soon as he went over to inspect Trent and Katie's washing, Billy sent Hayley a text saying that Tommy should be at his surprised birthday party, as long as nothing happens between now and then. She replayed saying since Trent and Katie are good now the chances are less then before.

"Ok guys, tomorrow I have a surprise for you after school," Tommy said.

"What do you have planned for them?" Billy asked when they left.

"I am going to have them watch the video diary," Tommy said.

"Then I am going to tell them what you left out," Billy said.

"Did you tell the others yet?" Tommy asked.

"Crap!" Billy said.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Zeltrax was in Mesogog's lab.

"You better start saying goodbye since the white and pink rangers turn good," Elsa said.

"That is were you are wrong," Zeltrax said.

A door opened, smoke appeared, and a white ranger cloned walked out.

"Thanks to the copy monster, we have our own white ranger with no traces of Trent Mercer," Zeltrax said.

"I will do as you command," the clone said in a evil voice.

"Let's give the rangers a few days before we break out our new 'toy'," Elsa said.

The next afternoon, all five teens arrived at the dino lab after school.

"What are you three doing here? Didn't Tommy tell you to come later?" Billy asked Conner, Ethan and Kira.

"Yeah, but we do not have anything going on, other then going to Hayley's," Kira said.

"It's probably zord washing detail," Trent said.

"That is where you are wrong Trent. I figure since you two are part of the team now, you might as weal what a video of my life," Tommy said.

Everyone except Trent and Katie stared at Conner.

"The video is not as bad as it sounds," Conner said.

Tommy started the video. Trent and Katie's became shocked when they heard Tommy say he was a Power Ranger before. They remained shocked to find out Billy was one of the originals.

_**No wonder Dr Oliver is not as hard on us as I thought he would be.**_ Trent thought when the video talked about Tommy being evil.

_**This is to much. Wait, didn't Conner have a similar wig on a couple of weeks ago?**_ Katie thought noticing Tommy's look from when he was the green ranger.

"Stop the video. This to much," Trent said.

"You two were part of the very first Power Rangers team?" Katie asked.

"Yep," Billy and Tommy said in unison.

"And Conner, let me guess you watch the video and thought Dr. O's old look would get you a date?" Katie asked.

"Did you already know that?" Trent asked Tommy.

"Yes I did. Due to a failed experiment, I was in Conner's body for a day, and he was in mine," Tommy said.

"For some odd reason, Devin recorded when Conner walked up to Ethan and I the day Dr. Mercer took over," Kira said.

"The day Dr. O and Conner switched bodies, Devin was watching what he had recorded. Kira asked him for the video camera, and we showed Dr. O," Ethan said.

"Can we get back to the video?" A blushing Conner asked.

"Nah, this is much more entertaining," Billy smirked.

"I think Conner is right," Tommy said.

He resumed the video after the part where he passed his Turbo powers on, he stopped it.

"This is something else. When I was a kid, I heard of you guys, I never thought that I would meet any of them," Katie said.

"We must of made the national news back then," Billy said.

"Remember the people from the other countries heard of us when he rescued them from Zedd during the world summit?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah right before Jason, Zack, and Trini left," Billy said.

"Do you have some popcorn that we can have for the rest of the video?" Conner asked.

"Sorry, I did not buy any," Tommy said.

"Perhaps we should finish the video," Billy said.

"Good idea," Tommy said before he resumed it.

_**Where have I seen that kid before?**_ Kira thought when she saw Justin announcing that he became the blue turbo ranger.

After the Ninja Storm part was over, Tommy stopped it.

"The very end is just me telling whoever watches this about Conner, Kira, and Ethan if I need to be rescued," Tommy said.

"Will there be a pop quiz now?" Trent asked.

"No, but I do have some information to add. Apparently Tommy failed to mention a few events," Billy said.

Billy told them about them being turned into kids, the Alien Rangers, Tanya, and the all red ranger moon mission.

"Hey Dr. O, what is Justin's last name?" Kira asked.

"It is Stewart," he said.

_**No way**_. Kira thought.

Friday evening Billy made sure Tommy arrived at Rocky's restaurant on time.

"Billy, why are you making sure I arrive on time?" Tommy asked.

"Rocky asked me to. Now come on, I am driving there," Billy said.

When they arrived, Billy told the hostess they were there to see Rocky. She took them to a private dark room. She turned on a light and left before Tommy knew what was going on.

**"SUPRISE!"** A group of former Power Rangers, Hayley, Tommy's family, and his current team said.

"What the...?" He asked in shock.

"We know your birthday was two days ago, but Hayley called us," Tommy's dad said.

"Happy Birthday bro," David said.

"Thanks everyone," Tommy said.

"Dinner's on the house," Rocky announced.

"That sounds like Ernie," Tommy said.

All of the Mighty Morphin rangers. and Tanya chuckled.

"How did you keep this a secret?" Tommy asked the teens.

"I thought Katie and I were going on a double date with Trent and Kira," Conner said,

"That's what we told you because we knew you would accidentally tell Dr. O if you knew," Kira said.

During dinner, Kira introduced herself to Justin.

"Your name sounds familiar. Have we met before?" He asked.

"I don't know, is your mom maiden name Jody Howard?" She asked.

"It was, she died when I was young," he said.

"**OMG** that was my aunt. Do you know what this means?" She asked.

"We are cousins. You have grown up a lot since I last saw you," he said.

"You were what eight? I am surprised you remember," she said.

"Hey, I am a genius," he said.

"You must of got that from your dad's side," Kira joked.

"I better watch out if I was you Trent. You haven't been on the team a week and it looks like Kira has found an older man," Tommy joked.

"Ha ha very funny Dr. O. Justin and I are cousins," Kira said.

"Dr. O? I thought you are a teacher Tommy," Justin said.

"I am and I have a doctrine in Paleontology," he said.

After everyone ate, Tommy's parents left.

"Mom dad do you two have to leave so soon?" He asked.

"Oh Tommy, we love to stay but we are not as young as we use to be," his mom said.

Tommy hugged his parents and told them to be safe. The rest of the night was filled with with lots of laughs and some of his former team mates shared stories about him. The main dino rangers talked about him being fossilized, him and Conner switching bodies, and him becoming invisible. Katie and Trent did not have anything to add.

"Wow Tommy I had no idea your life was so interesting," David said.

Around 9:30 the party started to wine down. Around 10:00 the dino rangers, minus Trent, David, Billy, and Hayley were in the parking lot when the white ranger clone showed up.

"Trent, what are you doing?" Kira asked.

"I do not know a Trent, I do know you will die," the clone said.

After the rangers morphed and started to battle the clone, Trent walk out unaware of the clone. He morphed and took the clone on by himself.

"Huh there are two of you?" Ethan asked.

"Do you have a twin brother that you never told us about?" Conner asked.

"Calm down Conner," Tommy said getting in between the red and white rangers.

"I honestly do not know what that was about," Trent said.

"I suggest everyone go home. We will deal with it in the morning," Billy said.

"I thought your ream was done dealing with evil rangers," David said.

"So did we," Tommy said.

**So I figured Justin was 19 during this time**. **I might have him in more chapters.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys there is a referance to a MM episode and a Turbo episode. The idea of the monster and what he does kind of comes from a Turbo episode. Another part I have had the idea for a few days now. There is also a referance to a couple of previous chapters.**

The rangers met Billy down in the lab.

"The sensors show it is a duplicate of the white ranger," Billy said.

"Translation? Kira asked.

"It is a clone," Tommy said.

"So it is not a real person?" Conner asked.

"The fighting felt real. I am still sore," Ethan said.

"We did not say it wasn't real. It is just not human," Tommy said.

"I knew we should not let you in," Conner said to Trent.

"Easy there, it is not his fault," Tommy said getting in between the two.

"This reminds me of when one of our team mates traveled back in time. When Kim met Zordon in the past, he told her to much pink energy is dangerous, so I would think," Billy said.

"To much white energy is dangerous," Tommy said.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

"Let's hope there is not a evil pink clone waiting around," Katie said.

A few days later, Elsa was in Mesogog's lab.

_**Let me see what kind of monster I can make**_. She thought.

"Count Vampo ready for duty," a monster said.

"A vampire monster? How excellent," Elsa said.

She instructed the monster to bite one of the rangers. Meanwhile, Conner and Katie were in the park when a group of Tyrandrones and the monster showed up.

"I'll take these freaks on while you contact the others," Conner said.

Katie called the rest of the rangers when the monster came up behind her. As soon as she end the communication, the monster bit her on the neck. As soon as the others got there, the monster and Tyrandrones left.

"Ok that was weird. What was that thing?" Kira asked.

"I think it was some kind of bat monster," Conner said.

"I am starting to feel so good, I'll see you guys later," Katie said.

"Alright I hope you feel better," Conner said.

Monday, the rangers gathered outside the school. Kira noticed Katie was not with them.

"Has anyone seen Katie?" She asked.

"Hey guys, sorry I am late. I had to go to the ER yesterday," Katie said.

"So are you better?" Conner asked.

"A little. For some reason, bright lights are hurting my eyes, so the Dr. at the ER gave me a Dr.'s note to wear my sun glasses in school," she said.

"Good thing you got a note, Randall will take them away," Conner said.

"Conner learned that the hard way," Ethan chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny. Don't think I forgot about when you incidentally called Dr. O," Conner said.

"When was this?" Trent asked before him and Katie started to laugh.

"Not to long after you came here, but before you turned evil," Ethan said.

"Do you think he knows?" Katie asked in between laughs.

"Not unless Billy told him," Ethan said.

He gave Conner the death stare.

"Anyways, when I got my glasses back, it made me see Kira, Ethan, and Dr. O as Tyrandrones. Then when they morphed I saw them morphed," Conner said.

"We still do not know how that happened." Kira said.

_**Wow, you three still do not know Principal Randall is Elsa?**_ Trent thought.

The five went inside. When they saw Principal Randall, Katie handed her the Dr. note.

"Let me guess, Mr. McKnight told you what happened to him when he wore sun glasses indoors for no reason?" She asked.

"Yes mam," Katie said.

_**Vampo must of bit her.**_ Principal Randall thought.

Conner, Katie, and Ethan walked into Tommy's room when they found him at his desk.

"Hey Dr. O," Conner said.

"Conner, you scared me," Tommy said.

"Sorry, what are you doing?" Conner asked.

"I am checking my fantasy football team," Tommy said.

"Football? Lame, let me know when there is a fantasy soccer league," Conner said.

"Whatever dude," Ethan said.

"For your information, Conner, soccer is not the most popular sport here," Katie said after she handed Tommy the note.

She tried to bite Tommy, but missed and hit her head on his desk.

"Are you ok Katie?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said.

"Getting back to the subject, I did not know you played fantasy football Dr. O," Katie said.

"You also did not know about my past before last week," Tommy reminded her.

"So how is your team doing?" Ethan asked.

"Not good, I am in last place in a 12 team league," Tommy said.

"So what made you decide to play?" Conner asked.

"My buddy, the original red ranger Jason, created the league a few years ago and I have played every sense," Tommy said.

"I see, are there any other former rangers in it?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, every male ranger from our teams and every male red ranger, in our time and on Earth, before Ninja storm," Tommy said.

"So who are you playing against next?" Ethan asked.

"The Hip Hop Mastodon's. We have to put some part of our ranger days in our teams name," Tommy said.

"Let me guess, you are playing against Uncle Zack?' Ethan asked.

"Yep," Tommy said.

The rest of the class walked in before the bell rang. Everyone took their seats and Tommy started his lecture. A couple of hours later Kira, Conner, and Ethan were in English class, while Trent and Katie were in a math class.

"I think something is wrong with Katie," Ethan whispered.

"Dude you may be right," Conner whispered.

"What happened?" Kira asked in a whispered.

"Ethan, Katie, and I walked up to Dr. O's desk before school, and when Katie handed him the note, she hit her head on his desk," Conner said.

"Ouch," Kira said.

After school, Katie was at her locker when she looked at the mirror on her door. She could not see herself. Kira walked up behind her and noticed this.

"Katie, are you becoming a vampire?" She asked.

"So what if I am?" Katie asked.

She turned into a bat and flew away.

"Guys, we have a bad situation," Kira said into her communicator

They met in Tommy's classroom.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked after he shut the door.

"It's Katie, she turned into a bat and flew away," Kira said.

"The monster must of bit her the other day when I was not looking," Conner said.

"I got an idea," Tommy said.

He called Billy asking him to find a bat in a cave a few miles away from his house.

"Now where could she have gone?" Trent asked.

Everybody was on their way to the lab when Tommy saw a blood drive.

"I think I found where she might be," he said into his communicator.

Tommy waited in his jeep while the others went to find Katie. Kira spotted her first. A few seconds later, Conner and Trent grabbed her arms and carried her to the jeep. Conner sat on one side while Trent sat on the other side trying to keep Katie still until they could get back to the lab. Ethan drove Conner's car while Kira rode with him. When they got to the lab, Billy pulled out a cot to lay her on while he spray an antidote.

"This antidote is from the enzymes of a lunar bat," he explained.

He sprayed it in her face. Then he showed her a mirror. Her reflection slowly appeared.

"I do not know if the antidote will last," he said.

_**This is sounding like something TJ told me the second Turbo team went through.**_ Tommy thought.

The alarms went off. The rangers found the white ranger clone terrorizing the city. When the rangers got to the clone, he was to much of a match for them. After he had his way with them, the clone left when some Tyrandrones and Zeltrax appeared. Tommy took on Zeltrax while everyone else took on the Tyrandrones.

"Now this is an easier fight," Conner said.

When the rangers fought them off, Count Vampo showed up.

"You will not turn me evil again!" Katie said.

"I am to tired to fight, lets just form the Z Rex Blaster, destroy him, and finish him off when he grows," Conner said.

Everything went as planned, the rangers formed their megazords when the monster grew. Katie used the Stega Stinger, from her zord, to make quick work of the monster. A short time later, the five teens were at Hayleys when she walked up to them.

"I heard you five and Tommy had an eventful afternoon," she said.

"I'll say not to mention it was an eventful weekend for me," Katie said.


	28. Chapter 28

A week had past since the rangers fought the latest monster. The rangers were at The Cyberspace Cafe. Before Hayley closed up, the teens were watching TV on the new big screen TV. Conner, Ethan, and Kira were on the couch fighting over the remote control all night along until a commercial caught their attention. Hayley stood behind the three arguing teens when she saw the commercial starting. The commercial promoted a new toy line of power rangers action figures. Katie and Trent were in separate chairs.

"That is whack. Who would make a line of Power Ranger toys without our permission?" Conner asked.

"Whoever made the toys that's who," Kira said.

"Do you think Dr. Oliver has seen it yet?" Trent asked.

"Unless it air during the news, a special on dinosaurs, wrestling, UFC, or one of the other MMA junk, probably not," Hayley said.

"What channel are we watching again?" Katie asked.

"And now back to the movie on ABC Family," the announcer said.

"Oh I love this move," Kira said.

Conner and Ethan both reached for the remote when one of them accidentally changed the channel.

"And now back to the show on Nickelodeon," the announcer said,

"Who the heck tuned it to Nickelodeon?" Katie asked.

"I believe Conner had the remote last," Trent said.

"Nice going jock boy," Kira said.

"Hey now, you do not have any prof that I did it," Conner said.

Katie grabbed the remote then she changed the channel stopping on the local FOX channel.

"I love That 70's Show!" She said.

"At least she did not turn it to The Disney Channel," Ethan mumbled.

_**Why Conner?**_ Hayley thought about why he became the red ranger as she walked away.

The next morning, Tommy called Conner up to his desk after class. After everybody left, the rest of the rangers walked up to the desk.

"Nice job guys coming up here after everybody left. I have a question for all of you. Well two questions. Did you five see a commercial promoting a line of Power Ranger toys? If so, who told?" Tommy asked.

"We saw it and nobody told anyone. We were surprised also," a defensive Conner said.

"Wait how did you know about the toys?" Katie asked.

"I was flipping through the channels last night when I saw it," Tommy said.

"Well they did not get everything right. They did call my zord the white Pterodactyl Zord, Trent said.

"They also called my zord the Stegosaurus Zord," Katie said.

"We do not have the Pterodactyl Stegosaurus Megazord," Trent said.

"And Pterodactyl Grips? Come on," Kira said.

"Sounds like they did the best they could without contacting us for the right information," Tommy said.

"We better hope Elsa does not hijack a truck, steal some, and turns them life size, and have them fight us," Conner said.

_**Hum turning toys life size to fight against the rangers?**_ Principal Randall thought standing outside Tommy's door.

After school Principal Randall went to Toys R Us and bought six action figures complete with their zords. She also bought the Axillary Zord figures.

"Elsa, this is not play time," Mesogog said when he saw the toys.

"Master, these toys are part of my new plan. This morning I overheard the rangers talking about these, so I bought some. If we can not defeat the rangers with monsters, perhaps we can defeat them with their selves," she said before she broke out into an evil laugh.

"My patients is wearing thin with you and Zeltrax. THIS BETTER WORK!" Mesogog said.

She put the six action figures into the geo randomizer, pulled a few levers, and out came six Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Instead of the suits looking like spandex, they looked like they were made out of plastic.

"What are our orders?" The red ranger asked.

**"DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS!"** Elsa yelled.

Meanwhile, the rangers were at the Cyberspace Cafe. "Katie was sitting on the couch going through the TV channels when she stopped on one of the local channels. She was watching live footage of the toy rangers wrecking havoc on the city. Her compactor beeped.

"Go Dr. O," she said.

"You and the others meet me near city hall," Tommy said.

"I am on it," Katie said.

Back at the lab, Billy was watching the whole thing on the monitor.

"Seeing this reminds me when Rita created the Mutant Rangers," Billy said.

"That was not a fun battle," Tommy said as he left the lab.

When the rangers got to the battle scene, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were surprised to see the toys were alive.

"It is like Elsa heard me this morning," Conner said.

The battle began with each dino ranger taking on their toy counterpart. Each team dodged hits from the other The toy black ranger called for the zords then Tommy followed. Unlike the commercial, the toy rangers used the correct name for the weapons and zords.

"It is like fighting ourselves," Conner said after the megazord was formed.

"Yea, but those rangers and zords are made out of plastic," Ethan said.

"Tell me again why we did not use the Z Rex Blaster on them?" Conner asked.

"Because they formed their megazord before you said so," Kira said.

"Who knew toys could play rough?" Katie said from inside her and Trent's megazord.

The two megazords were taken down by the toy megazords when Conner got an idea.

"This better be a good one," Trent said.

_**If Conner wasn't the red ranger, he would not be able to say his ideas.**_ Tommy thought.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan used the Dino Drill on the toy Thurdersaurus Megazord. The toy megazord used the toy Tricera Shield blocking the Dino Drill from doing anymore damage.

"Somehow I knew that would not work. New plan Trent and Katie, you two battle this toy megazord. We will take on your toy counterpart. Oh yeah, call for the Dimetro Saw Blade and the Cephala Power Punch. We will use the Ankylo Double Drill," Conner said.

"Right," everyone else said.

Conner's pan work as both megazord's destroyed the toy ones. The teens met Tommy on the ground to try to figure out how to stop the commercial.

"I'll see if Billy can find the headquarters, then I think we will have to go there, morphed, and demand that they stop production," Tommy said.

"That sounds like a plan," Katie said.

Back at Mesogog's lair, he was mad at Elsa.

"Do you got anymore ideas?" He asked.

"Not yet master," she said.

"You better come up with a great one quickly," he said.

The next Day, the rangers were at the Cyberspace Cafe.

"Any luck with the search?" Conner asked Tommy when he walked in.

"Billy did not have any time to do any research last night. He was with Hayley all night. I think something is going on with those two," Tommy said.


	29. Chapter 29

A few days after the rangers latest battle, Billy found the location of the toy company.

"Great job man, so where is it?" Tommy asked.

"Stone Canyon," Billy said.

"Great, if ony the kids do not find out it is close to Angel Grove. They might want me to take them there if they know," Tommy

said.

"What's wrong with going back home?" Billy asked.

"One word Conner," Tommy said.

"Oh with Kim and Kat there, I see your point.

"At least Conner does not know Kat is pregnant," Tommy said.

"I do not want to see Conner around either one of them," Billy said.

"At least the last time we all got together, Conner was to busy trying to get embarrassing stories from Jason and Rocky. I dot think he even noticed Kat," Tommy said.

"She was not showing to much then," Billy said.

"Back to the toys, I guess we'll have to wait until Saturday to go," Tommy said.

"You may have to go to their distribution center in Burbank," Billy said.

"Let's hope not," Tommy said.

The alarm went off.

"What is it now?" Tommy asked.

"It's the evil white ranger clone," Billy said.

"Call the kids, I'll get a head start," Tommy said.

Conner and the others were in the city's plaza when the clone showed up.

"Aw man not now," Trent said.

"Yea we were on our way to the library," Katie said.

"It will have to wait rangers," the clone said.

Their commutators beeped.

"Yea?" Conner asked.

"The white ranger clone is back," Billy said.

"We found him already," Conner said.

"Tommy is on his way," Billy said.

"Dr. Oliver is coming? Excellent," the clone said.

Trent morphed before the clone started to attack. Both Trent and the clone started of evenly matched. When Tommy arrived Zeltrax appeared.

"We got to stop meeting like this Zeltrax," Tommy said.

"I agree Dr. Oliver, but we won't until I have my revenge," Zeltrax said.

Tommy and Zeltrax start to fight before the Tyrandrones showed up.

"What does Zeltrax want revenge for?" Kira asked.

"Dr. O, must of hurt his pride," Conner said.

"He's not human, he is one of them. Does he have any pride?" Ethan asked.

Conner, Kira, and Katie shrugged their shoulders. The Tyrandrones appeared.

"I was afraid they would show up," Ethan said.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Katie took on the Tyrandrones, Trent battled the clone, and Tommy took on Zeltrax. A few minutes later, Elsa appeared.

"Mind if I cut in?" She asked.

"Actually yes we do," Conner said.

"To bad red ranger," she said.

Elsa took on Conner, while everyone else continued fighting who they were fighting before.

"Don't you ever run out of Tyrandrones?" Kira asked.

"More like do they ever get tired?" Ethan asked.

Elsa, Zeltrax, the clone, and the Tyrandrones vanished.

"Finally," Tommy said.

"I could not say it any better myself. So has Billy found the headquarters of the company that is making the toys?" Conner asked.

"He sure did, we have to take a little road trip this weekend," Tommy said.

"A road trip, sweet!" Conner said.

"I did not tell you were to," Tommy said.

"You might want to make something up so our parents do not get the wrong idea when they find out we are going out of town with our science teacher," Katie said.

"I am sure my dad will not mind if he knows I will be with Dr. Oliver," Trent said.

"Both of you make good points. I thought we would be fighting a monster by now," Tommy said.

"Yea me too," everyone else said in unison.

"I just hope the next monster we face does not have a pumpkin head or anything else to do with Halloween or Thanksgiving," Tommy said.

"Let me guess, monsters from your first go around as a Power Ranger?" Katie asked.

"I just hope nobody tries to make a monster, only to have Mesogog or Elsa make it come to life," Tommy said.

"Let me guess, someone done it?" Ethan asked.

"Yep that was a weird day. Anyways, we will be going to Stone Canyon this weekend," Tommy said.

_**Stone Canyon, why does that sound familiar?**_ Ethan thought.

"I'll see if Hayley can come with us, so it does not seem weird for Kira and Katie's parents," Tommy said.

"How are we going to get there? I mean we all can not fit into your jeep, and I only have room for one more person," Conner said.

"Good point, I guess Hayley will have to drive and the girls can ride with her," Tommy said.

Conner let out a groan knowing that Katie could not ride with him. The next day, the rangers gathered in Tommy's classroom after school to get their permission slips.

"Did Billy help you make these?" Ethan asked.

"He helped a little," Tommy said.

That evening Trent handed his dad the permission slip.

"What's this?" Anton asked.

"Really Dr. Oliver is taking the other rangers and myself to Stone Canyon to try to stop this toy company from making toys of us," Trent said.

"He does not know does he?" Anton asked.

"About you being Mesogog? No besides, he came up with this for the parents of the other rangers," Trent said.

"Well I know Tommy would not put you kids in any harm. I'll sign it," Anton said.

"I said that you probably would let me go with him anyways," Trent said.

The next morning, the rangers handed Tommy the permission slips. Saturday morning, Tommy, Hayley, and the rangers met at the Cyberspace Cafe while Billy ran the cafe for the day.

"Why did we have to meet so early Dr. O?" Conner asked somewhat awake.

"It's 9 am Conner. It will take us a couple of hours to get there. Besides I have no idea how long it will take to get the company to stop making the toys," Tommy said.

"I'll go make a hot chocolate for you," Hayley said.

"So why did we meet here and not at school?" Ethan asked.

"Because Principal Randall refused to let us meet there," Tommy said.

"That witch," Kira said.

"Ok when Hayley gets back, the girls ride with her, Ethan you will ride with Conner, and Trent will ride with me. Conner, you must follow me, no stops unless I make one or you tell me about it. Hayley already knows what I am telling you. Does everyone understand?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

After being on the road for almost two hours, Tommy and Trent passed a sign pointing to the exit for Angel Grove.

"Isn't Angel Grove your old hometown?" Trent asked.

"It is where I went to high school at, but I was not born there," Tommy said.

Tommy looked in the rear view mirror when we saw Conner take the Angel Grove Exit.

"What is he doing? Trent contact Ethan or Conner," Tommy said.

"Guys, what are you doing? You took the wrong exit," Trent said into his commutator.

"It's all Conner's idea!" Ethan said.

"Knowing him be probably wants to see where I used to live. Contact the girls and tell them we are making a stop in Angel Grove first," Tommy said.

"Katie, Kira tell Hayley we are going to Angel Grove first," Trent said.

"Hayley said she was planning on going there anyways when we were in Stone Canyon," Katie said.

"Why would Hayley go to Angel Grove while we are trying to talk to the president of the toy company?" Trent asked.

"Her step-sister lives there," Tommy said while turning around.

When Tommy and the others got to Angel Grove, neither Conner nor Ethan would tell them where they were at. Tommy drove by the youth center when he saw Conner's car.

"Dr. Oliver thinks he found them," Trent told Katie and Kira.

Tommy and Hayley pulled into the parking lot.

"Man I have not been here in ages," he said.

"Was this one of your favorite places?' Kira asked.

"This and the park were the two place the other rangers and I hung out at. It is like Hayley's without the computers," Tommy said.

The four walked inside. They found Conner and Ethan at the bar.

_**Sure this place is like mine. The only comparison is they are the local teen hangouts.**_ Hayley thought.

Tommy walked up to the bar when he thought the man behind the bar looked somewhat familiar.

"Looks like you two are in trouble," the man said.

**"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH ME CONNER!"** Tommy said.

"Easy Dr. O. There is nothing wrong with a little pit stop. Besides Ernie here doesn't mind that we took a break," Conner said.

"I never said that," Ernie said.

"Don't worry, Conner is used to getting in trouble," Ethan said.

"Ernie is that you?' Tommy asked.

"Do I know you?" Ernie asked.

"It's me Tommy. Tommy Oliver," he said.

"Tommy! I have not seen you since I left for South America," Ernie said.

"When did you get back?" Tommy asked.

"Four years ago. I see you finally got a hair cut," Ernie said.

"Sounds like you two know each other," Ethan said.

"I ran this place when Tommy moved here and I sold it before he graduated high school. When I ran this place I didn't think Tommy ever hear of a barber shop or a hair cut," Ernie said.

"We heard he had long hair back in school," Katie said.

"Yeah my uncle Zack told us," Ethan quickly said.

"Is your uncle Zack Taylor?' Ernie asked.

"Yes," both Ethan and Tommy said.

"I have not seen him since he left for Switzerland," Ernie said.

"He lives in LA now and he is engaged," Ethan said.

"You might laugh when you hear who he is engaged to," Tommy said.

"Let me guess, Angelia?' Ernie asked.

"Yep," Ethan and Tommy said.

"Thoese two actally gotgether?" Ernie asked.

"I know I laughted when I foundout myself," Tommy said.

"So this this your girlfriend or wife?" Ernie asked pointing to Hayley.

"Oh no, Hayley is just a friend of mine who came along to help me keep an eye on the kids," Tommy said.

"Well any friend of Tommy's is a friend on mine," Ernie said.

Him and Hayley shook hands before Tommy got everyone back on task.

"Come on guys, we need to get to Stone Canyon," Tommy said.

"Do we have to?" Conner asked.

**"YES NOW LET'S GO!"** Tommy said.

Everybody said their good byes before the rangers and Hayley left.

_**I**** bet Tommy and the kids are the new Power Rangers. It would not surprise me if Tommy is a ranger again.**_ Ernie thought.

**Kim or some of the others might appear in the next chapter, if Conner and can stay out of Angel Grove.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Tommy's eventful trip back home does not end with the last chapter. If you like the monster fights sorry to disapoint you with this chapter.**

After Tommy, Hayley, and the teens left, Ernie made a phone call.

"Hey Ernie what's going on?" A woman asked.

"Hey Kat, is Jason there?" Ernie asked.

"No he just left for Adam's dojo," she said.

"Oh anyways, you will not believe who just stopped by,"

"My guess are Rocky, Tanya, or Tommy,"

"It was Tommy. He had a few kids with him. There was a woman with him. He claims that she is just a friend,"

"Was she a red head?"

"How do you know?"

"I met her before. They are just friends and they met in college. I think her and Billy are a couple though,"

"Billy? I have not heard anything about him since before I left. Where is he at now?"

"He is in Reefside. I think Tommy had a hand in them getting them together,"

"Anyways back to why I called, Tommy was on his way to Stone Canyon when two of the kids decided to stop here,"

"Why is Tommy going there?"

"He did not say,"

"Did he say anything about coming back to see anyone?"

"No he seemed like he was on a mission,"

"I see, hey Ernie, I got to go,"

"Ok I'll talk to you later," he said before they hung up.

_**Tommy's in town and he did not tell any of us he would be in the area? I think Kim and Jason need to know about this.**_ She thought.

She called Kim first.

"Hey Kat, what's going on?" Kim asked.

"I just got off the phone with Ernie. A certain multicolored ex boyfriend and former ranger leader is in town head towards Stone Canyon with his ranger team and Hayley," Kat said.

"I know Hayley is going to Stone Canyon with the rangers. We are going to hang out while they try to talk to the president of Bendu Toys to get them to stop making a line of Power Ranger toys,"

"Apparently two of his rangers got away because the whole group was at the youth center. They just left a little bit ago. So if you want you probably can find him somewhere in town,"

"I just might do that. I'll talk to you later,"

"Ok bye," Kat said before they hung up.

Meanwhile road construction detour caused Tommy to go through more of Angel Grove then he would of liked to. He stopped at a red light when he and Trent looked at the building to their left.

"The black frog Dojo? Sounds like a former ranger owns it," Trent said.

"Yeah one does, and I may not make it out of town alive if he knows I am here," Tommy said.

Before the light turn green, Jason walked out while talking on his cellphone.

"I see him at the stoplight in front of the dojo. One of his rangers is with him," Jason said.

He lowered the phone and yelled Tommy's name.

"Busted," Tommy mumbled.

Jason walked up to the jeep.

"You came to town and did not tell anybody?" Jason said.

"I think I should pull over," Tommy said.

He turned down the next street and park. Conner and Hayley followed.

"Dr. O what the heck? Oh hey Jason," Conner said getting out of his car.

"You did not think you would get out of town unnoticed did you bro?" Jason asked.

"I would not be here if it wasn't for Conner," Tommy said when they heard a door close.

**"THOMAS OLIVER YOU DID NOT JUST TRY TO COME INTO TOWN AND LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING HELLO TO ANY OF US DID YOU?"** Kim yelled from across the street.

"Hi Kim," Tommy said.

"Don't you hi Kim me. If it wasn't for Kat and Ernie, you would of gotten away with your little trip without us knowing!" She said.

"It is Conner's fault," Tommy said.

"Sure blame one of the rangers," Kim huffed.

"It's true. Um I think I am going to call my grandparents to see if they are home so they can come and pick me up," Ethan said.

"Good luck getting out of this," Trent said.

"Yea no kidding," Ethan said while dialing his grandparents number.

"Hey Ethan," A man on the other end said.

"Uncle Zack what are you doing at grandpa and grandma's house?" Ethan asked.

"Can't a man visit his parents every now and then? By the way hows you field trip?" Zack asked.

"Not so great, wait how do you know about it?" Ethan asked.

"I talked to your mom earlier this morning," Zack said.

"Its not exactly what she thinks it is," Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"We were planing on going to Stone Canyon, but on ranger business," Ethan said.

"So where are you at now?" Zack asked.

"Trying to get away from an angry original pink ranger ripping into Dr. O outside the Black Frog Dojo," Ethan said.

"I am on my way there," Zack said before he hung up.

"Great," Ethan said.

"Your not going anywhere are you?" Katie asked.

"Nope, this ranger reunion is about to get bigger," Ethan said.

"Don't tell me someone else is coming," Tommy said.

"Nobody else is coming Dr. O," Ethan sheepishly said.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked.

"Uncle Zack," Ethan said.

"Well at least he lives in LA, we should be able to get out of town before he gets here," Tommy said.

"Yeah about that," Ethan said as Zack pulled up.

"Tommy, nice cover up story for the parents," Zack said when he closed his car door.

"Man Zack you must of flew from LA," Tommy said.

"No man, I was at my parents house when Ethan called," Zack said.

Tommy just looked at Ethan.

"He got here before I could tell you," Ethan said.

"Great, who is next?' Tommy asked.

"Hey can you keep it down out there, I am trying to teach a class! Oh hey Tommy, what brings you here?" Adam asked when he opened the door to the dojo.

"Now you see why I did not come back in?" Jason asked.

"Long story short, we were on our way to Stone Canyon when my red ranger purposely took the wrong exit," Tommy said.

"Nice job Conner," Kira said.

"Wait, who did Ernie call to start this reunion?" Tommy asked.

"That would be me!" Kat said as she walked down the street.

_**Great not only would I be in trouble if I make a move on Kat, I just might get smacked upside the head by a pregnant woman.**_ Conner thought when he got a good look at her.

"Hi Kat," Tommy sheepishly said.

"Don't you hi Kat me! Did you really think you could get out of town without us knowing?" Kat asked.

"I said the same thing1" Kim said.

_**Well not exactly the same thing but close.**_ Tommy thought.

"Well it is nice to see all of you again, but we have to get to Stone Canyon.

"Aw do we have to Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"If we don't, I see a F for you in my class," Tommy said.

The rangers and Hayley left town without anymore stops. When they got to Stone Canyon, Tommy called Billy to ask him who to ask for. When everyone found a parking spot, Tommy and Trent went to find a place to morph. The others morphed in the cars before getting out.

"Ok let me do all the talking guys," Tommy said before they walked in.

_**I think Mr. Mendoza is in trouble.**_ The secretary thought when the rangers walked in.

"Excuse me, we would like to have a word with Mr. Mendoza," Tommy said.

The sectary called his office.

"Right sir, I'll send them right up. If you take the elevator to the fourth floor, his office is at the end of the hallway," she said.

"Thank you," Tommy said before they went on the elevator.

When they walked into the office, Tommy was surprised at who was sitting at the desk.

_**Richie is the president?**_ He thought.

"Aw the Power Rangers, let me guess you want me to put a stop to the toys right?" Richie asked.

**"IF YOU DON'T WE WILL SUE!"** Conner said.

"Easy now Conner. Now Mr. Mendoza, that is exactly why we came here. None of us were asked to have our likeness made into toys. Now will you please stop?" Tommy asked.

"First off, call me Richard. Second, I did not mean any harm. I recently became the president of this company. You see, I am a third generation president and CEO. During my sophomore year at Angel Grove University, my dad decided to make me his successor someday. That day came a lot sooner then we expected. The ranger toy line was my first idea as president. I guess it was a bad idea to start out with. I'll put a stop to the production and all promotions now," he said.

Richie made a few phone calls while the rangers stood there.

"Ok it's final. As soon as the stores run out, no more Power Rangers toys," he said.

"Thank you," Tommy said shaking his hand.

When they were waiting on the elevator, Tommy called Hayley to come pick up the girls. They waited a few minutes until she pulled up. Hayley got out of the car while a woman in the front passenger seat rolled down her window.

"I picked up a hitchhike along the way. I have to make a stop in Angel Grove before I take the girls home," Hayley said.

"Or maybe I'll go with you straight to Reefside," the woman said.

"I am ok with that!" A happy Conner said.

"Oh no you don't Conner! You already caused enough trouble today. I guess I would be glad that the trouble came before the meeting and not right now. Hayley did you have to drive back to Angel Grove to hang out with Kim?" Tommy asked.

"What else was I going to do while you were in the meeting?" She asked while the girls got in the car.

**Surprise! I used Richie from season two of MMPR as the president. I used the actors real last name. To those of you that wanted to have Bulk and Skull or a previous ranger in this chapter I had the idea to use Richie for a few days now. HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! If you are going out this weekend becareful.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I just could not come up with the entire chapter so now enjoy.**

A few days after the trip, Tommy and Billy were sitting in the lab when the computer monitor shut off and on a few times. When the monitor came back on, the screen was black with a giant blueish gray O in the middle. There was a gold border along the sides.

"What the heck?" Tommy asked.

"This happened one other time. The first time there was a z and not an o," Billy said.

"When did this happen?" Tommy asked.

"The day you were pretending to be Conner at the high school," Billy said.

"I try to forget that time," Tommy said.

Before they said another word, the cave entrance opened up. Conner walked right in.

"Hey I have seen the same thing before, but last time there was a z and not an o," he said.

"I know that and now so does Tommy," Billy said.

"What do you want Conner?" Tommy asked.

"Do you remember the research paper you assigned us on Monday?" Conner asked.

"Yes I do and I am afraid to ask anymore," Tommy said.

"Speaking on Tommy's behalf, you are not getting an extension," Billy said.

"What makes you think I came here to ask for one?" Conner asked.

"I may not be as intelligent as Billy, but I had a feeling that is what you wanted. Billy is right you are not getting an extension," Tommy said.

"Come on Dr. O," Conner said.

"Conner, the paper isn't due until Monday. You have the rest of the week to do it," Tommy said.

"Do we need to ask if you have started yet?" Billy asked.

"Don't answer that. Do you know when we were rangers, we did not need any extra time to do our homework. On top of going to school and saving the world, some of us taught martial arts classes and did various charity work," Tommy said.

"You don't see any of the other rangers here do you?" Billy asked.

"Well no, but Ethan is working on his paper. Katie is at dance class right now..." Conner said before he got interrupted.

"You should be doing what Ethan is doing," Tommy said.

Conner left disappointed about not getting an extension.

"You know, I don't know how we had time to do everything that we did and still have somewhat of a normal life," Billy said.

"Me neither. How long will the screen look like this?" Tommy asked.

The alarm sounded and the monitor switch to a picture of the white ranger clone.

"Never mind I got my answer. I'll contact the kids," Tommy said.

Tommy contacted the rest of the team. Katie told him she would be there as soon as her dance class was over, which wasn't to much longer. Tommy said that was ok. The rangers started off slow against the clone. It had worn out Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy before it decided to take on Trent one on one. During the match, Katie showed up all ready to fight.

"Sorry I am late," she said.

"That's ok I forgive you," Tommy said.

"How come she can show up late but I had to leave during tryouts that one time?" Conner asked.

"She told me her class was almost done and I figured we could handle him until she got here. Also, there were only three of you at the time. You were need more then than she was needed today," Tommy said.

Katie started fighting the clone. The battle did not last long when the clone sent her flying backwards. Conner used his super speed to catch her before she could hit the pavement.

"My hero," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Your welcome babe," Conner said.

When Conner put her down, she acted like she was going to shake his hand when she used her super strength. She threw him into the clone, knocking it down.

"Man talk about girl power," Trent said.

_**He so deserved that.** _Ethan thought.

"Don't ever call me babe," Katie said.

Her and Kira hi five each other.

_**What was that all about?** _Tommy thought.

"This ain't over yet. I'll be back and **I WILL** be after you white ranger. For there will only be one white ranger," the clone said before he left.

"Man that clone seems to get stronger every time," Ethan said holding his shoulder.

"I think we all just learned something," Tommy said.

"Yeah don't call either one of your female teammates babe," Conner said.

"Only you learned that one Conner. I think you are the only male ranger to call a female ranger babe while in battle," Tommy said.

"I got to get back to my research paper," Ethan said.

"Good idea. I suggest all of you do the same. None of you have any excuses for not having it done on time," Tommy said looking at Conner.

"Before we leave, I have a question. Why do you live out in the middle of nowhere?" Katie asked.

"Simple, when I was in grad school, I had an apartment near campus. For a month, kids would ring my doorbell and run away before I can answer it. So when I moved to Reefside, I did not want anyone to bother me. That last only a few months," Tommy said looking at Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"What happened?" Trent asked.

"I guess you should not built your lab in your house," Katie said.

The three told Katie and Trent how they found the gems. The next afternoon, Tommy and Billy were in the lab while the teens were doing their own things.

"Remind me the next time I take the team on a trip to rent a van," Tommy said.

"I heard about the trip. It was good to see Kim again," Billy said.

"Did you hear that Ernie still owns the youth center. Well he sold it after you left, then he bought it back four years ago," Tommy said.

"I did not know that. I think a lot happened while I was in space," Billy said.

"Apparently a lot did happen. I mean I became a Dr., Jason and Kat got married, Trini became a nurse, Zack having success in L.A., and Adam opened up his own Dojo," Tommy said.

"Speaking of Trini, are you going to tell her about Richie?" Billy asked.

"I don't know. I am not sure if they are married or are seeing anyone," Tommy said.

Before they knew it, Kira contacted them.

"Dr. O, Billy, either one of you two there?" She asked.

"We are here," Tommy said.

"We have a situation. Trent and I were at the lake talking when a group of Tyrandrones showed up. We tried to fight them off. Before either one of us could call for backup, Elsa showed up and ordered the drones to kidnap Trent," Kira said.

"Come to the lab, I'll contact the others," Tommy said.

"Sounds like old times," Billy said.

"Nothing changes to much with evil," Tommy said.

**Where did Trent go? Can the rangers find him in time? Find out next time.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys here is the new chapter. Sorry it took a while, but sometimes things are better if you have to wait for them.**

Trent found himself in front of Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax, and the clone.

"What do you freaks want this time?" Trent asked.

"You should know what I want. I want what I always want. But that is not why you are here. It is time Trent Merer Fernandez. It is time for your final battle," Mesogog said.

"I don't think so pal. I think it is time for you to unleash my dad," Trent said.

"Believe me, I am trying to. Prepare to fight yourself," Mesogog said.

Trent and the clone were transported to an open field.

"You better morph, or else you won't last," the clone said.

Trent morphed when the clone used his super dino mode. While Trent ant the clone battled it out, the rest of the rangers arrived at Mesogog's lab.

"Who invited you?" Zeltrax asked.

"We came here to get Trent back!" Conner said.

"He's not here. You will just have to face me," Elsa said.

"And me," Zeltrax said.

"And me," Mesogog said.

"Conner, you and Ethan take on Mesogog. Girls, you take on Elsa. I'll take on Zeltrax," Tommy said.

"I was hopping you would do that Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax said.

The girls struggled against Elsa while the boys were doing pretty good against Mesogog. Tommy and Zeltrax were evenly match.

"This is getting old Zeltrax," Tommy said.

"I agree Dr. Oliver. We need to end this now," Zeltrax said.

Tommy knocked Zeltrax's sword out of his hands causing it to cut into a console. The damage cause some sparks to shoot out. Mesogog threw Conner into another console, which did not shoot any sparks. The rangers left as soon as they saw several sparks shoot out but Zeltrax and Elsa got to them before they could leave. Tommy flipped over them, landing near his ATV, when he decided to get on, and ride towards Elsa and Zeltrax causing the two to run away. The rangers got on their bikes and ATV then they road out towards the nearest portal.

Meanwhile, Trent and the clone where having a good fight. After an hour, Trent used his sword to finish off the clone. With the clone destroyed, Trent ended up un morphed and right in front of the Cyberspace Cafe. He looked at his wrist and noticed his gem was not in the bracelet/communicator.

_**What happened to my gem?**_ He thought.

With nobody around, Trent tried to use his dino gem power, but nothing happened.

_**It's gone? I am done being a ranger?** _He thought.

"Guys, can you hear me? Anyone?" He said into the communicator.

"Trent, your alive?" Conner asked.

"Yea, the clone is no more. Where are you?" Trent asked.

"I am with Ethan, Kira, and Katie at Hayley's. Where are you?" Conner asked.

"I am getting ready to walk in," Trent said.

He walked in and spotted the rangers before he walked up to them. Before he could say anything, Kira jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"We are so happy to see you," she said.

"Are you all right man? You act like something is wrong," Ethan said.

"Are Hayley, Billy, or Dr. Oliver around?" Trent asked.

"Hayley's at the bar, I am not sure about Billy, and I think Dr. O is in the lab," Katie said.

Billy came out from the back when he saw Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Katie. He walked out to them.

"Hey guys, I was in Hayley's office. I was able to track Trent he is in Mesogog's lab. Oh hey Trent, I did not see you there..." Billy said.

"Wait, if he thought you were with Mesogog," Conner said.

Trent showed them the bracelet.

"Where is you gem?" Conner asked.

"That's what I was going to tell you. As soon as I destroyed the clone, I ended up un morphed right outside. I looked down..." Trent said.

"Oh man, I am sorry," Billy said.

"So are we," the rest of the team said in unison.

"Guys come in," Tommy said through the communicator.

"We read you Dr. O," Conner said.

"I tracked Trent being in Mesogog's lab. When I went to rescue him, he was not there," Tommy said.

"He is at the cafe with us," Conner said.

"We have a problem Dr. Oliver," Trent said into his communicator.

"Trent, are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but you may want to come here," Trent said.

"I am on my way," Tommy said.

A few minutes later, Tommy walked in. He found Billy and the teens at the couch by the TV.

"Do you want to explain, why I thought Mesogog had you, then when I went to rescue you, I find you you were not there?" An angury Tommy asked.

Without saying a word, Trent lifted his arm up revealing the missing gem.

"The gem must be in Mesogog's lab," Kira said.

"Trent, is this your way of telling me that you do not want to be a ranger anymore? Because if it is, then it is the wrong way to go," Tommy said.

"No Dr. Oliver, it is not like that. After I destroyed the clone, I found myself un morphed and somehow right in front of the cafe. I looked down at my wrist when I noticed my gem is gone. I tried to us my power. When nothing happened, that is when I knew that I do not have any power. As far as why the gem is in Mesogog's lab, I have no idea. Some Christmas this will be if I do not get my gem back," Trent said.

"Hey wait, Dr. O, why did you go try to rescue Trent without telling us?" Conner asked.

"I did not think about it," Tommy said.

"So how do I get my power back?" Trent asked.

"I have no idea," Tommy said.

Without meaning to, Katie put her hand on the remote control and pressed the power button. The TV came on and the channel went into breaking news.

_"It appears the current group of Power Rangers are not the only ones we have,"_ The announcer said.

_**What the heck?** _Tommy thought before he saw what was at the park.

_**What now?** _Billy thought.

_"An unidentified group of six people that look to be Power Rangers, dropped out of the sky. As one eyewitness described from her cell phone. You are looking at live footage of the group,"_ the announcer said.

"This is most usual," Billy said.

"I agree, but I do not remember time traveling," Tommy said.

"Hey Dr. O, weren't you the first white ranger?" Kira asked.

"Yes I was. I must not let them see me un morphed. None of you call me Dr. Oliver around them. You can call me Dr. O, or refer to me by my color. Billy, you and Hayley can not call me Tommy," he said.

"You guys can not call me Billy either. Anytime you, or I, are around them, call me Mr. C or Dr. C," Billy said.

"But your not a Dr. are you?" Katie asked.

"No, but in school I thought about being a scientist," Billy said.

"We have a lot of questions that need answers," Tommy said.

"Here is one, can I flirt with the pink ranger?" Conner asked.

Everyone gave him a dirty look.

"No you may not. You can talk to her thought. If we hear an Australian accent, then we know that the team is Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, and myself," Billy said.

"If you do not hear the accent, then you may see what I was like back when I was about your age," Tommy said.

Hayley walked up to them.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Looks like Billy and I get to meet up with your past," Tommy said.

"There seems to be a problem with the time continuum that brought our old team to our time," Billy said.

"I know how young Billy can not recognize current Billy. Everyone but Dr. O and Hayley, come with me," Katie said.

"Ok question one, Kim or Kat?" Hayley asked.

"I am not sure yet," Tommy said.

**If anyone wonders about the Christmas line, I realized that only a couple of months story wise had gone by. I started the story not to long after Tommy became the black ranger. If I do not post any more chapters this week Merry Chrsitmas. If you do not celberate Christmas, then Happy Hollidays.**


	33. Chapter 33

**When young Tommy speaks he is Tommy. When the current Tommy speaks he is Dr O. I hope that does not confuse anyone. Also I gave Billy a middle name that he will use to intoduce him self. I wanted to get this chapter done before the Dino Thunder marathon on Nicktoons but that did not happen. **

Katie, Billy, Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan were heading to the mall.

"Katie were are we going?" Billy asked.

"To the mall. If you are going to be around your younger self, then you might as well look different," she said.

"The mall. Un uh no, I aint going," Conner said.

"Count me out," Ethan said.

"I am with the them," Trent said.

"Normally I would agree with the guys, but maybe I can help," Kira said.

"At least someone is willing to help," Katie said.

"I am heading to the cafe see ya," Trent said.

Conner and Ethan walked away.

"So were are we going now?" Ethan asked.

"To the park!" Conner said.

Ethan contacted Tommy. "Come in Dr. O."

"What's up Ethan?"

"Conner is heading towards the park."

"Follow him. I am on my way."

"Got it. See you there."

At the park Conner and Ethan decided to morph. Tommy rode in on his ATV before Conner could get to the past rangers.

"So where are you guys from and how did you get here?" Dr. O asked.

He tried to not let them know who he is, or that he knew who they are.

"I don't know, one moment we are battling a monster. The next moment some kind of portal opens up above us and sucks us in," Tommy said.

"What year are we in?" Billy asked.

"2004 and you are in Reefside California, " Conner said.

"2004 huh, this has to be the work of our villains, Billy said.

"It could be the work of ours," Dr. O said.

"We just came back from a time traveling adventure last week. Oh by the way, my name is Tommy. The red ranger is Rocky, Billy is the blue ranger, Aisha is the yellow ranger, Adam is the black ranger," Tommy said.

_**They must of fought the green ranger clone last week so that means...** _Dr. O thought when he turned his head towards Conner.

"Kim is the pink ranger," Tommy fished.

"Aug, I thought I was done with time traveling," Kim said.

"At least we are in the future," Rocky said.

"By the way, my name is Conner, and that is Ethan in the blue."

"You can call me Dr. O, I am their science teacher."

"Wait Dr. O, you said our being here could be the work of your villains. Is your team still battling Lord Zedd or Rita Repulsa?" Rocky asked.

"No they are gone. "We can not tell you anymore then what I just told you," Dr. O said.

"So is it just the three of you?" Kim asked.

"Oh no babe. We have another guy and two girls," Conner said.

Dr. O turned his head and stared at Conner. Tommy started to get mad.

"Back off pal! She is taken!" Tommy said.

"You do not have to get upset dude," Conner said.

_**That should teach him.**_ Dr. O thought.

"Before Tommy tears up your red ranger, where are the rest of your team?" Adam asked.

"Trent, our white ranger, just lost his powers. I am not sure where the girls are at," Dr. O said.

"I think they are at the mall," Ethan said.

**"A MALL! I MUST GO!"** Kim said.

_**Thanks Ethan.** _Dr. O thought.

"Thanks blue," Tommy said sounding almost like he did when he was evil.

**"GIRL YOU AND ME BOTH!"** Aisha said.

"Hey guys, were are you?" Katie asked.

"We are at the park," Dr. O said.

"Kira and I are on our way," she said.

"This meet and great is nice, but how do we get home?" Rocky asked.

"I have no idea Rocko," Tommy said.

"I believe our technical advisers can help you," Dr. O said.

"I hope so "Tommy said.

A short time later, Katie and Kira arrived on their bikes.

"Hi I am Katie,"

"My name is Kira,"

Tommy introduced the past rangers.

_**If Conner already tried to hit on Kim, I'll knock HIM into the future.**_ Katie thought.

"To bad Trent is not here, I don't think we have enough room on the bikes and ATV'S for all of you," Conner said.

"I think I can have two people on my ATV," Dr. O said.

"Ok everyone hop onto your color bikes or ATV'S. "Adam, you and I both will ride with the Dr," Tommy said before the two team went to the Dino lab.

Meanwhile Hayley was in the lab when Tommy's cell phone rang.

_**Either he dropped his phone off before he met his past team, or he forget it when he left for the cafe.** _She thought.

She saw Kim's name and phone number on the caller ID. She decided to answer it.

"Hey Kim, Tommy is not here right now,"

"Hayley? I thought I dialed Tommy's cell phone number,"

"You did, but he left his phone in his lab,"

"Oh, well I called to tell him that I took a nap and had a strange dream. My dream took place when we were rangers. Somehow the six of us ended up in this time at Reefside Park. Tommy and his team, minus Trent, met us there, and Conner tried to hit on me,"

"I am not sure about Conner almost hitting on you, but somehow your old team did arrive in in the park. Tommy went to great them before Conner could,"

"I do not remember going to the future until my nap,"

"I got to go, I think they are here," Hayley said before the past and present teams walked in.

"All right, you guys should be safe in here. You can power down if you like. I am not able to because I got into an accident which will not let me un morph," Dr. O said trying to cover up the truth.

_**Nice story Dr. O.** _Kira and Ethan both thought.

"Is it ok for us to de morph?" Conner asked.

"I don't see why not," Dr. O said.

"Are you sure that is a great idea?" Billy asked.

"I don't see why not, oh this is Hayley one of our technical advisers," Dr. O said pointing to her.

The Dino Thunder teens un morphed.

"I thought our pink was good looking. Ops, sorry Tommy. I knew not to hit on Kim because of you. Anyways, even future pink rangers are hot," Rocky said.

His face turned as red as his suit when he realized he said that out loud.

"Hey man, she is kind of taken," Conner said.

The four ranger girls chuckled. Meanwhile, The minds of Billy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Kim were getting the events that were taking place. The five froze until people shook them. Billy was in Haley's office at the cafe when Trent caught his attention.

"So what is going on?" Trent asked.

"Both team are in the lab," Billy said.

"Anything else?"

"Conner almost hit on Kim."

"I am not surprised," Trent said while chuckling.

"I am grabbing my wig then I am heading to the lab."

"I am coming with you."

Meanwhile Rocky was in his office when his phone rang.

"Hi honey,"

**"DON'T HI HONEY ME ROCKFORD MANNUEL DESANTOS! DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY I JUST HAD A DAY DREAM OF US AS RANGERS TRAVLING HERE AND YOU HITTING ON THE PINK DINO THUNDER RANGER?"** Aisha asked.

"I am not sure when that happened, but I just had the same day dream,"

"We probably should check with Tommy,"

"I agree, I'll see you soon," Rocky said.

"Ok bye I love you," Aisha said before they both hung up.

Billy and Trent arrived at the lab. Billy wore a shaggy black wig that went down to his ears.

"This is our white ranger Trent and our other technical adviser Mr. C," Conner said.

"It is nice to meet you all. You six can either call me Mr. C, Dr. C, or Mike," adult Billy said.

Tommy introduced his team to adult Billy.

"Now that we know everybody, I think the six of you should check into a hotel. You might be here a while," Hayley said.

"She's right. I think you all can pass for being in your twenties.

"Can someone take us to the nearest hotel?" Tommy asked.

"I will and I will even pay for the six of you to stay for a week. The guys will either be in one or two rooms and the girls will share a room," adult Billy said.

Billy and the past rangers went to a hotel. As soon as he knew they were gone Dr. O un morphed.

"So how was it?" Hayley asked.

"Other then Conner trying to hit on Kim, it went good," Dr. O said.

"Speaking of Kim, she called. Apparently she received a memory of what happened."

"So did Billy,"Trent said.

"If they know what happened then I bet Rocky will get chewed out, if he has not all ready," Dr. O said.


	34. Chapter 34

**There is not much interaction with the rangers in the past in this chapter.**

Adult Billy got the past rangers check into a hotel before he took them shopping.

_**It can't be.**_ The man at the front desk thought.

Tommy and Hayley were trying to figure out how the rangers from the past arrived in their time when Tommy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tommy it's Ed I am working the front desk at the Reefside Sleep Inn where a group of seven checked in. Six of the seven looked like you and the other rangers back when I was Zedd."

"That is because it is our younger selves. Somehow, they ended up in our time and the six of us are getting the events into our memories. Since I have no prior memory of this happening, I believe this is the work of Mesogog or one of his people."

"Do you know where did they come from?"

"I believe it was when we faced the turkey monster you and Rita brought to life. My younger self mentioned they all went to the past the week before. I figured they face the green ranger clone then."

"I knew it had to been some time after Rocky, Aisha, and Adam joined and before Kim left."

"I think I will be doing a lot of explaining tonight. Hey Ed I got to go, Rocky is beeping in."

"Ok talk to you later Tommy," Ed said before he hung up.

"Hey rock, what do I owe this phone call?"

"Aisha and I had the weirdest day dream. We were facing the turkey monster when somehow we ended up at the park in this time."

"Let me guess, my red ranger tried to hit on Kim, then later you hit on my pink ranger?"

"Yea after Sha came out of it, she called me up and chew me out. Wait how do you know about it?"

"It was no day dream. That really did happen. I believe Mesogog or one of his Hench people did something that caused the problem."

"So who was the guy with black hair that took us to the hotel?"

"Billy with a wig."

"Now I know why he look like Billy. Tell him nice disguise."

"Will do and if you see them at your restaurant, try to not let them see you."

"Ok well I guess I'll call Adam and Aisha and inform them."

"Ok I'll talk to you later Rocko."

"Ok bye." Rocky said before they both hung up.

"I think Rocky learned his lesson," Tommy said.

"I figured he would," Hayley said.

"I am so glad the semester ends tomorrow," Tommy said.

While the two teams were meeting, Mesogog was chewing out his henchman ans henchwoman.

"How did this happen?"

"I have no idea master," Elsa said.

"The recent fighting here must of caused a problem with the time continuum," Zeltrax said.

"Seeing that Dr. Oliver and his team has taken in the visitors, you two better fix this mess. If you don't, the time continuum will not the only thing with a problem," Mesogog said.

Zeltrax and Elsa started to figure out how to fix things. The next morning Tommy gave the finals. While his students were taking them, all he could think about was how to get everything back to how it should be. While he was at work, Billy would be with the past rangers trying to find a way to get them back to their time.

"Where is Dr. O?" Tommy asked.

"He is searching for something," adult Billy said the first thing that cam to his mind.

In his classroom, Tommy was sitting at his desk when what was going on in his lab enter his memory.

"Good cover up," he mumbled while he was waiting for the class to end.

Back in the past, Zordon and Alpha were trying to locate their missing rangers.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! what have Rita and Zedd done now?" Alpha asked.

"This may not be Zedd and Rita's doing? This could be the work on a villain that we have not seen yet," Zordon said.

"This day keeps on getting worse," Alpha said.

In the past, the rangers have only been gone for an hour.

Back in 2004, Conner, Kira, Katie, Trent, and Ethan were having lunch. Kira noticed something was bothering Katie.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"This is my first Christmas here in California. It is the first time I have ever been anywhere but Indiana for it. I guess I am getting home sick," Katie said.

"You got your parents and us, what more do you want?" Conner asked.

"A lot of my family lives in Indiana still, and here it does not feel like we are going on Christmas Break. To me it feels like we will be on Spring Break,"she said.

"Last time I check it is December not April," Conner said.

"I know what she means. This does not feel like home and she is use to colder weather this time of year," Trent said.

"Yes I am. At least someone understands," she said before she threw her food away.

"Poor girl, being away from for the first time. I can not imagine what she is going through," Kira said.

"I know, to bad we can not send her on a plan ride back," Ethan said.

"Give her some time, she will be fine," Conner said before he took a bite of his food.

"I for one actually can relate a little bit to what she is going though. Except for feeling like we are going on Spring Break and not Christmas Break," Trent said.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tommy asked walking up to them.

"Katie misses being back in Indiana," Kira said.

"She said she miss the cold," Conner said.

"A lot of her family still lives there," Ethan said.

"Conner does not get it, but I kind of do" Trent said.

"I also kind of get it. She is out of her element here. She is not use to our way if living out here. And Conner, it it more then she miss the cold. It would be like if you moved to where she came from. Instead of being in warm weather, you would typically be in cold weather with maybe some snow on the ground," Tommy said.

"Dr. O, she is from Indiana, not the mountains," Conner said.

"If you actually watch the weather and notice what goes on outside of California, you will know that it snows in other places besides the mountains," Tommy said.

"Nice try Dr. O, but I know Indiana is not in Canada," Conner said.

"Ill see if Billy can explain it to you after school. I better get ready for my next class," Tommy said.

The rangers said bye before they left for their next classes. Before his class started, Tommy sent Billy a text informing him of what went on during lunch. When the students started walking in, he turned his phone to silent and put it in one of his desk drawers. In between classes, he checked his phone, Billy sent a reply saying he would talk to Conner later. After school, the dino ranger teens were hanging out at the cafe.

"I can not believe Mrs. Jones is taking next semester off," Conner complained.

"Haven't you noticed she has gotten big?" Kira asked.

"Yea, but that is because she is pregnant," Conner said.

"Women need a few weeks off after the baby is born," Katie said.

"Ok fine, but she can put the baby in day care a few weeks after it is born and come back to work," Conner said.

The rest of the teens did a face palm .

"I think you have been hit in the head with to many soccer balls," Ethan said.

"Or to many hits to the head by monsters, Elsa, or Zeltrax," Trent said low enough so only they could hear him.

"Knowing Principal Randal, she will probably hire a strict mean person to teach English," Conner said.

"Maybe one of Dr. O's ranger friends will be our new teacher," Katie said.

Hayley walked over to the group. "Hey guys, how was school?"

"It was ok for the last day before break," Conner said.

"Conner is upset because our English teacher is about to give birth and she decided to take next semester off," Ethan said.

"Do you think any of Dr. O's friends from high school can be our new teacher?" Katie asked.

"English, um probably not. Billy is not licensed to teach, in fact there is only one person that is, but she teaches music not English," Hayley said.

"**SHE!** Have we met her?" Conner asked.

"You have met her young self and her current self."

"That narrows it down to two," Ethan said.

"Make that one I know you it is, and jock boy tried to hit on her young self," Kira said.

"Let me guess, my color?" Katie asked.

Everyone shook their head yes.

"They won't be the only ones going into the future." Katie hissed to Conner.

"Nice knowing you bro," Ethan said.

"I think I just got an idea. I know Mrs Bell is retiring after the school year. Hayley, do you think you can talk Kim into applying to be the new music teacher next year?" Kira asked.

"I see where you are going with this," Ethan said.

"You have been around Conner to long," Hayley said.

"I agree, I think his ideas are rubbing off on me."

"Hey now, they are not that bad."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Name one bad idea."

"Dressing up as Dr. O when he was the green ranger," Ethan said.

"Dude, that is not the smartest way to get girls," Trent said.

"Hey now! If Trent and Katie did not fossilized him, I would not of done that."

The two former evil rangers got out of their seats. Once Conner knew where they were going, he ran out the door. His super speed kicked when once we was outside.

"Aren't you two going to go after him?" Ethan asked.

"Their is no need to with his super speed," Katie said.

"Later I might camouflage myself into something he will run into," Trent said.

Conner ran to the Dino lab.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. O asked.

"This not my day," Conner said.

"Let me guess, you said something you should not have said?" Kim asked.

"That reminds me, Conner we need to have a talk," adult Billy said.

"Did Dr. O tell you about lunch?"

"Yes he did, now I will tell where you went wrong."

Adult Billy tried to explain the diffidence between Californian weather and Indiana weather.

_**We just got out for break, and I am already feel like I am in school.**_ Conner thought.

The rest of the dino ranger arrived at the lab.

"So have you figured out how to fix time?" Ethan asked.

"Not yet," adult Billy said.

**I know I am a little behind when it comes to Christmas but I have kind of thinking about them going on break.**


	35. Chapter 35

While the dino rangers were at the cafe, Elsa informed Mesogog what she over heard at lunch.

"So the pink ranger wants snow? Lets give her some," Mesogog said.

Before he made his way to the geno randomizer, he turned back into Anton.

"I have got to find a cure," he said before he left.

"Just because Mesogog can not control when he becomes Anton, does not mean I can not make a monster," Elsa said.

"What kind of monster are you going to make?" The cyborg asked.

"One that gives the pink ranger what she wants!" Elsa yelled.

A gray ape like creature wearing a Santa Clause suit came out.

"Can you make it snow?" Elsa asked.

"Just tell me how much and where, then it will be done," the monster happily said.

"Reefside, start off with an inch of snow. Then after a while cause a blizzard," Elsa said.

"As you wish," the monster said.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Zeltrax said.

"Enjoy your break rangers," Elsa smirked.

"What will this do? Make the pink ranger so happy so she won't fight? I have a better idea," Zeltrax said.

"Of course not you fool. The city of Reefside is not prepared for snow. When the citizens wake up, a great deal of them will want to be outside. Others will try to figure out how to get rid of it. Nobody will be able to figure out how the snow got there. When the blizzard hits, I'll make a monster that will destroy the city because all of the rangers will be stuck inside," Elsa said before an evil laugh.

The younger version of Dr. Oliver is stuck in this time. Why not create a monster that destroys him? With the young one out of the way, the present day one never exist," Zeltrax said.

"And the Power Rangers are never created! Sounds good, perhaps we can do both," Elsa said.

While the rangers were sleeping, the monster started making it snow. Katie woke up, turned on her TV, and found all of the local stations were running a special report.

What in the world is going on? She thought before her mom called for her.

"Yes mom?" She asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"It looks like we need to get out our winter gear," her mom said.

"This is weird. It was so nice yesterday and warm," Katie said.

"I know. I guess a strong cold front moved through over night," her mom said.

"I'll see if I can find any of our winter coats," Katie said.

As soon as she went into the garage, Katie contacted Tommy.

"Dr. O, are you up yet?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"Have you looked outside?"

"Yes I have. Billy and I were just talking about something kind of like this back when I was a red."

"Did it snow?"

"No, our enemy, created a monster that made it hot in winter."

"I do think Mesogog is behind this."

"I hope this let's up. I told my younger self that Billy will pick up our past team around noon."

"From experience, I think yours and my ATV's will do fine."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"I did not wish for this. I was just missing being back home."

"I see. I have not heard from anyone else yet."

"Conner is probably not fully awake yet."

"It is almost 9:00."

"You should know him better then I do Dr. O."

"Good point. I got to go," Katie said before she found the coats.

At the hotel, the past rangers were in Tommy and Billy's room trying to figure out how to get home.

"Later today when we meet with Dr. O, Mike, and Hayley perhaps Mike and Hayley can help me create a device that can open up a portal," Billy said.

"You mean like the device you made when Rita tried to take my green ranger powers?" Tommy asked.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

"Do you think you can set it up to take us home?" Kim asked.

"I hope so, but I can not be certain dealing with time travel," Billy said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. With caution, Tommy opened it.

"I take it you folks were not expecting anyone," the man at the door said.

"Not yet at least. We have a friend that is suppose to pick us up later today," Tommy said.

"I see. I doubt it your friend will be here. We don't get snow here. By the way, you can call me Ed."

"Well Ed, where we are from, we do not get snow either," Tommy said.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Ed said before he left.

At the dino lab, adult Billy and Dr. O were getting memories of what their past selves were talking about.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Adult Billy asked.

"Well you did, just not the present you," Dr. O said.

"Actually, I think it will be better to recreate the device that I used to bring Kim back from the past," adult Billy said.

"Yea you are right, but Kim went back in time after she went into the book," Dr. O said.

"Maybe we can combine the two ideas," adult Billy said.

Hayley walked down the stairs before the alarm went off.

"How long has that been going off?" She asked.

"It just started," Dr. O said.

"Man I had no idea if I would make it here," Hayley said.

She found the snow making monster on the screen.

"I knew there had to be a logical expiation for this snow," adult Billy said.

"With monsters involved, is anything logical?" Dr. O said.

Dr. O contacted the dino rangers before Zeltrax and some Tyrandrones showed up a few miles away.

"I guess Hayley and I have to figure out how to get the time stream right without you," adult Billy said.

"I hope the kids can get out of their houses," Dr. O said before he took off.

Now where is my wig? Adult Billy thought.

When Dr. O arrived at the query, Zeltrax was waiting on him.

"Wheres the rest of your team?" Zeltrax asked before taking a swipe at Dr. O.

"They are coming," Dr. O said.

"It is you that I want to deal with anyways," Zeltrax said.

"What did I ever do to you?" Dr. O asked.

"Does the name Terrance Smith ring a bell?" Zeltrax asked.

"What did you do to him?

"Nothing, that is me you fool."

"Smithy, but how?"

"After Anton picked you over me for the job, I went to another company. I was working on a ground breaking experiment when it went all wrong. Thanks to an explosion, the lab was destroyed. I died, but Mesogog found me and rebuilt me into what you see."

"Your anger comes from me getting promoted over you?"

"Some of it does. The rest of it is because of my allegiance to Mesogog."

"Well I hate to do this to you old friend, but Braco Staff Earth Strike!" Dr. O said knocking Zeltrax down.

"This is not over yet Tommy. I'll be back," Zeltrax said before he left.

As soon as Zeltrax diapered, Katie and Kira arrived om Katie's ATV.

"Boy am I happy to see you two," Dr. O said.

Where's Zeltrax?" Kira asked.

"He left. Turns our he is a former co worker of mine. Back when I worked for Anton, Smithy, I mean Zeltrax were up for the same job. I got it and Smithy left. A freak accident killed him, but Mesogog turned him into Zeltrax," Dr. O said.

"Anton? As in Anton Mercer, Trent's adoptive dad?" Katie asked.

"That is the one," Dr. O said.

"We need the guys here and to find the monster. This snow is really picking up," Kira said.

"I know what you mean. At this rate, it will be up to our hips in no time. I don't think I have ever seen snow come down this much this fast," Katie said.

A few seconds later, Conner and Ethan arrived on their bikes.

"Good thing for my super speed. It's like being in a giant freezer out here," Conner said.

"Hey Kira, what did you and Katie do, ride together?" Ethan asked.

"Yea we saw your bike back at the lab," Conner said.

"Yep, since we live on the same block, I picked her up," Katie said.

"How did you four get away from your parents?" Dr. O asked.

"I told my parents that I was going to Kira's," Katie said.

"My parents went to see if any hardware stores are open so they do not know I am gone," Conner said.

"I told mine that I was going to the Cyberspace," Ethan said.

"Same with me," Kira said.

The snowman monster showed up.

"Lets get rid of this weather," Conner said.

The rangers started to fight after each of them got knocked back, they formed the Z Rex blaster and destroyed the monster, but the snow kept on coming. Like always the monster re formed and grew and the rangers called for the megazord. Katie just stood by Dr. O. The snow picked up some more and the monster caused a blizzard which knocked the megazord down. After the rangers got it back up, it took the Dimetro Saw Blade to destroy the monster. As soon as the monster was destroyed, the snow stop and the sun appeared.

"It is about to get really messy around here," Katie said.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"Ten inches of snow equals one inch of water," Katie said.

"Hey wait Katie, Dr. O, were are you guys?" Ethan asked.

"We are in the Stegazord," Katie said.

"It is wise for you three not to jump out yet. Not until the snow melts some more," Dr. O said.

"How much snow do you think we got?" Kira asked.

"More then I have ever seen at one time," Katie said.

"I am going to guess five feet," Dr. O said.

"It really came down hard once we started fighting. Once it melts it will only be six inches," Ethan said.

"So now what?" Conner asked.

"You can come back here and hope that Hayley and I have built a device that sends our new friends home," adult Billy said through the communicator.

"We will be there as soon as we find the bikes and ATV's," Conner said.

At the dino lab adult Billy and Hayley were being helped by young Billy and Adam. Kim and Aisha were talking girl talk and Tommy and Rocky were sparing. Hayley pick Trent up on her way there.

A short time later, the dino rangers arrived.

"Man it is awful out there," Conner said.

"I told you," Katie said.

In Mesogog's lab, Zeltrax creates a new monster.

"Go to Reefside and destroy the younger Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax ordered.

When adult Billy was about to try out his new machine, an image of the new monster appeared on the main computer screen.

"Come out come out where ever you are rangers from the past. When I am through the legacy of

Tommy Oliver will not exist," the monster said.

"My legacy, what does that monster mean?" Tommy asked.

"My guess is it is because you have been the evil green ranger, you turn good, and now you are the white ranger," Billy said.

"Wow you have been though a lot as a ranger," Trent said.

More then my younger self knows. Dr. O thought.

"We have to protect Tommy," Kim said.

"She's right. I am sure you six have a lot more ahead of you in your time," Dr. O said.

Everyone in the lab started to get scared.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hay guys sorry it has been almost two months since the last update. The next chapter will be up sooner.**

Both teams morphed before they took off. Trent stayed with Hayley and adult Billy.

"Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Aisha you take our bikes. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and I have another mode of transportation. Tommy, you can ride with Adam, Kim you can ride with Katie," Dr. O said.

"Alright we get to use the raptor riders!" Conner said.

"The what?" Rocky asked.

"Raptor Riders. They are an experiment I was working on a few years ago," Dr. O said.

Both teams arrived at the spot where the monster was as he was terrorizing near by people.

"Remember what ever happens we can not let this monster win," Dr. O said.

Rocky and Conner tried to double team the creature. After the monster knocked them away, Kira and Aisha tried. After the monster knocked Aisha back, Kira de morphed and used her Petra Scream.

"Everyone cover your ears," she said before she let out a scream that knocked the monster back.

Billy and Ethan took on the monster together, just the others they both got blown back. Kim and Katie took on the monster before both of them went flying backwards. Finally Tommy and Adam took on the monster when everyone else noticed Dr. O was nowhere to be seen.

"This is not the time for doc to leave," Tommy said.

Tommy used Saba's laser eyes, knocking the monster back. While it was in mid flight, the monster fell to the ground. Before the monster knew what happened, Dr. O reappeared.

"Just a little something that I have with my powers," Dr. O said before morphing again.

The monster knocked Saba out Tommy's hand.

"I got it!" Conner said running to try to catch it.

Dr. O jumped up high enough to catch Saba.

"Ah Tommy, it seems like you can not escape the power," Saba said.

"How do you know it is me?" Dr. O asked.

"When you grabbed me, I felt the same aura from you that you had when you were white," Saba said.

"Don't tell anyone who I am," Dr. O said.

"You got it my lips are sealed," Saba said.

When Dr. O landed, he handed Saba to Tommy.

"Thanks doc," Tommy said.

"No problem, now let's use our weapons," Dr. O said.

"All of you are keeping me away from my mission," the monster said.

Meanwhile, somewhere between Angel Grove and Reefside, Kim realized what was happening.

_**OMG They have to win or else history is changed.**_ She thought.

Back at Mesogog's lab, Elsa and Zeltrax were watching.

"I guess we need to send down some Tyrandrones," Elsa said.

"What are these ugly things?"

"Tyrandrones, the current foot solders," Conner said.

"Ew gross," Kim said.

"Girl I am with you on that," Aisha said.

"You guys take on the Tyrandrones, Tommy and I will take on the monster," Dr. O said.

"Excellent, not only will the young Tommy Oliver be destroyed, the present day one gets destroyed at the same time," Elsa said from her watching spot.

"This better work, your else it will be one day closer to YOUR end," Mesogog said.

Elsa jumped and turned around and said," Master I did not know you were there. Besides Zeltrax created this one."

"It does not matter who created it, if it fails, then the two of you will have one last day of existence," Mesogog said.

The two Tommy's were struggling against the monster, while everyone else took out the Tyrandrones, before the monster vanished.

"Huh where did he go?" Dr. O asked.

"Maybe for a midday snack?" Ethan joked.

"Negative, he is at the park," adult Billy said though the communicator.

"I don't think he went there for a midday stroll in the park," Kira said.

Both teams went to the park. The past team used the Power cannon while the dino rangers used the Z Rex Blaster to destroy the monster before it grew.

"I see that the monsters still grows after first being destroyed, but the method to how they grow has changed," Billy said.

Back at the dino lab, Hayley, adult Billy, and Trent were watching.

"Did you always talk like that?" Trent asked.

"Yes, although when I first became a ranger I used words that the first yellow ranger translated," adult Billy said.

"You guys stand back, we can take it from here," Dr. O said before he called for the zords.

Adam noticed Katie was watching with them and said, "Why aren't you fighting with them?"

"My zord usually attaches with Trent's to form our own megazord," she said.

"I think I have an idea of how you can join in with them," Dr. O said.

"Hey doc, let me guess your zord does not fight?" Rocky asked.

"Nope it is just the carrier zord," Dr. O said.

"Dr. O I think we need one of the auxiliary zords," Conner said.

"I am way ahead of you. The stegazord can become a surf board so the megazord can use the water," Dr. O said.

"Sounds like I am going in," Katie said.

She jumped in when the stegazord turned into the surfboard.

**"COWABUNGA!"** The rangers said as a wave crashed into the monster.

"I guess the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are popular again," Rocky said.

Aisha and Kim smacked his helmet.

"Ouch," he said.

The dino rangers used the dino drill to finish off the monster. They hopped out and were congratulate by Dr. O and the past rangers. Kim hugged Tommy happy to know that he was still alive.

"This is a public place, so you two better not get carried away," Dr. O said when Kim and Tommy kissed.

_**I can not believe I just told myself that.** _Dr. O thought.

"He's right we should go back to the lab," Kim said.

"Right behind you beautiful," Tommy said.

_**They make such a cute couple. I wonder what happened.**_ Katie thought on the way back to the lab.

Kim was outside of Blue Bay Harbor when she heard on the radio about the latest monster being destroyed.

_**That was a close one. She thought.**_

Both teams were un morphed, expect for Dr. O, and back in the lab, when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Guys I like you to meet my best friend Scott Lee and his wife Kathrine, Kat for short," Dr. O said.

_**Nice one Tommy change my middle and last name around, wait is that Kim and Billy from our ranger days?**_ Jason thought.

"So what brings you by?" Adult Billy asked.

"Well we were at Babies R Us when we decided to drop by," Jason said.

"We did not know you had company," Kat said.

_**Is this a dream? The team from the past in the present.**_ She thought.

"Um doc," Billy said.

"It's alright guys, they found out my secret already," Dr. O said.

"Um yea, hey man what is going on?" Jason asked.

"We come from the year 1995 and somehow we ended up here," Tommy said.

"Well we see that you are busy, so we will talk to you later man," Jason said.

"Ok bye guys." Dr. O said.

"It is nice to meet you all," Kat said.

"You two," Kim said.

"She is not from around here is she?" Billy asked.

"No, she moved here from Australia during senior year," Dr. O said.

"Hey Tommy, I have a feeling we have something in common," Trent said.

"Really, were you evil at first?" Tommy asked.

"Yes in fact both Katie and I were. We did not become evil at the same time," Trent said.

"Did you always live here?" Kim asked.

"No I moved in earlier this school year," Trent said.

"I moved to Angel Grove our freshmen year," Tommy said.

"There's two things in common," Rocky said.

"Are you adopted?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, I rather not talk about it," Trent said.

"Same here man," Tommy said.

"So are you guys ready to go home?" Hayley asked.

"Yes!" The past rangers said in unison.

"First we must go to the very spot that you were at when you arrived in this time," adult Billy said.

Hayley and Billy took the past rangers to the park. The current rangers went also. At the park adult Billy told them what to do. The past rangers stood there as a portal opened up.

"I hope this works," Tommy said.

"There is only one way to find out," Billy said.

"Bye guy, if you know any of us now be sure to invite us to your wedding Mike and Hayley," Kim said before she walked through the portal.

_**What the heck? Does she know something I do not know?**_ Dr. O thought.

Adult Billy and Hayley's faces turned bright red.

"When's the wedding?" Ethan asked.

Hayley received a text message.

_I had no idea who I was talking to just a moment ago. I do not think my dad and your mom knew each other in 1995._ Kim's text said.

Hayley read it out loud, changing the mood before everyone went back to the dino lab.

"Hey Billy, meeting you guys when you were younger was great. Can you and Hayley build a time machine so we can go back in time?" Conner asked.

"I don't think so Conner," Billy said.

When everyone arrived at the dino lab, the found a visitor.

"If my memory is correct, you might want to re think the time machine idea," Ethan said.

"Hey Kim, what brings you by? Tommy asked.

"Hey Tommy, I am glad to see that you guys destroyed the monster, and that everything is back to normal. Which reminds me, my memory was altered when our past selves got brought to this time," she said looking at Conner.

"You mean so we can send Conner back a few days so he can not say what he said?" Billy asked.

Tommy, Kim, Ethan, and Kira shook their heads yes.

**"DID YOU FORGET THAT TOMMY AND I DATED BACK THEN? AT LEAST ROCKY TRIED TO HIT ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"** Kim yelled.

"So that's how you were able to send Hayley the text after they set everything right. That was so Back to the Future part 2 like. Wait you guys did end up in the right time right?" Ethan asked.

"Yes we did," Tommy said.

"Hey Ethan, I think we might have discovered the connection between you and Zack," Billy said.

"Really how?" Ethan asked.

"When we got back to 1995, we were talking and Tommy mentioned something about Zack having a nephew that live in Reefside," Billy said.

"Billy said that he thought his name was Ethin," Tommy said.

"Now we are all confused," Billy said.


	37. Chapter 37

**I told you this chapter would be up not to long after the last one.**

A couple of days after everything returned to normal, Tommy was fixing lunch and Billy was helping out at the Cyberspace Cafe. As Tommy was about to eat, his cell phone rang. It was Jason inviting him to a former ranger get together him and Kat were trying to get together. Tommy said he would tell Billy about it and have him to call them. After they hung up, Tommy ate his lunch. As soon as he got done eating, someone knocked on his door.

"I am coming," Tommy said.

_**Just what I do not need during my vacation. It better not be someone trying to sell me something or the kids.**_ He thought.

When he opened the door, he was surprised at who he saw.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"After your surprised birthday party, I told Kira that I would like to spend some more time with you," Justin said.

"Has your schedule been that busy that you are just now making time for me?" Tommy asked.

"Kind of, you schedule has also been why I have not stopped by," Justin said.

"Hey have you talked to Kat lately?" Tommy asked.

"No, I have been meaning to get in touch with her and the rest of the former turbo rangers," Justin said.

"Her and her husband are planning a get together around Christmas. She wants to invite you," Tommy said.

"Sounds great, who else are they planning on inviting?" Justin asked.

"All of us that have been a ranger under Zordon," Tommy said.

"So I guess TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie won't be invited?" Justin asked.

"I guess not I did not ask about them," Tommy said.

"What about your current team?" Justin asked.

"Jason did not say anything about them. Besides there are to many embarrassing stories about me," Tommy said.

"True at least you did not have a robot made to look and act like you," Justin said.

"I heard about that and it is not embarrassing. Your robot didn't even know he was a robot right?" Tommy asked.

"Yea, he was designed that way. Hey do you have Kat's phone number?" Justin asked.

"I don't know if I put it in my phone book, but I do have Jason's cell phone number," Tommy said.

"That will work," Justin said.

"Before I give to you, let me look through my phone book again," Tommy said.

A few seconds later, he found Jason and Kat's home phone number. Justin dialed it and after two rings, someone Kat picked up. The two of them talked for a little while before they hung up.

"So who is planning on being there?" Tommy asked.

"Besides us, the Zeo team, Kim, and another yellow that you know," Justin said.

"Sounds good," Tommy said.

"Hey, I need to go. Kira invited me to hang out with her and the rest of your team at the Cyberspace Cafe," Justin said.

"Ok, have a good time," Tommy said before Justin walked out the front door.

The next day Jason called Tommy with information about the get together.

"I am planning on staying in Angel Grove on Christmas Eve and day, I am sure my parents won't mind if I come a day early," Tommy said.

"I think everyone that lives out of town is planning on doing the same thing," Jason said.

"I'll let my mom know I am coming early," Tommy said.

"Alright see you tomorrow bro," Jason said.

He called his mom and said that he will be coming a day sooner then originally planed. His mom was happy to hear that. Later that day, he called the teens to the lab to tell him about his travel plans. Ethan, Billy, Hayley, and Katie said they were leaving town also.

"By the way Dr. O, what was like the other day telling yourself not to do any PDA?" Conner asked.

"Good thing you asked. I have a little assignment for you. "Your assignment is to write I will not hit on any of Dr. Oliver's friends past, present, or future 500 times. I am expect that on my desk the first day school resumes," Tommy said.

"That's harsh," Conner said.

"Do you want that to be 1,00 times and cleaning the zords?" Tommy asked.

"No," Conner said.

The teens left leaving the three adults.

"So Hayley, were are you going?" Tommy asked.

"I am going to Oakland to spend Christmas my with my mom and step dad," she said.

"Well be safe going home," Tommy said.

The next morning, Tommy was about to leave when he asked if Billy needed a ride.

"No thank you, I am going to stay here for a little bit longer before I head out. "I am going to switch the system over to alerting Hayley and I of any trouble via our cell phones," Billy said.

"Ok I'll see you later," Tommy said.

An hour later, Hayley showed up at the lab.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes I am I just wish it was not almost a six hour drive from Angel Grove to your mom and step dad's," Billy said.

"It is not actually Oakland, it is near there," she said.

"I guess I should be glad we are going to my parents first," he said.

"How long has it been since they last saw you?" She asked.

"About seven or eight years," he said.

They left for Billy's parents house. That evening Tommy arrived at Jason and Kat's house.

"Sorry I am late," Tommy said.

"You aren't late, we told you earlier then we told everyone else so you would be here on time," Kat said.

Tommy gave her a mean look.

"You did beat Zack and Angelia," Jason said.

"I did not think non rangers would be here," Tommy said.

"Since we are engaged she could come," Zack said walking in.

"Traffic in LA was horrible earlier. We probably would still gotten here when we did if we rode in one of Zack's old zords and people cleared the freeway for us," Angelia said.

Everyone except Zack froze and looked at her.

"She knows," Zack said.

"She knows?" Jason asked.

"I know," Angelia said.

"What, how?" Tommy asked.

"Sometime after graduation I told her. She did not believe me at first, but I showed her my old morpher. I also told her about the original six," Zack said.

"I thought Zordon said not to tell anyone," Justin said.

"True he did, but I told her sometime after I stopped being a ranger," Zack said.

"I have not told anyone but you guys," Angelia said.

Tommy's communicator beeped.

_**Not now.**_ He thought.

"Dr. O, Angelia knows about you and Uncle Zack being rangers in high school," Ethan said.

"We just found out," Tommy said.

"Let me guess, your a mentor and Ethan is a ranger?" She asked Tommy.

"I have been around Conner to long. Have a good time everyone," Ethan said.

"He's usually not like that," Tommy said.

"This may not be a rookie free gathering," Jason said.

Jason, Kat, and Justin made their way back into the front room. Zack, Angelia, and Tommy found three open seats in a row. Zack and Angelia picked their seat, leaving the last reaming seat for Tommy. Before he sat down, Tommy saw Billy and Hayley talking to Trini.

_**I thought she was going to Oakland.** _He thought.

Hayley turned around when she saw him and said, "Hey Tommy, it is about time you got here."

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Oakland by now," he said.

"Jason, told me I could bring a date," Billy said.

"You two... are dating?" Tommy asked.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

"You did not know that? I found that out when you were in the coma," Trini said.

"I guess that makes me a matchmaker then," Tommy said.

He took his seat when him and Kim began to talk.

"Good to see you again Kim," he said.

"I agree Tommy, how are you?" She asked.

"I am doing good. Hoping that I do not get involved in another time altering incident again," he said.

She laughed at that.

The rest of the evening everyone ate and shared stories about their ranger days. Justin shared stories about the Turbo team after Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam passed on their powers.

"TJ did mention being baked in a giant pizza a few years ago," Jason said.

When Justin told the story about Carlos getting bitten by the bat monster, Tommy told story about Katie getting bitten. Tommy also told them about the time Conner put on his sun glasses and saw Tyrandrones instead of the rest of the team. Just then his communicator beeped.

"Hey Dr. O are you telling any stories about us?" Conner asked.

"I told them about the time Katie got bitten by the monster and the time you saw Tyrandrones," he said.

"Gee thanks, why not tell them about the time we switched bodies," Conner said.

"Since you brought it up, go ahead," Tommy said.

Kim leaned over to speak to Conner, "What about the time you tried to hit on me?"

"Before we knew if it was you or Kat, he did ask if he could hit on the pink ranger," Tommy said.

"Conner out."

"That should shut him up," Tommy smirked.

"When did he try to hit on you Kim" Jason asked.

"Last week," she said.

"Right after we discovered that Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kim, and my past selves were sent to our current time," Tommy said.

"I though that is what happened when you introduced me as Scott Lee," Jason said.

"Trying to keep my younger self from seeing me was hard," Tommy said.

"I agree," Billy said.

"At least you wore a wig," Tommy said.

"I seem to remember you did not to be seen un morph around them," Hayley said.

Kim looked up and pointed to the ceiling. Her and Tommy stood under some mistletoe. They looked at Kat.

"Honestly I did not put that up there for you two," she said.

"Sure you didn't," both of them said in unison.

The rest of the evening was filled with more stories and laughter. At the end of the night, Tommy and Kim had a talk.

"Hey Kim, how do you feel about getting back together?

"I would love to."

"So would I, but I think it is best if we wait until my ranger days are done."

"Since you put it that way, I do not think we will ever get back together."

Tommy gave her a dirty look and said, "I mean after I am done with my current team.

"I was just teasing you hansom."

"I love it when you call me that," Tommy said before they kissed.

Everyone went their separate ways. The next morning, Billy and Hayley left for her mom and step dad's while Tommy stayed in Angel Grove spending his time between seeing David and his family and seeing his parents.

**The next chapter will be when the school year resumes.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Let me just say I am not form California and I assume I am off on when a new semester would start. I am going with when the new semester usally would start where I am from. Other then that I assume a typical school year in California runs from September through June.**

On the first day of the new semester, the rangers met outside the school.

"Are you going to actually be in class today Conner?" Kira asked.

"Can't I start the new semester off on the right foot?" Conner asked.

"In your case Conner, so far so good," Kira said.

"Hey anything to avoid getting detention again," Conner said.

"I am sure Principal Randall will be checking the soccer field for you," Ethan said.

"Let me guess, instead of going to class on the first day of school, he was on the field practicing?" Katie asked.

Tommy walked up to them.

"Morning guys, how was your break?" He asked.

"Mine was great. I loved being back home," Katie said.

The group walked to Tommy's room when everyone else said theirs was good.

"I got to see my brother," Conner said.

"Is he older then you?" Tommy asked.

"Yea but not by much we are twins. He goes to a school in Blue Bay Harbor," Conner said.

"This town could not handle the two of you?" Tommy joked.

"I'll explain later. I am the smarter one of the two," Conner said.

Tommy, Katie, and Trent just looked at him.

"Think what you want to, the only difference between the two of you is you play soccer and he doesn't," Ethan said.

"He is not planning on enrolling here is he?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think so," Conner said.

"I don't think Principal Randall would like the sight of another you," Tommy said.

"How about you having both of us in two different classes?" Conner asked.

"One of you is enough," Tommy said.

_**I don't think Dr. O would like two Conner's as students or rangers.**_ Ethan thought.

"With a new semester, I do not want anything like a repeat of the first day of school," Tommy said.

"Let's not relive that day," Kira said.

"As you can see, I am already here and I have no plans to practice during school hours," Conner said.

"No problem by me. I have not touched the school's sprinkler system since," Ethan said.

"Before this year, I never needed any kind of permission to play my guitar during lunch," Kira said.

"Let me guess, you guys got in trouble on the first day?" Trent asked.

"We will fill you after school," Conner said.

Conner gave Tommy his 'assignment' when other students started making their way into the room before the bell rang.

"Thank you," Tommy said.

Meanwhile Principal Randall was on the lookout for the new English teacher. When she spotted the new teacher, she ran right up to her.

"Ah Miss Devereaux, just the person I wanted to see," she said.

"Oh Principal Randall, please call me Carol."

"Right, anyway Miss Devereaux, I have one basic rule, make the students lives miserable. If you see them smile, then you are doing something wrong."

"I actually thought a teacher should make the school experience pleasant."

"Miss Devereaux, kids are nothing but trouble makers, they need disincline. You seem like the kind of person who can make their lives miserable."

"I did try to make a challenge for a group of teenagers once, but that did not go well. I am not the same person I once was, I am a nice woman," Miss Devereaux said.

"We'll see about that," Principal Randall said before she walked off.

Second period came which meant English class for the ranger teens. At lunch, Tommy got to know the new teacher.

Before lunch was over he asked, "Have we met before?"

She responded by saying, "No I don't think so, although there is something familiar about you."

Tommy said the same thing. On the way to his room, he thought he had seen her before.

_**It can't be Rita, Ed told me she disappeared.**_ He thought.

After school the teens went to the Cyberspace Cafe. Tommy went their to speak to Billy, when he got a chance. He was surprised to find Miss Devereaux there.

"Miss Devereaux, what brings you here?" Tommy asked.

"I am still getting use to this town. By the way, call me Carol. So what brings you here Dr. Oliver?"

"A friend of mine owns this place and I came here to see if I can speak to another friend of mine that works here. You can call me Tommy."

The teens saw the two talking.

"Don't you find it weird that Dr. O and Miss D are talking?" Kira asked.

"Maybe they know each other and are catching up," Ethan said.

"Maybe he found a new love interest," Conner said.

"I don't think so. Christmas Eve I was talking to Uncle Zack and he sounded like Dr. O and Kim could be getting back together," Ethan said.

"Why would you and your uncle be talking about Dr. O?" Katie asked.

"Did you not know they are friends and they were both rangers together?" Ethan asked.

"No I did not know that," Katie said.

"I guess I thought you and Trent both knew," Ethan said.

A short time later, Katie was leaving when she witness a group of Tyranadrones taking Carol. Katie ran back inside and told the others. Trent went to Hayley's office to tell Tommy. They went to the lab to get their bikes. Trent, still powerless, stayed behind and watched via the monitor.

"What do you want with me?" Carol asked.

"We detect some evil in you," Elsa said.

"Evil in me? You must be mistaken," Carol said.

"We'll see about that after we are done with phase one," Mesogog said.

"What is that awful noise? Carol asked.

"Sir, we have visitors," Zeltrax said.

"Power Rangers? They still exist?" Carol asked.

Before Mesogog could have her changed into a monster, the rangers ran in.

**"LEAVE HER ALONE!"** Conner demanded.

"Let me think about it. Um, no!" Elsa said.

Tommy fought Zeltrax, Conner fought Mesogog, Kira fought Elsa, and Ethan and Katie fought the Tyranadrones that had a hold of Carol. As soon as Carol was free, Katie took her to the bikes while Ethan joined Conner in his fight. When the three villains were done the rangers ran off.

"This ain't over yet!" Elsa yelled.

"Are you ok miss?" Tommy asked.

"I am now. Some of those moves black ranger, they seem familiar," she said.

"Do you watch a lot of karate?" Tommy asked.

"No," Carol said.

"Well let's get out of here," Conner said.

A short time later everyone ended up in the town plaza.

"Thank you," Carol said.

"It is our pleasure," Conner said.

_**Now I am convinced I have met her before.**_ Tommy thought when Carol walked away.

**I know it is shorter then the previous one I just felt like that was a good stopping point.**


	39. Chapter 39

A few days later after school the rangers were in the dino lab. Billy and Hayley had tried to find any kind of information on Carol.

"I can not find anything about her. It is like she came out of nowhere," Billy said.

"Hey guys, have you checked out this website called YouTube?" Ethan asked.

"Can't say that I have," Conner said.

"I still feel out of touch with society due to my time on Aqutar," Billy said.

"I know what you mean. The internet was still new when we were rangers. Music has changed, and these so called realty shows seem to be all the rage," Tommy said.

"Maybe you think music has changed because you are getting old...er," Conner said getting a glare from the adults .

"Speaking of reality shows Kira, have you ever thought of trying out for American Idol?" Trent asked.

"If my career does not started in a couple of years, I might do that," she said.

"Hey check it out. I typed Power Rangers in the search bar on YouTube and I found some news stories from Angel Grove," Ethan said.

The teens gathered around him before he clicked on a random video.

"Why did the news guy ask where were you when that Turban shell monster attacked?" Conner asked.

"We were temporary powerless. I was able to retrieve the powers for the rest of the team while using the last bit of my green ranger powers in the process," Tommy said.

"That was perhaps one of the most frightening day we had as rangers," Billy said.

"Defiantly for Zack, Trini, and Jason," Tommy said.

"I think we all had at least one scary moment. Hey I got an idea. Hayley, bring up the video diary and fast forward until I say stop," Tommy said.

She did as she was told until the end of the Zeo section. From that part on, everyone watched the video until the end of the turbo section.

"The evil woman the turbo rangers faced kind of looked like Miss D." Katie said.

"I agree with you Katie," Tommy said.

"Ok wait, if our English teacher was a villain, how is she good?" Conner asked.

"Our mentor, Zordon, was captured and eventually destroyed. He sacrifice himself to wipe out all of the evil at that time," Tommy said.

"Ok, so how do you explain Mesogog and his two?" Conner asked.

"I'd like to know myself," Tommy said.

_**If only you knew, but I can't tell them.**_ Trent thought.

"Ok back to the subject. If Miss D was a space pirate, maybe that explains why we will not be reading anything that has pirates in it," Ethan said.

"What does Divatox have to do with rangers having at least one scary moment?" Kira asked.

"She ambushed me once. If it was not for TJ, I may not have survived," Tommy said.

"The guy you passed you powers to right?" Hayley asked.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"How do we find out if Divatox and Miss D are one in the same?" Trent asked.

"Leave that up to me," Tommy said.

Katie received a text message.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get going. That was my mom and she wants me to come home," she said.

"I think we all should be heading home," Conner said.

"Make sure you study for your test tomorrow!" Tommy said.

That night, while Tommy was asleep, he had a dream. He found himself in a throne room painted all white. A woman in a white robe and head dress approached him.

"Aw Tommy, how nice to see you again," she said.

"Where am I? Am I in Heaven?" He asked.

"No you are not," she said.

"Don't tell me I am in the other place," he said.

"You are not there either," she said.

"What other place is their for a dead person?" He asked.

"My dear Tommy, you are not dead," she said.

"Do I know you? You kind of sound familiar," he said.

"How can you forget about the one who made you what you are?" She asked.

"Nobody made me be a teacher or a Dr. in Paleontology," he said.

"No no, before that," she said.

He thought for a moment before speaking," Rita, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me," she said.

"What, how?" He asked.

"You see when Zordon's wave wiped out all of the evil at the time, Zedd and I were turned into humans. Some time passed before I was transported here. Someone told me that I have been chosen to become Mystic Mother empress of all good magic," she said.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"I have brought you here. Over the last few months, I have been watching you. Tommy, you are as good of a mentor, as you were a ranger," she said.

"Thanks for the complement," he said.

"Your welcome, now before you go back, I have a message for you to give to Ed. Tell him I love him and I miss him. "Don't tell him I will be visiting him in a dream soon," she said.

"I will give him the message," he said.

"One more thing. This time it is about Carol. She is..." Mistic Mother said before Tommy was woken up by his cellphone ringing.

It turned out to be a wrong number.

_**I think I need to lay off the calamari for a while.**_ He thought.

After school, Tommy was in the lab, when the alarm went off. He contacted the teens before he got a better look at the monster.

_**Yep, I need to lay off of the calamari for a while.**_ He thought when he saw a squid like monster.

When the rangers arrived where the monster was, Ethan asked, "How do we destroy that?"

"I sure wish Trent had his powers right now," Kira said.

"I agree," Tommy said.

"Don't let his arms, hit you," Conner said.

"Good call Conner," Kira said.

"I know what to do," Conner said.

He ran around the monster long enough for it to tie itself up. The rangers used the Z Rex Blast to destroy the monster. Mesogog made it grow before Tommy called for the zords. The rangers used the Parasaurzord to cut the arms before destroying the monster. However, the arms re grew automatically. The monster wrapped his arms around the megazord.

"Now what?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, this does not look good," Tommy said.

Suddenly a voice came through Katie's communicator.

She heard someone say," Look behind you and come on in."

Tommy and her turned around and looked right at one of the legs of the Dino Stegazord.

They back up a foot before she said," You never realize how huge a megazord is until it is right in front of you."

"I am used to being in front of a zord," Tommy said.

She jumped in and said," Trent is that you?"

"Yep I'll explain later. We have to save our friends," he said.

Trent called for the Celphala Power Punch and Bimentro Saw Blade. Trent and Katie used the blade to cut the Thundersaurses Megazord free. Katie the actavated the Celphala Power Punch before Conner used the Dino Drill to destroy the monster. The rangers went to Hayley's to celebrate their latest victory.

"So Trent, when did you get your powers back?" Kira asked.

"Just before I came to save you," he said.

"How?" Ethan asked.

"I was in the lab when I saw the monster. I remember Dr. Oliver saying my gem was in Mesogog's lab. So I found a portal, found my gem, and made it out without anyone noticing," Trent said.

"That was risky," Tommy said.

"I agree," Hayley said.

"So do I. Now we know where you went to. Why did you need Conner's car?" Billy asked.

"My car! Dude where is my car?" Conner asked.

Trent slap himself in the head before he said," Oh crap I forgot about it. I need something fast. IT is at my house because I knew of a portal close by," Trent said.

_**I hope they buy that.** _An embarrassed Trent thought.

A few nights later, Tommy was dreaming of him and Kim after he is done being a ranger. Just as they are about to kiss, he is woken up again by his cell phone.

"Hello?" He sleeply asked.

"Tommy it is Ed. Did you have a dream about Rita being an empress of good magic?"

"Yes I did. She told me she loves you and misses you. Good night Ed," Tommy said before both men went back to bed.

**I went ahead and had YouTube created sometime before it really was. Also Tommy's dream does not reflect my beliefs.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys sorry it has been a whille since the last chapter. The idea of this chapter comes from the episode In your Dreams. MMPR season 3's 3 part Changing of the Zords is mentioned, but with a different result.**

A week went by since the rangers faced the squid monster. One night Trent was asleep when he heard a loud noise. He went to his dad's room.

"Dad are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes Trent, I just had a nightmare," Anton said.

"Let me guess, Mesogog?" Trent asked.

"Yes, in this dream I tried to break free but nothing worked. He won. He won Trent, you and the others can not allow him to win!" Anton said.

"We won't dad. Try to go back to sleep," Trent said.

The next day, Mesogog and Elsa were scheming a new plan.

"This better work Elsa, or you won't like the consequence," Mesogog said.

"Yes master," Elsa said.

That night the rangers were asleep when they started having nightmares. Kira was the first target. She found herself alone on the streets.

_Where is everyone? She thought._

_A crocodile monster showed up._

_"A crocodile monster? It is bad enough I have a report on them, but this?" She said._

_"Hey yellow, where are you friends? Without them I'll take a bite out of you," the monster said._

_"They will be here," Kira said._

_She started fighting. After a while she use her Petra grips, until the monster took them and used them against her. _

_She jumped out of the way when the monster threw the Petra Grips her way and said, "Woo, that is so uncalled for."_

_She used her pistol to destroy the monster. Just like in real life it grew to megazord size._

_"This has got to be a dream. How am I going to defeat that?" She asked._

_"We can help with that," Ethan said._

_The rest of the rangers showed up and formed the two megazords. After a lengthy battle where the Dino stegazord was knocked down, Kira finished the monster off with the Petrarange. When the monster was destroyed, she woke up._

_**Good thing I am not doing a report on the skeleton system.**_ She thought.

Ethan was the next target. His dream started off like Kira's, but the monster he faced was a spider monster.

_"Good thing Uncle Zack is not here," he said._

_"Ah one lone Power Ranger. Time for you to get into my web," the monster said._

_"That is what you think!" Ethan said before he used his Tricerashelid against the monster._

_Every time he would shoot one of the legs off, another one grew in its place._

_After a while of dodging webbing, he got tied up with webbing from his shoulders down to his knees._

_**"HELP! BLUE RANGER DOWN!"** He yelled._

_"A Power Ranger yelling for help?" The monster asked before he started laughing._

_A few seconds later, the rest of the team arrived._

_"Man am I glad to see you guys," Ethan said._

_Conner used his Thundermax Saber to cut Ethan free. The rangers put the Z Rex Blaster together destroying the monster. As usual the monster grew causing the rangers to form their megazords. The monster knocked the Thursouras Megazord down first. When that megazord got up, the Dinostegazord fell down._

_"I want to wake up," Ethan said._

_Conner called for the Dimetro Saw Blade to finish off the monster._ Then Ethan woke up.

_**What a freaky dream.**_ He thought.

Katie was the next victim. _Her and Trent were evil again. This time they were a part of a team of evil rangers. A purple, teal, orange, and green ranger. The purple and teal rangers were girls and the orange and green rangers were boys. The dino thunder team stood in front of the evil rangers._

_"Great just when things got bad it gets worse," Conner said._

_"Another evil green ranger? Serious deja vu," Tommy said._

_"How do you like us now?" Trent asked in his evil voice._

_"Were the new guys in town, and you are going down," the purple ranger said._

_"The good guys won't win," Katie said._

_"We are here and we are bad," the orange ranger said._

_"How are we suppose to win now?" Ethan asked._

_"Like pink said, you don't," the teal ranger said._

_"The six of you are making a mistake," Kira said._

_"It's the four of you who are making the mistake," the green ranger said._

_Trent, Katie, and the four new rangers drew their weapons._

_"Parasur Blades!" The green ranger said._

_He put them together so it looked like the Parasur zord attachment._

_"Buzz Saw Staff!" The teal ranger said._

_Her staff had a saw just like the Dimentro Saw Blade attachment._

_"Cephala Power Mace!" The purple ranger said._

_The end of her mace looked like the end of the Cephala Power Punch attachment._

_"Ankylo Sword and Shield combine!" The orange ranger said._

_He put them together to look kind of like the Ankylozord zord attachment except the blade conceited to the shield._

_"This does not look good," Tommy said._

_"How do you like us now rangers?" Trent asked with each evil ranger having their weapon in hand_

_Tommy fought Trent, Conner fought the orange ranger, Ethan fought the green ranger, and Kira took on the girls._

_After a while Trent said," This is boring, Drago, Steago."_

_"I could of not said it any better," Katie said._

_Sure enough the Dinostegazord formed. The dino rangers called for their megazord. Conner called for the Cephala Power Punch._

_"Oh I want that one. How can we get it to our side?" the purple ranger asked._

_"I have no idea," Katie said._

_"Leave it up to me," Trent said before he waived his Drago Sword._

_"That is not good," Conner said when the Cephala Power Punch was a part of the Dinostegazord._

_"I got a really bad feeling about this," Tommy said._

_He called for the Dimetro Saw Blade._

_"If she gets a zord, I want one too!" The teal ranger cried._

_"Jealous?" Katie asked._

_"Very well," Trent said before he gained control of the zord._

_"Oh man, I don't think my zord can help them," Tommy said._

_The dino rangers did what they could without calling the other two auxiliary zords. Meanwhile Elsa was watching._

_This is the best one yet. She thought._

_Conner called for the Parasur Final Cut._

_"This one is for you green," Katie said._

_Trent made the zord join the others. It took the place of the Cephala Power Punch._

_They are losing to many zords. Tommy thought._

_"We have one more zord and I do not like what might happen," Conner said._

_"This has to be a dream of Katie's or Trent's," Kira said._

_"Oh this is no dream," the purple ranger said._

_"Oh honey this is your nightmare," the teal ranger said._

_Conner reluctantly called for the Ankylo Double Drill._

_"That would complete our collection," Katie said_

_Trent called the zord to the side of evil, it took the place of the Dimentro Saw Blade._

_"If we play our cards right, we will be evenly matched," Conner said._

_"Honey, you should stick to soccer. That is the only thing you can win at," Katie said._

_"Do you have any ideas Dr. O?" Kira asked._

_"No, Hayley and Billy told me we are out of zords," Tommy said._

_"Great, we are going to be defeated by three dudes and three babes," Conner said._

_"Oh no he didn't," Katie said._

_"You done it now red," the purple ranger said._

_"That does it," the teal ranger said._

_The evil rangers used the Parasur to eject the dino thunder rangers and to break the Thurersaurus Megazord back to the three zords._ Then Katie woke up.

_**What was that about? Who were those other rangers?** _Katie thought.

"Anyone awake?" She asked into her communicator.

"I am," Kira said.

"So am I," Ethan said.

"Are you two ok? What about Conner and Dr. O?" Katie asked in a panic.

"I did have a weird dream," Kira said.

"So did I," Ethan said.

"I had a nightmare. Trent and I were still evil and there were four more evil rangers. We took all of the auxiliary zords and knocked you three out of the megazord," Katie said.

"And I thought being tied up in webbing by a spider monster was bad," Ethan said.

"Good thing we do not have school tomorrow," Katie said.

Tommy slipped into his nightmare. _It started out just like when he was the white ranger and Kat stole Kim's power coin. Instead of Zedd making his way into the Command Center, Zedd done something else._

_"Rangers, Zedd has found five dormant accent zords. He has found a way to re create his original Dark Rangers without your powers. This time he has created a sixth ranger. The dark white and pink rangers control one Zord," Zordon said._

_"When did Zedd make evil rangers?" Rocky asked._

_"Before Tommy, Kim, and I met you three," Billy said._

_"I was still the green ranger then. He drained my powers and tried to give his rangers everyone's else powers," Tommy said._

_"Thanks to Billy, Zordon and I were able to tell the rangers how to regain the powers," Alpha said._

_I lost my green ranger powers so everyone can have theirs back," Tommy said._

_"That is one reason why we made you the white ranger and the leader," Zordon said._

_"So how do we stop Zedd's rangers?" Adam asked._

_"Behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon said._

_An image of the Shogun Zords appeared._

_"Without our zords, the only thing to do is to jump into the zords and take control of them," Aisha said._

_"That is a brilliant idea," Billy said._

_"It is?" Rocky asked._

_"If there is one person who knows how to ambush a zord, it is me," Tommy asked._

_"It happened when he was evil," Billy said._

_"Ok guys, lets teleport to the zords, then jump in them. Only jump into your color zord," Tommy said._

_Seconds later, the Power Rangers were behind the zords._

_"One, two, three, GO!" Tommy said._

_A second later, the zords stopped moving. It took Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy a minute to eject their evil counterparts. Tommy, however had a harder time._

_"I was told never to fight a woman, but this is am exception," Tommy said to the dark white and pink rangers._

_"It's two against one," the dark pink ranger said._

_"Yea, what do you say about that white ranger?" The dark white ranger asked._

_He grabbed a hold of the pink ranger by her arms and tossed her out. The white ranger was to tough for Tommy finally garbed onto her before he finally threw her out._

_**"ALL RIGHT!"** The Power Rangers yelled._

_"Hey guys, I think I can rewire these zords for our use," Billy said._

Then Tommy woke up.

_**I think I need Billy and Hayley to check me out for anything unusual in my body.** _Tommy thought.

"Is anyone awake?" Tommy asked.

"Katie, Kira, and I are Dr. O," Ethan said.

"I just had the weirdest dream," Tommy said.

"So did we," Kira said.

"Unless it involves evil rangers, it was not as bad as mine," Katie said.

"Mine did, but it was when I was your age, and it was an altered version of something that happened to us," Tommy said.

"We have not heard from Conner or Trent," Kira said.

"That is not good," Tommy said.

_Conner's dream started with him alone down town. A flower monster stood in front of him._

_"Oh great the monsters are turning into my mom's interest," Conner said._

_"Hey red, it looks like you are about to be a little tide up," the monster said before Conner was wrapped up in a vine._

_"Wait until my friends get here. You will pay for that," Conner said._

_"Sure I will," the monster said in disbelief._

_As Conner was struggling to get free, the rest of the team arrived._

_"I'll cut you out on one condition, that you promise never to call Kira or myself babe ever again," Katie said._

_"Do I have to?" He asked._

_"Have fun in there until the monster is destroyed," Katie said._

_"Ok ok, I promise," Conner said._

_Before the rangers used their weapons, the monster took, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, and Katie's weapons._

_"That was un called for," Conner said._

_Tommy used his Brachio Staff's Fire Strike. The rangers got their weapons back after the monster was destroyed. The monster grew then Conner and Trent called for the zords. The monster went straight for the Dinosteagzord. When it looked like the monster would push the megazord down, Conner used the Dino Drill on the Thurersoures Megazord to destroy the monster._ Then he woke up.

_**Maybe I should be a little more respectful of mom's flowers.**_ He thought.

"Five unsuccessful attempts, one more to go," Elsa said before Trent had his dream.

_He was a nine year old kid. His parents took him on their latest dig with Anton. Trent's parents went into a cave while he stayed behind with Anton. Trent's dad radioed Anton to come into the cave and for Trent to stay put. Instead of doing what he was told, he quietly followed Anton. Anton was five feet away from Trent's parents, when they started to become trapped. Anton ran towards the entrance and after running found Trent in the cave. Both Anton and Trent made it out safe, but his parents did not._ Then he woke up.

_**That was to real, almost like I did follow dad into the cave when it did happen.**_ Trent thought.

"Conner, Trent are you guys awake?" Tommy asked via the communicator.

"Yes," the said in unison.

"Don't go asleep," Tommy said.

"To late, I just had a weird dream," Conner said.

"Me too, although mine was about my parents death, but it was a little different," Trent said.

"Tommy, what are you doing up?" Billy asked walking down the hall.

"I had a nightmare. In fact the kids also had nightmares. What are you doing up?" Tommy asked.

"I could not sleep and I was heading down to the lab to do some work. Do you want to talk about your dream?" Billy asked.

"It took place when Zedd found the Shogun Zords. Instead of asking us to pilot them, he recreated his Dark Rangers to pilot them. Only he did not use any of our powers for them. He also created a sixth ranger a white one, but it was a she," Tommy said.

"Do you know who it was?" Billy asked.

"It was Kat," Tommy said.

"It would make since if he tried his hand at making evil rangers again, he would use Kat when she was evil," Billy said.

The next morning, the rangers were at the Cyberspace Cafe telling Billy and Hayley about the nightmares.

"If we do face four more evil rangers and they turn good, maybe I can hook up with one of them," Ethan said.

**The idea of Katie's dream came from Gojira Geek. Should the evil rangers from her dream be real? Pm me or let me know in your review.**


	41. Chapter 41

A few days after the nightmares, the teens were getting ready for their first class. Conner noticed a skeleton in the classroom.

"What is with the skeleton Dr. O?" He asked.

"Principal Randall brought it in last night. She said I need it," Tommy said.

The bell rung and everyone took their seats. At lunch the teens were talking.

"Did anyone notice Cassiady talking to Miss D earlier today?" Katie asked.

"I did," Kira said.

"I over heard Miss D say she was a diva years ago," Katie said.

"Dr. O might want to know that," Ethan said.

"Probably," Trent said.

After school, Tommy was in his classroom grading papers. He heard a noise.

"Who's their?" He asked.

"It's me Tommy, Rito," he heard.

"Rito? It can't be. All right, who is it really?"

"You don't believe me? "Don't I look the same?"

"Somewhat?" Tommy said.

"Anyways, since Zordon's wave wiped out the evil at the time, I have been stuck as a teaching tool."

"Well, you are not as ugly as you were, and you do not sound like you did," Tommy said.

He heard another noise, like someone bumped into something. He checked under all of the tables when he found _'Rito's voice'._

"Hi Dr. O," Ethan said.

"Ethan what are you doing?"

"Would you believe this was Conner's idea?"

"Since he is not here, no," Tommy said.

"Really, he was going to do it, but he chickened out," Ethan said.

"This does not sound like something he would do," Tommy said.

"Ok fine, it was all my idea," Ethan confess.

"I believe this calls for detention," Tommy said.

"Do I have any other options?" Ethan asked.

"You could clean the lab," Tommy said.

"Detention works," Ethan said.

"It starts tomorrow, now let's go," Tommy said.

"Coming," Ethan said.

The two were walking by Carol's room when they heard a scream. Tommy pecked into her room.

"What did you see?"

"We need the others," Tommy said.

"Right, guys come in."

"What's up Ethan?" Conner asked.

"Ask Dr. O," Ethan said.

"Elsa took Miss D," Tommy said.

"What would Elsa want with her?" Conner asked.

"Probably to bring Divatox back like she did Zedd that one time," Tommy said.

"How do you know Elsa brought him back?" Trent asked.

"Ed described who took him before he became Zedd," Tommy said.

"Who else is there for her to bring back?" Conner asked.

"Their are at least two that I can think of. One I faced and the other I did not," Tommy said.

"Uh Dr. O, I am right here," Conner said standing next to Ethan.

"Do I want to know why you are here?" Tommy asked.

"I was on the soccer field when Ethan called," Conner said.

"Speaking of Ethan, I think he has been around you to long," Tommy said.

"I have not," Ethan said.

"Dude what did you do?" Conner asked.

"Tried to make Dr. O think the skeleton in his room is one of his old villains," Ethan said.

"Did it work?" Conner asked.

"No," Tommy said with a stern look.

"Let's go get our bikes and save Miss D before it is to late," Conner said.

The rangers were on their way to a portal when Divatox showed up downtown with a group of Tyrandrones.

"Too late," Trent said.

"Six rangers? One more then I faced last time, but it does not matter. You have no idea what you are about to face Tyranadrones attack!" She ordered.

All the rangers, except for Tommy, started fighting them.

"Let me guess, you will place a detonator somewhere and set it for an hour?" Tommy asked.

"How do you know?" Divatox asked.

"I know your style Divatox," Tommy said.

"How, I never faced you before, and how do you know who I am?" She asked.

"You have not faced my team, but I have faced your monsters. "Oh yea, do you remember Muranthias?" Tommy asked.

Divatox got mad when he mentioned Muranthias.

"Aren't you a little old to be a ranger, black ranger?" She asked.

"Not really, just old enough to faced you and your crew," he said.

"So which color were you?"

"Red."

"So your the legendary ranger that all evil villains from my time talked about."

Tommy knocked her off of her feet. As soon as the rangers regrouped, they formed the Z Rex Blaster. After the blast, Divatox reformed and grew. The rangers called for their zords.

"How do you like me now rangers?" She asked before laughing.

"Ok that is one annoying laugh," Kira said.

"That is something I thought I would never see," Tommy said.

Meanwhile, Billy was back at the lab watching the whole thing.

_**So that is Divatox.** _He thought.

The rangers wasted little time when they used the Petrarange to destroy Divatox. Carol returned to normal, stumbling around when Tommy de morphed and ran up to her.

"Carol, are you ok?" He asked.

"Tommy, your are a ranger?" She asked.

"The longest serving ranger," he said.

"Well now you know," she said.

The rest of the team de morphed and ran to them.

"We all do," Conner said.

"It took Dr. O a little bit of time to figure it out," Ethan said.

"Well I better go," Carol said.

"Wait Carol, don't go," Tommy said.

"How can you talk to me after everything I did to you and your team?" She asked.

"That was the old you. What's done is done. We all have moved on," Tommy said.

Justin drove up to them.

"Tommy I heard Divatox is back," he said.

"She was, but now she is gone," Tommy said.

"My goodness Justin, you have grown up to be a hansom boy," Carol said.

"Do I know you miss?" He asked.

"Think about it," Kira said.

After a few minutes Justin asked, "Divatox?"

"Yes, well I was her. This is what I became after Zordon's wave," she said.

"How did you become her again?" Justin asked.

"I was in my classroom when a Gothic woman grabbed me," she said.

"That is Elsa. Ethan and I were walking by your room when we heard you scream," Tommy said.

"She kind of looks like someone we know," Carol said.

" I agree, but I can not figure it out," Tommy said.

"Maybe she use to be another villain," Katie said.

"The only one left that I have faced is Scorpina, but I don't think it is her," Tommy said.

"It took the two of you two weeks to figure out your history with each other?" Conner asked.

Katie elbowed him in the gut.

"Nice move," Trent whispered to Katie.

**Happy Memorial Day weekend to all of my american readers. Also to those who have served or who are serving, thank you.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys most of this chapter deals with a subject that none of my other chapters delt with. Some of you might like it. Some of you won't. **

That evening, Justin called TJ, to tell him about Carol. Soon enough, everyone that was a Turbo Power Ranger, along with Jason and Kim, knew about Tommy's latest encounter. As soon as Tommy got done with one phone call, someone else would call him asking about facing Divatox again.

_**I hope that was the last time I have to face a previous villain.**_ He thought.

Sunday morning, Tommy woke up as Billy was about to leave.

"Where are you going this early on a Sunday?" Tommy asked.

"Hayley and I are going to spend the day together," Billy said.

"Ok you to have a good day," Tommy said.

"We will as long as Mesogog does not send down a monster," Billy said.

Billy went to Hayley's before the two of them made their way to Angel Grove.

"On the way there, Hayley asked," Do you think Tommy suspects anything?"

"Negative, even if any of us ask him to come I do not believe he would come," Billy said.

"Good thing you love me, because I doubt you would go today if I did not ask you," Hayley said.

"You are right, although it will be good to see Kim, Jason, Kat, my parents, and anyone else I know today," Billy said.

"Maybe you, me, Jason, Kat, and Kim and get Tommy to come next week," Hayley said.

"With his beliefs, I doubt it. I am not sure I can be convinced," he said.

"Neither one of us would be making this trip if Kim did not invite me. Besides, at least I am not making the trip alone," she said.

"How did Kim get you to go two weeks ago?" Billy asked.

"You know how Kim is. At first I declined, then after she kept on asking me, I agreed," Hayley said.

"She easily did not believe Zordon the day we became rangers," he said.

"So I heard. I also heard Jason bought into what he had to say," she said.

"Which is why I am surprised he is going to church," Billy said.

"Did you ever see yourself going to church?" She asked.

"With my scientific knowledge and beliefs no," Billy said.

"I never saw myself going to church either," Hayley said.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the Angel Grove Community Church. They were greeted by a door greater and few members before the preacher walked up to them. Billy, Hayley, Kim, Jason, and Kat sat in the same pew. After church, the five of them ate lunch together before Billy and Hayley went to his parents house. Later that evening, they made their way back home.

"So what did you think about the message?" Hayley asked.

"I am still not sure about it. The building is nice, everyone that greeted us seem nice, the music was good, and I thought the preacher had a very well put together presentation," Billy said.

"In the three weeks I went, he always had something different to say," Hayley said.

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Kim, Jason, and Kat seem to like it," Hayley said.

"I noticed," Billy said.

As Tommy sat down to watch the 6:00 news, Billy arrived. He got up to greet Billy.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were spending the day with her," Tommy said.

"We spent the day in Angel Grove. We had lunch with Kim, Jason, and Kat. Then we spent some time with my parents," Billy said.

"How is everyone?" Tommy asked.

"Everyone is good. Kat is due in June," Billy said.

"Zack's wedding is in June also," Tommy said.

"Let's hope they do not happen on the same day," Billy said.

"If I knew you would have had lunch with Kim, Jason, and Kat, I probably would have gone," Tommy said.

"We did not invite you though. Hayley is going next Sunday, I might go also," Billy said.

"Why wouldn't you go?" Tommy asked.

"We went to church with Kim, Jason, and Kat this morning," Billy said.

"You two in church? That explains why you left so early. Wait aren't you a little under dressed for going to church?" Tommy asked.

"At first I thought I would have to put on a tie and jacket, but Hayley told me to dress casual," Billy said.

"Do you believe in what you were told?" Tommy asked.

"Not yet, but it is something to think about," Billy said.

"I don't believe it," Tommy said.

"Me neither, but I did hear something that I never heard before," Billy said.

Billy told Tommy the Severn.

"How do you know he was not making it up?" Tommy asked.

"He did read a little bit out of the bible," Billy said.

"Do you think one person wrote the whole book?" Tommy asked.

"I doubt it, just because there are so many chapters. Before I saw Kim's bible, I thought one person did," Billy said.

"Kim has a bible?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, she is the one who invited Hayley. Hayley has gone for the previous two weeks. She talked me into going with her today," Billy said.

"This makes the idea of us getting back together interesting," Tommy said.

"Yes it does," Billy said.

"Do you think she is home?" Tommy asked.

"I doubt it. They have an evening service that starts soon," Billy said.

"I'll just wait a couple of hours to call her," Tommy said.

A little after 8, Tommy called Kim. She picked up and they talked for a little while. She invited him to church the next Sunday. He said he would think about it. The next morning, Kira and Katie could tell something was going on with Tommy. After class, they walked up to his desk.

"Are you ok Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"I am a little distracted I guess," Tommy said.

"We could tell you were not your usual self," Katie said.

"Do either one of you go to church?" Tommy asked.

"I did, but I stopped after I became a ranger. Nothing made since after that," Kira said.

"I did before I moved here. My parents have not found a church they like yet," Katie said.

"Kim and I talked last night, and she invited me to hers," Tommy said.

"What did you say?" Katie asked.

"I told her I would think about it," Tommy said.

The girls went to their next class. At lunch, Katie told the guys what Tommy said.

"Dr. O in church? That is a clash of beliefs," Conner said.

"I know, if he becomes a christian, I think he will have a hard time believing what he teaches," Kira said.

"Tell me about it, although I am not into the christian idea myself," Ethan said.

"I went to church when I was a kid, but I stopped going," Conner said.

"I kind of see where Dr. O is at. On one hand, you believe what we are taught in school. On the other hand, is the group of people that has a different belief," Trent said.

"A christian paleontologist?" Conner asked.

"You are getting ahead of yourself. Although, him and a preacher explaining their beliefs, probably will go on and on," Katie said.

Him, Billy, and Hayley are three people I can not see going to church," Ethan said.

**I am not trying to push Christinanty onto anybody. Did anyone figure out where Billy and Hayley were going before before they got to the church? **


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own Power Rangers or yahoo mesenger. There is a scene that is based of off a scene from PRDT Drawn into Danger. There is also a refernce to MMPR White Light part 2.**

The next few days were quiet. Tommy was thinking a lot about whether he should visit Kim's church. He called Jason, Kat, and Kim about it. He also talked to Hayley about it.

"Do you think I should? I mean Christians have a different belief system then what we were taught about how and when the Earth came into existence," Tommy said to Hayley.

"I agree Tommy, but what do you have to lose?" She asked.

"Good point," He said.

"Anyways, I have to go to the cafe," she said.

Meanwhile, Conner was checking his e-mail account that Ethan set up for him. He also set up Yahoo Messenger for him. It did not take Conner long to find some of his former teammates that had graduated. Conner and Katie were sitting at one of the computers, when he saw one of his older friends was online.

"Nice one of my former teammates is online," Conner said.

**Red soccer: star:** Hey dude

**LRLBG:** Conner, this is Frank. Joe and I are studding.

**Red soccer star:** O sorry

**LRLBG:** do you know who Frank is?

**Red soccer star:** no

**LRLBG:** u talked to him the other day

**Red soccer star:** I don't get on here much

**LRLBG:** what's Logan and Joe's last name?

**Red soccer star:** Reynolds... Mr. Reynolds is that u?

"Mr. Reynolds the guidance counselor?" Katie asked.

**LRLBG:** yes it is Conner. I came down here to see Logan and I am helping Joe while Logan is in class

**Red soccer star:** o well talk to u guys later

Conner logged off. He told Katie that Mr. Reynolds son and nephew were on the Reefside soccer team and they were ahead of him in high school.

"Do they go to the same school?" She asked.

"Yes, Joe is a goalkeeper for Long Beach State. I don't know if Logan plays for them anymore," he said.

"Wait until Ethan and Trent hear about this," she said.

Conner gave her a mean look.

"Or maybe not. Do you think you will get in trouble?" She asked.

"Na, Mr. Reynolds is a cool guy. "He'll probably won't say anything about," he said.

The next morning, Conner was walking to Tommy's classroom. On his way, a tall white man in his early 50's walked up to him.

The man smirked before he said to Conner, "Hey dude."

"I had no idea you would be there," Conner said.

"Logan and Joe have the messenger log online when they turn the computer on," the man said.

"Don't they have different screens?" Conner asked.

"No, it is Logan's computer and Joe hardly uses it."

"What about when he needs to type up a paper?"

"He only uses it then, or to do some research."

"You got me good yesterday Mr. R."

Mr. Reynolds walked away. Tommy stood near by during the conversation.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked Conner.

Conner told him about the day before. The two of them walked into the room. After school, Conner, Trent, and Ethan were on the soccer field. Trent was helping Conner with his soccer. He was the offensive player, while Conner was the defensive player. Ethan was the goalkeeper. Trent hit the ball into the goal when Ethan turned into an announcer.

"The rookie Fernandez, kicks it past the mighty McKnight for the win!" Ethan said.

Conner and Ethan shook hands when Conner said," Nice job dude."

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Ethan asked.

"I use to play when I was little," Trent said.

Principal Randall marched up to them and said," You three better have a permit to be on this field."

"Conner took a piece of paper out of one of his socks and handed it to her. She unfolded it and read it.

"Very well. Next time I suggest you keep the permit somewhere else. Someplace where it won't smell like you," she said before marching off.

"You got it," Conner mumbled.

"What is her deal?" Ethan asked.

"Beats me," Trent said.

"Thank goodness she is not one of our teachers," Conner said.

"Speaking of our teachers, Miss D really is not the type of person I thought Principal Randall would hire," Trent said.

"I am pretty sure the supernatant has the final say on the hires," Ethan said.

"Whatever dude. At least we do not have a mean English teacher," Conner said.

"Guys, you are needed in the plaza. Katie and Kira are already there," Tommy said through the communicator.

"You got it Dr. O. You two come with me," Conner said.

The three of the ran towards Conner's car and Conner got in.

"We can't not all get in your Mustang," Trent said.

"Come on dude, we do not have any other choice," Conner said.

"I guess it is not as tight of a fit," Trent said.

"Hop in," Ethan said.

"What why me?" Trent asked.

"Guy's it does not matter. With me driving, it will be a short trip anyways," Conner said.

"Really a short trip?" Trent asked.

"Get in, and don't go there," Conner said.

"When they arrived, Tommy was fighting against a devil looking monster. The girls were fighting a wizard looking monster.

"Don't tell me this town has gone to you know where," Conner said.

Looking at the wizard Ethan said, "I had no idea Mesogog and Elsa were fans of Harry Potter."

The devil monster sent Tommy flying towards the others.

"Maybe I should go to church on Sunday. After this, I can tell Kim I faced the devil and won," Tommy said as he was getting up.

Conner, Ethan, and Trent morphed and started helping Tommy.

"Your mine now black ranger," the monster said.

"I don't think so," Tommy said.

He used his Bracio Staff Fire Strike to destroy the devil like monster.

"If only he would stayed burnt up and you know where," Conner said.

Meanwhile, the wizard monster had knocked Kira and Katie out. Conner saw their weapons were laying on the ground, so he ran and picked them up.

"Let's put them together," Conner said.

The male rangers formed the Z Rex Blaster and destroyed the monster. Both monsters re formed and grew before Tommy called for the zords.

Conner you and Ethan can use your megazord without Kira and her zord. Trent do you think you can handle your megazord without Katie?" Tommy asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Trent asked.

"I guess not," Tommy said.

The three teen rangers hoped into their megazords. Conner and Ethan had an incomplete megazord.

"Who get's which monster?" Ethan asked.

The devil like monster shot a fireball towards the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"That answer that question," Conner said.

"Should we try to Dino Drill?" Ethan asked.

"Why not, I do not know if we can add any of the other zords now," Conner said.

Just as they were going in for the kill, the wizard monster cast a spell freezing the megazord. The Dinosteagzord got behind the wizard monster and used the Stega Stinger attack to destroy it. Trent then called for the Ankylo Drill to destroy the devil monster. While the zord fights were going on, Billy showed up to take the girls back to the lab.

When the three landed on the ground Conner said to Trent,"Dude you are a life saver."

"It was no big deal," Trent said.

"I am proud of you Trent. You helped your fellow rangers when they need your help the most," Tommy said.

"Thanks Dr O. Let's go back to the lab to check on the girls," Trent said.

"I was thinking of stopping by the Cyberspace to get some food first," Conner said.

_**Conner thinking about food after a battle? Must be a T Rex red ranger thing.** _Tommy thought.

When the rangers arrived back at the lab Conner asked, "Will they be alright?"

"We believe so, although we will not know until they wake up," Billy said.

"I am reminded of the time I heard about a pink fainted and a while woke her up," Hayley said.

"I was there and it was something else," Billy said.

"Were you there Dr O?" Conner asked. With everyone staring at him, he said, "Oh yea right you were white."

Conner bent down to Katie and said, "Time to wake up babe."

She started to open her eyes, smiled, and said, " I thought I told you not to call me babe."

"It's not Tommy and Kim, but it worked," Billy said.

"It is Conner and at least he did not get injured," Tommy joked.

"Ha ha very funny," Conner said.

"Let me show you how it's done," Trent said. He bent down towards Kira and said, "Time to wake up Kira."

"Other then yellow instead of pink and not pet name, the second one was as close as we get to the original," Billy said.

"How long were we out for?" Kira asked.

"Long enough for Trent to single handily kick both monsters into the ground," Conner said.

"How did we end up back here?" Katie asked.

"While the boys were fighting, I came and brought you two back here," Billy said.

"Are you two alright?" Tommy asked.

"I think I am," Kira said.

"Yea me too. Thanks Dr O," Katie said.

Conner filled the girls in on how Trent saved the day.

Saturday night, Tommy informed Billy and Hayley of his decision. The next morning he made the long trip to Angel Grove with Billy and Hayley. When the three of them arrived, they were greeted by Jason. Before the service started, Tommy saw where Kim was setting and walked up to the pew.

She was messing with her purse when he asked, "Is this seat taken?"

She looked up, jumped, and hugged him.

"I guess not," he said.

The two of them set down. The five former rangers and Hayley sat in the same pew. After church, Tommy met the preacher and the group of six went to have lunch at Apple bee's.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys if you have not read my story New Rangers then let me say that part of the reason why it took so long to get this chapter up was because I was computer less for a couple of weeks but I am back now.**

A few days went by since Tommy went to church. During lunch he over heard Cassidy and Devin talking.

"I did some research online and I found out the Power Rangers originated in Angel Grove back in the 90's," she said.

_**I had no idea she knew how to do any research.**_ Tommy thought.

"Ok, so what is your point Cass?" Devin asked.

"I know that Dr. Oliver is from Angel Grove," Cassidy said.

_**Did she put two and two together?**_ Tommy thought.

"Do you think he was a Power Ranger?" Devin asked.

"I have no idea, but if he was this would be a huge story," Cassidy said.

Tommy interrupted them and said," I over heard you two talking, and yes I am from Angel Grove. I have no idea who the Power Rangers were back the. It wasn't until I left town that a team revealed their selves. Other than that, nobody knows who they were."

"How do you know that a team revealed their selves if you were not in Angel Grove then?" Devin asked.

"My mom told me," Tommy said hoping he was convincing enough.

"Didn't they want to be famous?" Cassidy asked.

"They were, as super heroes. I believe they had a reason to keep their real identity a secret," Tommy said.

The bell rang when the three of them got up.

Cassidy then said," I guess you do have a point Dr. Oliver. Do you think anyone tried to find out who they were?"

"When I was in high school, a couple of my classmates tried and fail," Tommy said as the three were about to go their separate ways.

Before the students walked in to the classroom, Tommy sent Billy a text telling him about what he over heard. After school, the rangers gathered in the lab.

"So what's going on Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"Nothing major, yet. I might have a lead on something. Ethan, what are you doing?" Tommy asked.

He did not say anything. Kira looked over his shoulder at his laptop.

"You got to be kidding me. You are filling out a dating profile?" She asked.

"Everybody else seems to be paired up. I figured there has to be someone out there for me," Ethan said.

"Dr. O is still single. So you aren't the only one," Conner said.

The adults cleared their throats.

"Oh I guess you and Kim are together now?" Conner asked.

"We will be once Mesogog is gone," Tommy said.

_**As long as dad and him are separated by then.** _Trent thought.

"Oh by the way, I do not want anyone to display and PDA," Tommy said while looking at Hayley and Billy.

"I did not think he knew what that means," Conner whispered to Katie.

"I heard that," Tommy said.

The computer beeped.

"I got something. It is... from Aquitar? I think you better take a look at this Billy," Tommy said.

"What's Aquitar?" Katie asked.

"It is a water based planet Billy was on for years," Tommy said.

"I thought Billy is human and from Earth," Trent said.

"I am, but due to an experiment gone wrong, after Rita's dad thought he had won, I had to go to away to get back to normal," Billy said.

"Now that I think of it, all of us wanted to be normal when you turned back to your right age, but really it was a good thing we did not," Tommy said.

"Was that when you turned into kids?" Kira asked.

"Actually, we were turned into kids twice. Well Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and I were. Kim and Kat got turnd back into kids once each on two separate occasions. Everybody else did not get turned back," Billy said.

"They probably did, they were not rangers when it happened," Tommy said.

"Ah you might be correct. I did not think about that," Billy said.

"The second time, Billy invented a device to turn us back into our right ages. After he used it on himself, Zedd turnd ito into a monster and destroyed our power coins. Several months later, he had a side effect, which caused him to age rapidly," Tommy said.

"The alien rangers brought some water from their home planet for me to try to turn me back to normal. Unfortunately, they did not bring enough and I had to go their planet to return to my proper age. It was there that I thought I fell in love and I stayed there until a few months ago," Billy said.

Billy continued his computer work when he found something he said," Uh guys I need some room to work."

"Ok guys let's give Billy some room," Tommy said.

"Yea, let's go to the Cyberspace," Hayley said.

"That's a good idea," Billy said.

When everyone left, he went back to his work. He set up a video chat with one of the former alien rangers.

"Hello Billy, how are things on Earth?" A human like being with a purple and gold mask asked.

"Things are good. I am living with Tommy, the white ranger when you first came here," Billy said.

"How is he?"

"He's good. We have a ranger team of our own. Well it is his another person and myself are the technical advisers," Billy said.

"Excellent, now that I have set up connections with you, do you want me to send you what you forgot to take with you to Earth?"

"Yes Cestro, I have forgotten all about it," Billy said.

"Great, it will be there in a matter of hours," Cestro said.

"Sounds good," Billy said.

The communication disconcerted.

I can not believe Cestro remembered after all of these months. Then again, how can he forget about it? Billy thought.

That evening, Tommy was in bed while Billy was down in the lab.

"Where is it?" Billy mumbled.

A few seconds later, Tommy woke up to a loud crash outside. Both he and Billy ran to the front door to see what happened.

"My insurance is not going to believe this," Tommy said.

"I agree, who would believe a giant metal crate landed on the porch and caused all this damage?" Billy asked.

The lid opened up. Tommy was surprised about what started to come out.

_**Cestro came through.**_ Billy thought.


	45. Chapter 45

"Is that what I think it is?" Tommy asked still in shock.

As the thing was getting out it said, "Tommy Billy boy am I glad to see you."

"How was your trip Alpha?" Billy asked.

"It was a little bumpy when I entered the Earth's atmosphere," Alpha said.

"How do I explain something failing from the sky and landing on my porch?" Tommy asked.

"Ay-yi-yi! I am so sorry for the mess Tommy," Alpha said.

"Its ok Alpha. Maybe we can fix it our self," Tommy said.

"We'll put you in the lab and introduce you to the new team tommrow," Billy said.

"What have you been up to since you left Earth Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"After Eltar was taken over, I was sent back to Edenoi for repairs. When I got working right, there were not a ranger team on Earth and Alpha 6 was with the galaxy rangers, so I was sent to Aquitar. While the rangers that came to Earth when you were kids were no longer rangers I did reunited with them, and of course Billy," Alpha said.

"I was supposed to bring Alpha with me when I left, but I forgot," Billy said.

"We probably should get back to sleep Billy," Tommy said.

"Yea your right, it is awfully late," Billy said.

Billy took Alpha downstairs. When he was about to go back up stairs, the power flickered off and on a few times. When the power came back on, the computer screen went blank and the familiar gold border appeared. This time a blueish gray R was in the middle.

_**Here he go again.**_ Billy thought.

"What is going on Billy?" Alpha asked.

"I have no idea. It had been awhile since anything like this happened," Billy said.

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Yes, but the first time there was a z instead of an r. The second time there was an o."

"Hum," Alpha said before Tommy ran downstairs.

"What the heck happened?" Tommy asked before he saw the computer screen. "A r? First z, then o, and no r. It's almost like Zordon is trying to contact us," he said.

"I thought Zordon is gone," Billy said.

"I thought so to. Maybe some relative of his is trying to contact us," Tommy said.

"If he has any family left, it is a possibility," Billy said.

"Come on we better get back to sleep," Billy said.

"Yea your right. Good night Alpha," Tommy said as the two humans walked up stairs.

The next day, Tommy told the teens to meet him in the lab after school.

"Does this involve what Billy was working on when we left last night?" Katie asked.

"Yes it does," Tommy said.

After school, the teens went to the lab. Once they were all there, Billy started speaking.

"If you remember yesterday I was contacted by someone from Aquitar. I was reminded of something I left there that I meant to bring back."

Alpha walked out of another room.

"You made a robot suit and put a kid in it?" Conner asked.

"For your information I am 100% robot," Alpha said.

"It is true, he is a fully functioning robot that was like Hayley and I when Tommy and I were rangers."

"The name is Alpha 5."

"I thought robots only existed in the movies, "Kira said.

"You thought wrong Kira, although I was not built here on Earth."

"How do you know my name?"

"I did some research on all of you. Ethan the computer guy, Conner the soccer star, Kira the singer, Trent the artist, and Katie the dancer."

"He's good," Ethan said.

"Ay-yi-yi! Wait as minute, this is the time and place Tommy, Billy, and the others ended up when they traveled into the future."

"Yes it is. I admit it was odd seeing our younger selves in the present. Billy wore a wig and I stayed morph every time we were around them."

"At least you remembered to do something," Alpha said.

"I am not forgetful like I was."

"Searching through my memory bank, good thing you became a Dr. and not a music teacher or a singer."

"Is he that bad of a singer?" Conner asked.

"I guess you guys have not heard him try," Alpha said.

"Unfortunately, I was still in Angel Grove when that happened."

"I think we know what Dr. O will not be doing in the faculty talent show later this year," Conner said.

"A faculty talent show? I can do some karate, I might mix in a song."

"I think martial arts will be a plenty," Billy said.

"Good thing I do not have ears."

"At least I did not invent something and put a battery in wrong," Tommy said.

"Sounds like Billy is not perfect after all," Trent mumbled to Kira.

"Let's not forget about who started this trip down memory lane. The same thing that tried to fit in a few times," Billy said.

"I heard about the first time. I guess after the first battle Alpha found a way to watch TV in the Command Center," Tommy said.

"Hey what about the time I save the Command Center?" Alpha asked.

Suddenly, everyone felt an earthquake.

Afterwards Alpha said, "Ay-yi-yi just what we do not need."

"It was just an earthquake. It felt like a really big one, but for the most part it is no big deal," Kira said.

"Easy for you to say, you are from here," Katie said.

"Back when we were rangers, an earthquake usually followed a new villain," Billy said.

"I guess every time there was an earthquake then you knew something was up," Trent said.

The couple of ones I experienced we did not know at first," Tommy said.

"The first time I knew Rita had arrived," Alpha said.

Meanwhile, Ethan went on his laptop to check his e-mail.

"Hey guys I got a couple of potential matches from that dating website I was on yesterday. Let's see this one is from Dreamgirl23. She has blond hair, is a high school student who is a news reporter for her local high school, she wants to be a news reporter for real," Ethan said before he was cut off.

"Sounds a lot like Cassidy to me," Kira said.

"Now that you mention it, with her favorite color being pink, it sounds like it," Ethan said.

"Moving on," Conner said.

"Oh here's another. This one has a picture. Hey she is not bad-looking," Ethan said.

"Ethan, can you focus?" Tommy asked.

"Oh sorry Dr. O. This Lena girl is pretty interesting. She is a sci-fi nut and a hard-core gamer."

"Sounds like your type of women," Conner said with a smirk.

"She does have a style of her own. Hey maybe we can meet at the video game comp at the Cyberspace Cafe next weekend."

"Meeting a girl at a geek competition? Good luck with that," Conner said with a smirk.

"I think it's sweet," Katie said.

"Yea me too. How often do you meet someone you might end up with that is into some of the same interest as you?" Kira asked.

Conner and Trent just looked at each other.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys Sorry for the long time in between chapters. Since the last update, I had finished one of my other stories New Rangers. If you have not read it, it's a Zeo story with Kim as a ranger. Zack, Trini, and Aisha make a few appearances also. Anyways now I am back to this story. **

When the weekend came little, did anyone know that it would be unlike any other they have had as rangers. Saturday morning what seemed like a typical California earthquake turned out to be anything but as the rangers would find out. The quake opened up a large whole in between Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor, a neighboring town. A few weird-looking human like creatures crawled out of the hole. First one up was a man, it seemed like a man, wearing a pink shirt, a long black jacket, a weird black mask, and a black pony tail. Next up was a creature in mostly black armor. Finally were two multi colored monsters.

"Where to first sir?" The black armor thing asked.

"The ninja academy, I have some unfinished business to take care off."

While the group of four were heading to their destination, Billy was in Hayley's office.

_**This evil energy reading in between Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor is different then Mesogog and his generals.**_ He thought.

Before he could call Tommy, Hayley walked in.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"I have no idea. I was about to call Tommy," He said.

"If whatever if causing the readings is going away from Reefside, it may not be our problem," she said.

"Yea, he better be ready if these things join up with Mesogog," he said.

"Good point, I think I have the phone number of the technical adviser from the ranger team that was in Blue Bay Harbor," she said.

"What's his name Sam?" Billy asked.

"No it's Cam, but close," Hayley said before she went back to the bar.

Ethan and Trent were already at the café

"What's up Hay?" Ethan asked.

"Something strange is heading towards Blue Bay Harbor," she said low enough only Ethan and Trent could hear her.

"Do you think it is Mesogog?" Trent asked.

She shook her head no.

"We better be on guard," Ethan said.

"Right," Trent said.

"I don't think Tommy will like it if he misses his Sunday trip To Angel Grove," Hayley said.

"You don't always get to do what you want when you are a ranger," Trent said.

"No doubt, ask Conner," Ethan said.

"I heard about that," Hayley said.

"Yea you suprised Conner when he found out you knew he did not make the Reefside Wave soccer team," Ethan said.

Tommy beeped in.

"Go doc," Ethan said.

"Ethan, I need you and the others to meet in the lab, I am picking up a strange reading."

"Hayley picked up a strange reading outside of Reefside," Ethan said.

"Actually Billy found it," Hayley corrected him.

"It's probably the same one I found," Tommy said.

"Trent is here with me, I have no idea where the others are," Ethan said.

"I'll try to contact the others," Tommy said.

Hayley went into her office then Billy went up front. Before Ethan and Trent left, the girls walked in.

"Hey guys where are you going?" Katie asked.

"Dr O's place," Trent said.

"We'll come with you," Kira said.

As soon as they walked outside, Tommy contacted Kira.

"Katie, Trent, Ethan, and I are on our way to the lab," she said into her communicator.

"You two caught up with them?" Tommy asked.

"Yea, but we have not seen Conner," Kira said.

"I contacted him, he is on his way here," Tommy said.

"Hey guys let's go in my new car," Trent said pointing to a white 2003 Lexus LX 470.

"That is yours?" Ethan asked.

"Yea my dad bought it and had it painted white, he must of noticed that I wear a lot of white," Trent said.

_**That sounds convincing about why it is white, I think.** _Trent thought.

"Let's go," Ethan said.

Ethan got into the front with Trent while the girls got in the back.

On the way Ethan said, "Oh sorry I am setting up here instead of you Kira."

"It's ok," Kira said.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked.

She thought about it before she said, "Shut up!"

Ethan and Katie just chuckled. Everybody got out of the car after Conner.

Everyone got downstairs when Katie asked, "What is Mesogog up to this time?"

"I do not think it is him this time. The reading is different and whatever it is seems to be heading towards Blue Bay Harbor," Tommy said.

"If whatever you picked up is going to Blue Bay Harbor, why don't those rangers take care of it? Oh wait they don't have their powers anymore do they?" Conner asked.

"No they do not," Tommy said.

"If it is their old enemy, and it joins up with Mesogog, things could get messy," Katie said.

"From my research for the video diary, Lothor would only get in Mesogog's way," Tommy said.

Tommy's cell phone rang.

"We are having a very important meeting. Who left their cell phone on?" He asked.

"It looks likes you did," Conner said pointing to Tommy's phone.

"Oh um oops. Oh hey it is from Hayley," Tommy said before he answered. "What is going on Hayley?"

"I just off the phone with Cam Watanabe. From what he told me, it seems that the readings are from Lothor, one of his generals, and two monsters."

"Lothor is back? That earthquake from earlier must have allowed him to escape, I don't suppose Cam made back up morphers for his team."

"No it gets worse. Lothor kidnapped all the wind ninja students, while the former wind rangers were having a meeting with Sensei Watanabe. Sensei, Cam, and the three former wind rangers are left. Cam is trying to contact the former thunder rangers."

"I was afraid they would not have their powers. Did Cam ask for help?"

"Not yet, but if Lothor and Mesogog join forces, they will need it."

"Sounds like I will have to call Kim and tell her I may not make it to church tomorrow."

"Billy and I probably won't go either."

"I better go. Everybody is here."

"Ok I hope everything goes well."

"I think it will," Tommy said before they hung up. "Sounds like we might have a fight on our hands."

"How bad is it?" Conner asked.

"Lothor has made his first move, and the Ninja Storm team is powerless."

"Sounds like we might be needed," Trent said.

"I am afraid you are correct," Tommy said.

**Will we see the Ninja Storm rangers? Find out soon.**


	47. Chapter 47

**I made a change to the Ninja Storm team getting their powers back.**

"Hey where is Alpha?" Ethan asked.

"He is checking out the Raptor Cycles," Tommy said.

"A robot that has not been on Earth in years around bikes?" Conner asked.

"So I guess any moment we could see him come out on one of the Raptor Cycles right?" Katie asked.

"I doubt it," Tommy said.

"What about him with the Raptor Riders?" Kira asked.

"We might have a problem," Tommy said.

A few seconds later, Alpha came of the room the Raptor Cycles were in.

"Ayi-yi-yi Tommy, those raptors are life-like!"

"That is what I was going for when I created them."

"Are you alright Alpha?" Katie asked.

"Yes I am. I was afraid one of the raptors would bite me."

"They can get violent," Tommy said.

"Not to mention hard to control," Conner said.

"Did you get on any of the bikes?" Trent asked.

"No I am not built to ride anything like them."

"Still it would be funny to see you on one of them," Ethan said.

"Why couldn't all the blue rangers be the serious ones?" Alpha asked.

"Just keep him away from any computerized systems," Kira said.

"You got to admit, if I did not of done that I probably would not have been a ranger," Ethan said.

"Can we get back on subject?" Katie asked.

"What is Mesogog up to now?" Alpha asked.

"It is not him yet," Tommy said.

Tommy filled Alpha in until his cell phone rang. He did not recognize the number but he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"May I speak to Tommy Oliver?" A man asked.

"Speaking."

"This is Cameron Watanabe, former green samurai ranger with the Ninja Storm Power Rangers."

"What can I do for you?"

"My team has to go into the Abyss of Evil to get our powers back. We are waiting for the last member to get here."

"Do you want to what out for Lothor until your team is ready?"

"Yes when we get back, we can help you finish him off."

"Alright, I'll tell my team and we'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks, hopefully we won't be gone to long and nothing happens, bye," Cam said before he hung up.

"Our weekend just got interesting," Tommy said after he hung up.

"So what do we do now?" Conner asked.

"Go on with your normal activities. I'll call you when you are needed," Tommy said.

"Right," the rangers said in unison before they went to the Cyberspace Cafe.

The rangers were hanging out at the café when a young man walked up to the bar.

"Kira spotted him and asked, "Does that guy at the bar look familiar to anyone?"

"You mean the guy at the bar?" Trent asked.

"Yea," Kira said.

"I don't think I have seen him before," Conner said.

"Go ask him if he knows you," Ethan said.

"What, no I can't," Kira said.

"Somebody has a thing for guys with dark hair and dark skin," Katie smirked.

"No I don't," Kira said.

A moment later Kira got up and walked to the guy.

"Hey, do I know you?"

"No unless you watch motocross," The guy said.

"No I don't,"

He looked over at the rangers and said, "Is that Molly Ephraim over there?"

"Who?"

"I guess not. That girl over there looks like an actress in this movie I saw the other day," the guy said pointing to Katie.

"No that is my friend Katie with my other friends, Trent, Ethan, and Conner."

"Oh well by the way, my name is Blake Bradley."

"Nice to meet you Blake my name is Kira Ford," she said before the two of them shook hands then she rejoined the rangers.

"So do you know him?" Katie asked.

"No, but he thought you were some actress. Molly something."

"Molly Ephraim? You know, now that I think of it, Katie does look like her," Ethan said before everyone looked at him. "What my sister was watching a movie when I walked into the living room and saw this actress that looked like Katie."

"Oh freaky," Conner smirked.

"Moving on," Katie said.

"The waiting is killing me," Conner said.

"I agree I do not like this waiting, but what are we suppose to do?" Ethan asked.

Tommy beeped in.

"We read you," Conner said.

There is a monster a half mile outside of Reefside in Blue Bay Harbor. The ninjas are not ready yet," Tommy said.

"We are on it," Conner said.

Katie rode with Conner, while Ethan and Kira rode with Trent.

On the way Kira asked, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Whatever it is, I am sure we will find it," Trent said.

"Do either one of you two know what we are looking for?" Kira asked into her communicator.

"Tell Conner to slow down. I can't tell if he is driving or if he is using his super speed," Trent said.

"Some people actually like fast cars," Conner responded.

"We should be ok until we see a co..." Ethan said before Kira cut him off.

"Don't go there," she said.

Trent was so far behind Conner that when Conner stopped, Trent, Ethan, and Kira could only see a red blur before they knew Conner and Katie got out to morph.

"I think they found it," Ethan said.

Trent parked before the three morphed. Tommy was already fighting Lothor, Katie took on his general, and Conner took on the two monsters. Trent jumped in to help Tommy, Kira helped Katie, and Ethan helped Conner.

"Don't you know Halloween is over, take off that ugly mask," Tommy.

"You think I am ugly? Thanks for the compliment," Lothor said.

Tommy knocked Lothor of balanced with a round house kick.

Meanwhile not to far away, a group of six were going underground. One of them was an Asian looking male, two of the guys were tan, one white guy with blond hair, another white guy with curly brown hair, and a white girl with long blond hair.

"They better be down there," the curly hair man said.

"I know what you mean bro," one of the tan guys said.

"Shane, Dustin quit whining," the Asian said.

"Sorry Cam," they said in unison.

"The sooner we can get our powers back, the sooner we can stop Lothor," the girl said.

"I called in back up until we can get them back," Cam said.

On their way down the blond hair guy said, "This place stinks."

"Your telling me bro," the other tan guy said.

The six of them made it to a plateau, from there they got out of their harnesses.

"I think it is best we stay together," Cam said.

Everybody agrees before they begin searching. They came across a group of faceless red and black humanoids.

"I am not surprise to see these things," the girl said.

"I think we are with you there Tori," the curly hair guy said.

"I never did like the Kelzacks," Cam said.

"Who did?" the blond hair guy said.

"Good point Hunter," Cam said.

The group of six fought off the Kelzacks. After the fight, they found the morphers were guarded by a strange green creature with a white backpack.

"So you come for your powers huh? I figured after Lothor got out you would try to stop him," the thing said.

"Give it up Choobo!" Cam said.

"I don't think so," Choobo said before he started attacking.

Everybody took a shot at Choobo when Cam saw the morphers and his amulet unguarded, he made a bee line towards them. Before everyone could make their way back up, Choobo almost knocked Hunter off the plateau. Hunter was barely holding on the edge. Tori and the other three guys helped Hunter up.

"Thanks guys," Hunter said.

"Don't mention it," the curly hair guy said.

"Now come and get you morphers and let's get out of here," Cam said.

Minutes later, everybody was back up on the ground.

"Now to find Lothor and finish him off for good," one of the tan guys said.

"Good call Shane," Tori snickered.

The group of six went into different directions. A few minutes later, Shane saw Lothor attacking the Dino Thunder rangers. He contacted the others, who got to the scene in time to see Lothor and his group get sucked up in an invitational.

"That can not be good," Conner said.

"Do you think Mesogog took them to his place?" Kira asked.

"It is a possibility," Tommy said.

"What are we suppose to do if Lothor and Mesogog join forces?" Katie asked.

"Sounds like you guys could use some help," a guy said from behind.


	48. Chapter 48

The Dino Thunder rangers turned around.

"Who are you?" Conner asked.

"We were the Ninja Storm rangers," Cam said.

"Blake?" Kira asked as the Dino Thunder team power down.

"Do you know them bro?" Hunter asked.

"I met Kira earlier today," Blake said.

"Wait a moment, Eric when did you become a Power Ranger?" The curly hair guy said.

"Oh no dude, you must have me confused with my twin brother. My name is Conner."

"No your defiantly Eric, unless he has a brother that looks like him that I don't know about."

"Dustin, he just said he is Eric's twin brother. I am sorry about Dustin, he doesn't always think before speaking," Cam said.

"It's ok, Conner is the same way," Tommy joked.

Conner gave his teacher a dirty look.

"By the way thanks for filling in for us against Lothor," Cam said.

"No problem Cam anything for a fellow ranger team," Tommy said.

"He should know he has been on a few," Conner mumbled.

"I heard that," Tommy said.

"Sorry Dr. O," Conner apologized.

"You're a Dr?" Hunter asked.

"Yes a Dr of Palaeontology. Not only am I a ranger, I am their mentor."

"Anyways, I am Shane, you already heard from Dustin, Cam, Hunter, and Blake. Tori is our only female ranger."

"You already know mine name and Dr O. The rest of my team is Ethan, Kira, Katie, and Trent," Conner said.

"So Katie, has anyone told you that you look like an actress?" Hunter asked.

"When I first saw her, I thought she was Molly Ephraim," Blake said.

"I guess I have that look," Katie said.

"Getting back on the subject, We need to have a plan," Tommy said.

"I agree. I'll go get my dad, who was our mentor. Then we can form a strategy," Cam said.

Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab, Mesogog tried to get Lothor to join forces with him.

"I don't usually work with incompetent fools, but you arrival has made the thorn in my side larger," Mesogog hissed.

"What about Elsa?" Zeltrax asked.

"Why you cyborg! Your are just as bad!" Elsa said before she started fighting Zeltrax.

"These two fighting remind me of my nieces, who I am glad are not here," Lothor said.

"I have a propulsion for you, join me together we can defeat the rangers and turn the world back to its prehistoric days," Mesogog hissed.

"Hum tempting. Although I think you should join me," Lothor said.

"I will never join you!" Mesogog yelled.

The two of them started fighting. They ended up in the Geno-Randomizer with the door shutting behind them. Lothor's general tried to open the door by pressing buttons on the control panel.

"You fool! You just ran them through the Geno-Randomizer!" Elsa yelled.

"Nice going Zurgaine," Zeltrax said.

What they saw shocked them. Meanwhile both teams of rangers met in the lab.

"Ok what we have here are two villains who seem to have joined forces," Tommy said while pacing back and forth.

"It does seem like that but, I suspect they still have their own agenda," Sensei Watanabe said.

"You know I don't think I will ever get use to seeing him human," Hunter whispered to Blake.

"Blake shook his head yes in agreement.

"It is not everyday to villains work together," Alpha said.

"I agree," Billy said.

The alarm went off before the main computer screen showed Elsa, Zeltrax, Zurgaine, a group of Kelzacks, a group of Tyrandrones, a couple of monsters, and what looked liked Lothor And Mesogog fused together. It had two feet, four arms, and two heads. Two of the arms were Lothor's with the other two belonging to Mesogog. One head of Lothor and the other head was Mesogog.

When both teams saw the mutated Lothor and Mesogog Ethan said, "Looks like somebody wanted to be a little to close to somebody else."

"Somebody must have told them that two heads are better than one," Dustin said.

"I thought Lothor and Mesogog were ugly by their selves," Katie said.

_**I wonder if dad is in that thing.**_ Trent thought.

"Ay-yi-yi that thing looks worse than when Cog Charger and Impursonator became one!" Alpha cried.

"Man that thing was tough. I believe this will not be an easy task," Tommy said.

"Hopefully Lothor has his own brain. "If he does, then we have a better shot of beating it," Shane said.

"Don't bet on it Shane," Cam said.

Suddenly, two young women in pink came into view.

_**What are they doing there?** _Shane, Dustin, Cam, Tori, Hunter, and Blake thought.

"Dude is that Cassady with brown hair and bad fashion sense?" Conner asked.

"It looks like it," Kira said.

"Those would be Lothor's nieces Marah, and Kapri," Cam said.

"One of those girls looks like one of my students," Tommy said.

"Why are we still sitting here?" Hunter asked.

"He's right let's go," Blake said.

"I'll stay here with Billy and Alpha," Sensei said.

Before Tommy left he said to Billy, "If I don't make it back alive, tell Kim I loved her until the end."

"I am sure you will make it back Tommy, but yea I'll tell her," Billy said.

"Thinking too much Dr O?" Conner asked as everyone was getting on their bikes.

"When you been a ranger as long as I have, you tend to think like that sometimes," Tommy said.

The two groups arrived at the battle site then they all morphed. Conner and Shane took on Zeltrax. Dustin and Ethan took on Zurgaine. Cam and Trent took on the Kelzacks and Tyrandrones. Kira fought Elsa. Katie and Tori took on Marah and Kapri. Tommy took on the joint Lothor and Mesogog. Blake and Hunter took on the monsters.

"The Abyss of Evil called. They want you back," Dustin said to Zurgaine while dodging attacks.

"Cleaver earth ranger, but you will be the one going there," Zurgaine said.

"Time to finish this guy off," Conner said.

"That's what you think red ranger," Zeltrax said.

Let's do this," Cam said.

"With pleasure," Trent said.

"What happened, you did not like your boss?" Kira asked.

"It was an accident that I had nothing to do with," Elsa said.

"You know I have a friend that can help you two with your wardrobe," Katie said.

"When we are not evil we do not dress like this," Marah said.

"Besides Uncle Lothor is the one with the bad fashion since," Kapri said.

"I never imagined you two would literally be joined together," Tommy said.

"It is his fault," Lothor said.

"If we ever get back to normal, I will destroy you Lothor," Mesogog said.

Blake and Hunter made quick work of the monsters, then they helped Tommy. Dustin and Ethan took care of Zurgaine before they went to help Conner and Shane. Cam and Trent took care of the Kelzacks and Tyrandrones before they went to help Conner, Shane, Dustin, and Ethan. Marah, Kapri, Elsa, and Zeltrax retreated.

"Let's put them together!" Conner said.

_**I hope this does not kill dad if he is in there.**_ Trent thought.

The Dino Thunder rangers formed the Z Rex Blaster, the wind rangers formed the Storm Striker, and the thunder rangers formed the Thunder Blaster. The blast from the three blasters returned Lothor and Mesogog back to normal. The wind and thunder rangers joined the Storm Striker and Thunder Blaster to form the Thunderstorm Cannon. Before they could fire, Lothor and Mesogog went through a portal.

"To bad we could not destroy them," Tommy said.

_**I guess dad is still not free.** _Trent thought.

"We should be on alert for when Lothor comes back," Shane said.

"I agree," Cam said.

Marah and Kapri came back.

"You two again?" Cam asked.

"Relax we have something for you," Marah said.

In her hands was a large bottle. She uncorked it and all the ninja students Lothor captured came out. Marah and Kapri pulled off their outfits revealing their ninja suits.

"Did you think we really went back to being evil?" Kapri asked.

"You fooled me," Katie said.

"You don't know them like we do," Tori said.

"Did anyone realize if you take part of our morphing call and part of the wind rangers morphing call, you thunderstorm?" Ethan asked.

"You do realized Blake and I say that in our morphing call right?" Hunter asked.

"Moving on, thanks for your help," Conner said.

"It was our pleasure,"Shane said.

"To bad we could not destroy Lothor," Dustin said.

"Mesogog probably will take care of that," Tommy said.

Both teams shook hands before departing. Cam followed Tommy back to his place to pick up his dad. The rest of the Ninja Storm team went back to Blue Bay Harbor. Everybody else went to the Cyberspace Cafe. Back in Mesogog's lab, Mesogog shot a few lasers towards Lothor. After Lothor dodged a few shots, a beam shrunk him before Mesogog caught him and put him in a jar. As for Tommy, as soon as Cam and Sensei left, Billy told him to call Kim.

"Why on earth did you not think you would survive?" Kim asked.

"I got caught up in the moment," Tommy replied.

"Well if I do not see you in the morning then I know why," Kim said.

"Ok well bye Kim."

"Bye Tommy."


	49. Chapter 49

Over the next few days, Ethan spent a lot of time at the Cyberspace Cafe playing video games. Luckily, there were no monster attacks. He was so focused on the upcoming video game computation he did not even noticed the new girl, who started Monday.

The rangers were at the café when Kira said, "I don't think I have seen him so focused on a game.

"Well he is the two-time defending champion," Hayley said.

"Let's hope he does not literally get into the game," Tommy said.

"Like you and Kim were in a book?" Hayley asked.

"I hope I never have to go through something like that again," Tommy said.

"Don't worry Dr O, I do not see Principal Randall allowing a book fair at school," Conner said.

"Let's hope Cassidy and Devin do not try to make a monster," Tommy said.

"She might do it just for the publicity," Katie said.

"It must have not been good to see a monster after being stuck in a book," Hayley said.

"Moving on," Tommy said.

"Has anyone gotten to know the new girl yet?" Conner asked.

"I have not talked to her too much, but I think I might like her," Kira said.

"What is the deal with the new people having science class first period?" Trent asked.

"If only I knew," Tommy said.

"She has worn purple the last two days, maybe she will be a ranger," Katie said.

"I don't think there are anymore gems, but then I again I did not know about the white and pink ones until it was too late," Tommy said.

"We don't need anymore evil rangers," Conner said.

"Tell me about it," Tommy said.

"Wait is she setting at a the computer next to Ethan?" Kira asked.

"Ethan looks to busy to notice her," Hayley said.

"Maybe I can help Ethan notice her," Conner suggested.

"You seriously?" Trent asked.

"You got to admit he has not been talking to other girls since Katie arrived," Kira said.

"He knows what would happen if I catch him," Katie said.

After the level, Ethan noticed the person next to him was playing the same game.

_**Woe a gamer chick.** _He thought.

A moment later he and the girl started talking.

"Are they... talking?" Kira asked.

"Probably about nerdy sci-fi stuff," Conner said.

"We might want to keep an eye on them," Katie said.

"I hope he does not tell the secret," Tommy said.

"Ethan's, smart, although you never know what he will say," Hayley said.

"Let's hope it's not a trap from Mesogog," "Trent said.

"While I was not a target, it happened once in my day," Tommy said.

"I heard about that one at Christmas," Hayley said.

"I think we should keep an eye on those two," Conner said.

"Good idea if she is a trap," Tommy said.

The next day everyone kept an eye out for any strange activity. The only thing they saw was Ethan and the new girl were spending their available time together.

At lunch Kira asked Conner, "Have you noticed anything today?"

"Just that Ethan and the new girl are getting friendly."

"That is noteworthy," Kira said as Katie and Trent joined them.

"Is it me or has Ethan gotten friendly with the new girl?" Katie asked.

"Join the club," Kira said.

"Carol walked up to the group and asked, "Are you four talking about your assignment?"

"Actually we were talking about something PR related," Trent said.

"I gotcha," she said before walking away.

"That was weird," Conner said.

"I agree since when did Miss D randomly check with us at lunch?" Katie asked.

"I hope she has not changed herself," Trent said.

"I agree," Conner said.

Ethan and the new girl walked up to them.

"Hey guys have you met Lena yet?"

"Not really just from science class," Conner said.

Kira, Trent, and Katie said the same thing. The rangers where getting to know Lena when a group of Tyrandrones appeared.

_**This must be Zeltrax's doing.**_ Principal Randall thought.

Tommy was in his room when he looked out the window and saw the Tyrandrones. Then he ran towards the doors that lead to the lunch area when he changed course heading to another exit.

_**The last thing I need is people asking me what was I doing in the school building as the black ranger.**_ He thought.

He ran towards the front of the school, found a spot to morph, and ran to the lunch area.

_**Why couldn't I be the one with super speed?** _He thought.

Everyone ran to safety when Tommy arrived. Seconds later Conner joined him already morphed. Then Trent joined them. A moment later Katie followed, by Kira arrived.

_**How do I get away from Lena to morph?**_ Ethan wondered.

"Ethan what is going on?" Lena asked.

"The villain of the Power Rangers sent down his foot soldiers for some reason."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, nothing like this has happened during school."

A few seconds later the Tyrandones left when Tommy yelled, "It's all clear now!"

_**I guess I do not have to morph now.**_ Ethan thought.

The rangers started to put things back into place when Principal Randall stopped them. She told them to leave before her and a few janitors started putting things back into place. The bell rung before the rangers un morphed. After school, Elsa went to Mesogog's lab to ripped into Zeltrax for sending Tyrandones to the school.

"Enough bickering you two!" Mesogog ordered.

He zapped them both with a purple beam. The rest of the week was pretty quite, Mesogog kept Zeltrax and Elsa from sending a monster. The rest of the week Ethan and Lena went to the café after school. Friday was the big video game computation. At the end of the day, Lena barely beat Ethan. He congratulated her and walked over to the rangers.

"I just got beat by a girl. How did this happen?"

"It will be aright dude," Conner said.

"I know it will be. Has anyone else notice Lena has worn purple all week?"

The rangers all said yes.

"You don't think she will be an evil ranger do you?" Ethan asked.

"I doubt that. I doubt she is working for Mesogog," Tommy said.

"I hope not, I really like her," Ethan said.


	50. Chapter 50

The next morning Tommy woke up and checked his cell phone. When he saw the date he got to thinking.

_**I hope she is home today.**_ He thought.

He took his shower and almost made it out the door before Billy stopped him.

"Are you going where I think you are going?" He asked.

What makes you think I am going somewhere?" Tommy asked.

"It is a Saturday and a special day for a friend of ours."

"I just hope Mesogog does not ruin it."

"I know the last thing you want to do is drive all the way back from Angel Grove earlier than you want to because of a monster attack."

"I guess I have gone from forgetful to predictable?" Tommy asked.

"I believe so," Billy said.

"Well I am off to Hallmark than to Angel Grove."

"Alright be careful."

Before leaving town, Tommy picked up a card and two balloons.

_**I wonder if I should get any more balloons.**_ He thought.

While Tommy was on his way to Angel Grove, Elsa came up with a new plan.

"The rangers can not stop us if they are not human."

"This is true, what do you purpose?" Mesogog asked.

"A monster that will turn them into something else."

"If this does not work, I'll recreate it to turn you into something else."

What Elsa created was a monkey monster.

"Those rangers will become banana's that won't split," the monster said.

At the Cyberspace Cafe, Ethan and Lena were playing a game against each other, Conner and Katie were talking, Kira was singing, and Trent was watching her. Alpha contacted them about the monster. Conner answered.

"Conner here."

"You and the others are needed at the rock quarry."

"I'll let the others know."

"I was afraid this would happen," Katie said.

Conner sent a text message to Ethan and Trent. When Trent read it, he got Kira's attention and she read it. Ethan just beaten Lena at a level when he revived the text.

"I hate to do this but I have to go. My mom wants me to come home."

"Is everything alright?"

"I think so, I'll find out when I get home."

"Alright I'll see you later."

_**I can not believe she bought that.**_ He thought while walking out the door.

When everyone was outside Ethan said, "Good call with the text bro."

"I wish I did not have to send them, but you three were busy."

"Let's go," Trent said.

A short time later the rangers saw the monster.

"Hey where is Dr O?" Kira asked.

Billy contacted them and said, "He is out-of-town."

"What a time to be out-of-town," Conner said.

"Tell me about it. At least he won't have to deal with this hairy mess," Katie said.

"Ah rangers just the people I been waiting for."

Meanwhile Tommy arrived in Angel Grove. The first stop he made was to Jason and Kat's.

Jason answered the door almost a minute after Tommy rang the door bell.

"Nice of you to drop by bro."

I figured since I am in town I better stop by."

"Does this have to do with some bodies birthday?"

"Do you think that she thinks I forgot?"

"Knowing your past, probably."

"Anyways, I came by to ask for directions to her place."

"I figured, anyways it is two blocks from here. It is a brick house on your right."

"Thanks bro, say is Kat around?"

"No she went to the mall with her mom. They are getting some things for the baby."

"Do you know what you are going to have?"

"We do not want to know."

"Fair enough, hey thanks bro."

"No problem, say you might want to come back if it is not late."

"You think Kat will be home by the time I leave Kim's?"

"Unless Kim is not home."

"If that is the case, than this was a wasted trip."

"Don't say that around Kat."

"I hope nothing happens while I am here."

"No kidding."

"Well if I don't see Kat, tell her I said hi."

"Will do."

A minute later, Tommy found Kim's house. He walked up to the front door holding the card and balloons, rang the doorbell, and waited. Two minutes later, he started to tie the balloon strings around the doorknob when Kim opened the door.

"Oh Tommy what a pleasant surprise."

"Is it really? I mean it is Valentine's day."

"True, come on in."

"Thanks, oh these are for you," Tommy said handing her the balloons and card.

"Thanks, just two balloons? A white one and a pink one?"

"Do you think I should have got a green instead of a white one?"

"I think you should have got white, green, red, black, and pink balloons."

"Un the strings are green and black and the envelope is red."

"I am kidding, you did fine hansom."

"I miss hear that word beautiful."

"I miss hearing that word."

While Tommy and Kim were catching up, the rest of the rangers were in a tough battle.

"I sure wish Dr O was here," Kira said.

"I know, but I believe we can defeat this guy," Conner said.

"That's what you think," the monster said.

The monster through a banana towards Katie. She got out-of-the-way.

"Hey it was supposed to hit you and turn you into a banana."

Back at the lab Billy and Alpha were watching when Billy said, "Not another one of these monsters."

"Ayi-yi-yi I hope none of the rangers get turned into a banana."

Being a football was not good. I hope I do not have to call Tommy back."

"Hey do you have any advice for us?" Conner asked.

"Yes do not get hit by the banana," Billy said.

"We kind of already figured that one out," Ethan said.

"I think I should go there if they do become banana's so the monster does not take them away," Billy said.

"No need, I made so adjustments. If we need to, I'll press a few buttons and they will be transported here," Alpha said.

"I have tried to develop a transportation system," Billy said.

"I know, I just finished it for you," Alpha said.

Meanwhile, the rangers were about to use the Z Rex Blaster when the monster through the banana one last time. It hit Trent then it hit Katie, turning them into banana's in their colors. Conner picked them up before the monster could get to them. Conner got out of the way of the banana but Kira was not so lucky.

"Three down two to go," the monster said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Ethan said.

Conner saw the banana coming his way and he ran away, the banana, hit Ethan.

Conner contacted Billy and said, "I kind of have my hands full. Literally and figuratively."

"Alpha has developed a transportation system. We will try it out on the rangers/bananas."

Seconds later, the banana's were gone. The monster timed his next throw out perfectly as it hit Conner. Before the monster could get it, Alpha brought it back to the lab. The monster went back to Mesogog's lab.

"With the kids turned into banana's there is one thing left to do," Billy said.

"Ayi-yi-yi I was afraid it would come down to that."

Billy contacted Tommy, "I hate to interrupt, but we need you here."

"Aw man not now I am with Kim. Can't the kids handle it?"

"They are in a state kind of like what some of us were in a few times."

"A monster turned them into something?"

"Affirmative they should be fine, as long as Rocky does not come here."

"What type of food are they?" Tommy asked annoyed.

"Banana's."

"I'll be there in a few hours."

"I'm coming to," Kim said.

""Are you sure about that?" Tommy asked.

"It is my day, and I am supposed to have dinner with Hayley and Billy tonight."

"If they can not turn the kids back into humans, then you won't be able to have your birthday dinner. We better get ready to go."

A couple of minutes later, they were in Tommy's jeep on their way to Reefside.


	51. Chapter 51

A little more than two hours after Tommy and Kim left her house, they arrived at his house. They were greeted by Billy and Alpha.

"So what happened?" Tommy asked.

The alarm went off and a video of the monster popped up on the screen.

"That thing looks like the gorilla suit Zack had that Zedd turned into a monster," Kim said.

"I agree," both Billy and Tommy said.

"I knew there was something strange about that monster," Alpha said.

"At least the banana's are their right color's," Billy said.

"Good thing they are not junk food," Kim said.

"With that crazy ape on the lose, looks like I am the only thing left to stop it," Tommy said.

"Be careful Tommy," Kim said.

"I'll do my best. Hopefully Billy and Alpha can get the kids back to normal soon," Tommy said before he morphed and left the lab.

"So how to turn them back to normal?" Kim asked.

"That is a good question," Billy said.

"Ayi-yi-yi look they are starting to rot!" Alpha said.

"I guess having the banana's on the table has an affect on them," Billy said.

"That or Tommy has destroyed the monster," Kim said.

"Negative on the monster being destroyed yet," Billy said as he pulled up a video of Tommy's current fight. He got out his Brachio Staff. He used the Fire Strike mode to destroy the monster. After the monster was destroyed,came back to life, and grew Tommy called for the Dinosteagazord.

_**Just like old times.** _He thought once he was in the cockpit.

While Kim was watching the battle, Alpha and Billy were coming up with a way to turn the rangers back to normal. After Tommy destroyed the monster, the ranger teens, stayed banana's.

"I thought everything went back to normal after the monsters were destroyed," Kim said.

"Affirmative, however that does not seem to be the case here," Billy said.

"We are still working on a solution," Alpha said.

"At least Tommy did not get turned into a banana," Kim said.

"I have no idea what would happen if he did," Billy said.

Meanwhile, Mesogog realized something.

"Not only are most of the rangers eminent objects, without them I can not complete my mast plan!" He yelled.

"Sire, I am sure you can complete your plan without the gems," Elsa said.

"Fool, those gems have enough power to turn this dreadful planet back to its origins," Mesogog said.

"Not to worry sire, I just have to go to the school, find Dr. Oliver's address, and go to his house to retrieve the rangers," Elsa said.

"What makes you think you will succeeded?" Zeltrax asked.

"I think I can handle one lone ranger," Elsa said.

Seconds later, a portal opened up then she was gone.

"Shall I follow her?" Zeltrax asked.

"That is not necessary," Mesogog said as he was walking over to a computer.

After a pressed a few buttons, a video of Elsa in the principal's office. She opened a file cabinet drawer, thumbed through a few papers, pulled out a sheet, and vanish. Seconds later she landed in front of the secret entrance to the dino lab.

"So far I am impressed," Mesogog said.

Billy and Tommy were talking when they hear a boom. Else walked a few feet before she stopped.

"Crap more people than I wanted are here," she mumbled under her breath.

"Elsa, I do not have time for you," Tommy said.

"That is alright _Tommy_, I will just take these," she hissed pointing to the banana's.

"That is what you think," Tommy said before he morphed.

Without giving it a second thought, Billy and Kim started fighting along. While fighting, Elsa zapped Alpha.

"The two of you fight pretty well for not being rangers," she said while trying to knock Billy down.

"We may not be rangers now, but we were a long time ago," Billy said dodging Elsa's kicks and punches.

"You two are impressive," Elsa said.

After some more fitting, she left.

_**There was something familiar about those two.**_ She thought.

"I knew she would come back without them," Zeltrax said.

"Quite you fool, they will be here," she said.

"That was a close one," Billy said.

"I better hide the banana's if she comes back," Alpha said.

He put them in a bowl and took them outside. Seconds later he vanished in a portal.

"What just happened?" Kim asked.

"My guess is Alpha somehow got re programm," Billy said.

"Just like when he sent us to the Angel Grove theater," Tommy said.

"Precisely," Billy said.

"Seconds later Alpha landed in Mesogog's lab.

"Here they are," Elsa said.

Alpha handed the bowl to her.

"Don't worry, he is on our side," she said.

"I have been good way to long," Alpha said.

Mesogog turned the rangers back to normal. When they realized where they were, they morphed.

"How did we get here?" Kira asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Katie said.

Ethan spotted alpha and asked, "Alpha, what are you doing here?"

"I think he has turned on us," Conner said.

Ethan got out his pistol and shut Alpha down. The rangers fought off Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax.

"Don't you know it is not nice to take something that is not yours?" Trent asked Zeltrax.

"Elsa did it."

"Quite fool!" Elsa said zapping Zeltrax.

The rangers made a break for it. It took all five of them to carry Alpha. A portal opened and they landed right in front of Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe.

"Well, at least we are in Reefside," Ethan said.

"Anything is better than being a hood orient," Kira said.

Hayley walked outside and said, "Hey guys what is Alpha doing out of the lab?"

"Good thing nobody is around," Conner said.

"When you guys un morph and come inside would you like to try my new banana split?" Hayley asked.

"Uh no thanks and no banana smoothies for a few days," Katie said.

"In fact nothing with banana's please," Kira said.

Tommy beeped in when Ethan spoke into his communicator," Yea doc?"

"Where are you guys?"

"In front of Hayley's, I shut Alpha down."

"Alright, I'll come and pick him up."

A few minutes later, Tommy showed up morphed on his ATV. The teens found a spot to un morph and went to the café. Lena saw Ethan walk in and walked up to him.

"You were gone for a while, is everything alright?"

"Yea everything is good now."

"Good," Lena said before Kira walked up to them.

"Uh Lena, may I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Um yea sure."

They walked away from Ethan. That evening, Conner, Katie, Trent, Kira, and Ethan met Lena at La Piedra Mexican restaurant.

"So this is what you said to Lena?" Ethan asked Kira.

"It was Kim's idea," she whispered.

The six of them were taken to a table.

"Well it looks like I can thank her tonight," Ethan whispered to Kira.

Conner saw what Ethan was looking at and yelled," **HEY DR. O!"**


	52. Chapter 52

As soon as Conner got Tommy's attention, Lena saw Hayley, Billy, and Kim.

"What is he doing with Hayley from the café and who are those other people?"

"Dr. O and Hayley are friends. The other guy is one of Dr. O's friends and Hayley's boyfriend. The woman is an old friend of Dr. O's and Hayley's step-sister," Kira said.

"How do you know all that?" Lena asked.

"Hayley told us. Once in a while we will see Dr. O and/or Billy at the café," Conner said.

_**Nice cover up**_. Kira, Katie, Trent, and Ethan thought.

Before anyone could say another word, Tommy walked up to them.

"What are you six doing here?"

"Trent and I decided to take Kira and Katie on a double date. Kira invited Ethan and Lena," Conner said.

"We did not know you would be here," Trent said.

"I am on a double date and Billy, Kim, and I know the owner," Tommy said.

"We did not mean to interrupt your date, or at least _most of us_ did not," Lena said looking at Conner.

"That's alright. In case you have not notice, Conner tends to not to think too much," Tommy said with a chuckle.

"So I did not know you have a girlfriend or are married Dr. O," Lena said.

"I am not. Kim is an ex girlfriend and we are trying to get back together.

"We better let you get back to your date," Kira said.

"Nice going Conner," Trent hissed after Tommy walked away.

"Excuse me, I am going to go to the restroom," Ethan said.

On his way, to the restroom, he stopped by the adults table.

"We aren't in trouble are we Dr. O?"

"Ha Ha Ha no, well maybe Conner."

Meanwhile Lena asked, "What do you think Ethan and Dr. O are talking about?"

"He is probably asking if we are in trouble for Conner's embarrassing moment," Kira said.

"Oh by the way, Kim thanks," Ethan said.

"Your welcome, and Kira told you it was my idea?"

"Yep."

"That explains why Lena is with you," Tommy said.

"It is kind of hard to not talk about you know what with her around," Ethan said.

"Anyways, I'll see you later," Ethan said before he went to the restroom.

Shortly after, a waiter came to the adults table. By the time Ethan got back to the teens table, a waitress made her way there. After a while, Rocky walked over to the adults and joined them.

"That must be the owner," Lena said.

"I think you are right," Ethan said.

"Is he looking at us?" Trent asked.

"He might be looking at Conner, if Dr. O told him what happened," Kira said.

"Nice going," Trent smirked.

_**I think I have seen that guy before.** _Katie thought.

_**Now I know why Dr. O's surprise party was here.** _Ethan thought.

After Lena left and the five ranger teens were still in the parking lot, Conner asked Ethan,"Dude what are you going to tell Lena when she sees Dr O, Kim, Billy, Hayley, and Rocky at your uncle's wedding in June?"

"Katie elbowed him when Ethan asked,"What makes you think I will invite her?"

"He's joking," Katie said.

"What makes you think I am?" Conner asked.

"How do you know the owner's name?" Trent asked.

"Remember the video? Besides he has not changed that much," Conner said.

"Wait wasn't he one of the former rangers who taught us some karate one day?" Ethan asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I think he was one of them," Kira said.

"When did this happen?" Katie asked.

"When you two were evil," Ethan said.

"I am surprised Conner, one moment you embarrassed us, the next you surprise us," Trent said.

Before they left everyone, but Conner, was laughing when the adults walked out.

Tommy asked,"Where you five waiting on me on purpose?"

"No uh un," they said while shaking their heads no in unison.

"Relax guys, he's kidding," Kim said.

"Yeah your right Kim. I'm kidding. It only looks like you were waiting on me," Tommy said.

"By the way, is Alpha fixed?" Ethan asked.

"Yes I just had to replace a couple of wires and make an adjustment," Billy said.

"Where is your friend Ethan?" Kim asked.

"She left already."

Of all things to get turned into bananas," Katie said.

"At least you were not a brick, football, or something you would find in chemistry class," Tommy said.

"At least we were something healthy. Could you imagine us being a junk food?" Conner asked.

"A soccer player as Twinkies, Ding Dong's, or some other hostess product? That would be something," Ethan said.

Everyone chuckled before they said bye.

Two weeks later, Tommy and Billy were in the lab when the lights flickered.

"Looks like we need to change the light bulbs," Tommy said.

A few seconds later, a female that Tommy recognized appeared.

"Dmitria? What are you doing here?

"Hello Tommy. I have some news to share," the former mentor said.

"What is it? Oh by the way, this is Billy the first blue ranger."

"Salutations," Billy said while waving.

"Greetings, Tommy remember when my friend came to Earth with an important message?"

"Yeah is everything alright?"

"Yes it is, years ago I was told who my twin sister is. She lives here on Earth."

"So why are you sharing this information now?" Billy asked.

"Because Tommy and the rangers are in contact with her almost everyday."

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"She does not go by her birth name. After Zordon's wave, she changed her name to more of an Earth name."

After a minute Tommy said,"You don't mean Carol do you?"

"Yes I do you are the last of the Turbo Rangers to know. Now I must visit her and tell her," Dimtria said before she disappeared.

A second later, an image appeared on the computer screen.

"I'll contact the kids," Tommy said.

Conner was just outside the café when Tommy beeped in.

"Yea doc?"

"We need you and the others here quick."

"I'll get the others."

A few minutes later, the rangers arrived.

"What's up?" Kira asked.

"Something seems heading towards to lab," Billy said.

"What could it be?" Ethan asked.

"We don't know," Alpha said.

Suddenly the cave entrance opened. Everyone was surprised at what they saw.


	53. Chapter 53

After a few minutes of silence Ethan finally said,"Lena?"

"Where are we, and how did the seven of you get here?" She asked.

"Well, um," the rangers said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lena asked pointing to Alpha.

"Guys, I think we should tell her the truth," Tommy said.

"Do you think that is the best idea?" Billy asked.

"You don't know her like we do Billy. Anyways Lena, we are the Power Rangers," Tommy said.

"Come on Dr. Oliver, you don't have to lie," Lena said.

"He's not lying," Ethan said.

"Ethan, you don't have to go lie like he is," Lena said.

"They are not lying. You are in the command Center," Alpha said.

"Whatever, I thought I could trust you Ethan James!" Lena said before she walked away.

"Brutal," Conner said.

"I know we should not reveal who we are, but is it alright if I reveal myself?" Ethan asked.

"As long as it is in private and she can keep it a secret," Tommy said.

"I agree in fact, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam found out by accident," Billy said.

"I thought they became replacements because they were your friends," Conner said.

"That was part of it," Tommy said.

"So how do I fix things with Lena?" Ethan asked.

A video of a group of Tyrandrones surrounding Lena appeared on the computer screen.

"We could go fight those creeps un morphed and save her," Trent said.

"I am way ahead of you, but fighting them un morphed?" Ethan asked.

"You, me, and Conner did it before. It is not that hard, besides if we have to we can always morph," Kira said.

"Enough talk, let's go," Katie said before they left.

Two Tyrandrones had a hold of Lena.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lena asked.

"We told you, we are the Power Rangers," Ethan said.

The rangers started using their civilian powers.

"Cover your ears," Kira said before she let out a scream.

The scream was enough to free Lena. Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax showed up the rangers morphed.

"This day keeps getting weirder. Hey lady don't you know clothes come in colors other than black!" Lena said to Elsa.

"Quite now. Is she the one master?" Elsa asked Mesogog.

"I believe so, however, we won't know until we take her back to the lab."

"I ain't going anywhere with you three."

Elsa snapped her fingers and a group of Tyrandrones appeared out of nowhere. Two of them grabbed Lena and vanished along with Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax.

"This is bad," Ethan said.

"Let me guess worse than getting beat in Super Ninja Space Wars?" Conner asked.

"It might be," Ethan said.

Trent walked up to Ethan placed a hand on one of Ethan's shoulders and said,"Man everything we do is worse than losing while playing a video game."

"He has a point," Katie said.

Conner looked to his right and saw a portal opening up. He pointed to it and said, "Guys look."

The rangers ran and got into the portal.

"Now than, it is time to see if you are the one,"Mesogog hissed.

"The one?" A worried Lena asked.

"We suspect you have something we are looking for. If your suspicions are correct, you will be the one to get what we need," Zeltrax said.

"Me join you? Ha!" Lena laughed.

"Oh but by the time we are done, you will change your tune," Elsa said while holding a purple morpher in the shape of a Pachycephalosaurus head.

Suddenly, one of Lena's pockets started to glow. Then a red blur ran towards Elsa and snatched the morpher. Out of nowhere, she fell forward.

_**What the heck is going on?**_ Lena thought.

Before Elsa got up, Tommy, Trent, and Conner appeared, un morphed, behind her. Kira, Katie, and Ethan walked in, un morphed as well.

"Wow, I guess you guys are really the Power Rangers. Even you too Dr. Oliver?" Lena asked.

"You are not the only one to think he is too old to be a ranger," Elsa hissed.

The rangers morphed before they began fighting. Katie and Kira fraught Elsa, Tommy and Trent, fought Zeltrax, and Conner and Ethan fought Mesogog. In the middle of the fighting, Katie saw Lena's pocket glowing.

_**Is what I think in her pocket glowing? Was my nightmare a while back more than just a nightmare?** _She thought.

Her hesitation was all Elsa needed to knock her down.

"Let's get out of here!" Tommy said.

Ethan took Lena's hand as the rangers made it out before the bad guys could get to the portal. They landed downtown.

"That was weird," Lena said.

"Other than saving somebody, just a typical afternoon when evil strikes," Conner said.

"Do you have something in your pocket?" Katie asked Lena.

"Oh yea I found this before I moved here," Lena said as she took something out of her pocket. "Whoa it has never glowed," she said.

"We better go back to the lab," Tommy said.

"Can you find out why my rock is glowing?" Lena asked.

"We know and that is why we are heading back to the lab," Ethan said.

On the way to the lab, Lena heard something.

"Stop, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kira asked.

"I hear something, like somebody over there," Lena said pointing to a group of trees.

A group of Tyrandrones came out of an opening of the group. The rangers made quick work of them.

_**I think the gem has bonded with her.**_ Tommy thought.

Everybody finally made it back to the lab. Hayley, Billy, and Alpha were there.

"First off, Billy and Hayley are friends of mine and they are our technical assistants," Tommy said.

"What about me?" Alpha asked.

"This is Alpha he is a fully functional automaton," Billy said.

"Translation robot," Hayley said.

The power flickered off and on a few times. Then when the power stayed on the computer screen went blank with the gold banner returning. In the middle of the screen was a blueish gray D.

"What was that about?" Lena asked after the screen went back to normal.

"We don't know," Hayley said.

"All of letters that have appeared spell zord," Tommy said.

"What is a zord?" Lena asked.

"On right, back to why we brought you back here. May we see your 'rock'?" Tommy asked.

"Um ok," Lena said confused.

Conner handed Billy the purple morpher.

"I took this from Elsa."

Billy took the morpher to a machine. On a small screen in red letters was the word evil. Billy pressed a couple of buttons causing a small beam to hit the morpher. A few seconds latter, in green letters the word good appeared on the screen.

"Lena, your life is about to change again. You have been chosen to be the purple Power Ranger," Tommy said.

"Why me?"

"Your rock is called a dino gem. Ethan, Kira, Katie, Trent, Conner, and myself each have one," Tommy said.

They showed her their bracelets.

"The gems come from the asteroid that took the dinosaurs out years ago. Although, now I think it was not as long ago as people say. Anyways, The gems give us a civilian power, which you have seen. I believe yours gives you super hearing," Tommy said before he placed the gem in the morpher. "I know this is a lot to take in, but believe me it is worth it to save the Earth. The gem found you because there is something inside of you that has a connection to the gem," Tommy said before Lena stopped him.

"I'm in, so what do I have to do?" She asked.

"To morph you just have to say Dino Thunder Power up! That or purple ranger," Tommy said.

Lena took the morpher, tried the first command, and after a bright light she was in a ranger suit similar to Kira's but purple.

"How do I get out of this thing?" Lena asked.

"Say power down," Ethan said.

"It is getting late, I need to go home," Lena said.

"Alright, by the way, you can not tell anybody you or any of us are rangers," Tommy said.

"The secret is safe with me," Lena said.

Everyone started to go the separate ways. As soon as the cave door opened, the teens saw a purple bike, similar to Conner's, Kira's, and Ethan's.

"Hey Billy, you and Hayley do not have to build a bike," Ethan said.

"I think there is room for one more bike," Billy said.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey guys sorry that it has been a while I had writers block.**

After the rangers saw the purple bike, Ethan offered to give Lena a ride home. She said yes. He told her that he was driving his dad's blue 2000 Silver ado pickup truck.

"Really, your dad's truck is blue?" Conner asked before he and Katie got into his car.

"I just realized how ironic that is. Anyways, he has a company car that he uses for his new job, so he let me drive this thing."

Lena told Ethan where she live. The next morning in class Tommy told the students they could pick up their test on his desk when the bell rung. The rangers let everyone else pick up theirs before they made their way to Tommy's desk.

When the last student left Tommy said," Good thinking guys. Lena I need you to stop by the lab after school so we can finish your ranger orientation."

"I'll go with you," Ethan said.

The others had a look of amusement. After school, they arrived at the lab. Before Tommy was about to talk, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID.  
"Hey Zack, can I call you back?"  
"Yea sure, I just called to ask if you would want to be one of the groomsmen in my wedding."  
"Yea, I would like that, but I got to go."  
"Is Billy there?"  
"Yes, do you want to talk to him?"  
"Yes please."  
"Hold on," Tommy said before he gave the phone to Billy.  
"Greetings, Zack, what do I owe this phone call?" Billy asked.  
"I called to ask you, and Tommy, if you want to be groomsmen in my wedding."  
"Affirmative, well for me that is. Who else will be one?"  
"So far you and Tommy. I am going to ask Jason to be the third one. My cousin Curtis will be my best man."

"I don't know if Jason will accept with a baby on the way."

"Oh yea good point."  
"Now if only you were going to marry Trini, then it would be a ranger wedding."  
"I guess you have lightened up since you came back to Earth."  
"A little, too bad Zordon isn't around."  
"True, although it would be hard to explain a giant floating head at the wedding. Hey if you get married, will you find Alpha and have him part of your wedding party?"  
"Actually he is right here, and I don't think he could wear a suit."  
"People that were not rangers would wonder why there is a robot in the wedding," Alpha said.

_**If Rocky was here, he might have a smart comment.**_ Tommy thought.

"Who is Zordon and what are they talking about?" Lena asked.  
"You will find out in a moment," Tommy said.  
"Is Alpha going to be in the wedding also?" Ethan asked.  
"Hold on Zack. No Ethan, your uncle was joking about if I was to get married."  
"It could happen," Ethan said.

"If Tommy gets married, I am sure not all of his teammates will be in his party," Zack said.  
"Even if he wanted them to be, I don't think Kim could find as many brides maids," Billy said.

"We could have a lot of ushers," Tommy said.

"How will Ethan, Conner, Trent, and Billy be too many people?" Lena asked.

Suddenly someone was on the other line.

"Hey Zack I have to go, Jason is on the other line," Billy said.

**_Not now._** Tommy thought.

"Alright talk to you guys later," Zack said.

"Hey Jase how is it going?" Billy asked.

"Ok, is Tommy busy?"

"No hold on," Billy said before he handed Tommy the phone.

"Hey Jase, what's going on?"

""Not much, we just got back from the baby dr."

"Is everything good?"

"Yea, we still do not want to know the sex of it until it is born."

"Do you have names picked out?"

"No, but we know if it is a girl, we will not name her Rita."

"I bet Kat cringes at the sound of that name."

"Probably, anyways I better go, Kat is looking at me," Jason said before he hung up.

"Ok before anyone else calls, here is a video for you to watch," Tommy said.

"If I knew she would be watching the video, I would have brought some popcorn," Ethan said.

Tommy started the video. When the introduction scene was ending, Lena's jaw just dropped.

"Look at how young we were," Alpha said when Billy and the other first met Zordon.

Lena looked at Billy and again her jaw dropped. Whenever Tommy missed something in the video, Billy would stop it and mention it. After the scene of Tommy passing on his powers, Lena just sat there shocked.

After the video Lena finally spoke, "You two were Power Rangers?"

"When Conner, Kira, and I first saw the video, we could not believe it either."

"Tommy, why did you leave out so much history?" Alpha asked.

"Oh um, I guess nobody would watch it," He said scathing the back of his neck.

"Wait a minute, Ethan didn't your Uncle Zack call earlier? And didn't you two have a teammate name Zack?" Lena asked.

"It's the same guy," Ethan said.

"So Dr. O, did you and Kim break up when she left the team?" Lena asked.

"No we tried the long distance thing, but it did not last," Tommy said.

"It was a shocker to all of us," Billy said.

"So whatever happened to the main villains you face?" Lena asked.

"The Machine Empire was destroyed, Rita Zedd and Divatox became human, and we do not know about the others," Tommy said.

"Divatox and Zedd were temporally turned back to evil, but we turned them back into their human forms," Ethan said.

"What an afternoon," Lena said.

"Before you go, our main villain is name Mesogog. Elsa and Zeltrax work for him. Zeltrax and I have a history," Tommy said.

"Lena looked at her cell phone and said, "Oh wow my mom will want me home soon. She does not like it if I am late for dinner."

"I think we are done for the day anyways. Oh I almost forgot your zord is one of our axillary zords," Tommy said.

"I'll give you a lift home," Ethan said.

"Thanks," Lena said smiling showing a slight buck tooth.

After they left Billy said, "There is something familiar about those two."

"Except that I was new in town and Kim was already a ranger when we met."

"True."


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guy sorry for the long break in be tween chapters. I have been busy and I just have not thought much about writing until today.**

A couple of weeks had past. Lena was getting along with the rest of the team. Her and Kira were becoming good friends while Lena and Ethan were getting closer. One morning, Mesogog was growing furious at being defeated every time. Elsa came up with an idea.

"How about we have the rangers turn on each other?"

"How do we do that? You tell Dr. Oliver lies and he gets mad at the others?" Zeltrak asked.

"No, we create a monster that gets them to hate each other."

"I like it. DO IT!" Mesogog ordered.

"As you wish," Elsa said.

Later when class started, Tommy announced there will be a solar eclipse later that day. In between classes and at lunch that was the only thing the students talked about. Meanwhile Billy was studying some abnormal activity with the sun.

_**I hope Hayley can handle everything at the café without me**_. He thought.

After school the rangers gathered at the Cyberspace Cafe. Katie told them that she recently got accepted into a college in Indiana. Everyone, but Conner, was excited.

This could be bad for our relationship. He thought.

When Katie went to get another smoothie. Lena noticed something was bothering Conner.

"What is on your mind?"

"Uh, oh it is Katie."

"You are afraid that if she goes away for college she will find somebody else?" Kira asked.

"Yep," Conner said.

"Didn't Dr. O and Kim have a long distance relationship?" Ethan asked.

"Yes they did, but it did not end well," Hayley said walking up to them.

"Hayley you scared me."

"Sorry, I heard you ask about Tommy and Kim after she left for Florida."

"What do u know about that time?" Trent asked.

"After a few months she found somebody new. She sent Tommy a letter telling him it was over."

"Oh man that had to be rough Dr. O getting an e-mail telling him it is over," Conner said.

"Not an e-mail, it was a letter through the regular mail. Before the internet people did that," Hayley said.

The next thing they knew, they heard some screaming. Everybody looked outside and saw Tommy morphed and fighting a monster.

"What sewer did you come from you Ninja Turtle reject?" Tommy asked before the rest of the rangers arrived.

When they saw nobody was around, they morphed.

"Excellent all seven of you are here," The monster said.

Just as the monster was about to fire a beam at them, the solar eclipse started. As the rangers got hit with the team, Tommy, Trent, and Katie's eyes flashed. Tommy's eyes flash black then green while Trent's and Katie's flashed their colors. nothing happened to Conner, Kira, Ethan, or Lena.

"What is going on?" The monster asked. Tommy, Katie, and Trent started attacking Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Lena.

"What are you doing? We are on the same team," Conner said.

"Not anymore," Tommy said.

Meanwhile, Mesogog and Elsa were watching.

"I thought they were suppose to turn on each other," Mesogog hissed.

"They were, the solar eclipse must have affected the monster."

"It does not matter what happened this is better," Mesogog said.

Tommy attacked Conner, Trent attacked Ethan, and Katie attacked the girls. After the eclipse was over the three continued their evil ways. When the monster realized what was going on he went back to Mesogog's lab. Billy and Alpha saw what was going on and they became frighten.

"Ayi-yi-yi we can't let Tommy, Trent, or Katie get in here if they are evil again."

"I agree since the monster hit them when the eclipse started believe the monster may have meant to affect all of them."

"What are going to do?" Alpha asked.

"I got an idea," Billy said.

He picked up his cell phone and started texting. A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"Did you get my text?" Billy asked.

"Yes I did, what is this about Tommy turning evil?" A man asked.

"During the eclipse a monster shot a beam at the rangers. A second later Tommy, Trent, and Katie started attacking the others. Would you care to house Alpha until everybody is back to normal?"

"Let me check with Aisha first. I don't know how she would like it if I brought him home with asking her."

"Thanks Rocky I hope she doesn't mind. I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok bye," Rocky said before they hung up.

"At least he can not hurt me if he does not know where I am."

"Affirmative that was my thought. I might not be a ranger, but I believe I can keep him from hurting me or destroying the lab," Billy said.

"Oh good luck Billy."

"Thanks Alpha."

Billy received a text message. It was Rocky saying he would pick up Alpha and an hour. Meanwhile, Kira de morphed and used her Peta Scream to knock Tommy, Katie, and Trent off their feet."Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Lena called for their bikes and drove away. They ended up at the lab.

"What the heck is going on?" Conner asked.

"The only theory I came up with is the eclipse has altered the monster, Instead of doing what he was designed to do, he turned the once evil rangers evil again," Billy said.

"As long as Dr. O is evil, it will be like having Randall as our teacher," Ethan said.

"In the meantime, Alpha will be staying with Rocky. For the time being, I will stay here."

"We need to find the monster, destroy it, and hope everything returns to normal," Kira said.

"With the Northern Lights being seen tonight, we probably should destroy it before tonight," Conner said.

Everybody looked at him when he said, "What, while I was getting ready for school my mom had the morning news on. I heard them talk about it."

"Oh yea Miss D mentioned that in English," Lena said.

"To bad there is no sword to break," Billy said.

"I agree," Alpha said.

Rocky knocked on the door that led to the lab form the first floor.

"Billy it's me Rocky, is Alpha ready?"

"Yea just a second. We locked the door so Tommy would not be able to come down," Billy said.

"I am not sure if that will completely work," Rocky said as Billy opened the door.

"Good point. I guess I'll have to figure something out," Billy said.

Alpha followed Rocky to his car. A minute after they left, Tommy arrived home.

**The next chapter most likely will be up soon.**


	56. Chapter 56

"We at least need some 2×4's and nails to board up the door. We also need something heavy to put in front of the door before Tommy get's home," Billy said.

"That is your idea of how to keep Dr. O out of the lab?" Conner asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Billy asked.

"With Katie evil again, I guess this is not a good time for me to ask her to put in a good word for with her dad," Ethan said.

Everybody looked at him.

"What her dad is the president of Reefside Tech and I want to go to school there."

The monitor came on with the monster near the school. The rangers took off on their bikes. Billy went out through the cave entrance. On his way to the front door, he saw Tommy's jeep.

_**Crap he's home.** _Billy thought.

"Hey Billy," Tommy said as he opened the front door.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" A nervous Billy asked.

"Just making a sandwich and watching TV."

"Is everything ok?" Billy asked.

"Yes why wouldn't it be?"

I saw you fighting the monster."

"Yea I was in town when I saw it. I jumped right into action before I called for help."

"Well, I am going to go see how Hayley is doing," Billy said as he grabbed his keys.

"Ok, have fun."

_**He bought that?**_ Billy thought as he started his car.

He went to the hardware store. Meanwhile, the rangers were having little trouble against the monster.

"It's time to draw out our weapons. Yours should be in your belt Lena," Conner said.

She pulled out a purple mace that resembled the Cepala Power Punch attachment.

"Neat," she said.

After some fighting, the rangers destroyed the monster. As usual it came back to life and grew.

"Uh, is that suppose to happen?" Lena asked.

"Yep, its zord time," Conner said.

The rangers formed the megazord. Meanwhile, Billy was boarding up the basement door when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Rocky, what has Alpha done?"

"Actually he remembered something. He said hat he had installed a security system in the lab for a situation like this."

"Great, so what do I need to do?"

Billy did everything Rocky told him to do. The whole time Tommy was upstairs grading papers. While Billy was trying to activate the security system, he watched the battle happen. The sun was starting to set when Conner called for the Cephala Power Punch.

"Lena that is your zord," Ethan said as the zord was bouncing around before it attached.

"It's cute," she said.

Before the rangers could destroy the monster Tommy, Trent, and Katie came morphed.

"Who's side are they on now?" Kira asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," Conner said.

Tommy used his Bracho Staff to knocked the megazord down. Trent and Katie formed their megazord to destroy the monster. Then Trent and Katie stayed in their megazord and fought the other meagzord.

"When did they have their own megazord?" Lena asked.

"Every since they first became evil," Ethan said as their megazord fell down again.

"**ABANDON SHIP!"** Conner yelled.

"I guess destroying the monster did not work," Kira said.

"I think the sun setting and the Northern Lights being visible have something to do with it," Ethan said.

"I agree with Ethan," Conner said.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Conner McKnight?" Kira asked.

"It is me babe," Conner said.

Kira's face turned red when Ethan said, "Yep it's Conner alright."

"We better head home guys," Lena said.

The rangers went home. Lena was going through the TV channels when she found a movie on the sci-fi channel. In the movie the main character had the ability to influence somebody without them knowing.

_**I wonder if this works in real life.**_ She thought.

The next morning, she decided to try it on an unsuspecting classmate. Meanwhile, Tommy woke up to a phone call from his mom.

"Hey mom what's going on?" Tommy asked still waking up.

"It's your grandpa."

"What's wrong?"

"He's in the hospital. They are calling in the family."

"I'll call in and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok bye be careful and see you soon," she said before they hung up.

He called Principal Randall and told her what was going on. She called Billy to sub and he agreed to. When the rangers got to school, Trent and Katie seemed fine. The other four were nervous talking to them. Lena was looking for the perfect person to test. Before first period started, she found the right person. When the bell rung everybody was surprised to see Billy walk into the room.

"Good morning class. I am your substitute Mr. Cranston. Dr. Oliver has a family emergency."

The rangers wondered what was going on with Tommy. After class Conner, Kira, and Ethan walked up to Billy.

"What is going on with Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"It's his grandpa. I may have to be your sub for a few days. By the way, I got the lab secure so that Tommy, Trent, and or Katie and not sneak in and trash it. You will have to do something to enter without setting off the alarm."

Meanwhile. Lena spotted her target and tried her idea.

_**I wonder if it works?** _She thought.

Later that morning, Lena , Kira, Ethan, and Conner noticed Cassidy being nice to somebody by picking up their pencil that they dropped.

_**I think it did work**_. She thought.

At lunch, the rangers saw something they thought they would never see. Devin standing up to Cassidy.

I must have influenced him to. Lena thought.

"What was that all about?" Kira asked.

"Nobody said anything.

_**I must use this power for good.**_ Lena thought.

After school Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Lena went to Tommy's house. Billy met them in the front yard and took them to the cave entrance. He should them how to enter the lab without setting off the alarm.

"Great job Billy," Conner said.

"Thank Alpha, he is one who installed the system."

"Where is he?" Ethan asked.

"He is at Rocky's until things get back to normal."

"He owns the Mexican restaurant right?" Lena asked.

"Yes," Billy said.

Billy cell phone rings when he said, "It's Tommy."

He puts the phone on speaker then he answers.

"Hey Tommy, how is it going?"

"I'll be spending a few days here. I should be back after my grandpa's funeral."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Billy said.

"So are we," Conner said.

"Thanks Conner you better be good in class for Billy. So how was everything at school today?"

"First period was the usual then things got weird," Kira said.

"Unless you count Cassidy being nice as normal," Ethan said.

"Where are you guys at? I thought I heard Ethan say Cassidy was nice today."

"I did, she started being nice after first period."

"Then at lunch, Devin grew a pair," Conner said.

"Yea I never knew he had a backbone when it came to Cassidy," Kira said.

"Oh by the way Tommy, Principal Randall wanted me to ask you if you would be a chaperon at the prom. It is in May."

"Tell her I'll let her know after things settle down."

"She said she did not want the kids to have a prom, but she was out voted last night at the board meeting."

"Sounds like her to not let us have any fun," Conner said.

"I agree Conner," Tommy said.

"Woo Dr. O and Conner agree on something? Take cover, I think the world is going to end," Ethan said as he mocked taking cover.

Everybody in the lab started laughing.

"Lena you have been quite," Tommy said.

"How did you know she is here?" Billy asked.

"Her laugh gives her away," Tommy said.

"We'll see you when you get back," Billy said.

"Ok bye guys."

"Bye Dr. O," the rangers said before Billy hung up.

"Is he still under the spell?" Lena asked.

"I collected some of his DNA while upstairs while you were fighting last night. After analyzing it, when he is not morphed he is his usual self, other wise since he was turned back to an evil ranger when the solar eclipse started, he should be back to normal after the Northern Lights are not visible here anymore."

"What about Katie and Trent?" Conner asked.

"I believe they are in the same situation," Billy said.

"So we just have to wait and hope that when Dr. O returns home he is 100% good," Ethan said.


	57. Chapter 57

**There is a TV show that started after Dino Thunder but I put it in the time.**

The next few days in Reefside were uneventful. Billy filled in for Tommy at school, Trent and Katie acted like their normal selves, and there were no monster attacks. Not even one Tyrandrone appeared. Lena's infuse on Cassidy and Devin wore off the next day.

"Well at least one thing is back to normal," Kira said to Conner and Ethan.

Conner and Ethan agreed.

Katie was happy that she got accepted to a college in Indiana, however, Conner was not.

_**What is going to happen to us?**_ Conner thought.

He remembered hearing about Kim going to Florida while Tommy was still in Angel Grove. With Tommy not back yet, he turned to Billy, who was in the lab working on something to cure Tommy, Trent, and Katie if the spell did not ware off on its own.

"Conner, what are you doing here?"

"I need to get something off my chest, and I thought about talking to Dr. O. Since he is not back, you will do."

"Gee thanks, can't you talk to your dad about it?"

"Yes, but I wanted to know how Dr. O handled his."

"I see, let me guess it's about your future with Katie?"

"Yep I'll talk to my dad about it also. Anyways, where you on Earth when Kim broke up with Dr. O?"

"Yes, in fact I was with the Zeo rangers when Tommy got the letter. Tommy was lifting weights, so Adam read it out loud. We were all surprised what she had to say. Wait, do you think you and Katie will go down a similar path?"

"Yes, I am. I know that communication is better now than back then, but still."

"Tommy and Kim did write letters and talk on the phone, so it is not like smoke signals were the only form."

"I was not thinking like that. So how did Dr. O get over it?"

"It took time, and he dated Kat for a bit. I believe she had a thing for him ever since she moved to Angel Grove."

"Wait, when did her and Jason become a couple?"

"It must have been after high school, because he was with somebody else senior year."

"So do you think that Dr. O, Katie, and Trent will be good soon?"

"If the spell does not ware off on its own, I am developing a back up plan."

"I hope we don't need it."

"Yea me too, but it is nice to have it."

"I agree. So when will Dr. O be back in town?"

"I think in the next day or two."

"I hope everything will be back to normal when he does return."

"Me too."

That night Tommy was visiting Jason and Kat. Kim also joined them. Alpha was still staying with Aisha and Rocky. Aisha was watching TV Alpha walked into the room when he saw what she was watching.

"Ayi-yi-yi! I had no idea Kim is an actress."

"She is not, wait, now I see why you would think that."

She decided to call Kim and tell her about Alpha's discovery.

Kim, Tommy, Jason, and Kat were playing cards and talking when Kim's cell phone rang.

"You know, this is exactly what I needed after the week I had," Tommy said as Kim answered her phone.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Do you watch the show Flashpoint?"

"No, but I have heard of it."

"You might want to start."

"Is somebody we know on there?"

Not quite."

Kim asked Jason to turn the TV on to the local CBS station. The four of them we surprised at what they saw.

"I see what you mean," Kim said to Aisha.

"Kim, When did you go to Hollywood and shot a TV show?" Kat asked.

"That is not me, just somebody who looks exactly like me."

The four former rangers were surprised and watched the rest of the episode.

"Who is this woman?" Tommy asked.

"I have no idea, but I am sure we can find out," Jason said.

"Whoever she is, she is amazing," Kim said while watching the show.

The next morning, Tommy was leaving his parents house and heading to his brothers. Before he got into his jeep, something shiny caught his eye.

_**What the heck?**_ He thought.

He walked over to what caught his eye. Whatever he saw was bronze. When he touched it, he felt a shock. The thing was stuck in the ground. Without having any tools, Tommy pulled the thing out of the ground.

_**No way, how did this get here?**_ He thought.

He put it in his pocket it and drove off to his brother's house. When he got there, David asked him to babysit for a few minutes while David went down the road and his wife was at work.

"I don't know bro," Tommy said.

"It will be alright, Hayden is still asleep, and I won't be gone to long."

"Oh, then ok."

David showed Tommy where some things were if Tommy needed to use them. A half an hour passed, and David was not back yet. Tommy heard his nephew crying through the baby monitor.

**_I_ should be alright as long as Mesogog did not have a spell put on him.** He thought.

When Tommy walked into the room, his nephew stopped crying. He did, however, have a strange look on his face.

_**I think he is trying to figure out if I am his dad or not.**_ Tommy thought.

Tommy picked him up and felt his dipper.

_**Good thing I do not have to change him.**_ He thought.

Just as Tommy was about to feed the baby some baby food, David got home.

"Good thing you are home."

"You go ahead feed Hayden."

"Oh no, he is your son."

"True but you should get some experience. By the way, when can we expect you to have a little one?"

"Kim and I will be a couple again after my ranger days are over."

"Bro if you are waiting on your ranger days to end, then you are going to be a lonely man."

"Not funny, but Kim had a similar response when I told her I would like to get back with her after the current villain is gone."

"I hope your future does not resemble your past."

"You mean being a ranger for years? Yea me too. I don't know how much more of being a ranger I can take."

"Forget about being a ranger for a bit longer and enjoy your nephew learning how to roll over," David said.

Hayden was laying on a blanket on the floor when he rolled over for the first time. Tommy had his cell phone on vibrate and left it in his pants pocket. When he felt it, he answered it.

"How is it going Billy?"

"Are you on your way home?"

"I am still in Angel Grove."

"Oh ok then."

"Billy, has Mesogog struck?"

"Not quite."

"Then what is it?"

"You will see when you get home."

**"BILLY!"**

"Oh all right. Trent and Katie have reverted back to being evil. They are attacking the others."

"I hope they don't trash the lab."

"I got it so they won't. Just let me know when you are home."

"Ok will do bye."

When Tommy hung up David asked, "What's the matter?"

"My two rangers who started evil have become evil again."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think Billy can get them back to normal?"

"I hope so."

"Be safe bro."

Tommy made the long trip back to Reefside. Meanwhile, Billy was putting the finishing touches on the antidote.

_**Apparently the end of the Northern Lights did not set things back to normal.**_ He thought.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I finally got around to finish tonight enjoy.**

"This is not what I expected today," Conner said as he and Ethan fought Trent.

"Same for me bro," Ethan said.

"Will you two shut up already?" Trent asked in his evil voice.

Meanwhile, Kira and Lena were double teaming Katie.

"What has gotten into you?" Lena asked in between kicks.

"Who said anything has gotten to me? I am how I should be," Katie said in an evil voice.

"This is not like you," Lena said.

"Ha you don't know what I was like before you moved here."

"Maybe not, but you are not an evil person."

"I agree with her," Kira said.

Trent and Katie drew their weapons.

"Oh no," Lena said.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Lena drew their weapons. Before she knew it, Lena was on the ground. Everybody else knew each others moves, which meant avoiding the moves. Trent was about to call for the Dinosteagazord when Billy arrived and stopped him.

"Why should I stop now old man?" Trent hissed.

"I hate to do this to you two, but it has to be done," Billy said.

He grabbed what looked like a large gun out of the back of his car, pointed it to Trent and Katie, and shot them with a large beam of energy. The two of them failed down and un morph.

"Dude what did you do that for?" Conner asked.

"How many times have Tommy and I told you not to call us dude? Besides I just shot them with the antidote."

"Well let's hope it works," Lena said.

Everybody else agreed as they put Trent and Katie into Billy's car.

"Alright everybody meet back at the lab," Billy said.

A the lab, Billy put Trent and Katie on two cots.

"Now what?" Conner asked.

"We wait for them to wake up and see if they are back to normal," Billy said.

"What about Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"When will he be back? I mean you are a good sub Billy, but..." Lena said.

"Thanks, the funeral was yesterday and I think he is coming home today. Our friends in Angel Grove said that he seemed fine to them," Billy said interrupting Lena.

"That's good," Ethan said.

"Wait, some of your old teammates still live in Angel Grove?" Lena asked.

"Affirmative."

After a few minuets of silence, Billy's cell phone rang.

"Hey Tommy, what's going on?"

"I am almost home, I have something that I need you to look at. I just turned on to the road."

"Alright, I'll meet you outside in a bit."

They hung up when Billy said, "Tommy is down the road. I have to go meet him outside so he does not set off the booby trap.

"So Tommy, what do you have for me to look at?"

"This."

"It looks like your old dragon coin, but how?"  
"I found it at my parents house this morning. I was about to go to David's when it caught my eye."

"The only possibility I can think of it being there was the clone was there."

"I think so, I would like for you to see if it has any power. When I touched it, I got zapped."

_**I hope that means he is back to normal.** _Billy thought.

When they got into the lab Tommy asked, "Are Trent and Katie back to normal?"

"We don't know, they are still asleep," Conner said.

Billy started analyzing the coin. An hour later Trent started to wake up.

"Man what happened. I have not felt this bad since I de morphed for the first time."

He put a hand on his hand before he started to get up. Ethan and Conner quickly got on each side of him if he need help.

"A few days ago, all of you were battling Mesogog's turtle monster. Apparently when the monster shot a beam towards you, a solar equips came and changed the monsters power. Causing you, Katie, and Tommy to revert to your evil selves while the rest of the team did not have any affect," Billy said.

"I remember the monster, but I was not evil," Tommy said.

"The three of you were only evil when you were morphed. I created an antidote to turn the three of you back to normal. Although if my hypnosis is correct, you will not need it Tommy."

"Why would Dr. O not need the antidote?" Lena asked.

"Back when I was the white ranger, one of our villains managed to create an evil clone and somehow gave it my old green ranger powers. The rest of the team was sent back into time. I managed to go back in time and rescue everybody and turn my clone good. He wanted to come back to the present and be the green ranger, but I left him in the past. This morning I found the dragon coin in my parents front yard before I went to my brothers. I felt something when I picked it up."

"So you met a clone, and your future self? Wicked," Ethan said.

"What?" Lena asked.

"Around Christmas time, our team from that same time period somehow ended up in our time," Tommy said.

"I bet none of us will have a Christmas break like that again," Trent said.

"Whenever I got around the team, I stayed morphed to keep my identity a secret," Tommy said.

"What about Billy?" Lena asked.

"I bought him a wig for him, and as far as we know, nobody found out the truth," Katie said after she realized where she was.

"Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty," Conner teased.

Katie gave him a mean look when they heard a buzzing sound.

"My experiment is done," Billy said.

He walked over to a machine and tore off a piece of paper from a printer.

"Hum, My theory is correct," Billy said.

"What theory?" Katie asked.

"This morning Tommy came in contact with his old green ranger coin that an evil clone used. When he picked it up, he felt a spark that must have turned him back to being good. Every since the turtle monster you, Trent, and Tommy have been evil rangers again. When you were civilians, you were normal. I developed an antidote that turned you and Trent back to normal," Billy said to Katie.

"What happened to that monster?" Tommy asked.

"We destroyed it, but the Northern Lights kept the three of you from going back to good," Conner said.

"Do you think that had any affect of Cassiday and Devin that one afternoon?" Katie asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Maybe it had just as much to do with that then it did Conner being smart for a moment," Ethan said before he chuckled.

"Conner being smart?" Tommy asked.

"He did say something un Conner like. Then he followed it up with Calling Kira babe," Ethan said.

Katie's face turned red and Conner used his super speed to run out of the lab.

"I better go too, my gig at Hayley's is in a few hours," Kira said.

"Now that everything is back to normal, I guess I can deactivate the security system," Billy said.

"Hey where's Alpha?" Tommy asked.

Before Billy could say anything, his cell phone rang.

"Hello Aisha," Billy said.

"Is everything back to normal yet? Rocky's parents are on their way here, and we don't want to explain Alpha to them."

"Oh yea, either Tommy or I will be there to pick him up."

"Ok we'll see you soon," Aisha said before she hung up.

"Do you mind picking Alpha up from Rocky's house Tommy?" Billy asked.

"Sure, but why is he there?"

"I sent him there if anybody got in here and decided to sabotage him."

"With the three of us being evil, that was a good idea."

"So how are you doing Dr. O?" Lena asked.

"I am better. My ex girlfriend, and two of our friends went to the visitation with me Thursday Night. Last night we all got together and played cards."

That evening, Trent helped Hayley set up the sound for Kira's gig. Tommy, Hayley, Billy, Trent, Katie, and Conner watched from the counter. Tommy spotted Ethan and Lena sitting in the front row. That is when Tommy thought somebody familiar was sitting on the other side of Ethan. He got Billy's attention.

"Is that who I think it is?" Billy asked.

I think so, and I think that his cousin is setting next to him," Tommy said.


	59. Chapter 59

During the gig the two men next to Ethan whispered to each other, between songs. After the gig Ethan, Lena, and the two men walked up to Kira.

"Kira, you remember my Uncle Zack right?" Ethan asked.

"Yes I do. How are you?"

"I am good. This here is my cousin Curtis and we are going to be starting our own record label. Our plan is to launch it later this year," Zack said.

"Are you interested in signing me?" Kira asked.

"That is why we came tonight. We ask that you finish school, and all commitments first," Zack said.

**_That_ must be his way of telling me he wants to wait until my ranger days are done.** Kira thought.

_**What is he talking about? Does he know she is a ranger**_? Lena thought.

"A reason why we are starting the new label is because I just left one that I disagreed with. They like to change an artist image when they sign. That will not be our goal. We will want you to be you, not somebody else," Curtis said.

"That sounds great, but I don't know what my parents will say," Kira said.

"I am sure they will accept our terms," Zack said.

"We would rather have artist that finished high school then start their careers. While some people in the industry try to find a fresh young face, even if the person should still be in high school, that will not be our goal," Curtis said.

"Aren't you taking a risk by wanting to sign an unknown as your first artist?" Lena asked.

"Maybe, but I know that any friend of Ethan's that wants to be a singer, and a student of Tommy's, has a good head on their shoulders. Besides, we are going to have a whole team who has the same goal as we do," Zack said.

_**Maybe I should tell Lena that Uncle Zack knows that we are the current team of rangers.**_ Ethan thought.

"Can I get back with you on my decision?" Kira asked.

"Of course," Zack said.

Curtis's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and said he had to take it.

When he left the group Zack said to Lena, "By the way, I know."

"You know what?" She asked.

"It's ok, he knows about us," Ethan said.

"We aren't serious yet," Lena said.

"He did not tell me that, but I figured that out as soon as he introduced me to you, and his mom mentioned you," Zack said.

"He is an old friend of Dr. O and Billy's from high school," Ethan said.

"He used his dance moves a lot back then," Kira said.

"Ethan, why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked.

"Don't you think she would have wonder why one of your teachers, and two other adults, that you know, would be at the wedding? By the way, have you got fitted for the tux yet?" Zack asked.

"Crap, thanks for the reminder. I hope I can do it tomorrow," Ethan said.

"I guess you must have forgot or were 'busy' when your dad went. It would not look right if one usher was in a tux and the other one is not. By the way Lena, purple and starting out good, that is different. Curtis does not know about my past, or you guys," Zack said.

"Gotcha," Lena said.

That night Elsa and Mesogog were trying to work on a new plan.

"Turning them evil sounded like a good idea," Mesogog said.

"I got it! If we can not turn them evil, we will just make evil clones," Elsa said.

"Go on."

"The rangers will be in detention because the clones will frame them and while the rangers are busy, the clones will pose as the real rangers and start destroying the city."

"I like it. How do we create the clones?"

"I'll sneak into the school and steal photos of them. Then we will put them in the Geno-Randomizer. A group of Tryrandones will become clones."

"I like it, now do it!"

"Yes master."

Elsa teleported right into her office. She found pictures of Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, Katie, and Lena. She took them back and within seconds, evil versions of the rangers in civilian form appeared.

"How may we serve you?" Evil Conner asked.

"You will break into the high school and vandalize it. Make sure that you are caught on the security cameras. After that is done, you will come back here. After school on Monday, you will show up morphed in town and start causing havoc."

"It will be our pleasure, "Evil Katie said.

Sunday afternoon while the real rangers were at the Cyberspace Cafe, the clones were at the school doing as they were told. Evil Conner and Katie even decided to put on a naughty show for the cameras. Evil Trent and Kira decided to do their own naughty show. Evil Ethan and Lena followed with their own.

"Excellent," Elsa hissed when the clones returned.

The next morning, the rangers arrived at the school shocked to see it vandalized.

"What happened here?" Conner asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Principal Randall asked.

"No we don't," Trent said.

"Then all of you, my office now!" She ordered.

She held a DVD in one hand.

"The security system caught the six of you here yesterday vandalizing and doing unmentionable acts."

She put the DVD into a DVD player and showed some of what the clones did the day before. She fast forward the naughty stuff.

**_I don't think I can talk myself out of this one. This has_ to be the work of Mesogog.** Lena thought.

_**I guess Elsa decided if she could not get us turned evil, she might as well make evil clones.** _Conner thought.

_**There is no way Conner and I would ever do anything like that.**_ Katie thought.

"The six of you have detention this afternoon. Now go to your class and torture Dr. Oliver!" She barked.

The teens were in shocked in what they saw. They were in a zombie like state going to their first period class.

"It's about time the six of you showed up," Tommy said.

"Sorry Dr. O we were in Principal Randell's office," Conner said.

After class, Lena wrote a note explaining why they were in the principles office.

She handed it to Tommy and he said, "Tell the others that I will only pretend to be disappointed in them. I believe that none of you did what you are accused of."

Fortunately for the rangers, Tommy was the teacher in charge of detention for the week.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else find it strange that we are all here?" Ethan asked.

"Hum let's see. The six of you are accused of vandalizing the school and performing public displays of affection on school grounds. Not to mention it was all on tape. I have not seen the tape, nor do I want to," Tommy said.

"Sounds like a Mesogog scheme to me," Trent said.

"Let's see if we can get anything on the radio, Tommy said.

"Good thing Cassiady and Devin are not here," Conner said.

When Tommy turned on the radio, nothing was being reported. Detention was almost over when a news report came on.

"How are we downtown if we are here? Even if that was us, why would we be attacking people and destroying the city?" Conner asked.

"This does have Mesogog written all over it," Tommy said.

"We got a few minutes left anyways, so you guys go ahead. I'll be with you after I am done here," Tommy said.

The rangers made their way to a private spot outside the school where they morphed. By the time, the rangers arrived at the battle scene, Devin was filming the clones destroying everything in their way. When Cassiady and Devin realized what was going on, the real rangers were battling their clones.

"Since nobody else is around, this is going to make me famous," Cassiady said.

It took a single hit from the weapons for the clones to show their selves as Tyrandones. Billy was at the Cyberspace Cafe when he heard about the battle.

_**Deja vu**_. He thought.

"Did you just hear what I heard?" Hayley asked.

"Yes and it sounds a lot like something that happened back in the day."

The Tyrandonres disappeared just as Tommy caught up with them. Cassaidy tried to get an interview with them.

"Please stop, we do not to give out interviews," Conner said.

"Who said this was about you? This is about my chance to interview you."

"If you were a real reporter, then you would respect our wishes," Tommy said.

"He's right, come on Cass," Devin said.

"Fine let's go."

As soon as the two of them were out of sight, the rangers un morphed. The teens went to the Cyberspace Cafe.

"So Kira, are you going to sign with the record label?" Hayley asked.

"I am not sure yet. I want to, but I don't know if I am ready. Think goodness they want to wait until I am graduated from high school."

"That and think goodness somebody knows what you go through," Ethan said.


	60. Chapter 60

**There are references to a previous chapter or two. Also mentions Turbo and a brief mention of an episode of MMPR season 3.**

The next week was quite, as far as no monster attacks. Kira and her parents accepted Zack's proposal, Ethan and Lena both got accepted to Reefside Tect, and Trent applied to an art school in New York. However his dad was not pleased with his love for art. Conner was trying to figure out what he should do. He got scholarship offers from some of the colleges with top soccer programs however, a lot of them were concern about his grades and GPA. Although his grades had slowly improve, due in part to Katie. Katie was still set on going to a college in Indiana. One morning before school, Lena saw a look of worry on Conner's face.

"Hey Conner what's wrong?"

"Huh, oh it's nothing."

"Let me guess, you are thinking about what will happen to you and Katie after graduation?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, I do have a few gifts that I got before I moved here."

"Hey where is Ethan? Doesn't he usually bring you?"

"His truck broke down and his mom is bringing him. I can ask the same about you and Katie."

"She went to talk to Miss D about yesterday's class.

Lena lowered her voice when she asked, "Did Miss D really use to be a villain?"

Conner shook his head yes.

Then he lowered his voice when he said, "Elsa grabbed her and turned her back into her old self."

"So what happened?"

"We manged to turn her back into who she is now."

"After Miss D and Dr. O realized their 'history', Conner started to put his foot in his mouth," Katie said.

"Katie, how long have you been standing there?" Conner asked.

"I just got here when Lena asked what happened. You forgot about the short reunion between Miss D and Kira's cousin."

"Let me guess, former villain?"

"Nope, youngest ever ranger, and a former teammate of Dr. O's before he went off to college," Conner said.

"Are you guy's talking about Justin?" Kira asked when her and Trent joined the group.

Yup," Katie said.

"Wait, you said he was the youngest and a teammate of Dr O's. How old was he and how did he become one? 13, 14?" Lena asked.

"More like 12 when he accidentally discovered the team. The previous blue, Rocky, injured his back. Justin found out he was blue, so Justin took Rocky's place as the blue ranger," Kira said.

"Are you guy's talking about me? I heard blue and ranger," Ethan said when he caught up to the group.

"No, we were talking about Kira's cousin," Lena said.

"You know Justin," Kira said.

"Wasn't it obvious that a kid was a ranger?" Lena asked.

Tommy walked up behind Conner when he said, "No when he morphed he grew to to our size. Had Rocky been blue instead of Justin, I think we would have noticed Zordon had a sense of humor."

"Dude, Dr. O, don't scare me like that," Conner said after he jumped. "I forgot you do not want me to call you dude."

"What was the joke?" Lena asked.

Kira started laughing when she said, "Ha ha I get it. The blue zord was called Mountain Blaster. If Rocky was not force to retire that would have been his zord."

The others figured it out and started laughing.

"We better get to class before the bell rings," Tommy said.

On the way to science class, Lena sent Conner a text that read, _I want to have a word with you alone when we get a chance. _He hid his phone in the glove box of his car, he read it after school.

"Is everything ok?" Katie asked.

"Oh yeah, Lena want's to talk to me sometime. Probably to ask me more about When Dr. O was a ranger."

"Wouldn't it be better if she asked him and not you?"

"Yea, I was just guessing though. Off to the Cyberspace Cafe we go."

When they got to the café Katie asked, "Do you want your usual?"

"Yes please."

Conner found Lena alone at a table, while Katie went to get their smoothies.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Conner asked.

"I have a way you can get Katie to consider going to college somewhere closer."

"Really how?"

Lean whispered, in his ear, how she got Cassiday to be nice for a day. He grew a big smile at the idea.

When Katie joined them she said,"Oh hey Lena, where's Ethan?"

"He might be here later. His grandparents are in town."

"That's nice," Katie said.

"Shouldn't Trent and Kira be here?" Conner asked.

"They are at the lake. Trent is working on a drawing and Kira is working on a song," Lena said.

"Let's hope they do not decide to do what the clones did. Don't even think about it McKnight!" Katie hissed pointing a finger towards Conner.

Lena let out a laugh.

"So Katie, how many colleges have you looked into?" Lena asked.

"Just one. USWI has been my dream school. Even before dad worked there."

"Did you ever think about Reefside Tect? I bet you could get your schooling paid for," Conner said.

"Not really. I mean I did take a tour of the campus when the university was interested in hiring my dad. Then again, after looking at the list of majors they offer, I went back to my original idea."

"What do you want to major in?" Conner asked.

"I am not sure, it probably won't be something that Reefside Tect has."

"I wonder if Trent and Kira are enjoying their selves," Conner said.

"If they were to go to far, I bet they would not get anywhere before a group of Tyrandrones showed up," Katie said.

"Probably," Lena said.

Hayley walked up to the three before she could say anything Lena asked, "So Hayley has Billy purposed to you yet."

"We have not even talked about marriage. Even if we do, it probably will happen after Mesogog is gone."

"If there is a wedding, make sure all of us are invited," Conner said.

"Wait, didn't Kim, from the past, say something about inviting her to your wedding?" Katie asked.

"Her dad and my mom did not know each other back when Kim and Tommy were together."

"How do you know what time period they were from?" Lena asked.

"From talking to Billy and Tommy, it was sometime between Tommy becoming white and Kim leaving for Florida," Hayley said.

Meanwhile Tommy, Billy, and Alpha were in the lab.

"Do you have an explanation of how the dragon coin turned me back to being good?" Tommy asked.

"The only thing I could think of is that is has good energy in it. Once the clone became a regular person in the past, it must have been filled with good energy. Then when you picked it up, it must have over ride the evil inside of you," Billy said.

The power flickered off and on. It stayed off for a few seconds.

Before it came back on Alpha said, "Tommy did you pay the electric bill?"

When it came back on, the computer monitor went blank and the familiar gold banner return. This time a blueish gray O appeared in the middle of the screen.

"Ayi-yi-yi it seems that somebody who had a connection to Zordon is trying to contact us."

"Either that or when his tube was destroyed, perhaps his spirit was re united with his body that he had on Eltar," Billy said.

"I thought Eltar was destroyed," Tommy said.

"Maybe he was trapped in the time warp on another planet, and maybe the body laid dormant there until the tube was destroyed," Billy said.

"Hum that is something to think about," Tommy said.

The next morning, Conner found Tommy in his classroom before school started.

"You're early Conner," Tommy said shocked.

"Yea I wanted to talk to you before anyone else walked in."

"What's wrong?"

"With graduation in a few months, everybody leaving town, and Katie going back home"

"You are afraid she will find someone else?"

"Yea, how did you handle Kim going to Florida?"

"It was hard, although I had to be strong. Also, I ate like crazy for a day. Unlike the other hard times, I had in high school, I was not able to get away. The internet was still new in school, and home, so neither one of us had an email address. The hardest part was when she sent the Dear John letter."

"You were so depressed all you could do was eat? How did you get over that?"

"Aisha bought a giant sundae that brought the junk food monster out of me."

"I thought you really went into a depression and you couldn't stop eating."

"I knew better than to do that. I never did get over losing Kim, I just pushed it off to the side as the years went on."

"Do you think the lack off commutation caused the break up?"

"I don't know. I am sure Billy, Hayley, or Ethan can invent some form of commutation so you and Katie could stay in better contact."

"Technology is one step ahead of you Doc."

The bell rung than other students came in. The next week was Spring Break. One day, Conner and Katie got to the Cyberspace Cafe before the others. After they got their lunch, Katie thought they were having a kiss. However it was more, it was the only way Conner could think of to try to get her to think about going to a college closer.

_**We'll see if Lena's trick works.**_ He thought.

The next morning, the rangers hung out at the lake. Instead of Conner picking Katie up, she decided to walk to the lake since it is close to her house. Everybody was their street clothes and Chatting when Katie found them.

"Hey guys," she said.

They were surprised to see her in pink cut off shorts that were really short. Her shirt was a sleeveless pink button down shirt with red strips going up, down, and sideways that was tied at the bottom that showed some of her belly. Her hair was wavy. Conner smiled.

_**Ok so Katie has gotten away from her conservative look.** _Kira thought.

"Last night I was thinking maybe I should go to a college close by. I mean my parents, brother, and sisters are here," Katie said.

_**It worked.** _Conner thought.

_**If Conner got her to dress like that, then he has a one track mind.**_ Lena thought.

"It's your decision," Ethan said.

While Ethan, Lena, Kira, and Trent were fixing lunch Conner and Katie took a walk around the lake.

"Later on, if there no monster attacks, we can go back to my place and I show you some of the new dance moves I have worked on," she said.

Lena's super sensitive hearing heard this.

_**Oh gosh did he influence her to dance for him also. If I knew he wanted a little more from her, I would not told him about the trick.**_ She thought.

Later that afternoon, Lena and Katie were talking. Lena told her how Conner influenced her to think about going to a college closer to him. Lena also told her that Conner might have influenced her to dress the way she is.

"If he did, then he has another thing coming," Katie said.

When everybody was going home, Conner went back to Katie's. She went into her room. Just when Conner thought he was going to get a private dance, Katie came out dressed in clothes that she normally wore.

"Are you disappointed?" She asked.

He had a look of confusion on his face when she said, "Lena told me what you did."

The next thing she knew, he took off to his car.

_**Now to talk to her about a payback.** _Katie thought.


	61. Chapter 61

The rest of Spring Break was quite. On Monday at lunch, the rangers were just setting around talking.

What if the games that we play have a clue what the future? I mean what some evil space alien attempts to take over, or what about zombies?" Ethan asked Lena.

"Really dude, you think your video games hold the future?" Trent asked.

"I loves game as much as Ethan does, but I agree with Trent. There is a reason sic fi stuff is called science fiction," Lena said.

"You guys are most likely right," Ethan said.

"Dude, even if the Earth is under attack in the futur, I'm sure the Power Rangers, of the time will kick but," Conner said.

Suddenly a giant black spaceship appeared out of nowhere and flew over the school.

'Since when did you get physic powers?" Katie sarcastically asked.

"We have to tell Dr. O," Conner said.

"There is a good chance he already knows," Kira said.

Other students started running, and school ended up being cancel for the rest of the day. The rangers decided to go to Tommy's house. Conner and Katie went in his car and everybody else went in Trent's.

"This has to be the weirdest first day back to school from Spring Break ever," Katie said to Conner.

Conner stopped when he saw Zeltrax on a bridge.

When everybody got out Lena said, "Man I thought I would never see that thing again."

"Enough talk, now it is time I finish you all," Zeltrax said.

The same spaceship went over him and teleported him on board.

"That was odd," Katie said.

"What would aliens from outer space or the future want with him?" Kira asked.

"Who knows, maybe they will cut him up and sale him as scrap metal," Lena said.

Before the rangers went to Tommy's they saw a spaceship land a half a mile away. Three people, two guys and a woman, walked out. They were each wearing a suit. The right side of the suit was a greyish black color while the left side was a different color. One suit had red, another green, and the last was yellow.

"I think we have been visited by aliens," Ethan said.

"Dude, they're human," Conner said.

"Relax we come in peace. We are from the future," the African-American guy in red said.

"We came here because our enemy escaped through a wormwhole to this time," the Caucasian woman in yellow said.

"Don't worry, like you we are Power rangers," the one in red said.

"Except in this time you are in high school, and in our time we are in a special force that captures bad aliens. It's like the police meets Power Rangers and we have special powers," the Caucasian guy in green said.

"Enough Bridge," the one in yellow said.

"Oh yea, how do we know you are telling the truth?" Conner asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Alright, Conner McKnight red ranger. Your zord is the T Rex and you are dating former evil ranger Katie Underwood, who is the pink ranger. You also are a big soccer star in high school, who tried out for a local club but you lost your chance because of ranger duty," the one in red said.

"Ok you are good. Freaky, but good," Conner said.

"A part of our training to become Power Rangers is studying Power Ranger history. By the way, my name is Jack. Bridge is in green and Z is in yellow," Jack said.

"If you are from the future, then you know what happens to us after high school right?" Kira asked.

"Correct but we can't," Bridge said.

"If we tell you what will happen, it might disrupt the way time is supposed to go," Jack said.

"Bummer," Ethan said.

"If we don't stop Emperor Grruumm then there won't be a future," Jack said.

"If he is the one with the spaceship, then he has help," Trent said.

"Here we thought he took Zeltrax to sale him as scrap metal," Lena said.

"You must be Lena. If you are on the team, then kind of helps us with when we landed," Z said.

"Oh she is, she is the newest member and purple," Ethan said.

"Not to mention your girlfriend Ethan," Z said.

"I am picking up three readings of Krybots in the area. Bridge, you go one way. Z you take the dino's and go another direction. I'll look for the last group," Jack said.

After a while of searching, Jack found a group of humanoid robot with a black, orange, and sliver body. Their upper body looked like an orange shield. The head was orange with five points. Jack morphed and made quick work of the robot foot solders. Meanwhile Bridge ran into a different group of foot soldiers. These were blue and black with no points on the heads. He also morphed and made quick work of them. Z, and the Dino Rangers, were searching for the third group when Jack and Bridge caught up with them.

"Any thing?" Z asked.

"We ran into a few Krybots. How about you?" Jack asked.

"No, which is weird because the energy is off the charts," Z said.

Suddenly a huge explosion came out of no where before Zeltrax showed up from nowhere.

"I guess the intergalactic scrapyard rejected him," Lena said.

"Looks like he is still our problem," Ethan said.

Before anyone started fighting, Tommy drove up.

"I got a reading of a spaceship that landed. Looks like I'll have to look for it later," he said.

Groups of Krybots showed up with a group of Tyrandrones.

"What are those things?" Jack asked.

"Tyrandrones," Conner said.

Three monsters appeared out of nowhere.

"Things just got a lot worse," Z said.

Everybody morphed then they got into fighting stances. Tommy took on Zeltrax alone while everybody else fought the monsters and foot soldiers. Suddenly a pink and blue ranger came out of no where firing pistols at Zeltrax. A white ranger, who's suit was different the future rangers, joined them.

"Looks like we made it in time," the blue ranger said.

"I hope you don't mind the help," the pink ranger said.

"Always," Jack said.

After Tommy got knocked down, someone in a blue, red, and black suit offered him a hand up.

"Sorry we're late, I guess the invitation to the party was lost in the mail. By the way, the name is Anubis "Doggie" Cruger," The multicolored ranger said.

"Look at my army, we out number you," Zeltrax said.

All the rangers gathered in a circle when Doggie said, "Perhaps you do have us out number, however it is not the size of the dog that matters, but the size of his bite."

_**Really commander?**_ Jack thought.

One at a time all the rangers said, "No one gets in our circle."

The rangers started attacking. They divided up in groups by color. Bridge fought with the blues, Lena fought with the pinks, and Tommy fought with Doggie. The rangers seem to be winning when the alien spaceship suddenly left. Jack tossed up what looked like a metal bone up in the air and a robotic dog caught it. The dog became a canon that the rangers used to destroy some of the villains. The dino's used the Z Rex blaster to destroy the rest, however Zeltrax suffered minor injuries. After the battle, the rangers celebrated. When everyone, except the white ranger from the future, un morphed Conner started drooling over the pink ranger from the future. Katie saw this and she started to get mad.

"Don't even think about it. In my time you are older than I am, and I don't date guys that are older guys," the pink ranger said.

"Commander, you're a dog?" Conner asked shocked.

"Correct, I am from an alien planet that was attacked. As a result I fled to Earth. In the future it is common for aliens and humans to co-exist."

"Shouldn't we be leaving Commander?" the blue ranger asked.

"Yes we should Sky."

"What's the rush, you are time travelers right?" Katie asked.

"Not really, we just did it for this one time," Z said.

"This has been an interesting day, I don't think anyone will forget it," Ethan said.

"We can not allow that," Doggie said.

"You are going to wipe our memories of this aren't you?" Conner asked.

"We have to," Jack said.

"Although I wish we could. I was just born in this time, and if I stay I could be my own best friend. Unless I did not like myself," Bridge said.

_**We know this guy is not Jason's and Kat's kid.**_ Tommy thought.

"Even in real life people do not get a chance to remember the future," Lena pouted.

Doggie took out a camera, snapped it, and wipe the memories of the dino's.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"My head hurts," Katie asked.

"The last thing I remember was I was going to check out a spaceship. You guys go on home. I'll call if I find anything," Tommy said.

After the dino's left, the future rangers got their memories wiped as well. They went to the spaceship and left before Tommy could find it.


	62. Chapter 62

A week and a half went by. The ranger teens were at the Cyberspace Café after school. Lena and Katie were talking about going to the mall.

"You going to the mall Lena?" Ethan asked.

"Of course silly, Where else do you think I get my make up and the newest video games? Who knows I might find some new scarfs," she said.

"OO video game shopping, sounds like the perfect shopping trip for you two," Conner said looking at Ethan and Lena.

"Whatever bro," Ethan said.

"We could use a big strong man to go with us in case of a monster attack," Katie said sounding flirty.

"There you go Ethan," Conner said.

"She was talking about you jock boy," Kira said.

"Me uh un no way. I hate going to the mall. My mom drags me there when she wants to buy me new clothes. Think goodness Trent you have a girlfriend who doesn't like to go to the mall."

"You two are defiantly not like Dr. O and Kim," Ethan said to Conner and Katie.

"Like Dr. O went to the mall with Kim when they were together," Conner said while crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back.

"On the contrary, Tommy went with Kim on several shopping trips," Billy said standing behind Katie.

Conner fell causing a few chuckles. Meanwhile, Katie and Lena looked at each other and grin.

**_Those two are up to something. Maybe I_ can be a part of it.** Kira thought.

She grin as well.

_**I don't like this. The girls all have grins, that could be trouble.**_ Trent thought.

**_Are they going to_ blackmail Conner?** Ethan thought.

_**Three girls grinning? Ok now I'm scared.**_ Conner thought.

Meanwhile Tommy was in the lab. There was something on his mind and he could not concentrate on searching for any attacks. He knew there was only one thing to do. He grabbed his cellphone and called somebody.

"Hey Tommy, I know the team is not done so I know you are not asking me out now," Kim said.

"Ha ha very funny. The reason why I called is because there is something that has been on my mind since I got off work today. Kimberly Ann Hart, will you go to prom with me?"

"I'm honored, but you are a few years to late."

"I mean I will be chaperoning the prom at Reefside High this year. I cleared it with the superintendent if I could bring a date."

"Why did you have to go to the top? Why couldn't you ask the principal?"

"She makes Principal Kaplan tame. Imagine if Rita or Zedd was human and our principal."

"Scorpina might have mad a worse principal."

"Hearing that name send shivers down my back."

"Oh sorry."

"Anyways, what do you say? I mean since I did not get to take you to prom when we were in school."

"Let me think about it. I'll call you back."

"Ok bye."

"Tommy Oliver don't hang up! Of course I'll go with you. Just as long as Conner doesn't try to hit on you."

"I believe he does it because he knows we are kind of sort of together."

"As long as he is not serious."

"Katie will take care of him if he tries."

Kim laughed.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye," Kim said when they hung up.

The next morning the rangers arrived at school and found a classmate handing out fliers and trying to get people to sign a petition.

"I wonder what save the planet idea Krista has now?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that some people are going to far with the save the planet idea," Katie said.

Maybe the environmentalist are trying to do what they think is right, but unless we win, there aint nothing they can do to stop the creepy lizard," Lena said.

"I agree with Lena. I mean there are plenty of natural gas and oil in this country. If we don't start using that I am afraid gas prices will keep on going on," Katie said.

"I did hear my parents complain about gas prices going up," Conner said.

Meanwhile, Messogog was in his lab. Zeltrax had left on his own.

I don't need that fool Zeltrax. Mesogog thought.

With Elsa still at her 'day job' Mesogog was left to figure out what to do.

After school Katie and Lena were setting at a table talking at the Cyberspace Café while their boyfriends were getting smoothies.

"That is how you do Conner's payback," Lena said.

"We did share a kiss last week. I bet that is how he did it. Two can play at that game," Katie said.

The girls were smiling when Conner and Ethan came back to the table.

"Has anyone seen Trent and Kira?" Ethan asked.

"I'm sure they are fine," Katie said.

"Cover me," Ethan said. He spoke into his communicator when he said, "Trent, Kira are you two ok?"

"Yea we have a bit of car trouble. My dad is one his way with a spare tire," Trent said.

"We were wondering if you guys ran into any trouble," Ethan said.

"Nope, other than a flat tire," Trent said.

Conner grabbed Ethan's wrist and said, "Come on man what is the real story? Are you getting some?"

Katie slapped him in the back of the head before Trent and Kira said, "Conner!"

"You have been watching too much NCIS," Conner said to Katie

"Ethan said to Trent and Kira, "We'll see you guys when you get here."

An hour later Trent and Kira showed up. Conner was going to say something, but everybody gave him dirty looks before he could say anything. That evening Conner dropped Katie off at the dance studio. Before she got out, the two of them kissed. Little did Conner know, it was the beginning of his payback. When she closed the door, she chuckled. The next morning, Conner picked Katie up when she asked him if he wanted to go to the mall with her and Lena.

"If it is going to rain all day, sure why not. I can't really practice soccer in the rain, I mean I can, but it would not be good to the team if I got hurt."

"Which team?"

"The rangers of course. At this point an injury probably would keep me from making a soccer team in college."

Katie smiled while she sent a text to Lena. Before first period, Katie asked Lena if Ethan would be joining them. She said no. Principal Randall overheard their conversation and that gave her an idea. After school, Elsa made a shape shifting monster who would pose as Ethan at the mall. The monster would find Lena, Katie, and Conner there and act just like Ethan.

"If this plan doesn't work, you will be one step closer to becoming who you were before I found you," Mesogog said.

"Oh no, please not that master."

"Then this plan better work!" He hissed before he walked off.

Katie, Lena, and Conner were at the mall when the monster (disguised as Ethan) landed in the men restroom. It found the three near the Food Court.

"I thought you did not want to come," Lena said.

"I changed my mind. If Conner is willing to be here, then I guess I should also."

The girls just smiled.

They have smiled a lot lately. Conner thought.

Meanwhile, the real Ethan was playing a video game at the Cyberspace Café. Tommy was grading papers while Billy and Hayley were working at the café. Alpha was in the lab when the alarm went off.

"Ayi-yi-yi! Why is it showing four of the rangers at the mall?"

Alpha pressed a few buttons that revealed the monster.

"Oh I have to let Tommy know, but how? I don't think I am made for walking up the stairs. I know!"

He contacted Tommy.

"Unless if is a monster attack I can't be bothered," Tommy said.

"Mesogog has unleashed a shape shifting monster. It is posing as Ethan and is at the mall with Katie, Kira, and Conner."

"Conner, at the mall? Are you sure that is not the monster?"

"Yes I am sure. When I saw the four of them on the computer screen, I did a vital scan and it showed Ethan as the monster."

"I'll meet you down there."

In the lab Tommy said, "I'll contact Ethan."

"Ethan here."

"Mesogog created a monster posing as you and it is at the mall with Lena," Tommy said.

"I'm on my way there."

Ethan told Trent and Kira. He found the group in Sears Trent and Kira stood out of site but they saw the events unfold.

"Hi guys," Ethan said.

"Dude are my eyes playing tricks on me? I see two Ethan's," Conner said.

"There has to be a logical explanation," Katie said.

Before she could say another word Lena said, "A clone."

"I thought we were done with the clones," Conner said.

Ethan pointed to the monster and said, "It's not a clone, Mesogog unleashed a shape shifting monster."

"It's true," Tommy said via the communicators."

"I'm the real Ethan, he's the monster," the monster said pointing at Ethan.

"Is anybody else freaked out about this?" Conner asked.

"I know how to tell who the real Ethan is. What is the name of our favorite video game?" Lena asked.

"Super Ninja Space Wars," the two Ethan's said in unison.

Meanwhile Elsa and Mesogog were watching.

When is he going to make a move?" Mesogog asked.

"What is my biggest secrete?" Lena asked.

"Sounds like the purple ranger is to smart," Mesogog hissed.

"Your middle name, and I know you do not want anybody else to know," the real Ethan said.

The monster ran outside.

"Drat busted," Elsa said.

Once outside, Conner caught the monster. It changed into Conner before everybody else got there.

"Principal Randall would flip if she was here now," Lena said.

Elsa saw this and said, "She's right."

The monster started attacking Conner with him dodging all the moves.

"Talk about fighting yourself," Ethan said.

A few minutes later, the monster ran towards the rock quarry. The rangers found a spot to morph then they ran in the direction the monster went.

The rangers were at the quarry when Kira said, "Great where did it go?"

The monster disguised as Katie said, "Good question."

A couple of seconds later, the rangers looked at the monster.

Alpha was in the lab watching all of this when he said, "It's like Zedd or Rita is using some of the old ideas they had for their monsters.

"Here we go again," Lena said.

"I know how to tell who the real Katie is. Fight me," Conner said.

"You know I couldn't do that," Katie said.

"Gladly," the monster said.

While Conner was dodging punches, Trent used his sword and struck the monster. The monster revealed its true form, a lizard monster that was green, orange, and blue.

A chameleon monster, that makes sense," Trent said.

The rangers formed the Z Rex Blaster, then the monster re formed and grew. Conner called for the zords, then the megazords formed. The Dinodrill was used to destroy the monster.

Mesogog turned to Elsa and said, "That's strike one."

_**Think goodness it is only one strike and not two.** _Elsa thought.

After the rangers got out of the megazords and un morphed Katie said, "I hope nobody took our bags."

"I'll see you at the mall," Conner said.

"I thought you put some of your bags in his car. Didn't you put the rest in my car?" Trent asked.

"Yep," Lena and Katie said in unison.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay since the last update. I has been working on my Power Ranger Big Bang Theory crossover Brains collide.**

Almost two weeks after the last monster attack, Katie and her family were going to L.A. for the weekend.

"Mom, I had no idea your grandparents live in California," Katie said.

"I guess I forgot until the other day," Katie's mom said.

When they got close to Stone Canyon, they had to make a stop for gasoline. While Katie's dad was filling the car up, Katie, her brother, and mom got out to stretch and buy something to drink. Katie's mom saw somebody that looked a little familiar to her.

_**Aren't those Dr. O and Billy's friends Jason and Kat?**_ Katie thought.

Katie's mom accidentally bumped into the man.

"Oh I'm sorry miss," the man said.

"Something about you seems familiar," Katie's mom said.

"I can say the same about you," the man said.

"Mom, dad is a the register and he's ready to go," Katie's brother said.

"Come on Jason, Zack is waiting on us," a woman said to the man.

"Jason? Jason Scott?" Katie's mom asked.

"Yeah that's me," he said kind of worried.

"It's me Julie, Julie Brown," Katie's mom said.

"Julie, I haven't seen you since we were kids. The last thing I heard about you is that you were living in Indiana," Jason said.

"I moved to Reefside California in the fall. My husband is the president at Reefside Tech. Oh, these are my kids, Katie and Mark," Katie's mom said.

"Reefside, I have a friend who lives there. He teaches high school science. He goes by Dr. Oliver to his students," Jason said.

"I have him for first period," Katie said trying to act like she did not know Jason.

"I feel sorry for you dealing with Tommy first thing in the morning," Jason joked.

"He's not that bad," Katie said.

"Well we have to get going, my grandma is turning ninety-five today," Katie's mom said.

"Wow, I haven't seen here in years," Jason said.

"She lives in a retirement community outside of L.A.," Katie's mom said.

"We are heading to L.A. also. Another one of my friends lives there and we are going to visit. Oh this is my wife Katherine," Jason said pointing to Kat.

"It is nice to meet you," Katie's mom said as she shook Kat's hand.

"The same goes to you," Kat said.

"Are you expecting your first?" Katie's mom asked.

"Yes we are in June," Jason said.

_**This is too weird**_. Katie thought.

"Well, I got to go, it was nice seeing you again Jason, and nice to meet you Katherine," Katie's mom said.

"Please call me Kat."

Katie and her mom paid for their drinks. Then Jason and Kat paid for their gas and drinks.

In the car Katie asked, "So mom, how are we related to Jason?"

"His grandma and mine are sisters," Katie's mom said.

**_First Ethan, then Kira, and now me. I wonder if Trent, Conner, or Lena_ are related to a previous ranger.** Katie thought.

Meanwhile, Jason was driving when Kat said, "Wasn't that Tommy's pink?"

"I think so, oh man that makes the third one of his rangers related to one of us," Jason said.

"Are you going to tell Tommy?" Kat asked.

"No, I'll see if Katie mentions it first. I liked how she acted like she didn't know who I am," Jason said.

Meanwhile, Trent was at the Cyberspace Cafe. His favorite comic book artist was there signing autographs. Elsa had an idea for a different kind of comic book.

When Trent got to get Carson Brady's autograph, he was excited.

"Mr. Brady, I'm such a huge fan of yours. You are the reason I started drawing comics," Trent said.

"Please call me Carson. Whoa I have not seen this one in years, a first addition," Carson said.

"I have collected your comics since the beginning," Trent said.'

"I'll be happy to take a look at some of your work," Carson said.

"Really?" Trent asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm always trying to look for undiscovered artist," Carson said.

"I wish my dad accepted of my drawings," Trent said.

"Let me guess, he doesn't think comic book drawing is a great career?" Carson asked.

"He has it between reality show host and waiter," Trent said.

"My dad was the same way," Carson said.

After Trent left, Principal Randall rudely made her way to the front of the line.

"Mr. Brady, I am such a big fan. I have a gift for you," she said as she handed him a pen.

"Um thanks," he said.

"Promise me you will use it on your next project?" Randall asked.

"Um yeah sure," he said.

She walked away. As soon as her back was turned to him, she gave an evil smile.

Behind the counter Billy asked Hayley, "Was Randall flirting with Carson Brady?"

"It sure looks like it," Hayley said.

That nigh Carson got to work on a new comic book. He was so focused he felt like something had overtook him. The next morning, he woke up and looked over what he drew.

_**Impressive**_. He thought.

Meanwhile the rangers, minus Trent, were at the soccer field. Ethan and Conner were going one on one in soccer. Suddenly, everything, except the rangers, turned black and white.

_**Not again.** _Tommy thought.

"Does anybody have any idea what is going on?" Kira asked.

"Wicked," Lena said.

"Ethan you and Lena are the comic book geeks, so what happened?" Katie said.

"That's Trent," Ethan said.

"From my experience things like this do not go well," Tommy said.

"Comic book?" Conner asked.

"Fairy tail," Tommy said.

"Did you and Kim escape into a book for some alone time?" Conner joked.

"No, somehow Kim, Rocky, and myself ended up in a book. I believe we just got out before time was altered," Tommy said.

"You mean you got out of the book before you met you?" Lena asked.

Everybody just looked at her. Meanwhile, Carson made his way to the Cyberspace Cafe.

"Look's like you have been up all night," Hayley said.

"Actually I have. I finished my new comic," Carson said.

"Hey Carson," Trent said.

"Trent just the man I wanted to see. I got my latest comic done and I wanted to give you the first glance at it," Carson said.

"Great thanks," Trent said as Carson handed him a book.

After looking at a few pages Trent said, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Look at this," Trent said.

The rangers were in Carson's new comic.

"How does it end?" Hayley asked.

"I'm afraid to find out," Trent said.

"Me too," Billy said.

"Oh no, they don't make it. I got to catch up to Carson," Trent said.

He ran out of the café as fast as he could.

I have to find Carson before it's to late. Trent thought. A short time later, Trent caught up to Carson.

"Hey Trent, what did you think of the comic?" Carson asked.

"You can't show that to your boss," Trent said.

"Sure I can," Carson said.

"How did you come up with the idea for it?" Trent asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. Yesterday I was given this pen. I felt like I was processed and I don't even remember most of it," Carson said showing Trent the pen.

"Trent looked around before he took a few steps back. He morphed in front of Carson.

"Now do you believe me that you can't show that to your boss?" Trent asked.

"Yea, wait do you think the pen made me draw this?" Carson asked.

"I believe so, do you mind if I make some alterations?" Trent asked.

"If the rest of the team is in trouble, then go ahead," Carson said.

Trent drew an ending where the rangers survived. Moments later, the rangers came out of the comic followed by a female villain.

"You may have escaped my world, but I'll take over this world," the villain said.

"Not if we have anything to do with it," Tommy said.

As soon as everyone appeared, Carson went into hiding. After some fighting, the rangers used the Z Rex blaster to destroy the monster. Mesogog and Elsa watched the fight from the lab.

"The pen is mightier than the sword eh?" He asked.

"I assure you master my plan would have been full prof had it not been for the white ranger," Elsa said.

"That's strike two," Mesogog hissed.

**_I hope_ Cassiady and Devin did not try to make a monster that Mesosgog brought to life.** Tommy thought.

A short time later the rangers, Billy, and Hayley were at the café.

"We are glad all of you made it out alive," Hayley said.

"I think we all agree," Tommy said.

"I never thought I would actually be in any book like that," Lena said.

"I don't think anyone of us thought we would," Ethan said.

"Think goodness Trent wasn't on the soccer field," Conner said.

"My hero," Kira said giving Trent a peck on the cheek.

Everyone chuckled.


	64. Chapter 64

A couple of days had passed since the comic book innocent, and everyone was buzzing about prom. Everyone except for Principal Randall.

How much longer can I keep up this alter ego up? She wondered.

One morning before school, she asked Tommy a question.

"Dr. Oliver, I am considering asking the school board to change the schools mascot. I'm thinking a scorpion would be nice," she said.

"Why a scorpion?" He asked.

"I have always been fond of them," she said.

"Not me," he said.

"Whatever," she said before she walked away.

She found Trent working on one of his drawings.

"Mr. Fernandez, have you forgotten about the no personal recreation on school grounds before school?" She asked.

"Really you are going to give me detention?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to do worse," She said.

She grabbed Trent's pad out of his hands.

"That's mean," he said.

She asked, "Did you expect me to be nice?"

Trent got in Principal Randall's face and asked, "How would you like it if I told your secrete?"

"I'll just deny anything you say," she said before she walked away.

A few minutes later, Trent was at his locker when Tommy came close to him.

"Dr. Oliver, may I talk to you for a moment?" Trent asked.

"Sure what's up?" Tommy asked.

"Principal Randall is on the war path today, she took my drawing pad away because I was working on personal drawing a minute before we could enter the building," Trent said.

"How long were you working on it?" Tommy asked.

"I was setting on the bench maybe one minute when she approached me," Trent said.

"Since you was just waiting a couple of minutes, I'll try to get it back for you sometime today," Tommy said.

"Thanks Dr. Oliver," Trent said.

The two of them walked to class.

In between 1st and 2nd periods, Tommy went to Principal Randall's office. She was looking through Trent's drawings. Not knowing Tommy was in the office, she transformed into Elsa.

"I always knew you weren't normal, this explains it," Tommy said.

Elsa turned around and said, "Ah Tommy, It took you long enough. We could have been a good couple."

"Sorry, but I'm kind of seeing someone," Tommy said.

Elsa changed back into Principal Randal and ran outside.

Tommy spoke into his commutator and said, "Trent you won't like what I just found out."

Tommy chase Principal Randall outside and they started fighting. Moments later, every student was outside watching.

"If Dr. O want's to get fired this is how to do it," Lena said to Kira and Conner.

"I don't think he's trying," Kira said.

"I'm not sure he want's to get fired," Conner said.

Katie walked up to them and asked, "Why is Dr. O and Principal Randall fighting?"

"Trent joined the others and said, "She's Elsa."

"Randall?" Ethan asked before Randall turned into Elsa in mid-air.

"Not bad for a science teacher," Elsa said.

"You're not bad for a principle yourself," Tommy said.

"Former principal, tell the superintendent I quit,"she said before stepping into a portal.

The rangers ran up to Tommy.

Whoa that was something I thought I never see," Lena said.

"None of us thought we see that," Tommy said.

"She dropped my pad. Oh no, she took one of my drawings," Trent said looking through it.

"So who will be our principal?" Katie asked.

"I have no idea, with another month left, I say somebody will just finish out the year. I'm going to head to the superintendent's office soon and let him know what went on," Tommy said.

"Make sure that he does a through background check," Conner said.

"Will do," Tommy said.

"Maybe we can get someone without multiple personalities," Lena said.

"No kidding, the next one better not be a weirdo," Ethan said.

"I have a friend that is a principal. I'll see if he'll be interested," Tommy said.

A few seconds later, the students were dismissed early. While Tommy went to the superintendent's office, the rangers went to the Cyberspace Cafe.

On the way to the café Ethan asked, "Is anyone still bugged out about what happened?"

"I know I am, I mean how could we not of seen it? One of them wears glasses, the other one doesn't," Conner said.

"They kind of look-alike," Kira said.

"One has short hair, and the other one lately has had long hair," Katie said.

"So what kind of drawing did she take Trent?" Lena asked.

A villain from my comic book. If that thing comes to life, we are in trouble. I'm going to go get it," he said.

"Dude that's crazy," Conner said.

"Maybe, but it's my drawing, and I know how to get to Mesogog's lab and stop Elsa," Trent said.

"I'll go with you," Katie said.

"We'll all go with you," Conner said.

"**NO!** I have to do this on my own!" Trent said.

After Trent walked away Conner asked, "Dude what's with him?"

"Lately he has acted strange," Kira said.

A short time later, Elsa was placing the drawing into the machine. When she turned around, she saw Trent.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Isn't it wrong for a kid to visit his dad's work?" Trent asked.

"I laugh if I thought that was funny," Elsa said.

"I think you know why I'm here," he said.

"No I don't," she said.

"I think you do. How will Mesogog like it when he finds out you blew it at the school?" Trent asked.

"How will your friends like it when they find you have hidden your daddy's secrete?" Elsa asked.

The two of them fought until Trent accidentally turned his drawing into a real monster. A three colored monster came out of the machine. It was mostly white, with some blue on the legs, and red shoulders. The shoulders had points like an arrow on them.

"What are my orders?" It asked.

"**GET HIM!"** Elsa yelled.

A couple of blast almost killed Trent. With Trent knocked out, Elsa took the monster to Reefside.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was at the café. They told Hayley and Billy what happened. Awhile they were there, Tommy called them.

When the rangers, minus Trent, got to the lab Conner asked," What's going on now?"

Looks like Mesogog created a new monster. Wait where's Trent?" Tommy asked.

"He went to get a drawing Elsa took," Kira said.

"I don't think he got it back," Conner said.

"Why didn't any of you go with him?" Tommy asked.

"We wanted to, but he said no," Katie said.

"Let's go, we will have to find him later," Tommy said.

While the rest of the team was fighting the monster, Anton found Trent unconscious in Mesogog's lab.

"Trent what happened?" Anton asked.

"Elsa took one of my drawings and brought it to life," Trent said.

"Go get out of here, defeat the monster," Anton said.

He groaned when Trent said, "Let me help you."

Anton said," No I can take care of myself. NOW GO!"

When the rangers look like they were defeated, Trent road in on his ATV.

"Ah white ranger, why don't you tell your friends your secrete," the monster said.

"What is he talking about?" Conner asked.

"Nothing, he's just trying to throw us off," Trent said.

After the rangers used their super dino mode, the monster left.

"What was he talking about?" Kira asked.

"Trent, if you have something to tell us, now is the time," Tommy said.

"I went to try to get my drawing from Elsa. When I realized it was too late, the monster knocked me out," Trent said.

"Is that your big secrete?" Kira asked.

Trent pause and said, "Yea, I'm sorry guys."

"Trent, if we can't trust you, than there are some trust issues here," Tommy said.

"Look guys, like I said, I'm sorry," Trent said.

"So no more secretes?" Conner asked.

"No more secretes," Trent said.

When they arrived in the lab, the alarms went off.

"My heads still hurts," Trent said.

"It's ok we'll call you if we need you. Go rest," Tommy said.

At the fight scene, the rangers struggled against the monster.

"You perfected rangers, won't beat me," the monster said.

"Do all the monsters have a broken record? Seems like they all same the same thing," Lena said.

The rangers used the Z Rex Blaster to destroy the monster. Like all other monster, it came back to life and grew.

The rangers called for the megazords. This would be the first time Katie piloted the Dinosteagazord. She did alright, although she couldn't destroy the monster herself.

"Looks like we need some help," she said.

The rangers called for the Dimetro Buzz Saw Blade to finish the monster off.

The next morning, Tommy, Conner, Kira, Katie, Ethan, and Lena were walking to class when they ran into Trent and his dad.

"Anton, it's good to see you," Tommy said.

"Likewise, I heard you are looking for a new principle," Anton said.

"Are you interested?" Tommy asked.

"You're not a real life Jackal and Hyde are you?" Lena mumbled.

Ignoring her, Anton said, "I'm much to busy." His pager beeped and he said, "See I'm being paged.

After he took his pager out of his pocket, he feal to the ground.

"Anton, are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine," Anton said.

"I think you should go to a Dr," Conner said.

"He's fine!" Trent said.

Anton ran away from the group, Tommy went after him, Trent went to try to stop Tommy, and the rest of the rangers went to try to stop Trent. Anton went into Tommy's classroom. The rangers gathered in the room when Anton turned into Mesogog. All of the rangers mouths droped.


	65. Chapter 65

**I added something that wasn't in the show. See if you can find it.**

After a couple of seconds of silence Lena finally said, 'This is just not our week."

Mesogog left in a portal.

"So Mercer is Mesogog?" Conner asked.

"Is this your big secrete?" Kira asked.

"None of you must say anything to anybody, who is not a part of the team," Tommy said.

The rest of the day was awkward. After school, Trent and Conner almost got in a fight on school grounds. Tommy stopped it. Instead of the cafe, the teens went to Tommy's lab. It didn't take Trent very long before he felt unconformable enough that he left shortly after arriving.

"whoa three bombshells in two days," Ethan said.

"More like just two," Conner said.

"I'm not happy about Trent either, but I'm sure he had a reason," Kira said.

"I don't care what his reason was," Conner said.

"Conner, you are being crazy," Katie said.

"I suppose you knew about this too?" Conner asked her.

"Now that I think of it, I did find out, but I had forgotten about it," Katie said.

"It's bad enough one person kept this a secrete, but two? I don't know if I can be with you!" Conner said.

"Hold on there Conner, first it wasn't Katie's place to tell. I mean yeah she knew, but Mercer is Trent's dad. Second, you should really think about what you just said," Tommy said.

"You're right Dr. O. Katie, I take back what I said about not being with you," Conner said.

Katie fooled her arms across her chest when she said, "I would hope so."

"I'm not happy with Trent either, but did you expect him to say oh yeah my dad is our enemy?" Kira asked.

"It took me a while to trust him. Now I don't know if I can," Conner said.

"Trust is a big part of being a ranger. I might have to ask him to give up his morpher," Tommy said.

"That's brutal," Lena said.

"All of this arguing is not good on my circuits," Alpha said.

"Sorry Alpha, Mr. red is just being bull headed," Katie said.

Trent walked in and said," Look guys, I promised my dad I wouldn't say anything. He really thought he could beat Mesogog on his own."

"First off, you almost killed the four of us, second you fossilized Dr. O, and third you kept a big secrete from all of us," Conner said.

"First off the gem made me do it, second I wasn't alone, and third you think it was easy being a new kid who became an evil ranger and had to help fight something his dad created?" Trent asked.

"I have to side with Trent on this one," Tommy said.

"Dr O," Conner whined.

"I have been in Trent's shoes, well except for the secrete part. Being a new kid in high school, and an evil ranger, isn't easy," Tommy said.

Katie and Lena stood right next to Trent. Conner, Kira, and Ethan stood a foot away.

"Ayi-yi-yi we can not have a divided team," Alpha said.

"He's right, look I don't know what the future hold for the six of you but you do have something that you didn't have before the school year," Tommy said.

"Almost phenomenal cosmic powers without an itty bitty living space?" Lena asked.

"No, friendship," Tommy said.

"I think somebody has watched to much Aladdin," Ethan joked.

"Look we are a team, we have to get passed this," Kira said.

Meanwhile a monster appeared on the monitor.

"Let's go," Tommy said.

"Even him?" Conner asked pointing at Trent.

"That thing will take all of us," Tommy said.

"Let me prove to you that I'm on your side," Trent pleaded.

"Alright," Conner huffed.

The rangers morphed and started fighting the monster. They struggled at first, then when most of the team was down, Trent used his sword and super dino mode to destroy the monster.

"Thanks," Conner said.

"I mean what I said. I would never intentionally hurt you guys," Trent said.

The monster came back zord size and the rangers called for the megazords. When the monster disassembled the Thurdersaurus Megazord, Trent and Katie knew they had to destroy the monster. They used the tail attack. When that didn't finish him off, the Stegastinger weakened him. That gave the others enough time to regroup. While the two megazords were finishing off the monster, Tommy saw Zeltrax and a woman on a nearby roof. He went to where they were, but he couldn't find them.

"Ah Dr Oliver, I been waiting for you," Zletrax said.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked.

"Safe and sound, for now," Zeltrax said.

The two of them started fighting when the rest of the rangers showed up. Tommy heard a female voice.

"You take on Zeltrax, I'll get the woman," he said.

Tommy kept on following the cries for help. A short time later, he found the woman.

"I'm here to save you," he said.

Meanwhile Zeltrax mutated into a stronger version.

"Say hello to the new and improve Zeltrax," he said.

The rangers fired their blasters at Zeltrax, and just like that he was gone. Tommy walked up to them, carrying the woman.

"Who's that?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know," Kira said.

"Let's go see who it is," Katie said.

As soon as the rangers walked on to the woman Trent said, "It's Elsa."

"Are you sure?" Conner asked.

"Yes, Elsa that's what the creature called me," she said.

"Yep he's sure," Lena said.

"Let's get her back to the lab," Tommy said.

In the lab, Billy and Hayley hooked her up to a monitor while she was asleep.

"What do you know Trent?" Tommy asked.

Mesogog has a giant laser he is going to use to return Earth to the Dinosaur era. He separated himself from my dad then he drained Elsa of her powers. The powers he drained from Elsa will be used to power the laser," Trent said.

"That's not enough power is it?" Billy asked.

"No, he needs the dino gems," Trent said.

"How is he going to get them? We have them," Katie said.

"It's not like we are just going to hand them over to that freak," Lena said.

Kira looked at Trent and said, "You're not going to give them him are you?"

Look, he has my dad. I promised him the gems for my dad, I doubt that he will give dad up. I'll get my dad and I'll take the gems back. I went to his lab before the monster attack," Trent said.

"No way, uh un. If you had my speed, it may be possible, but I'm not giving up my gem," Conner said.

"I agree with Conner, it's to risky. Besides what if you don't make it out alive?" Ethan asked.

"Guys, my dad is the only one I have left. He took me in when my parents died," Trent said.

"I see the others point, but me being adopted myself, I also see your point Trent," Tommy said.

"You can't be serious about him doing this Dr O. Are you a double agent Trent?" Conner asked.

"No, I know how to get around Mesogog's lab," Trent said.

"Wait a minute, what if Trent give Mesogog fake dino gems?" Alpha asked.

"Hayley and I have been working on something that can destroy Mesogog's island. We have it almost finished," Billy said.

"Had we know that Mesogog and Anton were the same, we would have taken a different approach," Hayley said.

'Elsa' started to wake up.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"I remember everything," she said.

"Mesogog, Elsa, fighting the Power Rangers?" Tommy asked.

"Becoming Principal Randall and my past," she said. She looked at Billy before she she, "Fighting you also."

"What, you mean when the kids were bananas and you took them? Billy asked.

"Farther back, you wouldn't recognize me because my appearance has changed," 'Elsa' said.

"I'm confused," Kira said.

"I'm not a regular human, I'm more like Carol Deveraux," She said.

"A substitute?" Lena asked.

"Miss D use to be a villian of the Turbo Rangers," Kira said.

Alpha found a scanner and walked over to 'Elsa'.

"Ayi-yi-yi! I'm picking up a trace of evil energy," he said.

"It must be leftover residue from when Mesogog drain you," Tommy said.

"I have been meaning to ask you Tommy, when did you cut your hair?" 'Elsa' asked.

"I went to the barber the other day," he said.

"No, I mean when did you get rid of the long hair? When you wore green and Billy wore blue?" She asked.

"Is anyone else confused?" Katie asked.

"Majorly girl," Lena said.

"Maybe this will clear things up. Tommy do you remember the other day when I said I was fond of scorpions?" 'Elsa asked.

"Wait, Scorpina?" Billy asked.

She shook her head yes.

**The next chapter will clear things up.**


	66. Chapter 66

**There is a line that mae-E helped me with.**

"If you were a minion for a different villain, how did Mesocreep get his hands on you?" Lena asked.

"Years ago all the villains joined forces to take over the galaxy. When Tommy and Billy's mentor was destroyed, some of us became human while others were destroyed," 'Elsa' said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing after you last faced us and before Zordon's wave?" Tommy asked.

"After my last battle with the rangers, I stayed in the M51 Galaxy until I was given orders to help taking over the galaxy," she said.

"Then what?" Conner asked.

"When I became human, I made my home on Earth. While studying to become a principal, I met Anton Mercer. One evening, we were talking when he changed into Mesogog. He took me to a lab and strapped me into a chair. Then he used a ray to turn me into Elsa," she said.

"And the rest is history," Lena said.

"Yes," 'Elsa' said.

"That would explain the gold scorpion pin you wore on your jacket a lot," Tommy said.

"Mesogog trained you every well," Conner said.

"He didn't do much. I was a strong fighter before," 'Elsa' said.

"You can say that again," Tommy and Billy said in unison.

The next thing they knew, the power went off. A few seconds later, the power came back on. The screen stayed blank until a gold border appeared on the edge. In the middle was a blueish gray N.

"That was odd," 'Elsa ' said.

"I agree, it has happened five other times. Each time there was a different letter," Tommy said.

"If you put all the letters together, they spell Zordon," Billy said.

"He's right," Alpha said.

"Now, can we get back to the issue of Trent rescuing Anton?" 'Elsa' asked.

"Oh yeah sure," Tommy said.

"Fake dino gems sounds like a good idea," Ethan said.

"I agree, what should we do, paint seven small rocks?" Katie asked.

"That might be our best option," Trent said.

"We are ahead of you," Hayley said.

"We prepared six fake gems for a time like this. Crap we forgot about the purple one," Billy said.

"It's ok dear, we done it long before Lena came," Hayley said.

"I think I have some purple finger nail polish in my back pack," Lena said.

"I don't think that will work," Billy said.

Conner looked at Lena.

She said, "What, I never know if I'll need to touch up my fingers or toes throughout the day. Also, the daily grind of life is enough to chip the polish without battles."

"I see your point, but I don't worry about my nails after school," Katie said.

"Yeah, I know after school there are bigger things to worry about and if I didn't mess a few of them up, then I'm not fighting hard enough," Lena said with a smirk.

"Oh gosh, that sounded a little to much Cassadiy like," Ethan mumbled.

_**It's like Kim is here.** _Tommy thought.

"Ayi-yi-yi that sounds like something Kim would say when she was a ranger," Alpha said.

"Guys, we are losing time," Trent said.

"He's right. Billy, we need the paint you used on the other rocks, but purple," Tommy said.

"We'll get right on it," Billy said.

Billy drove to the local paint store and Hayley went back to the café. Before Billy returned, a monster appeared in the city.

"I wonder how long it will take us to defeat this monster," Kira said.

"Be careful and come back safe," 'Elsa' said.

"We always do," Tommy said.

Alpha walked to the Raptor Cycles holding area when Zeltrax broke in. He started to destroy the place while Alpha stayed in hiding. Before Zeltrax left, he took 'Elsa' with him.

"Let me go you piece of junk!" She said.

"You are coming with me," he said.

When the coast was clear, Alpha came out of his hiding spot.

"Ayi-yi-yi- this is awful," he said.

A couple of minutes later, Billy returned.

"What the heck happened here?" Billy asked.

"Zeltrax came and took 'Elsa'." Alpha said.

"Apparently he wanted us to know he was here. This place looks worse than when Tommy trashed the Command Center. Are you alright Alpha?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I was in the Raptor Cycles holding area when Zeltrax burst in. "It's a good thing too," Alpha said.

"Where are the others?" Billy asked.

"A monster battle," Alpha said.

"Tommy won't like this when he gets back," Billy said.

"I agree," Alpha said.

"Stuff is getting real. If Mesogog has a laser that can return the Earth to the Dinosaur area, then we must move forward with our last attack," Billy said.

"I assume you have the paint right," Alpha said.

"Yes, I might as well do that while the others are gone," Billy said.

Before Billy finished the rangers returned.

"Dude what happened?" Conner asked.

"Zeltrax came and took 'Elsa'," Alpha said.

"Hey what's this?" Kira asked holding a black box.

"It's a black box that I had installed for times like this?" Hayley said.

"You mean like in airplanes?" Lena asked.

"Sorta of," Hayley said.

She hooked it up to a computer that was still intact. The rangers saw Zeltrax's attack.

"Are the gems ready?" Trent asked.

"Oh yeah, I just finished up the purple one. I believe I have them in my bedroom for safe keeping," Billy said.

A few minutes later, Billy returned with a box.

"So what's the plan?" Kira asked.

"I'll give Mesogog the fake gems, and rescue my dad. Then I'll open a portal so you can get on to the island," Trent said.

"Alright everyone, but Trent, meet at the rock quarry in ten minuets," Billy said.

Ten minutes later, Trent was in his dad's office, the rest of the rangers were at the rock quarry, and Billy and Hayley pulled up in a semi trailer controverted to a mobile command center.

When Hayley and Billy got out Conner said, "Sweet can I drive it?"

"We have to reach the portal at the right time and speed, I better drive," Hayley said.

"I can get us there fast," Conner said.

"Yea, but we need to get to the portal, and on the island, safely," Ethan said.

"I agree with Ethan," Katie said.

"Guys, I'm going in. Once I open the portal it, will be open for just a minute," Trent said through the commutator.

"Let's take our places," Tommy said.

Trent stepped through the portal and walked up to Mesogog.

"Do you have the gems?" Mesogog asked.

"First give me my dad," Trent demanded.

"How do I know you will give me the gems?" Mesogog asked.

"How do I know you will give me my dad? Trent asked.

Mesogog raised up a hand and an orange beam hit Trent, knocking him down. Mesogog grabbed the box out of Trent's hands. As he was putting the gems into a machine, Trent got enough strength to open the portal. Mesogog saw a video of the mobile Command Center going through the portal. He ordered some Tyrandrones to attack. Meanwhile, Trent got the strength to get up and look for his dad. He found his dad and freed him from the machine he was strapped to. Just as Hayley was about to send a beam to destroy Mesogog's lab, the Tyranrones attacked. The rangers got out and fought off the foot solders. Conner had to re adjust the laser so Hayley could blow up Mesogog's lab.

"Come on, we have to go before we are trapped here," Billy said through the commutator.

"We can't leave Trent," Kira said.

"We don't have time, besides he can make it out his self," Tommy said.

As soon as everyone, but Trent, got back in they returned to Reefside.

"Where are they?" Kira asked.

"I hope Trent and his dad are ok," Lena said.

"It's not like they are going to fall out of the sky," Ethan said.

"Seriously?" Conner asked.

"I think you have been hit in the head a little to much babe," Lena said.

"Last time I said that it worked," Ethan said.

A few seconds later, Trent and Anton fell out of a portal.

"See," Ethan said.

"Anton Trent are you two alright?" Tommy asked while helping Anton up.

"We're fine," Trent said.

"The good thing is Mesogog is gone," Anton said.

Suddenly a giant portal opened up in the sky. A mostly white zord came out of it.

"That is one ugly zord," Ethan said.


	67. Chapter 67

"I have seen worse looking zords," Tommy said.

"Rangers, I believe I have something for you," Zeltrax said.

"He has Elsa," Conner said.

"You think?" Ethan asked.

"You guys call for the zords, I'm going in," Tommy said.

Tommy found a way into Zeltrax's zord.

"Help!" 'Elsa' cried.

Tommy walked until he found her. Before he could rescue her, Zeltrax put up a fight.

"Stop this Smithy," Tommy said.

"I'm Zeltrax."

Meanwhile, the megazords were in a battle.

"I'm going in to help Dr. O," Kira said.

"Are you sure?" Conner asked.

"That's crazy," Ethan said.

"He might need help," Kira said.

She found her way into Zeltrax's zord. She also freed 'Elsa' and before the two of them made their way out, the dino drill made a hole in Zeltrax's zord.

Kira and 'Elsa' jumped out, followed by Zeltrax, than Tommy followed. Tommy and Zeltrax continued their fight in the street. Meanwhile Kira told 'Elsa' to hide. As she went to a hiding spot, the rest of the rangers manged to destroy Zeltrx's zord, with their zords in tack. After destroying the zord, the rangers joined Tommy and Kira. Tommy used his staff to knock Zeltrax down, then the rangers quickly formed the Z Rex Blaster. The blast didn't destroy him though it just knocked him down.

"What do we do now Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"Suddenly, 'Elsa' came out of her hiding spot.

"Tommy, I found your old dragon coin just before Zeltrax broke into your lab," she said.

"What good is his old coin going to do us without a morpher?" Conner asked.

"I found a morpher in the wreckage of my lab. It has the design of the original ones. It was a prototype that Hayley built, but it's not compatible with the gems," Tommy said.

He un morphed and gave the morpher to 'Elsa'.

"Here, you try it," Tommy said.

He morphed when 'Elsa' asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tommy asked.

She put the coin into the morpher, and tried to morph. It was a success. In her place was a female green ranger. Using the dragon dagger, she managed to knock Zeltrax down.

"Let's put them together again," Tommy said.

"Do you think it will work this time?" Conner asked.

"No! Nothing will Ha!" Zeeltrax said.

"If 'Elsa' uses the green rangers powers when we use the Z Rex Blaster, it just might," Tommy said.

The Dino Thunder Rangers put the Z Rex Blaster together and with the green ranger powers, mange to destroy Zeltrax. As soon as they un morphed, the Dino Thunder Rangers collapsed.

"Man, I'm glad that's over. I don't know how much more I could handle," Tommy said.

The other agreed before Mesogog showed up.

In a deeper voice Mesogog said, "I thought I had your gems. I guess not, anyways, you're not done yet rangers. Instead of being destroyed I absorbed the power that was used against me. I'm stronger than before and I have only have one goal in mind. To Destroy you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He mutated and grew to megazord size.

"Just when he couldn't get any uglier," Lena and Katie said in unison.

"This is it guys, we'll need all the zords," Tommy said.

The Thundersaurus Megazord, the Dino Stegazord, and the axillary zords formed a powerful megazord. All sever rangers were in the cockpit.

"Woo Dr. O what are you doing in here?" Katie asked.

"Yeah I didn't know we could fit so many people in here," Kira said.

"I guess with all the zords, the cockpit got bigger," Lena said.

"It feels good to be back in a megazord." Tommy said.

"Now that dad and him are not one of the same, I have no problem destroying him," Trent said.

"Prepare to die," Mesogog said.

He avoided every attack the rangers tried.

"Now what do we do?" Conner asked.

"I don't know. Nothing that we tried worked," Ethan said.

"We have to sacrifice the zords," Tommy said.

"What?" The rangers asked in unison.

"We can't," Lena said.

"We have to, its our only hope left," Tommy said.

"If we must," Conner said.

All at once, the rangers used everything they had. They managed to eject from the megazord just in time. Mesogog shrunk to normal size.

"Great, the zords are gone, but Mesougly is still around," Lena said.

"We have one move left. We have to use every once of power we have left," Tommy said.

Just before they did their last attack, 'Elsa' appeared as the green ranger.

"I figured you could use the help. After all, he did change my life," she said.

All of the powers were enough to destroy Mesogog. The rangers un morphed and collapsed. 'Elsa' was still in the green ranger suit, then she un morphed. As the rangers were starting to get up Cassiady and Devin came out of nowhere.

"Hello_ rangers_," Cassiady said.

"Oh no, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Katie, and Lena mumbled.

"Cass, you can't tell anyone what you saw," Tommy said.

"What are you doing here?" Conner asked.

"I caught you morphing earlier. I got some of it on film and showed it to Cass. We were near by just before you destroyed the armor thing," Devin said.

"We got it all on tape. This is the story of the century," Cassiady said.

"I always knew you were up to no good," Lena said.

"Do you know what will happen when you air that?" Conner asked.

"Yes I do, and I'm not going to air it," she said.

"Cassiady Cornell passing up a story?" Kira asked.

"Are you feeling alright Cassiady?" Lena asked.

"Yes, and I do know what will happen if I did air it, but I won't. You are my friends, and I don't want to hurt you," Cassiady said.

She gave the tape to Tommy. Her and Devin walked off.

"This might be the craziest day ever," Ethan said.

"Even crazier then when the three of us became rangers?" Conner asked.

"It's a toss-up," Kira said.

"It's getting late, you guys better go home, we can celebrate tomorrow," Tommy said.

Later that night, Tommy made a phone call.

"Hey Tommy, what are you doing calling me at this time?" A woman asked.

"Well beautiful, prom is this weekend. If you still want to be my date," Tommy said.

"I love too, but what if you have to leave because of a monster battle?" Kim asked.

"That won't happen. First Mesogog is destroyed, and second the gems are powerless now," Tommy said.

"I guess that means we can resume our relationship right?" Kim asked.

"Didn't we agree to wait until my time as the black ranger is done?" Tommy asked.

"Yes we did, but I thought you would want to adjust to not being a ranger again," Kim said.

"I do, that is why I'm not asking now," Tommy said.

"Alright, well I'm ready when you are," Kim said.

"Alright I better get ready for tomorrow. Good night beautiful," Tommy said.

"Good night hansom," Kim said.

As soon as Tommy hung up Billy said, "So I guess the power couple is almost back on."

Tommy turned around and said, "Billy you scared me. How long have you been standing in the doorway?"

"Long enough to hear you tell Kim your Dino Thunder ranger days are over," Billy said.

"I hope my ranger days are done, period," Tommy said.

**There will be one more chapter. It will lead into a sequel. **


	68. Chapter 68

The next day after school, the rangers, Billy, and Hayley were celebrating at the Cyberspace Cafe.

"For you guys, everything is on the house," Hayley said.

"That sounds familiar," Billy said.

"I know what you mean," Tommy said.

"Does anyone else feel lost without their powers?" Conner asked.

"I don't think the next time Kira screams, it will be as loud," Ethan joked.

"I'll let that one slide," Kira said.

"It will take some time to get use to not having them," Tommy said.

"At least you still have the gems," Billy said.

"If you don't want them, I'm sure they will look good in a museum," Tommy said.

"I bet my dad would know what to do with them," Trent said.

"As long as their isn't any traces of Mesogog in him," Lena said.

"There shouldn't be," Trent said.

"Thank goodness prom will not be interrupted," Katie said.

"If Lena wasn't around I would have blown off prom," Ethan said.

"Nice to know that I'm your reason for going," Lena said.

"So who is providing the entertainment?" Trent asked.

Suddenly, Cassiady walked up to them.

"Kira, can I ask you a favor?" She asked.

"Yea sure," Kira said.

"Would you mind performing at the prom? I'm not asking you to preform the entire night," Cassiady said.

"Sure," Kira said.

"Great, there will also be a DJ," Cassiady said.

When she walked away Conner said," Dude there is your answer."

"Hey Dr. O, while I'm thinking about it, what did you mean yesterday when you said you seen worse looking zords?" Ethan asked.

"Zedd had his own zord, Serpentera. That thing was larger than any megazord," Tommy said.

"For some reason when Zedd used it, the battles were short," Billy said.

Meanwhile Saturday afternoon, Kim got a phone call.

"Hey Jase, Kat hasn't gone into labor has she?" Kim asked.

"Oh no, we're about a month away. I called to ask if you wanted to come over and play cards tonight," Jason said.

"I like to, but I already have plans. I'm going to prom tonight," Kim said.

"Whoever asked you is a few years to late," Jason said.

"Ha ha, Reefside has their prom tonight and Tommy is a chaperone. He asked me to be his date," Kim said.

"Good thing is ranger time is done, for now," Jason said,

"Tommy hopes his ranger days are done for good," Kim said.

"I'll talk to you later. Have fun, but not too much fun," Jason joked.

"Relax Jase, Tommy will be there to make sure not happens," Kim said.

"I know, let me know if he somehow wears all of his colors," Jason joked.

"Ha ha, I think he would rather wear all four of his than mine," Kim said.

Jason burst into laughter when he said, "Tommy in pink? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I better go, I need to get ready," Kim said.

"Alright, no hanky panky tonight," Jason said.

"Very funny, bye Jason," Kim said.

"Bye Kim." After they hung up Jason said to Kat," "How do you feel about being in a car for two hours?"

An hour later, Trent sent a text to Conner and Ethan. He told them to meet him at his place before they picked up their dates.

That evening, Conner and Ethan arrived at Trent's house.

"What do you want dude?" Conner asked.

"My dad feels really sorry for what he did as Mesogog. He's hoping he can make it up," Trent said.

"What is he going to do? Pay for our college education?" Ethan joked.

"Yours no, mine yes," Trent said.

Anton walked into the room and said, "Ah Trent, the limo should be here any minute. Conner, Ethan, I am truly sorry for what I did as Mesogog. I do hope you will accept my apology."

"Did you say limo?" Ethan asked.

"It's probably just for Trent and Kira," Conner said.

"No no, it's for the three of you and your dates," Anton said.

"Sweet," Conner and Ethan said in unison.

"Who should we pick up first?" the limo driver asked.

"Lena doesn't live to far away," Ethan said.

Ethan gave the driver her address. Lena was surprised when the limo pulled up. Ethan and Lena exchanged prom flowers then they got their pictures taken by her parents.

"Where are the rest of your dates?" Lena's mom asked.

"We still have to pick them up," Trent said.

"Trent surprised Ethan and I with the limo," Conner said.

"Who's next?" Conner asked.

"I think Kira lives a little closer than Katie," Trent said.

"Trent gave the driver Kira's address. When she saw the limo, she knew it was for her. Before the driver stopped, Conner open the sun roof and stood up. Kira's smile turned into a frown. Trent and Kira exchanged prom flowers then they got their pictures taken by her parents.

As soon as Kira got in the limo she said, "Nice one jock boy."

Conner gave the driver Katie's address. When the limo came into Katie's sight, she was surprised. Then Trent did the same thing that Conner did when they pulled up to Kira's. Ethan and Lena chuckled before Conner popped up. Conner and Katie exchanged prom flowers and they got their pictures taken by her parents. Then Katie's mom took one of all six of them, with the guys standing behind their dates. The guys wore traditional tux's with a vest and tie in their ranger color. The girls wore dresses in their ranger colors. Everyone had a corsage of their ranger color and their date's. Katie's dress started out pink than faded red down the skirt she also had red highlight in her hair which was in an up do. Kira went for a slip dress with gold and silver mess in strips to make it look ripped with her hair in a couple of curls. Lena wore a purple silk flapper style dress with blue sequins near the bottom and a purple silk scarf around her neck topped off with a purple carnation in her hair. Tommy and Kim got to the prom before the teens did. He wore a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a red tie.

"You couldn't fit green into your wardrobe?" Kim asked.

Tommy pulled up a pant leg causing Kim to laugh when she saw a green sock. Kim wore a pink satin a frame dress with black spaghetti straps and little black flowers on the skirt. She topped it off with a big black ribbon around her waist. Her hair was curled. Before grand march, the teens mingled with friends and family. Tommy was not surprised to see Zack and Angela, he was surprised to see to see another couple.

"What are they doing here?" Tommy asked Kim.

"He did invite me to his house tonight, I told him I was coming here, I guess Jason and Kat wanted to see us together again," Kim said.

Tommy and Kim walked up to Jason and Kat when Kim said, "Jase, you didn't have to come all this way."

"You two are here, Billy's here, and I'm not surprised Zack's here. To bad the others aren't here. I'm sure they would have loved to see you two at prom," Jason said.

"Even if it's not our prom?" Kim asked.

After the six teens had some group pictures taken, Katie spotted the four adults and walked up t them. Before her and Conner got to them, her mom walked up to Jason.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" Katie's mom asked.

"My friend, Tommy, is a chaperone tonight, and another one of my friends, Kim, is his date. They never had the chance to go to prom together because Kim was training for the Pan Global games. Kim told me about Tommy chaperoning so I decided to show up," Jason said.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"Oh hey Katie, Kim told me she's your teachers date and since we are family, I figured I come see them and you," Jason said.

_**Don't blow the ranger secrete bro.**_ Tommy thought.

**_Family, I guess we are like family. Having_ to be rangers once, or in Tommy and Jason's case, more than once.** Kim said.

_**Should I tell Dr. O, Kim, and Conner Jason and I are related?** _Katie thought.

_**Is family code for former rangers?**_ Conner wondered.

"I can see that the three of you are confused, so I'll clear it up. Katie's great grandma and my grandma are sisters," Jason said.

Neither Tommy, Kim, or Conner said anything.

"I guess Katie didn't tell you Dr. Oliver," her mom said.

"I forgot about it," Katie said.

There was an announcement for everyone to take their places.

Before Jason and Kat went to find a seat Jason said to Conner, "You better not do anything wrong to my cousin tonight. In about a month, I'm going to be a dad, so maybe it's protecting somebody that is coming out."

Before Kat sat down she said, "Jason Lee Scott. Why did you do that? You probably scared Conner."

"He's a red he'll be fine. Besides, if we have a daughter, I have to start preparing my protecting my daughter speech," Jason said.

The grand march went off without any problems.

After the grand march Kim said to Tommy, "Did you notice where the girls corsage were?"

"You mean on their wrist?" Tommy asked.

Kim shook her head yes.

"I guess they didn't have a bracelet to match their dresses," Tommy said.

"That or maybe they thought silver didn't go with their dresses. I'm not sure I have seen a lot of prom corsage with two colors," Kim said.

"They don't need their communicators anymore," Tommy said.

Before they walked into the prom, he stopped to talk to somebody.

"Thanks for being the MC Ed," he said.

"It's my pleasure. Is this who I think it is?" Ed asked.

"Yeah it's Kim. Oh you didn't know Kim, Ed here is from our past," Tommy said.

"I see you are still wearing pink," Ed said.

Kim lowered her voice when she said, "Zedd?"

Ed shook his head yes.

"Where's Rita?" Kim asked.

"She's in another dimension. It's a long story," Ed said.

"Zack, Billy, Jason, and Kat was around here," Tommy said.

"I'm surprised Hayley is a chaperone," Kim said.

"When Principal Randall left, the head of the prom committee took charge. With Hayley running the local hang out, she was asked to chaperone," Tommy said.

"I don't think Ed is going to be ruin prom," Kim joked.

"Not like I use to try to ruin things," Ed said.

Carol walked up to the group.

"Carol, you're chaperoning also?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Tommy lowered his voice when he joked, "Don't try to kidnap my date."

Carol looked at Kim.

Kim whispered to Tommy, "Former villain?"

Tommy shook his head yes.

"If that wizard didn't fix things, we may not be here," Carol said.

Kim turned to Tommy and asked, "Are there anymore former villains here?"

"I don't know," Tommy said.

A few minuets later, Tommy and Kim found Anton, Trent, and Kira. Tommy introduced Kim to Anton.

"So what's next Tommy?" Anton asked.

"I think I'll settle down," Tommy said.

"You got a lovely woman to do that with," Anton said.

"At this point, we will kind of have a long distance relationship," Tommy said.

"I live about 100 miles away," Kim said.

"What do you do?" Anton asked.

"I'm a music teacher," Kim said.

'Elsa' walked up to them and said, "We'll be looking for a new music teacher."

"That reminds me Dr. O, when Principal Randall left, you said something about a friend of yours is a principal, who?" Trent asked.

"Jason," Tommy said.

"The job is filled," 'Elsa' said.

"You got it back?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but the superintendent thinks my sister is the new principle," 'Elsa' said.

"Whatever works," Trent said.

"Would the new principal like a dance with an old friend?" Anton asked.

"Speaking of a dance, Kim, may I have this dance?" Tommy asked.

"I thought you would never asked," Kim said.

"Great night huh?" Kira asked Trent.

"Yep, I wonder if 'Elsa' will be my new step mom," Trent said.

A few days later, Billy and Hayley were at the café. After the after school rush, Billy left, but instead of going home, he stopped off at a jewelry store. That Saturday night Billy and Hayley went on a date. They went to La Piedra Mexican Restaurant.

"It will be so nice to have a real date and know nothing will interrupt it," Hayley said.

"As long as the kids aren't here," Billy said.

Before the check came Billy bent down on one knee, open a little box, and asked, "Hayley, will you marry me?"

She cried and put her hands over her mouth.

A minute later she said, "Yes."

A few people saw what happened and clapped.

Two of the people were Anton and Trent.

"Looks like Dr. Oliver will have another wedding to go to," Trent said.

"Another one?" Anton asked,

"Yeah Ethan's uncle is getting married next month, and Dr. Oliver will be in it," Trent said.

On graduation day the families of the former dino thunder ranger teens watch them go through the ceremony. Former rangers who were in attendance were Kim, Jason, Kat, Billy, Zack, and Justin. Tommy was seated with the other faculty members. Haley was also in attendance. Afterward, Katie noticed Hayley's engagement ring. See let out a scream.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked.

Katie pointed to Hayley's hand.

"It's about time man," Conner said to Billy.

Lena turned to Tommy and asked, "When will you pop the question?"

"Kim and I just got back together. I don't think I'll ask her any time soon," Tommy said.

**Well that's it for this story. Look for a sequel soon. Happy New Year.**


End file.
